An Assignment of Truth or Dare
by Lulling
Summary: High school students, Emma Swan and Killian Jones are given an assignment as punishment in detention. Their task, to play a game of truth and dare. For two weeks Killian will have to answer all Emma's truth question and she in turn will have to do all his dares. What could go wrong? CS shipping
1. The assignment

**They both sit in David Nolan's office, the head of Mathematics department at 'Storybrooke High-school' in Maine. Each of them sitting at opposite sides of the room, silence stretching between them. Neither teen talking, time ticking by agonisingly slowly. They have never once spoken before this moment, brought together for detention in a Maths teachers office, opinions silently churning inside their heads. Killian Jones was is the most smug, suck up, arrogant, rude and selfish ass in the whole school. Well that's the answer you would get from nineteen year old Emma Swan. Killian however is at a disadvantage for he does know who anything about the blonde lass on the other side of the room. He's not even sure if he's ever seen her before. How is that possible? How can he have never seen her before? He looks at her from across the room, golden hair flowing down her shoulders, a body hidden somewhere under the baggy clothes she wears her eyes glancing down at her watch every minute or two foot, tapping impatiently. He almost smiles.**

**"So what did you do?" he asks her leaning across the desk as they wait for Mr Nolan. She refuses to answer not moving a muscle to acknowledge he has even spoken.**

**"Fine don't answer" he says leaning back. A minute passes, two, three.**

**"I got busted cheating on a test" he boasts nodding thoughtfully. **

**"Still didn't get all the bloody answers right. I mean who the bloody hell needs to know what the weight of a horse, times it's height, divided by its food intake is then r^2. I mean it's like a whole other bloody language am I right?" he asks laughing to himself amused, laughter slowly turning stale and dying in his throat. The door opens.**

**"Oh Thank God!" he says gratefully, though immediately wants to take back what he has just said when he sees Regina Mills step through the door dressed in a fitted black suit to match her raven coloured bob.**

**"Shoot me now." he says under his breath leaning back in the chair.**

**"Did you say something Mr Jones?" the woman asks seating herself at the desk in front of the classroom.**

**"No Ms Mills, looking as sharp as ever I see. Did you get a haircut?" he asks cheekily.**

**"Save it mister. No amount of attempted flattery will save you this time." She says with a smile as fake as the compliment he has just paid her. He groans his head hitting the desk in front of him. **

**"Now Mr Nolan has been called away urgently, his wife has just gone into labour as the two of you may know they are expecting a baby boy."**

**"Send them my regards." Killian says raising a hand in salute his head still on the desk. Regina ignores him folding her hands over each other .**

**"Now, you both know why you are here and frankly I've got better things to do with my time then sitting her having to discipline teenage delinquents on a Friday evening. However the task has been given to me and seeing how you two seem to have trouble with honesty, teamwork and trust I've compiled the perfect discipline." She lets her self compliment sink in for a moment before continuing.**

**"You must work together to complete a shared assignment. It will count as your punishment for your crimes and you must complete it" She says talking to them as they have both comited some brutal crime. She places a piece of paper on his desk and then one on the other girls desk. He sits up begins reading the paper.**

**Assignment**

**You and your partner have two weeks to complete the designated task.**

**Your goal in this task is to learn more about one another breaking down the rules of stereotypes and general high school attitudes, learning how to more open with yourselves and with each other and you must work together to achieve this goal. **

**Your task is to complete a game of truth or dare, spanning the entire two weeks. You will represent one element while your partner represents the other. A series of truths and dares will required by you both but the remaining time you do as your partner asks. You will be required to record all truths and dares and their results in a manor which you and your partner see fit. Both you and your partner will be required to keep a day to day journal of your thoughts, feelings and anything you find important. At the end of your two weeks you will present your task to a panel of teachers including Ms Mills. This is task is simply between you and your partner anything shared is in confidence and you will both respect each other. **

**A set of rules must be followed.**

**A person can back out of a particular task if**

**They feel threatened or unsafe**

**They have valid and justified reasoning.**

**There is a danger of hurting themselves or someone else.**

**They feel their trust has been betrayed. **

**No violence or sexual activities or rumour spreading will be included in this task.**

**Your truths and dares begin Monday the 13th**

**A starter and mid way meeting will be held with Ms Mills this Monday the 13th and the following Monday 20th.**

**Have fun.**

**Killian reads the bottom of the page.**

**For the course of the assignment you will be representing truth and will have to answer any question fully and honestly given to you by your partner.**

**That means that the girl sitting in the room had to complete his dares. He can't believe this.**

**"This is bullshit." he says crumbling up the paper and throwing it to the ground. **

**"Glad to see you have an opinion Mr Jones, an important thing to have as a growing man living in the world which we do. However if you intend to graduate you must concede to the schools discipline so I suggest you complete this assignment to the best of your ability or a high school assignment will be the least of your problems." Regina says with a smile.**

**"You may go." She says leaving swiftly and he scrambles to retrieve the paper and smooth it out.**

**"Stupid bloody assignment." He mumbles to himself looking around the room finding it empty. He collects his belongings and leaves the room searching the school hall. He spots her in the distance running after her.**

**"Hey, wait!" he says stopping behind her and she turns around rolling her eyes.**

**"Why'd you leave in there?" he asks. She simply shrugs her shoulders.**

**"Well I'm Killian Jones. What's your name love?" he asks and she just raises her eyebrows at his outstretched hasd as if mentally thinking 'seriously?'**

**"Fine." he huffs. Maybe she is mute, or deaf, or more likely simply just ignoring him.**

**"We should probably talk about this assignment" he says waving the paper in his hand. That's when she turns away, walking for the doors**

**"Hey come back. What about the assignment?"**

**"Bite me!" she yells before disappearing through the door. He smiles he knew nothing of her just that she had sass, he likes sass.**

**Not sure about this hopefully it will get better. Feel free to write what you think.**


	2. Cookies

The smell of freshly good cookies and lasagna greets her when she gets home, like a warm and comforting hug.

"Granny." she calls throwing down her stuff and walking into the kitchen. Sitting on the bench is a large tray of chocolate chip cookies. She picks one up, still warm to the touch, slightly soft in the centre. Just the way she likes them. She takes a bite of the delicious dessert, chocolate melting in her mouth as padding feet sound behind her, she knows she has been sprung.

"Mamma! Granny say no cookie till after dinner." A little voice scolds. She turns around with a smile. Henry stands in the doorway, clothed in dinosaur pyjamas hands on hips, trying to mimic the pose she sometimes makes when she's caught him doing something he shouldn't. Big hazel eyes stare back at her under a mop of untameable brown hair, his stern expression quickly turning into a big toothy smile.

"Come here. she says putting the cookie down on the bench, before bending down and opening her arms for her son to run into. He moves with great speed, a little uncoordinated but she hugs him tight lifting him up to sit on her hips, little arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Where's Granny?" she asks him.

"Potty" he says his big eyes glued to the tray of cookies. She takes her cookie and carefully breaks it in half, still supporting Henry and gives him the bigger half.

"Don't tell Granny" she whispers nuzzling his nose with hers. He gives her cheeky grin before biting into the biscuit, humming happily. His cookie is gone before she can finish one bite out of hers.

"Was that good?" she asks him, trying not to laugh as he begins licking his fingers.

"What do yo think you two are doing?" They both look at each other slowly turning to see Granny standing in the doorway, eyes peering over the top of her glasses to look at them.

"Nothing." they both say guiltily. Henry still cleaning his fingers while she still holds the rest of her cookie in her hand, caught red handed.

"I thought I told you those cookies weren't to be eaten until after you'd finished your dinner." Granny says sternly but there's no venom in her voice, only playfully teasing. Emma lowers him gently back down on the floor.

"She make me do it." Henry says pointing to her and flashing Granny an innocent smile, hands behind his back, chocolate smudged on his lips, with left over cookie crumbs decorating his face. Granny raises her eyebrow not buying it for a moment Henry wriggling uncomfortably under her gaze. Emma laughs.

"Go wash up." she says kissing his cookie covered face ruffling his mess of hair.

"Yes mamma" he says running out of the kitchen. She smiles, how did he get to be so big?

"Your home late." Granny says as the oven chimes and Emma collapses into a nearby chair.

"Yeah I know, sorry. just some school stuff" she says gobbling up the rest of her half of the cookie not bothering to explain the reasoning behind her tardiness.

"So how was school?" The old woman asks as she pulls a lasagna from the oven, it smells so good. She grumbles a reply.

"That good huh?"

"No, it was fine it's just I'd much rather be here, spending with Henry." she explains sadly.

"He misses you too." Granny says and she feels the creeping feeling of guilt wash over her. Feeling bad for not being here for her son.

"Your doing the right thing." Granny says kindly noticing Emma's sad expression

"I just don't want him to grow up like I did." she says remembering what it was like to feel so alone and unloved. She'd given up a lot to try and make Henry's childhood different.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. Your a good mother and Henry knows you love him." She smiles the older woman's words mean a lot and she's grateful to have her support. Henry comes bounding back into the kitchen, full of energy.

"All clean mamma" he says standing in front of her proudly, a face free of cookie crumbs.

"Good boy" she says with a smile. She touches his cheek fondly, the skin still wet from the water.

"You missed a spot" she yells pulling him into her arms and blowing a raspberry on his cheek until he squeals with delighted laughter. Granny shakes her head and rolls her eyes at the pair of them, smiling secretly.

"Where you a good boy for Granny?" she asks her son pulling him into her lap.

"I always good" he says indignantly. For the most part his statement was true, for his age he is a well behaved child, something she is grateful for.

"In morning I draw big ship" he says wildly gesturing with his small hands.

"and Granny she done that thing with the big pointy lookin things" he explains. She looks over at Granny curiously.

"Knitting, it's called knitting." Granny says, pausing a moment from her task of filling two large bowls of lasagna. Henry waves his hand dismissing Granny's explanation, not quite understanding and emma smiles.

"Then we go to park and we see big doggie and it was this big.'' he says extending his arms as far as they go trying to describe what he has seen.

"We had hotdogs for food and Granny thought I was gonna explode cause I ate it all!" he boasts proudly. Granny nods.

"I'm afraid it's true. I thought I'd have to explain how your little one had simply exploded from eating too much." the woman says playing along with Henry's story.

"When we came home Henry insisted we make chocolate chip cookies. So we did"

"And I helped her." son adds proudly.

"Yes he did and with the most important bit too."

"And what's that?" Emma asks her son, bouncing him up and down on her lap.

"I added the chocolatey chips." he says smacking his lips at the mention of his favourite food.

"Insisted we put extra chocolate in. He almost added an extra half a packet!" Granny says outraged and Emma laughs quietly with her son.

"Here you go Henry." Granny says placing a large bowl of lasagna on the table, coming back a minute later with one for Emma. Her stomach rumbles loudly.

"Mammas got a tiger in her belly.' Henry says tucking into his meal. She hadn't realised she was so hungry until the meal is placed in front of her.

"Thank you this looks and smells amazing." she says appreciatively. Granny's cooking was the best in all the land.

"What else would you like me to do?" Granny asks her.

"Why don't you go home Granny?" she suggests.

"But I can stay longer."

"I know." Emma says

"But you should go home well be alright." she assures her.

"Alright." Granny says agreeing to an early night.

"Goodnight mister." the old woman pecking a kiss on Henry's cheek as he eats.

"Goodnight Granny." Henry says through a mouthful of food, pasta flying everywhere. Emma shakes her head following Granny to the door.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Granny asks, putting on her big brown coat and mittens.

"No, and you needn't come this weekend either. We'll be fine, stop worrying so much, you'll give yourself wrinkles." she says giving Granny a big hug.

"I already have wrinkles dear." Emma smiles, in many ways the woman was like the mother she never had. Opening her heart and home to her and Henry when no one else would.

"Take care." she says closing the door after her. sighing when the door shuts. Boy does she hope Henry sleeps well tonight.


	3. Agreement

She sits at her desk staring at the words in front of her, each sentence turning into the previous because her brain is too tired to focus. It's almost midnight and if she doesn't finish this work now it'll never get finished, her teachers would have words with her then and thats all she needs. It had been the first time she'd ever been given a detention when she'd been twenty minutes late to maths class on Friday and unavoidable accident with Henry that had needing attending to before she could run off to school. She doesn't need to give the teachers another excuse. Maybe she should tell them that she has more important things to do then meaningless assignments but she doesn't want to see the pity in their eyes and the only reason she tries so hard is because she wants to make Henry proud, proud that she's doing something with her life. Finally she finishes, managing to make some form of sense and she breathes a sigh of relief looking over at Henry in bed. A worn and stuffed dinosaur snuggled in his arms, mouth open snoring lightly. She smiles at the sight, she'd never give this up, not in a million years. They'd spent the weekend, like they did most, going to the zoo and feeding the ducks at the nearby lake. Her only wish is that she didn't have to go to school in the morning, she always missed him the most at school, no one but her even knowing of his existence. Her phone buzzes loudly and she swears grabbing it quickly. Who the hell would be texting her at this time? The clocks just ticked a minute passed midnight, now Monday morning she has no friends to text and the only person who ever texted her was Granny and she was normally in bed not long after Henry. She opens her phone and opens the message.

Good morning Swan ready for the fun to start?

Number unknown

That's it, no indication of who sent the text. She frowns sliding her fingers across the keys

Who is this?

The response is almost immediate.

Oh come on Swan, don't pretend you don't know. Or do you have another assignment partner I should know about?

Only one person could have send such a message, Killian Jones. What had she ever done to deserve someone like him as a partner for some stupid assignment.

Do you know what day it is?

She is going to kill that boy.

The day of your funeral.

Do you have anytime it is? she sends in two separate texts. How can he possibly be texting her at this late hour

Ouch, that hurts Swan.

A little sad faced emoji accompanying the text

Perhaps it's time I give you your first dare?

She doesn't have time for this sleep was beaconing her and she wasn't about to refuse, just to text Killian Jones.

I'm putting you on mute, Jones. she sends before turning her phone off and climbing into bed with her son, hugging him tight until sleep her.

He doesn't find her until lunch, ditching his friends to try and find her. With any luck she will have completed his dare, camera at the ready to record this for the assignment he turns down the hallway and finally finds her. He stops, disappointed. It's not nearly as glamorous as he'd hoped, video rolling, showing her at her locker wearing pretty much the same thing he saw her in on Friday, baggy pants and sweater, body hidden under layers of clothes, hair pulled back in a messy pony tail.

"Swan." he calls and she turns to him rolling her eyes as he comes closer with the camera.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asks him pointing to the camera in his hand.

"Me?" He asks.

"What about you, what are you wearing?

"Um. Clothes?" she says stating the fact obviously like his lost his mind.

"What about my dare?"

"What dare?" she asks putting her books in her locker.

"The one I sent last night." he explains.

"Oh, this must have been after I put you on mute" she says nodding her head in understanding. Why is it that they have only been talking for less then five minutes and she's already managed to rub him the wrong way.

"Look Swan," he begins.

"Emma, my name is Emma, not Swan and would you put that stupid camera away for God sakes." she says angrily slamming her locker shut. He turns off the camera and puts it in his bag. When he looks up again she's gone. What was it with her and disappearing? He turns around finding her walking in the direction of the library

"Hey!" he calls out running after her.

"You were supposed to do the dare." he says catching up to her easily.

"How did you get my number anyway?" she asks him stopping in the middle of the corridor rounding on him angrily.

"I have my ways" he says with a cocky grin.

"You should probably save it in your contacts I get the feeling there will be a lot of texting over the next two weeks."

"Oh yeah I'll be sure to file it under annoying asshole." He glares at her amazed that she just said that to his face.

"There you two are" a voice calls to them and they turn to face Ms Mills, the bringer of all their impending suffering.

"We were supposed to have our first progress meeting today. Discuss the assignment." she says coming to stand in front of them looking from one to the other.

"I see." she says noticing the tension between the two.

"Follow me." the teacher says turning on her heel expecting the two to follow. Killian takes the first step and together they arrive inside the office of Ms Mills.

"Spill." she says closing the door and rounding on them. Emma's silent so he takes that to mean he's supposed to explain.

"Emma didn't do my dare." he says and he hates the way his voice sounds like a whiney child who hasn't gotten what they wanted.

"Is this true Ms Swan?" Regina asks.

"Maybe. emma says quietly.

"Right. Well I don't know what the problem is between you two but you will sort it out this minute. Neither one of you is leaving this office until you sort it out. Emma you will do whatever dare Killian sets you as long as it is in the boundaries and there will be no complaining." she adds noticing Emma about to protest.

"I'll be waiting outside when the two of you have decided to behave like mature adults." Regina leaves the room closing the door and locking them inside. Emma sits on the desk annoyed. He smiles, she was a stubborn lass he'd give her that.

"Look Swan, you obviously don't like me but let's just agree to be civil and work together on this bloody assignment for the next to weeks. After that you can go back to thinking of me as an 'annoying asshole'." he says using her words. He watches her, her face changing from a mixture of expressions. She chews on her bottom lip in contemplation.

"Fine!" she says standing up and extending her hand, they shake a form of mutual agreement to cooperate.

"But just for the record," she says taking back her hand

"I'll still think of you as an annoying asshole." He chuckles, she was almost one to beat him at his own game.

"So what is this dare?' she asks him bringing him back to the present.

"Oh yes that. I dare you to wear something sexy, something appealing. It doesn't have to be revealing." he says holding up his hands innocently noticing the icy glare she is giving him.

"Just something to turn heads. Oh and you have to make some sort of grand entrance." He can tell from her face that he's lucky he's not being strangled by her. His guess is she likes to be in the shadows and that's exactly where he doesn't want her.

"And in exchange for this you'll do your end of the assignment" she asks. He nods

"But you first, then I'll answer your questions"

"Fine" she says quickly grabbing the door handle and storming from the room.


	4. Your Move

The diner was practically empty, only a few afternoon patrons remain, sipping their coffee and reading their magazines but Emma doesn't want to leave. It was only a few times Granny actually asked her to work in the diner, though she has offered to work anytime the old woman needs her, and to leave now felt like a betrayal. She brings Henry his hot chocolate with cinnamon while she waits for someone else to need service.

"Do you want anything else kid?" she asks as he sips the warm beverage. She knows it's like way more sugar than he should be having but he's been good, patiently waiting for her to finish so they can go upstairs and relax. He'd been drawing pictures with his crayons, but at his age they aren't exactly masterpieces, still she treasures them, usually finding some room on the small fridge in their apartment to display his work proudly.

"No thanks mamma." he says shaking his head vigorously.

"Come here" she says taking his face gently in her hands and wiping his foamy moustache away with the edge of her apron.

"All better." she says smiling as he goes back to his drawing. The bell above the door chimes and she looks up to see who has entered. She smiles as Graham slips into his usual booth waving across to her before she goes to get his order. He never has to tell her what he wants because Graham is a regular, like clockwork his order of black coffee and pastry never changed.

"Here you are." she says with a smile placing his order in front of him.

"Thank you Emma" he thanks her, returning her smile.

"What would you do if I ordered something other than the usual?" he asks her before taking a large bite of the flakey pastry in front of him.

"Why are planning to change your order?" she asks wiping away flakes of pastry from his face, just like she does with Henry, the mother in her taking over. He looks at her skeptically.

"Sorry.'' she says pulling her hands back behind her back. The man was able to dust away his own crumbs. Graham smiles fondly, moustache rising at the movement.

"How's Henry?" he asks looking over to where her son sits.

"He's good." she says watching him fondly from where she stands.

"You know Emma, you can introduce us." Graham says gently. She stiffens under his words. knows she should, she wants to, Graham's the closest thing she has to a friend, teaching her to fight, not judging her for being a mother at an age much too young. Only she still doesn't want Henry to meet him. The old wounds of betrayal and abandonment still sting painfully and she doesn't want Henry to become attached, only to have his heart broken when Graham walks out on them, just like everyone else.

"Graham." she says shifting uncomfortably. He sighs understanding what she is saying in her unspoken words.

"It's okay." he says gently noticing her discomfort.

"It was just a thought." She can tell he is saddened in her lack of trust, but he's kind and patient, letting her feel this way until she feels safe enough to trust him.

"Why don't you sit down a minute?" he suggests pointing to the empty couch across from him. She looks around to make sure no one needs her before sitting down like he suggests.

"Just for a minute." she says and Graham smiles running a hand through his curly brown hair. He was an attractive man but she just doesn't see him in that light, besides she needs a friend right now, not another broken heart. She swings her legs under the table, her feet making contact with something on the ground, she frowns and peers under the table. Sitting on the ground is Graham's motorcycle helmet, painted fully in a sotted black colour, with red stripes down the side and a dark tinted visor. She smiles to herself an idea forming in her mind.

"Something I can help you with?'' Graham asks as she sits back up looking at him from across the table. He stares at her, expectantly waiting.

"I need to borrow your bike.''

"What's wrong with you?" Robin asks his friends coming into step with him.

"Nothing." he says bitterly, kicking an empty can on the pavement as they walk to school together.

"Just wish I didn't have this stupid joint assignment." he explains.

"Who's it with?" his friend Victor asks

"Emma Swan."

"Who?"

"The Swan girl." he explains but his friends all look at him confused, like him a few days ago they had no idea who Emma was and it was his job to change that.

"You'll find out soon enough." he tells them.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't worry" he says, letting the conversation drift to other mundane conversation topics, easily forgettable. They stop outside the doors of the school, standing amongst the other students spilling into the building, some students arriving in run down cars, parents dropping them off with wishes of a good day before driving away.

"So what is the assignment anyway?" Robin asks him as they stand outside for a minute before they have to go inside.

"It's like a messed up game of truth or dare." He explains.

"I have to give her dares to complete and in turn I have to answer her truths" his friends all start to laugh.

"What is so funny." he asks them angrily, glad to find some one finds it funny.

"Just the thought of someone getting inside that big head of yours is a scary thought. The deepest darkest inner secrets of Killian Jones, exposed." Robin teases dramatically with another laugh.

"Yeah, ha ha ha, laugh it up Hood. It's not bloody funny."

"No, I feel sorry for her, doing your dirty dares poor girl." Ruby says shaking her head? She like everyone in the school knows, Killian Jones is a player.

"So what was the dare you gave her?" Whale asks curiously.

"I ah, told her to wear something sexy, something appealing that will turn heads and she has to make a grand entrance." he explains earning dirty looks from his friends.

"She probably won't even do it anyway." he says defensively just as the loud rumble of a motorcycle splits through the air.

"Bloody hell!" he curses loudly as a black motorcycle roars down the street rounding around and pulling into a park in front of them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yells at the driver who disembarks from the bike in a red leather jacket, a pair of black leather pants and high black leather boots. The student body around them all look at the biker and he's about to step off the side strip and have words with this idiot for their reckless behaviour when they take off their helmet.

"Holy shit!" he whispers taking a step back, his friends looking at him, confusion written on their faces. She steps up onto the pavement in front of him a cocky smile spreading across her features.

"Does this satisfy you, big boy?" she asks in a whisper, only loud enough for him to hear, running a long fingernail up his neck, almost cutting the skin under his chin. Damn she was good at this game.

"More than I thought possible." he replies, ignoring the lump in his throat and raising his eyebrows at her suggestively. She merely responds with the same motion raising her eyebrow at him, and it's his guess it has more affect on him than her. She turns on her heel, helmet under her arm, bag strapped to her back, hips swaying from side to side as she walks away with confidence and sass.

"Your move." she yells before disappearing inside into the sea of students, every eye following after her, including the eyes of him and his friends.

"That, is Emma Swan."

does anyone have any ideas/suggestions/thoughts for dares or truth questions

reviews and suggestions appreciated.㈴2


	5. Long live Captain Swan

The class was in full swing, but the students are loud and unfocused with no chance of getting any work done. Mr Walter lies asleep on his desk, dead to the world, poor man. One of the boys in the class draws on his face, while Mr Walters snores echo through the room.

"You know when I said wear and do something to get people's attention, turn their heads and such, that wasn't what I meant." Killian says falling into the seat beside her.

"And what exactly were you expecting, hmm. Did you think I'd hang upside down from the roof, set the principals car on fire, maybe ride an elephant to school?" she retorts smoothly. There was a certain satisfaction watching him stare blankly as she arrived at school this morning.

"No you don't have that kind of rebellion in you." he explains.

"You don't even know me." she says glaring back at him.

"Alas, I know you better than you know yourself. And I, can tell you enjoyed that dare just as much as I did. You may as just as well admit it."

"I will do no such thing!" she says indignantly not wanting to stoop to his level. He flashes her with a cocky grin thinking he has won. He may have won the fight but she is going to win the war.

"Is there a reason you're here or have you just come to gloat?" she asks him.

"Now now Swan, don't be like that. Can't two friends have a conversation to brighten their dreary Tuesday morning?"

"We, are not friends." she says through clenched teeth. Killian clamps his hand to his chest like he has been shoot through the heart, ever the dramatic.

"That hurts Swan." he says pulling a sad fave and faking the emotion in his voice.

"Oh please." she says rolling her eyes at him. Why oh why out of everyone in the school did she have to do an assignment with such an arrogant arse.

"Perhaps I'll roll over and do just want you want. Would you like that instead?" she asks sick of him and his arrogance.

"Perhaps I would." he says with a wink. She shakes her head at him looking back down at her work though she knows she has no concentration and will have to make up for it tonight which would mean less time with Henry,

"So whose bike is it?" he asks changing the subject.

"None of your business." she says refusing to look up at him.

"Oh, is it your boyfriends.' he asks.

"No it's just a friends." she says taping her pencil against the table.

"Oh?" he says in the typical teenager kind of way.

"It's not like that!" she yells, understanding what Killian is implying and obviously thinking.

"It's really just a friends. Not that you would know anything about that."

"So why are you sitting here alone then?" he asks.

"Where is this so called friend." The tone of his voice is mocking her and she wants nothing more than to punch that ever present grin off tis face. Most of the other students in the class sit together in huddles and clumps of people, friends gossiping over the latest scandal. She's the only one that sits by herself at the desk in the corner of the classroom, that's the way it was in every class. The other students never sit with her, she has an upstanding reputation as a loner.

"Maybe I prefer being alone." she explains, words of truth. Being alone was easy, it was safe. Killian looks utterly perplexed by her answer.

"Why would you want to be alone?"

"That's my business!" she says firmly, leaving no room for any dispute.

"Don't you get lonely?" he asks bravely. She smiles sadly, though she hates to admit it sometimes a life in the shadows could be boring and lonely, especially having the burden of not being able to talk about her personal life, about Henry. No one, not even the teachers at the school knew of Henry's existence. As far as everyone was concerned she was just a normal High school student, the only people who knew the truth were Granny and Graham.

"Why do you care anyway?" she asks him surprised that he was even talking to her at all.

"Maybe you should let people in? Trust them."

"What like you? Now there was a joke if ever she heard one." Her wings are still painfully burnt from the last time she trusted someone and she has no intention of letting history repeat itself. She learnt her lesson the hard way. The bell rings, ending their discussion before either of them can say anything further. Students leave the classroom before the final chime rings and Mr Walter awakes from his slumber looking around with great confusion before shaking his head and going back to sleep. She collects her stuff expecting Killian to do the same but he just stares at her.

"What?" she asks.

"Hey, you ready for lunch." They both jump and look up at the boy in front of them. The boy has light brown hair, kind eyes, a wide smile and an impending mustache growing under his nose.

"Emma this is Robin." Killian says with a sigh introducing the pair.

"Hi." Robin says cheerfully

"Hi." she replies less enthusiastically than Killian's friend.

"Well I should go." she says shoving her stuff into her bag and mounting it on her shoulders. She needs to get to the art room to get a head start on her portfolio piece during lunch. Granny made her lunch this morning to take with her, so she can eat on the way.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Robin asks. Both she and Killian stare at him.

"What?" Robin asks confused, noticing their expressions.

"It's lunch time isn't it?"

"No thanks." she says quickly declining the offer.

"Come on Swan, how about it?" Killian says looking genuinely like he wants her to join them.

"I know what this is, you trying to bond with me and it's not going to work." she whispers, so Robin can't hear.

"It was nice meeting you Robin." she says before turning on her heel and walking from the classroom, and away from Killian Jones.

"Why are you so glum?" Victor asks as he pokes his pea with his fork hunger long since escaping him.

"It's because she won't come and have lunch with him." Robin says and Killian looks up at his friends

"Who?" Ruby asks.

"Emma Swan." Robin explains.

"Why are you so broken hearted that this girl won't come sit with you?" Ruby asks eyeing him across the cafeteria table.

"I am not broken hearted!" he yells angrily, his voice rising in volume and pitch making him sound like a prepubescent school boy. His friends laugh hysterically. He needs new friends.

"Have you finally met a girl who can resist the charms of Killian Jones. I thought you said they didn't exist." Marian says snickering.

"Yeah ha ha." he says trying to shake off their comments but something sticks, she was avoiding him. He'd not seen her since English class on Tuesday, after her comment about him wanting to bond and she had not responded to any of his texts, it was now Thursday afternoon. At this rate they would never finish their assignment. She was yet to ask him anything and he was yet to give her another dare after Tuesday mornings success. He would be lying if he said that hadn't had an impact on him and something about their conversation intrigued him. And not just because she wasn't falling over his feet like so many other girls in this school. Was it so bad he wants them to be friends?

"I know she's still around I saw her yesterday." Ruby says casually.

"You didn't think to tell me this?"

"I didn't know it was important." Ruby says innocently.

"At least I think it was her, I'm not sure." she admits and he hangs his head.

"What's so special about this girl anyway?" Victor asks clearly not understanding.

"Apart from an immunity to your 'devilishly handsome looks.'"

"I never said their was anything special, she just mystifies me." he admits. Once those green eyes found you there was no mistaking them. Guarded with mile high walls no one could ever possible scale but that doesn't mean he can't die trying.

"Cute couple alert." Marian teases trust his friends to make something out of nothing.

"Perhaps we should make a ship name?" she says jumping up and down in her seat excitedly.

"Please stop." he begs, banging his head against the table.

"How about Emma Jones?" robin suggests.

"Hmm, too tacky." Ruby says dismissing the suggestion.

"How about assignment buddies?" Victor suggests they all look at him.

"What?" he asks. Ruby turns to her boyfriend.

"Honey, I love you but please never, ever repeat that I public again." Killian smiles and continues banging his against the table.

"I thought it was good." Victor says defensively.

"I've got it Robin announces proudly.

"Captain Swan! Everyone gasps.

"Yes it's perfect" Ruby says

"I ship it, I totally do."

"What do you ship?" He raises his head slowly, Emma Swan was sitting next to him with a tray of food in front of her. All his friends watch silently. She's almost wearing what he last saw her in, trading in her biker gear for faded skinny jeans, a white singlet the same red leather jacket and comfortable flat boots.

"What?" she asks looking around at them all.

"How did you get there? "he asks the first to break the silence.

"I sat down on the chair, after walking from the classroom." she explains.

"You asked me to join you for lunch a girls got to eat right. I can go if you want." she says picking up her tray ready to leave.

"No." he and his friends yell at the same time. She looks at them all skeptically obviously a little freaked out but none the less, lowers her tray with no threat of leaving. She looks at him expectantly and he realizes he is holding her hand in his haste to not make her leave. He pulls away blushing a little looking up to the gaze of his friends, all knowingly smiling. Thankfully Marian picks up the conversation and his embarrassment is soon lost. When it is almost time for the bell to ring they abandon the cafeteria, his friends running off somewhere and leaving him with Emma.

"You have strange friends." she says with a laugh as they walk alone in the corridors.

"Yeah." he says agreeing with her observation.

"But nice." She actually smiles at that, a beautiful smile. They find her locker and he waits with her while she gets her books.

"So where have you been hiding the last couple of days?" he asks, hating how it makes him sound so pathetic.

"Hiding?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"I just mean I haven't seen you around, that's all."

"Once I left you on Tuesday I spent the rest of the day in the art room and yesterday I signed out at the end of third period because I had a study period. So, no hiding here." She closes her locker and they continue along the corridor as the bell rings and students trickle in reluctantly getting ready for the last class of the day.

"I didn't mean it like that." he says.

"Then how did you mean it?" she asks and he doesn't know how to answer that.

"What do you have now?" he asks recovering quickly as they swim through the see of students.

"Legal studies with Mr Spencer. What about you?"

"I have math with David Nolan." Though they both had maths with the same teacher it was at different times and they had both managed to end up in the same detention. Someone knocks Emma's books out of her hands in their haste to get to class and they fall to the ground.

"Really?" she says looking at the pile.

"Let me help." he says bending down and lending her a hand.

"Now you are going to be a gentleman?" she questions retrieving her scattered books.

"I'm always a gentleman." he says handing her the rest.

"Well I should go to class now." she says pointing to the classroom behind her.

"Right well goodbye Emma." he says using her real name and not the nickname he has made up for her.

"Goodbye Killian" she smiles and makes for the room lost in the other pupils piling into the room. He proceeds on to his locker, alone. He was in no hurry to get to Maths, regardless of the consequences. As he opens his locker his phone buzzes in his pocket.

1 New Message.

Robin Locksley

'Long Live Captain Swan'


	6. Library

Thank god it was almost the weekend! Somehow the week felt like it would never end, and four o'clock couldn't come soon enough. The worst thing about Friday was having the extra period when they'd normally go home at three o'clock, a privilege to only the senior students. It was something they never had that at her old school. Still things could have been worse Henry was having a play date and Granny would be working in the dinner so she could have the apartment to herself for an hour or so, a luxury she didn't have very often. Now she was using her study time to make sure she got as much work done as possible. She'd already managed to finish her legal homework and was now starting on the English work she'd missed out on in class, away from the prying eyes of Killian Jones and his constant questions.

'Where have you been hiding?' 'Why would you want to be alone?' The man had a knack for getting under her skin and she promised herself no matter how dazzling his eyes were she wasn't going to reveal her secrets. She'd fallen for the charm before and she had no intention of going back. She puts her headphones in, music playing to drown out the sounds of rustling paper from the other students in the library. The song isn't halfway before the phone makes the familiar notification sound telling her she has a message. She unlocks the phone to read the text

Killian Jones

What are you doing Swan?

Studying

Where?

She knows he is messing with her, the only place designated for study was the library but she replies anyway.

Library

Want some company?

She laughs, now he really was joking. She puts the music back in and turns up the volume, tapping along to the beat of the music. She gets so lost in her 'tunes' she hardly registers when the chair beside her moves and someone sits down. One of her earphones falls out but still she hardly notices the music is loud enough.

"What are we listening to?" She almost jumps a mile high. Killian's face is right next to her, her headphone in his hear bobbing his head to her music.

"Hi." he says noticing her staring at him.

"What are you...? How did you...?"

"I thought you could use some company." he explains.

"But I never responded to your text." she points out.

"Gee Swan you really know how to make a man feel loved?"

"Why would I love you? And why do you want to 'feel loved?'" She was so confused and he can obviously tell.

"It's just an expression."

"But don't you have class?" she asks, only a handful of students had the same allocated study droid as her.

"Yes but I got bored of medieval history and decided to ditch."

"Wow aren't you just a big bad boy. What'd you beat up a little year seven for his lunch money too?" She asks mocking his attempt at trying to be 'cool.'

"No I just thought you might not want to be alone, that you might want some company." and there's something genuine in his response. There's that word alone, following her like a curse wherever she goes.

"How do you not get in trouble for your ditching?" she asks.

"Doesn't anyone notice?"

"Yeah, but I've done it that many times that the teachers have stopped bothering and when they do I just come up with some heartfelt sob story. Maybe squirt out a few tears."

"You are unbelievable." she says in disgust. One of the girls sitting not too far from them starts bursting into tears. They both watch for a moment the girls friend trying to calm the poor girl down.

"Gee I said a few tears not a fountain." Killian says.

"I wonder what's wrong?" she says feeling for the girl, she was obviously in some kind of distress.

"Who cares probably just got her heart broken. Nothing new there." Well she certainly knew how that felt. What she wasn't expecting was Killian's reaction. Yesterday she could have sworn she saw a hint of compassion when he walked her to her Legal class. Obviously, yet again she was wrong. She shuts her book loudly so it's echo resonates through the library.

"What are you doing?" he asks turning around to find her rapidly packing up her things.

"I'm going to find somewhere to study without you to distract me."

"But what about me I left class to see you."

"You left class because you couldn't be bothered, not because of me, Stop being an asshole, go back to class, and try and learn something." He stares at her surprised and almost impressed at her outburst. She reaches for her phone lying on the desk but he snatches it before she can.

"Give it back." she says firmly using the tone she does on the rare occasion she has to raise her voice with Henry. There were photos of Henry on her phone and she doesn't want Killian to by lucky chance guess the pass code and scroll through her private photos.

"Give. It. Back." she says again but he just leans back in his chair, arm raised with her phone above his head moving it every time she tries to get it back.

"Ah ah." he says teasing her with a big smile. She tries to get it off him again but he catches her wrist.

"Let me go and give me my phone or I'll pin you to this table before you can twitch a single muscle."

"Testy aren't we Swan. As much as I'd like to see that how about you complete a dare for me instead."

"I'm not in the mood for your games Killian."

"I give you back your phone and you listen." l he says gently. She breathes out deeply but backs off, holding out her hand for her phone. Just as he promised he gives the phone back to her.

"I thought I was supposed to give or ask you a truth before you gave me another dare." she says watching him closely, not trusting him enough to take her eyes away.

"If we do that we'll never get this assignment finished and you haven't given me anything to do, unless you have a suggestion?"

"No." she admits

"So what is this dare?" she asks wanting to know what all the fuss is about so she can find somewhere else to study.

"I dare you to be rebellious." he whispers in her ear.

" I thought you said I didn't have rebellion in me." They were his words not hers.

"This is your chance to prove me wrong."

"How do I do that?" she asks her eyes flicking from her desk to his face watching him answer her question

"Come ditch with me." he says his face intermittency close to hers.

"I hardly think ditching a study period is classified as 'ditching'." she says. He rolls his eyes exasperatedly.

"Not now, next period."

"What could be so bad you want to miss an entire class."

"I have sport, and Mr Frederick always makes us run track on Friday afternoon."

"What a shame."

"Well I best be off. Thanks for your most generous offer but I think I'll pass." she says picking up her belongings and setting off.

"I knew you'd cop out." he yells triumphantly after her not knowing a rebellious idea was forming in her mind. She'd show him.

I know this chapter is a bit boring but reviews, comments, thoughts are much appreciated. I also need ideas for Truths and dares?


	7. Flashing

"I'll see you on Monday." Robin says leaving the locker room fully clothed. Everyone has already gone home and it is just him and the steamy room. He walks to his locker humming a tune in his head, absentmindedly opening his locker standing in nothing more than a towel and finds it completely empty.

"What the hell?" He stares at the empty tin cupboard.

"And you said I couldn't be rebellious". He closes the locker loudly, coming face to face with Emma Swan standing behind it, his camera in her hands and a big smile on her smug face. How did she get in?

"Where's my stuff?" he asks, ignoring the camera simply glaring at her.

"I've no idea." she says innocently.

''The only way I would know anything is if you apologised and admitted that I won the battle of rebellion'.' He smiles.

"If you don't tell me where my clothes are I'll simply remove this towel." He expects her to either immediately concede, or be furiously embarrassed and disgusted. Not that his threat would solve the problem of his clothes, but still.

"Here let me help you." she says reaching out her hand to yank dangerously on the towel.

"Bloody hell woman!" he says caught off guard, only just managing to catch the towel in time not to flash the camera.

"Oh, is someone camera shy." she asks pouting in a way that would be adorable if not for the fact he's supposed to be annoyed at her.

"Bloody hell!" he says again, gritting his teeth to find some restraint.

"Is that an apology I hear?" she asks, cocking her head to the side and raising her hand to her ear.

"Ok, fine. You win, I'm sorry." he yells giving up.

"That's a boy." she says slapping his cheek lightly and giving him a flirty wink.

"Now, my clothes if you will."

"Right, this way." she says walking from the change room.

"Bloody minx!" he curses under his breath following obediently. She skips through the corridors camera focusing on his face.

"Where are we going?" he asks her, she was enjoying this way too much.

"You'll see." she says and he has no choice but to continue following in only his towel. She stops outside the teachers staff room.

"What are we doing here?" he asks, curious.

"I thought you said you wanted your stuff back." She nods her head at the staff room door giving him a meaningful look. He looks between her and the staff room door.

"There, my clothes are in there?" he asks stunned.

"Yep." she says smiling.

"Well aren't you going in?" he asks.

"No way, it's your stuff I don't care. In fact under all that annoying arrogant, cocky, troublemaker facade there's something nice to look at." He can tell she is only playing along with this stupid prank but he clears his throat, uncomfortably all the same.

"Locker 666 here's the key." she says handing him an ornate looking key.

"What if someone's in there." he whines.

"You are not going to get sprung." she says rolling her eyes.

"Everyone has gone home." she says gesturing to the empty corridors. He knows what she says is true but a small part of him is still afraid there will be some lonesome authoritative figure lurking inside.

"Are you scared big boy." she asks taunting him. He squares his shoulders and opens the staff room door. Thankfully the room is empty and he makes his way swiftly to the lockers reading the numbers along the top. He reads the plaque 666-Regina Mills. Damn Emma was good. He smiles at the twisted irony before sliding the key into the lock. He sighs with relief when it turns and he can see his bag at the bottom of the locker. He leans down and opens it pulling out his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" His body freezes turning to find David Nolan standing behind him

"Good afternoon sir." he says standing up to face his teacher giving him a smile.

"What are you doing?" David asks folding his arms across his chest.

"I ah, just needed to collect my belongings." he says scratching the back of his head with his hand, nervous.

"From Ms Mills personal locker?" the teacher asks raising his eyebrows.

"It's quite a funny story actually."

"I'll bet."

"You see I uh... I.." How did he explain this? Tell him it's all Emma's fault? Get her in trouble instead? No he doesn't want to get her in trouble any more than he wants to be in it.

"Well the good new is this can't get any worse right?" he says raising his arms with a smile.

"Actually Mr Jones I think it just did." David puts his head in his hand and Killian frowns. David clears his throat.

"Your towel is in need of fixing." He looks down confused and sure enough he is flashing his teacher.

"Bloody hell!" he says righting himself, quickly feeling his cheeks colour.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." David says and he quickly gathers his belongings.

"Say hello to the wife."

"GET OUT!" David yells and he stumbles out the door back into the empty corridor. He finds a corner between the lockers and the wall and pulls on his shirt.

"Did you get it?"

"Bloody hell!" he curses as Emma appears scaring him half to death. At least she doesn't have his camera in her hands anymore.

''Sorry." she says realising his fright.

"So did you get it?" she asks again, eagerly.

"Aye." He holds up his bag with his belongings.

"Now if you don't mind turn around." She gives him a puzzled look and then seems to realise he's still not fully dressed and turns around.

"It was bloody close in there David Nolan came in."

"Really?" she asks turning around again.

"Swan."

"Sorry." she says turning back around.

'So how did you get out of that one she asks as he finishes getting dressed.

"I was just my usual charming self." She sniggers. He doesn't mention the bit about him accidentally flashing the teacher.

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Do you doubt my capabilities Swan?" he asks shouldering the bag and stepping out beside Emma. They walk down the corridor together falling into sync.

"I don't doubt your ego" she says rolling her eyes.

"I underestimated you Swan, it won't happen again."

"Good." she says with a smile stopping in front of the school doors.

"Have you ever tried cocoa with cinnamon."

"Never touched the stuff." he replies shaking his head. Why would one put cinnamon in cocoa?

"Come on then, my treat."


	8. Dirty shoes

Emma POV

.

She takes Killian to Granny's, just a twenty minute stroll just south of their school. She's not quite sure why, they could go anywhere, anywhere. Killian probably looks at Granny's like it's the kind of place you go to seek shelter from a storm, that's what she did years ago, pregnant and alone. Together she and Killian walk up to the door, open sign glowing brightly in the window and she turns to him before they go in.

"You can't go in there like that." she says firmly. Killian looks at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asks peering down at himself looking almost self conscious like she has insulted him in some way.

"You have to take your shoes off." she explains.

"What do you mean?"

"Granny never let's anyone with dirty shoes into her dinner." she states in a matter of fact tone. It's just a rule Granny has, one that all their regular customers know and there's a sign on the door, as well as a small row of dirty shoes sitting against the window sill beside the welcome mat. Killian's shoes definitely classify as dirty, the sneakers look like they've been around the track a few times, which she supposes they have, covered in mud and twigs. She takes off her boots placing them beside the other shoes but Killian just looks at her skeptically.

"I'm sure I can sway her." he says flashing a toothy grin and she rolls her eyes at him. His choice. He'll be the one that'll have to deal with Granny, not her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." she says entering the dinner with Killian on her tail. No sooner then they are through the door does Granny appear, hands on hips, apron string around her waist, dishcloth across the old woman's shoulder. She slips quietly into a booth waiting eagerly for the show and leaving Killian alone to face Granny's wraith.

"Oi! What are you doing in my dinner?" Granny yells eyeing Killian up and down.

"I'm here to-" Killian starts.

"You blind?" Granny asks cutting him off and Killian seems shocked by Granny's question.

"No." he says unsurely

"No muddy shoes in my Dinner." Granny snaps

"I didn't think anyone took that seriously." Killian says with a strangled half laugh coming from his throat and she suppresses a laugh. She warned him. Granny glares at him over her rimmed glasses.

"Take them off!"

"What if someone steals them?" Killian asks as if he is seriously afraid someone is going to take his shoes. Granny looks down at his shoes with a questioning eyebrow.

"Unlikely." Granny says conspicuously looking at the shoes. Killian looks desperately in her direction but she just smiles in amusement and looks away. Killian scratches behind his ear looking very uncomfortable.

"I suppose I'll know for next time." he says sheepishly. Granny huffs disapproval like Killian won't be coming back again. She watches Killian finally take his shoes off his feet with the whole diner gazing at him. Granny looks at her but she gives her a reassuring smile and Granny grumbles something before going back behind the counter. Killian slips into the booth opposite her pouting and looking much like Henry when he doesn't get his way.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." she says tracing a pattern on the table which is in need of a wipe. Killian chuckles dryly then clears his throat loudly trying to regain himself.

"Know this place well do you Swan?" Killian asks her.

"I suppose." she says evasively not wanting to disclose that she works at Granny's, or that she lives in the attached apartment with her son. It might not be far from the school but she has never seen any of their classmates come through Granny's door, much to her relief.

"Your local haunt."

"Why do you care?" she bites.

"Because that's what partners do, it's what friends do, they get to know each other." Killian replies easily.

"But we aren't friends." she points out bluntly.

"Who says we aren't. I like you and you like me so who says we can't be friends?" he asks her raising a cheeky eyebrow. She opens her mouth to reply but Granny appears with the hot cocoas they haven't ordered. She can see Killian's victorious smile across the table.

"Here you go." Granny says placing mugs and saucers down in front of them with a little too much force and spilling some of the delicious hot coco. Granny glares at Killian before walking away. She sips her coco quietly enjoying the way it warms her up from the inside out.

"I have a feeling we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Killian says looking after Granny.

"Don't you mean the wrong shoe?" she asks jokingly. Killian looks at her impressed and he laughs.

"So what's your story Swan?" Killian asks picking up the mug in front of him and sipping it quietly.

"I don't have a story." she says quickly. From the look on Killian's face he doesn't believe her.

"Come on, everyone has a story."

"Not me." she says with a slight edge in her voice.

"What about your parents?"

"I don't have any." It's true, the bonuses of being an orphan, a lost girl. Killian gives her a pointed look and she sighs.

"Obviously someone gave birth to me but I don't know who they are. I could be sitting across from my birth parents and not know who they are." Something in Killian's expression softens.

"I'm sorry." he says quietly.

"Don't be I'm used to it." she says pushing back her walls.

"What about friends?" She shakes her head.

"Partner, relationship?" Killian asks continuing to grill her for information.

"Not any more." she says angrily without looking up to meet his blue gaze.

"Messy break up?" Killian questions obviously noticing her expression and the anger in her voice.

"Messy life." she replies with a chuckle, draining her mug and putting it back on the saucer. Try having a child Henry's age with a history like hers, juggling a part time job and a final year of school? Killian smiles sadly.

"So, what about you Killian Jones?" She asks shifting the focus back to where she likes it, away from her.

"What about me?"

"What's your story, why isn't there some poor girl swooning for your affections?" she teases sarcastically.

"Like you, there was one, but she's gone." Killian says with a bitterness she recognizes easily.

"She ended it." she deduces quickly.

"What makes you think that?" he asks looking at her slightly stung.

"Tell me I'm wrong." she challenges. She's seen the look on Killian's face in her reflection, the look of the broken hearted.

"You're quite perceptive, aren't you Swan?"

"What about your family?" she asks cautiously. Killian watches her for a moment.

"What? You said that's what partners do. Friends. They care." After all they are doing an assignment together and the whole point is to get to know each other better.

"My mother died when I was very young and my father left us not long after."

"Us?" she asks gently sensing a sadness in Killian's voice.

"I had a brother." Had.

"I'm sorry." she says in sympathy. Killian gives her a small smile.

"Anything else you want to know?" he asks her.

"Why do you ditch class so much?"

"I just figure there are more important than school. My brother always used to say how important it was, do well in school, get a job have a family, but what use is an education, or a job when the only family you have is dead?" Killian asks bitterly and she doesn't answer, she doesn't have answer.

"Why are you so determined to do well in school?" Killian asks curiously.

"Because I can't afford not to." she says simply. She needs to do well in school so she can get a job and take care of Henry. If she didn't have Henry she knows she wouldn't be half as determined to succeed, but his future relies on her and she has no plans to fail her son. Killian looks at her puzzled but he doesn't press for further answers, she wouldn't give them to him even if he asked. No one can know about Henry. They sit in silence for a moment and she savours the quiet.

"I have another dare for you." Killian says breaking the silence and she groans in frustration.

"My friends are holding a birthday party on Sunday," Killian starts.

"Who's birthday is it?" she asks interrupting his explanation. Killian pauses for a moment seemingly reluctant to let on who's birthday the party is for.

"It's mine." he says at last and she raises her eyebrows in surprise. She would expect Killian to be the kind of person to tell everyone when his birthday is, to soak up all the attention, clearly she's wrong about him, in more ways than one.

"Why didn't you say something? I'll get Granny to fetch us a cake." she says making to leave the booth but Killian catches her hand before she gets the chance.

"No, don't Swan, please." There's something in Killian's voice that stops her, like he doesn't even want to celebrate his birthday at all. She watches him then looks down at her hand where Killian is still holding her. He seems to notice too taking his hand away and avoiding her gaze.

"So what does your birthday party have to do with this dare?" she asks after a while trying to clear the tension between them.

"I want you to come."

"Why?" she asks sharply. She knows Killian could ask any girl in their year and have instant success, instead he wants her, the very opposite of every other girl in their year.

"Why not?" Killian replies and she recognises a wall when she sees one.

"So this is a dare, to come to your party?" she clarifies. A dare, nothing more.

"If calling it that will make you come." Killian says quietly and there's a pause a silence, a moment where she decides between accepting and doing what she should do, and instantly turn him down.

"Alright." she says finally breaking the silence.

"I'll come."


	9. Hated birthday

Emma POV.

.

She organises another play date for Henry on Sunday, Alex is his best friend so everyone is happy. She finishes what little homework she has left and looks up at the clock on the wall. She has enough time to get to the address Killian gave her in time to only be fashionably late, enough time to stay at the party for a few hours before getting on the bus and picking up Henry. She stays seated, tapping her pencil against the table, considering her options. She said she'd go, promised even, she wants to, which surprises her, but she knows she shouldn't go. She knows she shouldn't trust anyone, shouldn't let anyone in because she can't afford to make the same mistake twice. And yet, she finds herself collecting her things before she even knows what she's doing. It's just a party she tells herself, nothing more.

Killian's POV

.

He shows up at Victor's well before any 'guests' arrive. Of course Ruby, Victor and Victor's brother, Gerhart are all decorating and preparing to celebrate, but celebrating is the last thing he wants to do. He plasters on a smile and helps his friends who are all chattering and buzzing with excitement. When the guests arrive he has to fake enthusiasm, especially when none of the guests that arrive are Emma Swan, the only person he actually wants to come, the only person who might provide some light on such a dark day. He spends a good half an hour moping on the couch while everyone around him enjoys the party.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asks siting down beside him, nudging his arm to spill his troubles.

"You know what's wrong Ruby. You know why I hate my birthday." he bites with a bitterness that isn't aimed at Ruby.

"There's more than that." Ruby says gently.

"What more than-" he trails off he can't say it. Ruby's right in some way. He's upset that Emma didn't keep her word, angry at himself for liking her more than he has liked anyone since he last got his heart broken, especially when she clearly prefers to remain a mystery and he's angry at Liam for dying. Ruby looks at him sympathetically, the sound of the music keeping it from being a quiet moment. The doorbell chimes and he's surprised he can even hear it above the music loud as his classmates dance. Ruby makes a move to get up off the couch.

"I'll get it." he says standing quickly and moving towards the door before Ruby can say anything. By the time he reaches the front door the music is just a low, quiet beat, bonuses of having a party at Victor's house. His hand rests on the door handle, whoever is behind the door is late and most likely just another unwelcome classmate but when he opens the door he is surprised to find Emma Swan. She's dressed in a black sweater, dark jeans and blue leather jacket.

"Hi." Emma says looking up at him with a small smile.

"You came." he says trying to hide the smile on his face and the relief in his voice.

"Did you doubt I would?" Emma asks.

"Truthfully, your tardiness gave me pause." he states taping his watch teasingly.

"Sorry. Bus, you know how it is." she explains and he nods in understanding. She came, that's all that matters.

"Come in." he says moving out of the way so Emma can come in and out of the cold. She seems cautious like she could leave at any moment, flee and never return.

"Can I get you something?" He asks her as they walk back to the party.

"No, I'm good thanks." The music meets them, louder than he remembers and they navigate through the dancing crowd to his friends huddled in the corner of the room.

"Hey. You came." Ruby says looking between him and Emma.

"Yeah, I had to didn't I?" Emma says looking at him. Ruby joins her, his friends gaze accusing.

"Why didn't you tell me you invited her?" Ruby asks. He just shrugs.

"Maybe now you'll stop moping." Victor teases sipping a glass of punch and he glares at his friend. Ruby slaps Victor's arms making his friend spill some punch.

"Play nice everyone." Robin says stepping in as mediator before the situation can escalate into anything further.

"How about a dance?" Marian suggests coolly pulling Robin into the dancing crowd of classmates. He glares once more at Victor before turning to Emma.

"Would you care to dance?" he asks holding out a hand in invitation. Emma takes his hand surprising him and they follow after Robin and Marian. It's easy enough to loose himself in the music, in the noise and dance, in Emma's company. When the song ends, they're still dancing and when the next song ends Ruby's pulling Emma away to dance muttering about telling her all the juicy details of the joined assignment. He slips out, unnoticed, into the backyard sitting down in a beach chair set up in the court that's in the middle of the surrounding houses, houses for the rich and famous. He closes his eyes enjoying the peace and quiet, the way the wind whispers in his ear and he feels himself relaxing ever so slightly. He must lie back in the chair for a while because the next thing he knows someone's touching the tips of his hair. He sits up suddenly looking around to find Emma standing over him.

"Swan." he says as Emma lowers herself into the chair beside him.

"Relax, I'm not going to mug you or anything." Emma teases jokingly and he smiles. She's a mystery that he can't unlock and it's bugging him.

"Tell me something love." he says after a pause.

"You weren't going to come today were you?"

"Truthfully, no, I wasn't." Emma doesn't look embarrassed by her answer, nor does she rush to make up some terrible excuse, she just tells him the truth. She's like no girl he's ever met.

"What changed your mind?" he asks her curiously, though he's glad she did come.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." Emma says with a small smile and he chuckles.

"So is this your house?" Emma asks staring at the very large house they've just come from, the house where his party is in full swing.

"No, it's Victor's, his, his brothers, and his father's anyway." he explains. Victor's father is a hugely successful doctor and both Victor and Gerhart are planing to follow in the footsteps of their father.

"My place is a few streets back." he explains feeling a raindrop touch the tip of his nose.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Emma observes and he looks up at the sky, dark storm clouds above. He gets splattered with more raindrops.

"We should probably go back inside." Emma says standing up but he has no desire to go back to the party that he didn't want in the first place.

"Why don't we go someplace else?" he suggests without moving.

"Where?"

"My place. It's not far." he says gesturing to the opening sky. If they hurry the should just make it back to his place before the storm hits.

"What and ditch your own party?" Emma asks skeptically looking slightly amused at such a suggestion. He stands up beside her.

"This isn't my party. I don't think it ever was." he says seriously. Emma watches him for a moment.

"Alright, lead on." she says smiling and he returns her smile.

"Come on this way." he says leading her to a small alley that leads back to the street, bypassing having to go back into the party. Emma follows and he watches her for a moment.

"I'm glad you came." he admits honestly.

"Me too."

.

The skies open up not two minutes after he closes the front door behind Emma and he can hear the sound of the rain pelting down on the roof above them.

"That was close." Emma says and he chuckles and he leads her through the house to the lounge, combined kitchen area. The house is quiet, it's always quiet.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asks opening his fridge and looking at what he's got to offer his guest.

"Coke would be nice." Emma says and he pulls out two small bottles of coke, taking one for himself and giving the other to Emma.

"Thanks." she says taking the coke and opening it. She looks around the open room seemingly looking for something, from the look on her face, she can't find it.

"What are you looking for Swan?"

"Bin." Emma answers holding up the lid from the bottle.

"Here." he says opening the cupboard next to the fridge revealing a bin inside, several birthday cards poking out from the top of the bin.

"Thanks." Emma says disposing of the lid and he closes the cupboard with more force than required. He takes a sip from his drink and Emma mirrors him, the fridge humming beside them. It feels strange almost award standing so close and so quietly.

"Please make yourself at home." he says after a moment gesturing to the couch facing the tv at the end of the room. Emma moves towards the couch taking in everything she passes especially the framed picture of the Jewel of the Realm hanging on the wall.

"Do you have a thing for boats?" Emma asks looking at the picture as they sit down.

"Ah, no, well yes, my brother actually." he says hesitantly.

"I'm sorry." Emma says gently and he smiles sadly.

"That was his boat, his pride and joy." He can still remember Liam talking his ear off about going sailing about how she, the boat, needed a new coat of paint. He'd give anything to hear Liam talk his ear off about anything, to have him back.

"You miss him." Emma observes, perceptive as always.

"Every minute of every day." he says stroking the side of the coke bottle. He misses Liam most on the days of their birthdays.

"I'm sorry Killian." Emma says touching his hand with a gentleness that is foreign to him and he gives her a small, sad smile.

"When school is finally over I'm going to get a job as a fisherman down at the docks, improve my sailing skills, earn some money, then I'm going to patch my brother's boat up and sail. I'll sail wherever the wind takes me in a strange way of honouring and being with my brother." he explains because somehow being out on the Jewel of the Realm, on the calm seas and under the stars, that brings him closer to Liam.

"You'll be free. Sounds nice." Emma says looking at him longingly.

"You could always come with me." he says easily but serious with his offer. Emma raises her eyebrows and looks at him skeptically.

"I can't just leave." Emma says with a chuckle.

"Why not? What's holding you back?" he asks, because he wants to know.

"Nothing." Emma says defensively dropping her gaze and putting her now empty glaze on the coffee table in front of them, but he catches the lie.

"Ah," he says running his tongue over his lips.

"You're hiding something." he says with a mischievous smile.

"No I'm not." Emma says quickly her voice spiking with the lie.

"Yes, you are." he says frowning at her denial. She's not just denying it, the look in her green eyes it's like she's afraid he'll find out what she's hiding.

"Please Killian," Emma begs.

"Drop it." He can tell she's desperate for him to stop asking questions, almost to the point of tears and somehow she looks strangely vulnerable and young.

"Hey, Emma." he says putting his half empty bottle down beside hers, shuffling closer to Emma and gently touching her hand, she flinches but he doesn't take his hand away.

"Whatever it is, you can trust me. I mean it." he says firmly and the tips of Emma's lips turn up in a small smile. Whatever she's hiding it's more than a bad past, or a bad relationship, he just doesn't know what. They stay quiet for a long time just listening to sound of the rain and he doesn't take his hand away from Emma's, doesn't shuffle back, he just stays.

"Why do you hate your birthday?" Emma asks quietly finally breaking the silence.

"What makes you think I hate my birthday?" he asks but she's right. He does hate his birthday. Emma leans her head against the back of the couch.

"There are no birthday cards around the house which might just mean no one sent you any but they're all in the bin, and not by accident. At Granny's, when you invited me here you didn't tell me it was your birthday and then when I suggested we get a cake, you didn't want to. Plus, you just ran away from your own birthday party." Emma points out and he chuckles dryly. He doesn't answer straight away instead he examines the way his hand is still on top of hers, the stark contrast of his tanned skin and her fair skin.

"My brother died on my birthday." he says bluntly.

"Killian-" Emma starts but he just shakes his head. She wasn't to know, no one was.

"It was my fifteenth birthday. My brother worked in the navy, he was older and he went away a bit for work and stuff. I always gave him grief, teenage stuff, but mostly it was just because I was afraid that he'd turn into my father, that he'd never come home." He can still remember the fights he had with Liam, the harsh words he'd yell right before he'd slam the door and pretend he didn't need the only family he had left.

"He got time off to come home for my big day but stupid, bloody, stubborn git had to make a big deal about how old I was getting, about how I was growing into a man and stop off at the cake store to buy a birthday cake for me. He promised he'd be home by six, but he wasn't. A drunk driver hit him when he was walking across the road back to the car. He died instantly. People said there was cake all over the road. Happy birthday to me." He can't remember the number of times he had wished Liam had just come home, maybe then he wouldn't be sitting on their couch telling Emma such a sad tale.

"My neighbour made me a cupcake and I sat here on this couch, before I knew what had happened to my big brother, crying, because I thought I'd finally pushed him too far, that he'd left me. In a way he did." Just in a way that wasn't Liam's choosing.

"And when I blew out the candle on the cupcake I just wished for my brother to come home." That's all he has wished for since, to see Liam again.

"Then the doorbell rang and for a moment I was so happy because I thought for once my wish had come true." he says with a bitter smile because he remembers wishing for his father to come back home but he knows wishes just don't come true.

"But when I opened the door it wasn't my brother, it was the police." That's when his world truly broke, the moment he lost Liam, the only family he had left, that stayed. His mother dying and his father walking out was bad, but somehow loosing Liam was worse.

"I've never told anyone that before." he says after a moment feeling hot tears running down his cheek and splashing onto his hand. He has told people that his brother died but not how it happened and never about him wishing for Liam to return. A truth.

"I'm so sorry." Emma says and when he looks up at her face he realises he's not the only one crying. It looks like there are stars in her emerald eyes the way the light of the room reflects off the layer of tears. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and takes a calming breath.

"Ruby and my friends had the good sense not to do anything on my birthday but on a set Sunday, just us, no one else from school and I could almost bare that. This year my birthday is on that set Sunday and because it's my eighteenth Ruby insisted we have a great big party." He explains which is exactly what he doesn't want, he doesn't want any of it.

"Maybe they just want to celebrate the day you came into ours lives." Emma says gently.

"There's no one left to care." he bites feeling the familiar pang of loneliness.

"That's not true." Emma whispers. He looks at her and finds her gaze fixed on him with an expression he's not sure he's reading right. He looks at her again, his eyes tracing Emma's lips then flicking back to her eyes. Slowly, so he knows he's not misinterpreting the signals, or making the wrong move, he leans in until they're face to face and he can hear Emma breathing, a little faster than usual. Then he kisses her, or at least that's what he tries to do but instead of meeting her soft, pink lips there's nothing but air. She's pulled back.

"I have to go." Emma says getting up off the couch and striding back towards the door before he can even understand what's just happened.

"Swan, wait." he says quickly follow her. Emma doesn't stop pulling open his front door.

"Emma!" The door slams.

.

Reviews are always welcome.


	10. Daddy issues

Emma POV.

.

She's early to pick up Henry but he doesn't seem to mind, barely saying goodbye to Alex before they leave. She pulls on Henry's yellow raincoat to shield him before they step back into the rain to wait for the bus home again. He doesn't ask why she's early to pick him up, but he looks upset, like something's bothering him. Her phone buzzes quietly in her pocket just like it has since she left Killian's house and she doesn't have to look at the phone to know who's calling. She's not interested in dealing with the situation she has just run from, or the feelings such a situation stirs within her, she's more interested in trying to figure out what's bothering Henry. Henry's still quiet when they step off the bus and start walking home and thankfully it has stopped raining. Normally Henry is one for jumping in every puddle he can find no matter how many times she tries to tell him not to, but today, he doesn't, he's just quiet.

"Henry, are you alright?" she asks gently because even though her son might not be saying anything she can tell something's wrong.

"Fine." Henry says flatly.

"Henry?" she presses but her son just kicks out at the nearest puddle in a splash of anger sending water everywhere.

"Henry!" she shouts pulling him around to face her and kneeling down on the wet pavement. Any anger she may be feeling disappears when she looks at her son, his eyebrows scrunching together and his eyes are rimmed with red like he's trying not to cry. She takes a deep breath and waits a moment.

"What's wrong?" she asks gently. Henry huffs and looks at his gumboots, little drops of water clinging to the rubber.

"Do I have a Papa?" Henry asks in a small voice and for a moment her heart feels like it stops beating and she has to tell herself to breath, to relax. The water from the pavement seeps into her jeans making her knee cold and her mouth is dry.

"Yes." she says slowly slightly reluctantly.

"Yes, you have a father." she says looking at Henry and holding both his shoulders. She knows it's only natural for him to ask about his father because she had the same questions when she was his age. Who are my parents? Where are they? Why did they leave me? She knows what Henry will ask next without him even speaking the question. Where is he?

"But, we just can't be together and that's not because of you." she says quickly.

"I don't want you to ever think that it's your fault because it's not, you haven't done anything wrong Henry. We just can't be together right now." she says feeling the tears slide down her cheek at the mention and memories of Henry's father. Her heart is still cracked and fractured from such heartbreak.

"Don't cry Mamma. "Henry says touching her cheek gently with his small hand and she smiles at his gentleness. She's so lucky to have him.

"I'm okay." she says quickly wiping the tears from her face.

"I know that it might be hard to understand and it's okay about you asking. I don't want you to feel like you can't ask me things because you can tell me anything and if you want I'll tell you everything when you're old enough, but for now, it's just going to be you, me and Granny." she says gently.

"And we love you Henry, more than anything in the whole wide world and don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

"Please don't be sad Mamma." Henry begs looking at her with big, sad eyes.

"It don't matter." Henry continues shaking his head.

"I just want you." he says throwing himself into her arms and she wraps her arms around him.

"You've got me kid. I'm not going anywhere." She promises and Henry hugs her tightly.

"I love you Mamma." Henry says when he pulls back.

"I love you too, no matter what." she says running a hand through his scruffy, ever untamable hair.

"Now," she says taking Henry's small hand and standing up.

"Let's go home."

.

"What for dinner?" Henry asks as they arrive at Granny's walking past the chairs and tables set out the front and down the narrow alleyway to the back of the building.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see what's there." she replies. She probably could have done a shop instead of going to Killian's party but they'll survive until tomorrow.

"Are you hungry?" she asks as they emerge into the back of Granny's, a large, open bin in the corner, a rusted gate at the other end, and a well kept veggie patch in the other corner.

"Little." Henry says and she's not surprised, her little boy is always hungry.

"Do you think I can use any of these boxes to make something?" Henry asks running towards the bin and peering over the edge. There are a few boxes on top of the bin and one on top of a pile of black rubbish bags but she knows Granny would save any usable, safe ones for Henry.

"Just leave them Henry." she says half afraid her son is going to fall in.

"What about this one Mamma?" Henry asks jumping down and trying to reach for the one lone box sitting on top of the black rubbish bags. She shakes her head at his inquisitive and adventurous nature.

"Come on Henry." she calls walking past the door leading into Granny's and stopping in front of the door to their apartment and pulling out the key, sliding it into the lock and opening the door.

"Mamma, Mamma!" Henry calls.

"Come on Henry."

"But Mamma look." Henry says appearing at her side and when she looks down he is holding a tiny little kitten in his equally tiny hands.

"Henry, where did you get that?" she asks quickly scanning the area but there's no one else around.

"He was in the box." Henry says innocently.

"Can we keep him Mamma? Can we, can we?" The poor little cat in Henry's hands giggles with her son's excitement.

"We can't just take him."

"Why not?" Henry asks.

"Well, well because he might be someone else's, he might be lost."

"But he was in the box, alone." Henry points out and even she'll admit there isn't much chance of the kitten being someone else's or lost, it's been abandoned.

"What about Granny?" They might live in the apartment attached to Granny's but it's not their's and they can't afford to go anywhere else. She can't afford to loose Granny, or Henry.

"She won't mind." She raises her eyes at that because she's not so sure.

"Please Mamma, please." Henry begs looking at her with big, wide eyes and she can feel her resolve slipping.

"It can stay for tonight but we'll take it to the vet tomorrow after school and work to get checked out and put up posters in case it is just lost." she explains trying to tell Henry not to get his hopes up and not to name the kitten because names mean attachment, and attachment can lead to heart break.

"What if no one wants him?" Henry asks but she knows one little boy that wants the kitten.

"Well if it's alright with Granny and no one claims him, well, then you can keep him." she promises with a small smile. Henry's practically giddy with glee.

"Thank you Mamma, thank you." he says jumping up and down.

"Here, I'll hold him while you take your boots off." she says taking the kitten from Henry and examining it. The poor thing is tiny and shivering and it can't be very old and when she pats the kitten behind the ears it gives a soft meow.

"I'll call him Jess." Henry says proudly walking inside and up the stairs. She wipes her feet and follows her son, not bothering to tell him that the kitten is actually a little girl, missing a crucial body part that is distinctly male.

"I get it, from Postman Pat right?" The kitten does look just like it's cartoon namesake, with green eyes, white socks, chest, tail tip and snout, while the rest of it remains pitch black.

"Yeah, and I can play with him and read him stories and feed him milk-" Henry says running for the milk in the fridge as soon as the walk into the apartment.

"No milk kid, it'll make her sick." she says crossing over to stand behind Henry.

"No milk, but the kitty always has milk." Henry says looking up at her like she's stolen Christmas. That's the difference between fiction and reality, reality is nothing like fiction.

"Here, why don't you take Jess and show her around." she says handing the kitten back to Henry being sure to be gentle and showing him just the right way to hold and support his new friend.

"I'll start on some dinner." Henry seems content with her suggestion and walks off towards the bedroom, talking to Jess the whole time and she smiles watching him go. He might not have the most conventional of families, a lack of a father figure, no blood relatives except for her and they might only live in a small one bedroom apartment but he has a home and he is loved and she knows, that's all he needs.


	11. Second try

Emma POV

.

She dreams of Killian. She dreams about what she imagines it would be like to kiss him, if she hadn't pulled away at the last second and run. When she wakes early in the morning, Henry's head is resting on her stomach, his worn and stuffed dinosaur gripped tightly in his hands and he's snoring softly. There's a weight on her chest too, a pair of bright green eyes peering down at her. She has never had a pet before but in the few hours the kitten has been in her home she can tell little Jess is gentle and sweet natured. She reaches for her phone on the bedside table, careful not to wake Henry or disturb Jess, and looks at the time. Five more minutes and she has to get up prepare Henry breakfast and get dressed before Granny comes and she rushes off to school. At least Killian has stopped calling and she makes a promise to herself that she'll avoid him at school and that avoiding him will stop the strange, frighteningly familiar sensation in her chest. Jess states her complaints as she gently pushes the kitten off her chest and slides Henry back onto his pillow throwing the blanket over him. Jess curls up beside her son in minutes, purring loudly and she smiles at the sight before slipping quietly from the room to get ready for the day.

.

She makes a list of all the things they need from the shops, milk, food for their new kitten, apples and a half a dozen other things she can think of off the top of her head. She knows Henry's awake from the sound of the toilet flushing loudly.

"Hey kid." she calls as Henry trots into the kitchen rubbing sleep from his eyes and Jess trotting in behind him.

"Mornin'." Henry mumbles dropping into the seat at the table.

"Here." she says passing Henry a kid sized banana and peeling it for him.

"Your lucky today, bacon and eggs for breakfast." she informs her son. She knows it's not the most healthy way to start the day but they haven't got anything else, they'd used what bread they had left to make sandwiches for dinner and they're out of cereal and anything else they'd normally have for breakfast. Henry makes a noise of excitement as she sets the water to boil for the eggs. She catches Henry dropping a piece of banana down to Jess but the little kitten just sniffs it and backs away slowly.

"He don't like it." Henry announces and she smiles cutting off the rind and fat of the bacon before putting it in a hot pan and the eggs into the boiling water. Someone knocks at the front door.

"That'll be Granny." she says knowing the old woman is the only one with a key to the outside door and Granny always arrives punctually at the same time every week day.

"I get it." Henry says jumping up running out of the kitchen with more energy than she can muster. He's tall enough to reach the door handle and he's just recently learnt how to manage the lock. She can hear Henry exchanging lively conversation with Granny while she finishes cooking the breakfast.

"Hello Granny." she says as the pair renter the kitchen.

"Hello dear." Granny replies. Jess chooses that moment to meow loudly rubbing herself against Granny's leg.

"What is that?" Granny asks sounding shocked peering down at the little kitten that is the newest addition to their little family.

"That Jess." Henry says proudly.

"That is Jess." she corrects gently putting Henry's breakfast down on the table.

"That is Jess." Henry repeats saving the phrase to memory and picking up a slice of boiled egg.

"I see." Granny says picking up the small kitten and peering at it over a pair of thick glasses.

"Henry found it out the back, in the bin." she explains picking up the list on the table, writing a few more things down and taring it from the notepad.

"We're going to take it to the vet tonight and try and see if it belongs to anyone but I said if no one claims it and if it's okay with you, Henry could keep it."

"That's fine by me." Granny says patting the kitten affectionately and she can see the small feline working it's way into Granny's heart already.

"I have a soft spot for strays." Granny says pointedly giving her a smile.

"I'll be back in a minute." she says leaving the room to quickly change for school, blue jeans, singlet, white jumper, red jacket and her school bag that is heavy with school books and excess baggage.

"Okay." she says coming back into the kitchen and grabbing a banana for the way.

"I'll see you this afternoon for work." she says looking at Granny who's sitting across from Henry. She knows that Granny will look after Henry and take care of feeding him for the day.

"You be good for Granny." she says giving Henry a big hug.

"I love you Mamma." Henry says and she smiles.

"I love you too." she says kissing his cheek and stealing a small piece of bacon off his plate.

"Hey!" Henry calls after her and she can hear Granny laughing.

"Bye."

.

She does a good job of trying to avoid Killian for most of the day, it's a bonus they only have one actual class together. She sneaks down to the cafeteria during her study period and buys enough food for both snack and lunch and when lunch time comes she spends it working in the art room. The only problem arises in the last class of the day when she can no longer avoid Killian because he's in the same English class, even then she sits well away from him but she can feel him staring at her the whole class. It's one time their teacher actually has control of the class and he can't sneak up beside her and talk, which is a relief. When the bell goes signalling the end of the school day she quickly drops off as many books as she can at her locker and makes her way to the front of the school along with every other student in school. Someone blocks her path before she can make it off school grounds but it's not Killian.

"What do you want Walsh?" she snaps quickly looking up at her classmate.

"I just thought we'd have a little chat." Walsh replies. There's something about Walsh that has always got her on edge and she's not sure if it's because of his beady eyes, his reputation as a sleaze, or something else.

"Not interested." she says trying to step around him but he blocks her path.

"I saw you at the party yesterday, why didn't you come and dance with me?" Walsh asks taking a step towards her.

"Not interested." she repeats and this time she doesn't just try and step around him she just pushes past him bumping his shoulder in the process.

"That was rude." Walsh says grabbing hold of her wrist and turning her around to face him once more.

"Let go Walsh!" she spits angrily glaring at him. He's got a few inches on her but she's sure she could take him if he really wanted to, courtesy of Graham's training, but she doesn't want it to come to that.

"Why aren't you interested Emma? I think we'd be great together and I could show you all kinds of things." Walsh says with a wicked smile that sends a chill down her spine.

"All kinds of things." Walsh repeats like she hasn't heard him running a hand through her hair.

"Don't touch me!" she bites trying to pull away but Walsh just grips her hair tightly.

"Ooh. You've got fire. I like that."

"Let go of me Walsh." she says calmly telling herself not to freak.

"Let go!" she shouts. Something barges into Walsh knocking him to the ground and when she has taken a deep breath and regained herself she notices it's Killian on top of Walsh.

"You should listen to the lady." Killian says loud enough that she can hear. Walsh seems too stunned to reply and Killian climbs off him standing just in front of her.

"She ain't no lady." Walsh says standing up and jerking his head in her direction.

"Can think of a better word for her though." Walsh taunts and she can see Killian's jaw clench before he lurches as if to attack.

"Leave it." she says quickly grabbing his arm before he does anything they'll both regret.

"He's not worth it." she says glaring at Walsh who fumes and skittles away. She and Killian watch him go silent and fuming.

"Are you alright?" Killian asks finally turning to her.

"I'm fine. Thank you." she says. She avoids him all day and then he comes to her rescue, not quite how she'd planned the day. Killian's watching her and she's reminded of sitting on his couch too close together and almost kissing.

"I have to go." she says quickly turning away.

"Wait Swan please." Killian says chasing after her but he has enough sense not to touch her.

"Sorry, I'm late for work." she says walking across the road and off to Granny's.

.

Work is quiet. The sun has made a brief reappearance and people are rushing off to make the most of it before the fickle weather changes again.

"Maybe we should do delivery." Granny says looking in from glass paneling of the kitchen.

"Then Graham would never leave the police station." she says drying a large ceramic plate and putting it on top of the pile of clean ones.

"Please, he'd come anyway, my cooking is just an excuse. He likes you you know?" Granny says watching her. She does know. Graham's been coming for the best part of a year and she's aware he has developed feelings for her even though she's sure she'll only ever see him as the friend he is, nothing more. She looks at the empty table where Graham normally sits but he has already come and gone, clockwork.

"Henry asked about his father yesterday." she says drying more dishes from the drying rack.

"Really?" Granny asks sounding surprised.

"Yeah."

"What did you tell him?" Granny asks gently.

"Well I didn't tell him the truth if that's what you mean." She's nowhere near ready for that yet, she's not sure she ever will be.

"You're enough Emma. He doesn't need anyone else." She gives Granny a small smile. She wouldn't have been able to do anything without Granny and she knows she can always rely on the older woman. The bell above the door chimes but she doesn't look up to see who it is, there are other people on the floor to serve any stray customers.

"Here's trouble." Granny says and she looks through the glass panel and spots Killian standing in the middle of Granny's. She's glad Henry is playing in the back but she doesn't want Killian here. At least, that's what she tells herself.

"I'll handle this." she tells Granny throwing down the tea towel and walking out onto the floor, to Killian.

"Ah, Swan there you are. I was hoping to find you here. I figured it might be just the kind of place you'd like to work at and here you are." Killian says rambling quickly.

"What are you doing here Killian?" she asks crossing her hands over her chest.

"I thought we should talk." Killian says quietly.

"There's nothing to talk about." she says flatly.

"Yes, there is." Killian says looking at her and somehow she can't lie to those eyes, to him.

"Fine, but not in here." she says pointing to the door. Killian nods back tracking out and following her through the alleyway to the back of a Granny's away from prying eyes.

"Alright talk." she says leaning against the door leading to her apartment. Killian paces around, restlessly then stops and looks at her.

"I know I should apologise for what happened yesterday." Killian says though admittedly nothing happened, it's what almost happened that's bothering her.

"That would be a start." she says coolly.

"I know I should," Killian repeats.

"But I can't because I'm not sorry. I've been over it all in my head a hundred times and I know I didn't misread anything. You wanted me to kiss you." Killian says standing in front of her.

"It doesn't matter." Nothing can happen between them, even if she wants it to.

"It does matter. Tell me you didn't want me to kiss you and I'll go away." Killian promises lips turning up in a smile that makes dimples in his cheeks and makes him look boyish.

"I dare you." Killian whispers so close to her she can hardly breathe but he's not being threatening or mean, he's just stealing her space and her thoughts. She opens her mouth to reply and then closes it again because she'd be lying if she said she didn't want him to kiss her.

"We can't do this." she reasons.

"Why not?"

"You don't know me." They've not even been friends for a week.

"I know I like you." Killian says with a smile.

"That's not what I meant."

"And I know you like me." She goes quiet.

"What else is there to know?" She can tell he genuine wants to know, that he wants this.

"I've got baggage." she manages feeling slightly breathless under Killian's intense gaze. A kid he can't find out about a troubled past, and a kid he can't know about.

"Most people do". Killian says smoothly like it doesn't matter. She bets he won't feel that way when he finds out about Henry.

"Anything else?" Killian asks quirking an eyebrow and she tries to think of another excuse, anything but she can't. Killian puts his hand on the wall beside her gazing at her intently eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips. She's sure she mumbles something about having to take Jess to the vet but Killian doesn't seem to notice.

"Can I kiss you now?" Killian asks like he's still waiting for her to run, so is she.

"I dare you." she whispers with a small smile.

"I think you'll find that's you're half of the assignment." Killian jokes teasingly and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Shut up and kiss me." she says. Killian cups the side of her face and steps in to capture her lips and this time she doesn't run.


	12. Seeing where things lead

Killian POV.

He goes to see Ms Regina Mills before school starts, knocking on the teacher's door and entering after a moment.

"Mr Jones." Regina says looking up from her desk as he enters and closes the door.

"What have you done this time?" she asks leaning back in her chair and he chuckles.

"Nothing. I don't think, unless you know something I don't." he says sitting down in one of the chairs opposite to Regina. He'll be the first to admit this isn't his first trip to Regina's office and usually he's summoned because he has done something wrong. Today is different.

"Please, just tell me what is it you want it's not even nine o'clock and I already have the beginnings of a headache." Regina says bitterly and he smiles.

"It's about that assignment."

"I know we were supposed to have a progress meeting yesterday, but I already told you it's compulsory and I'm not taking it back." Ms Mills snaps sitting forward and writing something down in her diary like she's dismissing him.

"You miss understand Miss. I don't want you to take it back it's just that with everything that's going on, last year of school, study commitments and the odd party, I was wondering if maybe you'd consider an extension."

"A what?" Regina asks her eyes snapping up to look at him like he's gone mad, or lost his mind, or both. Maybe he has.

"Well it's just two weeks seems like such a short time to get to know a person and I admit maybe I haven't been as time effective as I should have but I feel an extension will greatly benefit the results." he says doing his best to sound academic and conscientious which he has no idea how to be.

"So if I am to understand this correctly, you're asking for more work."

"I suppose I am." he says with a fake smile.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day." Regina says in what he assumes is either disbelief or sarcasm.

"You and me both Miss." he jokes. Regina eyes him skeptically.

"Alright, because I have other things to do I will grant you an extension for both you and Miss Swan until next Friday."

"Thanks."

"Killian." Regina calls as he collects his bag and turns to leave.

"What's this really about?" she asks.

"Nothing. Just what I said." he says with a smile before closing the door and walking off towards his first class. The truth is he's afraid. Afraid that once the assignment ends he'll never see Emma Swan again.

Emma POV

.

She doesn't avoid him on Tuesday, not really he might think otherwise but she's not. She's just waiting for the right moment to talk and it's hard enough to collect her thoughts without him interrupting, without her mind flashing back to last nights kiss. A kiss that she somehow knows is not a one time thing, no matter how much she wants to deny it. She's hooked. She finds him in English half falling asleep over his work, while their teacher lies asleep on the desk.

"Hey." she says quietly, gently poking him and sitting down beside him.

"Swan." Killian says looking up at her with a small smile.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asks lightly and she lifts a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh that." Killian chuckles closing his book and turning to face her.

"I thought you'd be avoiding me again." Killian says and she can hear the slight undertone of bitterness in his voice.

"I didn't mean to upset you it was just a lot to digest you trying to kiss me, you kissing me, your feelings, my feelings, everything, and I just needed some space." she explains.

"Okay." Killian says sounding a little unsure of himself, she's unsure of herself too, but denial only gets her so far.

"I'm not good at this whole bonding, talking about your feelings thing." she admits.

"And somehow I don't think you're going to stop perusing me." When she says it like that she makes everything seem so one sided.

"Are you?" she asks looking at Killian seriously.

"I like you Swan, but I'll stop if you want me to." Killian says genuinely looking a little sad at such a prospect.

"I don't know what I want. I like you too, it's just that I've been here before." Maybe not in exactly the same situation but she's done the trusting someone, romance thing before and it left her heartbroken and pregnant. She's in no hurry for a repeat performance.

"Hey." Killian says gently touching her arm and shifting closer.

"It'll be alright. I like you a lot Emma and I know that might seem like a lot to take in, but it's the truth. I've been here before too, I know what it's like to have your heart broken, to be let down and I don't intend to let you down. I just want the chance to get to know you because I care about you. It's okay to be scared, but it's also okay to trust someone." Killian says and she smiles.

"You seem to know just what to say." she says with a small laugh which Killian shares.

"There are things I can't tell you, not yet at least and you can't ask me about it." she says firmly. Henry's her secret and he's going to stay that way, for both their sakes.

Is this the baggage you were referring to yesterday before I kissed you? Killian asks and she nods.

"We all have a past Swan." Killian reminds her and she's well aware he has shared some pretty painful memories with her already.

"Yeah." She shouldn't even be talking to Killian, even thinking of the insane possibility of being with him but she's tired of being alone.

"So where does that leave us? "Killian asks.

"I don't know." she says again.

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Well I asked Regina for an extension." Killian informs her.

"Why in the world would you do that?" she asks surprised. Killian himself said he believed there to be more important things than school, so she can't help wondering why he'd want to not only continue their assignment, but extend it.

"Perhaps I just enjoy your company." Killian says a slight blush creeping up to his cheeks. It's like he's afraid she'll simply run away as fast as she can.

"So anyway we have until next Friday." Killian says quickly.

"I don't know what this is but I want to find out." Killian smiles and she returns it.

"Me too." The bell rings and every student races to the door to escape and mingle with friends and classmates at lunch. She and Killian both grab their belongings and stand up.

"So," Killain starts carefully holding her hand.

"Can I buy you lunch in the cafeteria? I hear they have Lasagna as the lunch special." Killian informs and she laughs.

"I'd like that."

.

Thank you for all the reviews so far. I have read them all and they are always greatly appreciated. Feel free to leave any suggestions you may have for future dares, or truths. In answer to those of you who have asked if Killian will meet/find out about Henry, yes, he will. Reasonably soon too, so stay tuned and thanks again.


	13. Making plans

Emma pov.

.

She's fearfully surprised how easy it is to fall into an easy routine of texting Killian, sitting with him and he's friends at lunch, getting to know them, getting to know Killian and even though it's only been two days since they decided to try and explore some kind of relationship, she doesn't have the urge to run. That scares her even more. They do a few menial dares and truths as well and Killian even takes her to the movies after third period on Wednesday, large popcorn included of course. She still makes it home to Granny's by normal time and she decides to stay late at the school library on Thursday, declining Killian's offer to stay and help. There aren't many other people in the library and when five o'clock rolls around and the words on the page start to blur together she decides to call it a night. She calls Granny as she walks through the school hallways, just to let the old woman know she's coming home.

"I'll set out an extra plate then." Granny says and she smiles aware that no one can see her.

"Thanks Granny." she replies finding she's suddenly hungry for a nice, warm, home cooked meal.

"How's -" she starts instinctively.

"Henry's fine." Granny finishes cutting her off.

"Stop worrying so much dear, it's not good for you." Granny says sternly and she laughs.

"It's my job. I'm his mother." Most of the time she just studies at home when Henry's in bed, but sometimes it's too hard and she needs a little extra time.

"I'll see you soon." she says before ending the call. The good thing about living at Granny's is that it is so close to school, no more than a brisk twenty minute stroll and she's home ever she belongs. As she descends the stairs of the back entrance of the school she almost trips over someone sitting on the school steps.

"What are you doing?" she asks recovering quickly and turning around to face the person, a young girl, crying. She softens a little.

"I'm sorry I'll go." the girl says getting up to leave.

"Hey wait." she calls not wanting to leave the poor girl upset and in tears.

"What's your name?" she asks the girl gently. She doesn't recognise the girl, not one of her classmates at least.

"Chelsea." the girl replies breathlessly through a new set of tear.

"Chelsea, I'm Emma. Do you want to tell me what's making you so upset?" she sits down on the curb and gives Chelsea a small reassuring smile. Chelsea sits down beside her wiping away tears and taking a deep breath.

"It's my boyfriend." the young girl explains. Ah, boy trouble she is very familiar with.

"What about him?" She knows that Chelsea might not want to take about it but she's willing to try anyway.

"He's moving too fast for me, wanting to do things I'm not ready for and he's getting very possessive and controlling." Chelsea explains. The guy sounds like a jerk.

"Then you should leave him." she says simply but seriously. Chelsea manages a small chuckle.

"Yeah right." the young girl jokes sarcastically.

"I'm serious! No guy, no matter who they may be, deserves to make you feel this way. He doesn't deserve you."

"But I can't just leave him. What if no one else likes me?" Chelsea asks looking at her desperately.

"Yes, you can. You can leave him if he doesn't appreciate you and it doesn't matter if no one likes you. As long as you like and respect yourself nothing else matters. That's the most important thing." she says with a small smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Chelsea asks and the young girl looks better, not so upset.

"Every one needs a friend."

.

Mr David Nolan is late to maths class. The irony is not lost in her. Two weeks ago it was she who was late, she who ended up in detention with Killian, doing an assignment with him and she can't help a small laugh as she and the rest of her classmates wait for their teacher. The door opens and a torrent of late classmates filter in quickly glancing around the room to make sure the teacher hasn't noticed their late entrance. Walsh is among the late students trickling in and he makes his way straight for her desk looking more like an angry bull than a teenage boy.

"It was you wasn't it?" Walsh asks glaring at her angrily.

"What was me?" she asks more confused than annoyed. She has done a pretty good job of keeping her distance from Walsh since Monday afternoon so she truly has no idea what he's talking about.

"Don't play dumb. You told Chelsea to break up with me." She almost laughs.

"Wait, Chelsea's your girlfriend?" she asks raising her eyebrows. No wonder the poor girl was so upset.

"Was. But now thanks to your stupid meddling she broke up with me this morning."

"Good for her." she says with a proud smile returning her attention to her open book. Walsh is a sleaze and Chelsea could do much better. Walsh slams his hands down on her desk making her and some of their surrounding classmates jump with fright. She wishes their teacher didn't have to be late, wishes Killian was in the same math class, not because she can't take care of herself, but because she wishes she didn't have to.

"You have no idea what you've done!" Walsh growls. There's silence in the classroom and it's not just her that's on edge.

"It's bad enough you're such a tease," Walsh continues and she wonders when she has ever been a tease, or led him on in anyway, never. Maybe he's talking about her not dancing with him at Killian's party.

"Parading around and latching onto Killian Jones, making eyes like some love sick puppy dog. Poor little orphan girl thinks she's someone." She's about to stand up and knock Walsh's lights out when the classroom door slams shut.

"Mr West!" David roars and everyone turns their attention to the teacher.

"Principal's office." David says sternly.

"This isn't over, I'll get you back for this. Mark my words." Walsh threatens.

"Now!" David yells and this time Walsh slinks away closing the door with a slam. She breathes a sigh of relief once he's from the room. David's looking at her obviously trying to see if she's okay and she nods giving her teacher a small smile.

"Alright. Everyone please turn to page 267 of your text book and don't forget you all have a test on Monday, no excuses."

.

"Hey." Killian says jogging down the school corridor and falling into step beside her.

"Hey." she replies turning to him with a small smile.

"I heard what happened. Are you alright?" she can hear the actual note of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Killian." she assures gently, touched he cares so much.

"How did you find out about it anyway?" she asks.

"Someone texted someone, who texted someone, who texted someone, who texted Robin, who showed it to me. I'm surprised the whole thing isn't up on YouTube already." Killian says and she laughs making Killian smile and lace his hand through hers.

"What's Walsh's problem anyway?"

"You're asking the wrong person." she replies quickly skipping any details she actually knows, they're not important. She just hopes he didn't mean anything by his stupid threats. She reasons that there's nothing he could do to hurt her anyway.

"While I've got you're attention I want to ask you something." Killian says pulling her to the side of the hallway and out of the path of the incoming stampede of students.

"What is it?" she asks looking up at him curiously.

"Will you come out with me again tomorrow?" A date.

"We have a maths test on Monday." she reminds him. Every single on of their classmates sitting through a math test when they'd normally be eating lunch.

"So?" Killian asks shrugging his shoulders.

"So it's important." she points out. She can't afford not to so well on the test, everything counts.

"Well, you can always study on Sunday. Besides, all work and now play makes Jack a very dull boy." Killian teases with a wide smile. Killian at least has a point about balance and she could just study on Sunday. She did agree that they both have feelings for one another and it's not that she doesn't want to go out with him.

"Can I get back to you?" she asks.

"Of course Swan. "Killian says recovering quickly from her refusal but she can tell, he's disappointed.

.

"How would you feel about watching Henry for a few hours tomorrow night?" she asks Granny watching Henry play with Jess. The kitten has officially made it into the family with a collar, a tag, a lead, because Henry has the insane notion of taking their little kitten for walks, and lots of love.

"Emma you know I'm always happy to babysit anytime you need." Granny replies setting the table for dinner. She smiles. She does know that Granny is more than willing to help and she's more than grateful for the old woman's kindness, but sometimes she's reluctant to ask for Granny's help because she knows there might come a day when help isn't there,

"Am I allowed to ask what's got you asking?" Granny asks and she sighs falling into her seat at the table.

"I've been asked out on a date." she explains. If Granny's surprised the older woman shows her no signs.

"Only asked?" Granny queries.

"I haven't said yes yet." she says avoiding eye contact with Granny, rearranging her knife and fork.

"Emma," Granny says sternly.

"Henry knows you love him but you are aloud to have a life too." she smiles again. Granny sounds just like Killian.

.

After dinner, when the food has been eaten and the plates cleared from the table, she texts Killian.

'Is that offer for tomorrow still available?' She texts setting the phone down and making to walk away but it buzzes with a new message.

'For you, of course. How does seven sound?'

'Seven sounds perfect.'

'Where should I pick you up?' Killian's text is immediate but it takes her a moment to think of an appropriate response.

'Outside Granny's.'

'Granny's? Seriously?' She can imagine Killian quirking his eyebrow on the other side of the phone.

'What's wrong with that?' she rebuffs.

'Nothing love. I'll pick you up at seven.'

'It's a date.'


	14. Crumpling walls

I made this chapter extra long so hopefully there will be more to comment and review on. Enjoy.

.

Emma POV

.

Granny arrives at six fifteen.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Granny asks as soon as she opens the door, dressed in an old red flanneled shirt and dirty track suit pants. She grumbles closing the door after Granny.

"I'm having trouble with Henry." she explains. It's one of the few times Henry's playing up, not listening to her. She supposes she should be grateful he's not badly behaved all the time.

"Where is he?" Granny asks hands on hips and looking a little intimidating.

In the kitchen, eating dinner she says gesturing in the vague direction of Henry.

"You go get dressed, I'll sort Henry." Granny says.

"I don't know. Maybe I should just cancel." she concedes though truthfully she's looking forward to going out with Killian, but part of her feels slightly guilty for wanting to run off when Henry's playing up.

"Nonsense. Go get changed." Granny says firmly and this time she doesn't argue.

.

When she comes back, dressed and ready Henry has eaten his dinner, greens and all and is playing quietly in the lounge room, drawing. Whatever Granny said, or did it seems to have worked, for now.

"You look pretty Mamma." Henry says looking up at her.

"Thank you Henry."

"Yes. you do." Granny says noodling in agreement sitting in the chair behind Henry knitting something with dark green wool.

"I draw you a picture Mamma." Henry says standing up and handing her his drawing. She can make out that it's a picture of her and Henry and Jess.

"Thank you." she says kneeling down in front of her son and opening her arms.

"You be good for Granny." she says giving him a hug.

"You have to read the story." Henry says pulling back quickly and running off towards the bedroom. He comes back with their very worn copy of 'The Ugly duckling.'

"Not tonight kid." she says gently.

"No. You have to read it." Henry begs. She looks at Granny desperately.

"I can read it Henry." Granny offers.

"No!" Henry yells shaking his head.

"No, it has to be Mamma."

"Henry-" she starts. He might be dressed in his pyjamas and have finished his dinner, but he normally likes to play for a bit before bed.

"Please Mamma." Henry begs cutting her off and looking at her with big, pleading eyes. She sighs.

"Alright." she says taking the book from Henry and following him into the bedroom. She has been reading him the same bedtime story, every night pretty much since he was born, no matter what. On the few times she actually got to read books when she was a kid, The Ugly Duckling was always her favourite and Henry seems to have inherited her love of the story. She tucks Henry in under the covers, Jess and his dinosaur beside him and she reads him the story until there is no more.

"Again, again." Henry says and she laughs.

"Go to sleep." she says brushing hair from his face and gently kissing his forehead which is slightly warm.

"I love you Mamma. "Henry says as she turns to leave.

"I love you too. Goodnight Henry." she says before gently closing the door and tiptoeing away.

"What time did you say you were meting him?" Granny asks as she picks up her bag and puts the shoulder strap over her head.

"Seven." she says finding her phone. It's almost five past seven.

"Go. Go!" Granny says dragging her towards the door.

"I still have my phone just call if you need anything, or if Henry needs anything and I'll come home straight away if there's a problem." she says talking quickly.

"We'll be fine." Granny assures her.

"Okay." she says taking a deep breath and walking out the door and down the stairs.

"Have fun." Granny calls after her and she waves her last goodbye before walking to meet Killian.

.

Of course Killian's punctual, leaning against a black motorbike parked on the road, dressed in a navy dress shirt, black jeans, vest and leather jacket. He looks very dashing, not that she'd tell that to his ego.

"Hey." she says emerging from the lane way and Killian straightens, smiling instantly.

"Emma." he says taking her in and she gives a small smile.

"You look stunning Swan." Killian complements and she blushes.

"Thanks." It feels strange wearing a dress, especially one that is a soft baby pink and the skirt chases her when she spins around, but she likes it.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asks feeling her curiosity spike.

"Hop on and you'll find out." Killian says handing her a black motorcycle helmet before buckling a helmet around his own head.

"Wait, we're ridding." she says in surprise. She just imagined a car, or walking to wherever it is they're going.

"Aye. And I know you're not afraid because I seem to remember you make a very public entrance to school on one of these." Killian says with a smile.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Killian says mounting the motorcycle. She puts the helmet on making sure it's secure before climbing onto the bike behind Killian and wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Hold on."

.

She's not sure if she's surprised, or impressed when Killian takes her to a little Italian restaurant, with real a real Italian name, real Italian food and red checkered table cloths.

"Well Swan, what do you think?" Killian asks leading her to an empty table in the corner of the room and pulling out her chair. A gentleman.

"I'm quietly impressed." she says taking her seat and Killian sits down opposite.

"Only quietly?" Killian asks.

"Alright, I'm impressed." she admits.

"Winning you over already and we haven't even eaten anything yet." Killian says with a cheeky grin.

"Easy mister. The night is still young." she says and Killian laughs. A waiter approaches them, wearing a black bow tie and serving apron.

"Ah, Mr Jones!" The waiter exclaims in a thick Italian accent, excessively shaking Killian's hand.

"Hello Tony." Killian replies smiling happily.

"It's so good to see you."

"You too." The waiter, Tony, looks at her seeming to notice her for the first time.

"Eh, ah, what's this?" Tony asks looking at Killian who seems to realise no introductions have been made and clears his throat loudly.

"Tony, this is Emma." Killian says nodding his head towards her.

"Hi." she says with a small smile. The man beams.

"Joe"! Tony shouts loudly but she doesn't see any other waiters, or waitresses on the restaurant floor.

"Joe!" Tony yells again and this time a jolly, pulp looking man appears from a closed door wearing a chefs hat, a black apron and holding a wooden spoon.

"'Ey what's all this yelling?" the new man asks walking towards their table.

"Look. Mr Jones, he's got a new girlfriend." Tony says pointing towards her and she's blushing again trying to explain but the Italian men talk over her conversing in Italian she can't understand.

"Now, tell me, what's your pleasure?" Tony says.

"We'll have two of the specials please." Killian says politely and Tony rushes to write the order down on a small notebook.

"Two specials coming up." the waiter says rushing off towards the kitchen obviously forgetting the chef is still standing at their table

"She's ah, how do you say, ah Bella. No?" Joe says to Killian but looking at her.

"Aye." Killian says in agreement his gaze fixed on her.

"She's beautiful."

"Joe!"

"I'm coming. Ah, mamma Mia." the chief yells before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"What was all that about?" she asks looking at Killian skeptically.

"Oh nothing." Killian says quickly taking the water jug on the table and filling two glasses for them.

"To good surprises and more than friends." he says raising his glass in toast.

"To good surprises and more than friends." she repeats clinking her glass with Killian's.

"So, what is this place?" she asks setting her glass down and looking around the restaurant.

"I used to come here a lot with Liam, my brother." Killian explains with a note of sadness in his voice. She can tell that he misses Liam and that he feels guilt about his brothers passing.

"I've never brought anyone here before." Killian admits surprising her.

"The last girlfriend I had, Milah, said she hated Italian food, too many carbs, not good for her waistline." She almost laughs. She's not sure when the last time she cared about her waistline was, probably before she was pregnant for eight months and had to give birth to Henry.

"Was she the girl that broke your heart?" she asks gently careful not to push too far.

"Aye." Killian says bitterly.

"Has it mended?"

"Aye. It has now." A moment passes.

"What about you? Has your heart mended?"

"I'm not sure yet." she admits and Killian smiles.

"Whoever it is that broke it doesn't deserve you." He's right about that. Tony returns with two large bowls placing them down in front of her and Killian.

"Here you are. The best spaghetti in town." Tony says before walking away to attend to another table.

"This smells amazing." she says breathing in the mouthwatering aroma coming from the pasta. She twirls the spaghetti around on the end of her fork and eats it greedily.

"And it tastes even better." she says and Killian laughs digging into his own bowl of pasta.

"Wait till you taste dessert."

.

After she's finished the entire bowl of pasta, and practically licked it clean too, she's sure she's too full to even think about dessert. Killian insists all the same, but agrees to only order one to share between the two of them. When the dessert arrives she seriously considers eating all of it just based on appearance.

"What is it?" she asks looking at the large slice of cake covered in a thin layer of chocolate with a cherry on top.

"I don't know what it's called, but it's so good. It's got chocolate and creamy goodness with heaps of nuts and it's divine." Killian says and he's so enthusiastic she actually believes him. There's just one problem.

"I don't like nuts." she says, she never has. Her dislike for nuts is the only reason why she and Henry never eat anything with nuts at home and Granny has simply learned not to make things with nuts in them. In fact she's certain Henry has never eaten a nut in his life.

"You haven't even tasted it." Killian says.

"No. Not unless you want me to throw up all over your fancy, sexy outfit." she says shaking her head stubbornly and clamping her mouth firmly shut.

"Come on Swan, try it." Killian says putting some of the cake on the end of his spoon, inching it closer and closer to her mouth. She opens at the last second eating the spoonful of dessert.

"Holy crap!" she exclaims loudly and the elderly couple at the next table shoot her a disapproving glance.

"That's amazing." she whispers. The cake is delicious and she can't even taste the nuts.

"I know." Killian says smiling triumphantly.

"So," he starts still smiling.

"You think I look sexy?" Killian asks raising his eyebrows. She opens her mouth to reply, then thinks better of it.

"Give me that!" she says snatching the spoon from Killian's grip and pulling the dessert plate towards her. Killian just laughs.

"You know Swan, you don't have to be hostile. I know you like me." She stops eating for a minute.

"I'd like you even more if there was another slice of whatever deliciousness this is to go." she reasons with a wide smile. Killian chuckles.

"I think that can be arranged."

.

Part of her doesn't want their time together to end and as she leans her head against Killian's back, back on the motorcycle, she realises she has actually enjoyed herself.

"Can I show you something?" Killian asks barely audible over the noise of the engine.

"Yeah." she shouts hoping he can hear her. She clings a little tighter to Killian as they round a bend and speed down a stretch of road. She only realises more, or less where they are going once the water laps into view. Killian stops the bike at the beach and she can see the ships docked at the docks, bobbing gently in the current and the endless blue of the sea, moon shining bright above them.

"It's beautiful." she observes as they dismount from the bike and she pulls off her helmet.

"There's nothing quite as calming as the sea and the moons luminous light casting shadows in the night." Killian says and she can tell he loves the ocean just from the way he talks about it.

"Come on." Killian says offering her his hand which she takes and they walk down onto the beach, feeling the sand shift under her weight. She doesn't come to the beach very often. Henry's still too young to swim and she's afraid he'd get himself into trouble, so they stick with the park, which Henry loves.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks looking up at Killian as they walk the length of the beach.

"Of course love." Killian replies.

"Why do you like to ride?" She has ridden a motorcycle once, but that was for show in response to one of Killian's dares.

"A family friend tried to teach me how to drive a car not long after Liam passed, thought it might cheer me up, but as soon as I got in the car and behind the wheel, all I could picture was Liam's body rolling over the hood of the car and some stupid drunk driver not having the decency to stop. I just couldn't do it, no matter how hard I tried. It was like a bad movie being played, one that I couldn't stop. So, I learnt how to ride on a motorbike instead." Killian explains.

"Sorry." she says quietly. Every time she asks Killian a question she seems to stick her foot into a pool of painful memories.

"It's okay, you can ask me stuff. It's kind of nice being able to talk about it with you."

"Did they ever find the driver?" she asks gently and Killian nods.

"Yeah. Charged and jailed, but it won't bring Liam back." he says bitterly.

"Have you ever lost anyone?" Killian asks her after a pause.

"No. There was never anyone to loose." she says sadly. No parents, no brothers, or sisters, no one to love her.

"It must have been hard. "They've almost reached the docks and instead of walking any further they sit down on the sand, together.

"It was. It's the not knowing that gets me. Sometimes I think that if they had some reason for giving me away that I'd be able to forgive them, other days I just hate them." she explains sadly. She used to dream of her parents coming back for her, but the never did. She used to think when she was old enough she'd track her family down, demand answers, but now she doesn't care, she has Henry and she doesn't need anyone else.

"I'm sorry love." Killian says gently.

"It's okay, they made their choice." She was faced with much the same choice to keep Henry, or to give him up. That's where she's different from her parents. They sit in silence and she traces a star in the sand.

"Fancy a dare?" Killian asks breaking the silence.

"Depends." she says cautiously.

"A duel dare, a swim."

"Now?" she asks shocked.

"Aye." Killian says.

"But the water will be freezing and in case you haven't noticed we aren't exactly dressed for swimming." she points out flatly. Unless Killian's hiding a pair of swimming trunks under his clothes.

"There's no one else around. We can just ditch the clothes and go for a moonlight paddle." he says cheekily.

"No way." she shouts.

"Come on Swan. Live a little." Killian says standing up and offering her his hand.

"Fine." she says taking his hand and standing up. He looks a little surprised she has agreed.

"But no peeking and I'm only taking off my dress, nothing else so don't go getting any ideas. "she says pointedly.

"And your shoes." Killian says pointing down to her feet and she shoves him playfully.

"Hey." Killian says playing around, laughing and she even joins in a little.

"So do I have your word?" Killian asks suddenly serious.

"You have my word." she promises bowing a little before untying the soft silk belt around her waist. Killian goes still still and silent.

"No peaking." she says again before tying the silk around Killian's eyes like a blindfold. She knows in this light they won't really be able to see anything which is a good thing, it'll mean he won't be able to see her scars, or what little is left of her stretch marks.

"A gentleman never peaks." Killian says proudly turning away from her as she takes the dress off, followed by her shows and running for the water. She squeals and curses as she waddles into the waters depths. The waters so cold it's like ice and it makes her shiver.

"Your turn." she yells back to Killian standing on the shore. She watches him take off the blindfold scanning the sea for her and then when he sees her, his hands go to his vest. It takes Killian a lot longer to get free of his clothes and he's cursing the buttons and zips by the end of it, but finally she watches him run into the water diving under the surface.

"Bloody hell!" Killian curses when he reappears in front of her.

"It's bloody freezing." he says and she laughs.

"You were the one that wanted a swim." she points out sharing his point of view all the same.

"I didn't think it would be so bloody cold." Killian grumbles again. She chuckles and splashes him with water, taking him by surprises and when he is caught off guard.

"Swan, tell me you did not just do that." Killian asks but she just smiles and splashes him again.

"You are so dead." Killian jokes reaching for her while she laughs and quickly swims out deeper but Killian's a better swimmer, born with the sea in his blood, and catches her quickly. They both laugh and squeal, and push and shove, and splash and play until Killian's chest rest against her back and his arms wrap around her front.

"Do you give up?" Killian asks his words tickling her ear. She's breathing heavily, so is Killian, breathing into her ear, but she doesn't answer.

"See that boat just under the moon?" Killian asks taking hold of her hand, resting his chin on her shoulder and pointing to one of the boats docked close by. She has to tell herself to concentrate on what Killian is trying to show her and not on how close he is, how warm he is, or the fact that there's nothing but water and a few secrets between them.

"Yeah." she says finally her voice catching a little. The boat he's pointing to has got two thick stripes of yellow and blue all the way around and looks vaguely familiar but in the night light with the moon behind the boat, she can't tell why.

"It's Liam's boat, The Jewel of the Realm."

"The one you're going to sail around the world on?"

"That's the plan."

"It sounds nice." Simple.

"Maybe I could take you out on it someday."

"I'd like that." she says turning herself around to face Killian which is a mistake. If she thinks him whispering in her ear and holding her hand is bad, taunting, it's nothing compared to seeing Killian's hair wet, sticking up in all directions, water trickling down his face and shining off his chest.

"What?" Killian asks. She replies by reaching her hand up to the back of his neck, finding soft, wet hair, and pulling him down and pressing her lips against his. She can tell she has taken him by surprise but he recovers quickly and he tastes of salt and sea water amidst the heated brushing of tongues and the parting of lips. Killian's arms wrap around her lifting her up and giving her a slightly better angle until he looses his footing and they both go under. She surfaces almost instantly, Killian beside her, both of them coughing and spluttering up inhaled sea water and laughing all the while.

"Well that was unexpected." Killian says shaking his head and flinging drops of water everywhere. She has no idea if he's referring to the kiss, or the dive under the sea. She laughs and she realises she's shivering, the cold of the water seeping deep into her body.

"Well, unless you want this night to take another unexpected turn and end in the hospital emergency room I think maybe we should get out of the water. "she says her teeth chattering loudly.

"Alright. Stay here because once you get out of the water the cold will be worse. I think I've got a towel on the back of the bike that we can use." Killian says swimming and diving for the shore while she stays in the waters depths trying her best to try and keep warm. She watches Killian run back to the bike, enjoying the view all the while before he comes back with a large towel.

"Come on Swan." he calls after she watches him give himself a quick dry off and she waddles through the water and runs into the towel Killian is holding up for her, hissing against the cold.

"Thanks." she says wrapping the towel tight around her and trying to get warm.

"Remind me why we did that?" she asks as Killian pulls his pants back on, both of them still cloaked in the shadows.

"Come on Swan, it was fun." he defends and she laughs. It was fun, even if it was also very cold.

"Alright fine. I admit I enjoyed it, all of it." she says pointedly, kiss included, especially the kiss.

"I'll drive you home if you like." Killian says simply standing in only his pants, other clothes gripped in his hand. She wishes there was more light, that she could see the contours of his body, every scar and mark. Hee'd make an interesting drawing subject that she'd very much like to draw. Another time perhaps.

"I'd like that very much, but first can you turn around?" she replies

"Why?" Killian asks.

"So I can put my dress back on." she points out. Killian laughs but turns around all the same giving her enough time to slip back into her pink dress.

"You can turn around now."

"Here." Killian says turning around and handing her his leather jacket.

"Thanks." she says shrugging the oversized jacket on and it smells like Killian and leather.

"Come on let's get you home." Killian says putting on his shirt and vest and taking her hand as they walk back to his bike.

"You can put your bag in the back of the bike." Killian says opening the box like compartment on the back of his motorcycle.

"We left the towel on the beach." she says putting her bag in the box and closing the lid.

"It's fine. It won't get swept away by the waves, some surfer will pick it up in the morning." Killian seems so casual about abandoning his towel and it confuses her.

"Why do you have a towel anyway?" she asks putting on her helmet.

"Comes in handy when I forget one when I go swimming, or surfing."

"You surf?" It seems like something he'd do well, avoiding the dangers of the waves with ease.

"Aye. Now, let's get you home."

.

She's pretty sure she almost falls asleep on the way back go Granny's, some how more tired than usual, but she still clings tightly to Killian and they make it back safe and sound.

"Don't forget your bag." Killian says handing her bag back to her as she hands him back his helmet and leather jacket.

"Thanks." A moment passes.

"May I walk you home?" Killian asks her gently and she smiles. It takes all of two minutes to reach her home but she accepts all the same.

"Sure." she says and Killian smiles climbing off the bike and taking her hand.

"I had a good time tonight."

"So did I. I'm glad I let you take me out." She's glad she's letting them explore their relationship, or whatever it is between them.

"Where are we going?" Killian asks as she leads them down the alleyway to the back of Granny's. The last time they came this way they ended up kissing. She wouldn't complain if there was a repeat performance.

"You said you wanted to walk me home." she says arriving outside the door leading up to her apartment.

"You live here?" Killian says clearly surprised. She just nods.

"How did that happen?"

"It's a long story." she says dismissively.

"Another night perhaps." Killian suggests and she nods again.

"Well, goodnight Killian." she says finding her key and kissing him quickly.

"Goodnight." Killian says as she slips in the key and through the door. For a moment she just leans against the door, not bothering to lock it before climbing the stairs to her apartment.

.

She's too tired to discuss details of the date with Granny so the old woman promises to come early on Monday morning so she can hear everything. She's too tired to argue. She's still giddy from the nights events and she sifts through her bag for her phone to text Killian but finds one of the pockets unzipped and her phone missing. She panics for a moment, then reasons that it has probably fallen out into the compartment on Killian's bike and she can get it back on Monday. Regardless, there's nothing she can do until then. She finds the small packaged piece of chocolate cake from the restaurant and takes it into the kitchen. Granny reported Henry to have slept the whole time, no dramas and she knows he'll want a taste of the dessert no doubt, but not until tomorrow. She starts thinking of Killian, getting absorbed in her thoughts and daydreams, replaying the kiss in the water over in her mind.

"Mamma." She almost drops the cake.

"Henry. What are you doing up?" she asks turning around and finding Henry standing in the doorway.

"It's very late." she says putting the cake down and sweeping her son into her arms.

"I can't sleep." Henry says through a yawn rubbing at his eyes with his little hands.

"You should go back to bed and try a bit more." she says gently because Henry's definition of not being able to sleep is being awake no more than five minutes and usually he's just in need of a hug.

"Okay, but can you tuck me in?" Please Mamma he begs and her heart tugs again for leaving him.

"Alright, just hold on a minute." she says putting him down gently. She hands Henry a glass of water while she puts the delicious chocolate cake on a plate and puts it on the table.

"For me?" Henry asks his eyes lighting up like diamonds, practically salivating at the sight.

"No, not tonight." she says watching Henry's face drop.

"Please." he begs.

"No." she says firmly, otherwise they'll never sleep.

"Come on. Jump into bed and I'll come in in a minute and tuck you in." she says kissing the top of his head and leaving the room to change out of her dress, trusting Henry to do as she asks. She makes her way to the bathroom and changes into her soft plaided pyjamas stored in the cupboard and a thick woollen jumper, a personal gift from Granny, removing what little is left of her make up and letting her hair flow freely. She slips into a pair of fluffy slippers and brushes her teeth, she's almost ready to hit the hay herself. When she emerges from the bathroom and walks into the bedroom she finds Henry already asleep under the covers. She leans against the door frame, watching her son sleep and smiling to herself. He is so precious. Someone knocks gently on the front door. She doesn't move for a long time. She knows she left the door downstairs unlocked but Granny has a key and no one ever comes to their door, or even knows about the apartment. They knock again.

"Hang on." she says walking to the door and pulling it open to find Killian standing on her landing.

"Killian." she says in surprise and he smiles.

"Ah, the door was open." he says pointing back down the stairs before scratching behind his ear.

"You forgot your phone." he says handing the device back to her.

"Thanks." she says gratefully taking the phone back and putting it in her pyjama pocket.

"I suppose I'll see you on Monday." Killian says and she can tell he feels out of place standing outside her door.

"Thank you for tonight I had fun, really." she says quickly before he can leave.

"It's my pleasure Swan." Killian says and after a moment he steps forward and kisses her. Forcing thought from her mind and she takes a step back and Killian follows.

"Killian." she mumbles cut off by another kiss and she'll admit it's intoxicating.

"We should stop." she says pulling back placing a hand against Killian's chest and reigning in her self control.

"You're probably right." Killian says kissing her again.

"You're incorrigible." she says lightly pulling back. Killian just wiggles his eyebrows.

"Go." she says pushing him playfully back to the door. Henry's only in the bedroom and the last thing she wants is him walking up.

"Mamma." Too late. She freezes dropping Killian's gaze in a burst of panic and turning around to find Henry standing behind them, fresh out of the bedroom.

"Henry, what's wrong?" she asks well aware of Killian's suddenly unwanted presence but Henry doesn't look so good, his face looks pale and a little puffy.

"Henry?" she asks when he doesn't respond and she watches in horror as her son coughs and collapses on the ground.

"Henry!"

.

The paramedic is saying something she can't understand, racing through the hospital hallway.

"Henry, please be okay." she cries holding his tiny hand in hers. What's wrong with her son, her baby? Why won't he wake up?

"What's wrong with him?" she asks but her question is lost in the conversation transferring between doctors, nurses and paramedics. They start moving again, a nurse pulling gently on her arm.

"Stop." she says never letting go of Henry's limp hand but they pull her away.

"Miss, please. Stay here, the doctors will do everything they can." the nurse says. Everything they can. What does that mean, but she doesn't have time to ask as the team of medical practitioners push past a heavy set of double doors taking her son with them. The room is cold and lonely and something is wrong with Henry. She shifts uncomfortably, feeling out of place and on the brink of collapse. Someone's shoes squeak against the hospital floor.

"Swan!" She turns to see Killian running towards her, bike helmet under his arm.

"Killian." she says her voice breaking but she doesn't get the chance to finish before he pulls into a fierce hug and every wall she has ever had, crumples.


	15. Hostibal

Emma POV

.

She waits impatiently in the cold plastic chair, knee taping in a mixture of agitation and impatience. Killian sits beside her, silent. He doesn't say anything, or question her and for that, she is grateful. She can't handle a long winded explanation right now. At one point he had held her hand trying to comfort and calm her but it was too much. The automatic hospital door keeps opening and blowing in cold air. There isn't much activity so early in the morning, or so late in the night and the stale, rebreathed hospital air doesn't stir.

"Emma." Killian says quietly touching her shoulder gently. She looks up in disorientation first at Killian and then to the doctor he nods towards.

"Miss Swan." the doctor says approaching them staring down at her. The doctor's like one pulled out of Henry's picture books, a certain cartooniness about him, with curly ginger hair, round face, round spectacles, a stethoscope hanging around his neck, dressed in a white doctors coat and he's even holding a clipboard with notes attached.

"Yes." she says standing to meet the man. Killian stands too.

"My name is doctor Hopper. I've just been to examine your little brother." he says.

"My brother?" she asks confused.

"Henry Swan."

"Henry is my son." she says annoyed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh." the doctor says looking at her again judgement settling in his eyes. The doctor seems unsure of himself, fidgeting uncomfortable pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"My son. Is he ok?" she presses anxiously waiting to hear what's wrong with Henry.

"We've given him some medicine and we'll need to do some tests to make sure-"

"Tests? What tests? What's wrong with him?" she asks urgently.

It looks like your son has had a very bad allergic reaction.

"But he's going to be okay?" Please be okay, please. She can't bare the thought of loosing Henry.

"We'll monitor him closely, keep him in for observation but once the medicine has done it's job and we can identify what caused the reaction, Henry should be fine."

"Oh thank goodness." she says breathing a sigh of relief and she even catches Killian smiling.

"So do you know what caused it?" she asks after her initial relief has worn off.

"I'm not sure. In these cases the most common causes are eggs, nuts, an insect sting or bite, or animals, usually." The doctor explains.

"We have a cat." she says knowing Henry would be devastated if they had to give Jess away.

"How long have you had the cat?"

"About a week, it's a kitten really, named Jess." she tells Doctor Hopper unnecessarily..

"And has Henry been sick at all?"

"No. He was sick once when he was a baby but other than that, never."

"Has he done anything different, or gone anywhere unusual?" She shakes her head. Park, home, Granny's, supermarket, op shop, nowhere else.

"What about food? Has he eaten anything that he wouldn't normally?" Again she shakes her head.

"In that case I'll try and run some more tests see if we can find."

"The cake." she says suddenly turning to Killian who looks at her, startled. She doesn't blame him.

"The cake!" she repeats again.

"It had nuts in it."

"What cake?" the doctor asks looking between her and Killian, bewildered.

"We had a slice of cake at an Italian restaurant in town and that had nuts in it." Killian explains suddenly put on the spot.

"And you think Henry might have eaten this cake?"

"I took some home with me." she explains remembering how Killian had ordered a slice for her to take home. Tony was happy.

"I put it on the table and told him to go to bed and not to eat it but I went to the bathroom to change and let's just say Henry has a bit of a sweet tooth and I wouldn't put it past him to have had some, if not all of it before crawling into bed. Could that be it? Could he be allergic to nuts? I don't think Henry's had a nut a day in his life. We just don't eat them because I don't like nuts you see, never have. I think it has something to do with the texture, or the skin, or the-" Killian touches her arm gently and she stops rambling like a lunatic, taking a steadying breath and looking at the doctor.

"Yes , it could be very well be that your son is allergic to nuts. I'll do some more tests just to be on the safe side, just in case." Someone calls a doctor Moore over the hospital intercom.

"Can I see him?" she asks finally.

"Of course. If you follow me I'll take you to see him. I can explain more on the way if you have any questions." The doctor replies with a kind smile. She turns and looks at Killian suddenly unsure. She mumbles something incoherent.

"It's alright, I'll wait. Go, be with your son." Killian says with a small smile. She doesn't expect him to stay but some part of her is touched all the same. Probably the same part that felt relief when she saw him after the doctors and nurses wheeled her son away.

"Thanks." she says turning back to Doctor hopper

"Lead the way."

.

Henry's room is small and there's another bed one the other side of the room with a girl of about four lying fast asleep. The girl has bright red hair and freckles but all she's focused on is Henry. She's focused on the way his eyes are closed peacefully, the way his breath fogs up the oxygen mask he's wearing, the way his hair falls, the way his body looks dwarfed in the tiny blue hospital gown, the way his hand is so small in her hand and she's probably squeezing it too hard but she doesn't care. After an hour, or two she gets used to the rhythmic beeping of the machine and somehow it's soothing to hear it monitor Henry's heartbeat. Beep. Beep. He's okay. Beep. Beep. You're not loosing him. Beep. Beep. Stop crying. Beep. Beep. She knows Granny's on the way, bringing comfort and reassurance when she needs it most. She knows Killian may, or may not still be in the waiting room waiting for her, and an explanation. She watches Henry's eyes flutter open and she sits up a little straighter.

"Henry." she asks gently. Henry grumbles something she can't hear.

"Henry, can you hear me?" she asks wondering if she should call for a doctor. Henry's eyes gaze around and find hers.

"Mamma?" he asks sounding muffled and hoarse all at the same time, but still the sound of his voice brings tears to her eyes.

"Hey, kid. It's alright I'm here." she assures him.

"What happened? Where am I?" Henry asks trying to sit up.

"You're in the hospital." she explains gently so as not to scare him.

"Hostibal." Henry says mispronouncing their location.

"What's wrong with me?" her son asks.

"They think you might be allergic to nuts."

"What allergic?" Henry asks again mispronouncing the last word but it makes her smile.

"It means you can't eat nuts because they make you very sick." she says trying her best to explain in a way Henry will understand.

"Why?" Henry asks and she smiles.

"Why don't we ask they doctor when he comes back." This seems to satisfy Henry who nods and rubs his eyes.

"Henry," she says with a note of seriousness in her voice.

"Did you eat the piece of cake I put on the table, the one I told you not to eat?" A guilty look crosses Henry's face.

"Maybe." he says guiltily.

"Oh Henry." she sighs suspicions confirmed.

"But it was so good." he defends and to his credit, it was good.

"Are you mad Mamma?" Henry asks his hazel eyes looking up at her.

"No. No I'm not mad. You just have to promise to listen next time and never, ever scare me like that again."

"I pwomise." Henry promises and she squeezes his hand again.

"Good boy. Now get some more sleep." Henry nods and a moment later, he's asleep again.

.

Granny comes in not long after Henry has fallen asleep again bringing some much needed comfort.

"I brought a few bits and pieces, just a spare pair of clothes for both of you, Henry's dinosaur and bedtime story as well as a few pastries I could rustle up." Granny says handing her a large open bag, pastries on top.

"Thank you Granny." she says pulling the old woman into a hug.

"How's Henry?" Granny asks.

"He's going to be okay." she says smiling and looking at her baby boy.

"And how are you?" Granny asks gently.

"I'm okay, now that I know Henry's going to be okay."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. This isn't your fault." Granny says touching her arm lightly.

"I shouldn't have left the cake out."

"You know what he's like, one mention of dessert and he doesn't care what you say. Besides, if it wasn't the cake it would have just been something else." To some extent, Granny's right but that doesn't stop her feeling guilty anyway.

"Why don't you take a break. I'll stay with Henry." Granny suggests.

"I should stay in case he wakes up again."

"Your fella's still out there." Granny says nudging her head towards the door. Killian

"What did you tell him?" she asks cautiously.

"Nothing. That's your choice." She knows that if Granny has scarred off Killian he's not worth it, but the fact that he has stayed tells her something.

"I think he likes you, really likes you." Granny says pointedly. She's half tempted to agree.

"I don't know what to say, what to tell him." she admits. Killian knows about Henry, he saw him so he deserves some form of explanation at the very least, but trusting him is a risk. What if he doesn't keep her secret? What if she looses Henry in a whole new way? To trust, or not to trust?

"Only you can figure that out. Take the pastries as an icebreaker and see what happens." Granny says handing her the pastries from out of the bag.

"I'll come and get you if Henry wakes up."

"But-" she starts to protest.

"Emma." Granny says sternly and she caves.

"Alright." she says kissing Henry's forehead and slipping through the door. She supposes there's only so long she can deny her feelings any way.


	16. Deserving an explanation

Of all the ways he imagined his date night ending, stuck waiting in a hospital waiting room was not one of them. And never in a million years could he have foreseen the secrets and revelations the night has brought with it. Emma Swan, his classmate, his friend, the girl he likes more than anyone else in their year, has a son. He has no idea what to think, what to do, or what to believe. He knows that he must at least stay to make sure Emma is okay and to see if there is some way of clearing the jumble of thoughts running through his mind. He starts to think after a time that maybe Emma isn't coming back.

"Killian." He looks up expectantly at the sound of his voice only to discover that it is not in fact Emma Swan calling for him, but rather his friends Victor and Ruby.

"Hi." he says trying to keep the sound of disappointment out of his voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ruby asks pulling him into a strange slightly awkward version of a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rubs." he replies with a small smile.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm just waiting for Emma." he explains pointing in the vague direction he watched Emma disappear with the doctor.

"Is she alright?" Victor asks putting a hand across Ruby's shoulder. He has noticed how effortlessly Emma has mixed in with his friends and he's pretty sure they are as much her friends, as they are his.

"She's fine. She's, ah, just visiting someone." he says scratching behind his ear nervously. He's not quite sure he's supposed to tell his friends Emma's visiting her son.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were just coming home from a night of clubbing with a few non high school friends and we thought we would just pop in and quickly get my form to do work placement, or work experience once school is well and truly over." Victor explains. Perks of having successful brothers and fathers in the same hospital.

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Ruby asks, but he shakes his head quickly.

"No, it's fine. You guys go and I'll see you on Monday." He appreciates his friend's offer but really, he just wants to talk to Emma.

.

The next person who calls for him is again, not Emma but rather the old woman from the cafe, Granny herself. He stands up as she walks into the hospital waiting room.

"I didn't think you'd still here". the old woman says and he must be really tired because he's sure he imagines her sounding slightly impressed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asks slowly. The last time he met Granny it wasn't exactly the best introduction. He doesn't expect the old woman to reply because truthfully, he knows why he wouldn't stay.

"Where are they?" Granny asks him.

"Emma went with the doctor down the hall." he says pointing in the direction he saw Emma disappear.

"I think they turned left at the end." Granny nods and looks at him over the rim of her glasses.

"What did the doctor say?"

"The lad's going to be fine." Henry, Emma son. He says it in his head again, still not used to it.

"And what has Emma told you?" Granny enquires.

"Nothing." he says truthfully. Granny seems to ponder this for a moment.

"I don't know, what if anything Emma is going to tell you, that much is up to her, but I do know that that girl has been through enough and the last thing she needs is you messing her around."

"I don't intend to mess her around." he defends.

"Good. Emma's got enough on her plate as it is. So if you're going to run, run now".

"I'm not running anywhere." he states firmly. He figures that Granny is so protective because she's probably the closest thing Emma has to family, apart from the son he has just discovered.

"I like Swan, Emma I mean, I like her a lot and I'm not going anywhere. Whatever we become is as much up to her as it is me." His words seem to satisfy the old woman who nods in approval.

"I'll see you around Jones." Granny says and them she too disappears,

.

He thinks about going down and trying to find Emma in one of the rooms but he promised he'd wait in the waiting room and he's not one for going back on his promises. So, he stays seated in the same uncomfortable chair ignoring the sounds and footfalls around him.

"You're still here." This time, no matter how tired, or worn he may be he knows it's Emma.

"Swan." he says standing up and taking a step closer. She offers a small smile and she's not crying like when he first arrived so he's taking that as a good sign.

"Did you really think I'd just leave?" he asks. Emma doesn't say anything. Her silence says a lot.

"How's the lad?" he says breaking the silence.

"Henry's fine". Emma replies shifting a little. He notices she's holding a white box and she tilts it so he can see.

"Granny bought pastries." she says and looking at the flakiness of the pastries in the box makes him suddenly feel quite hungry.

"You get the drinks and I'll meet you in the skate park across the road, there's bound to be a bench or some place to sit."

"What for?" he asks because really he just wanted to make sure Emma and her boy were okay before going home to bed.

"Because I need some air that doesn't smell of disinfectant and isn't stale, and you deserve an explanation."

He finds a forgery of coffee in the hospital vending machine and takes the two cups across to where Emma said to meet her. It's not hard to spot her sitting on a bench under a street light dressed in a woolen jumper and pajama bottoms and her hair looks almost like it glows.

"Here you go." he says handing her the cup of coffee in a paper cup.

"They didn't have anything stronger?" Emma asks staring into the dark brown liquid.

"Sorry." he says with a small apologetic smile. He'd sitting buy them both real coffee, real anything, but none of the shops are open yet, not so early on a Sunday morning. Emma hands him a bear claw that tastes significantly better than their coffee and they sit in silence for a while drinking the warm beverage and eating the pastries.

"Go ahead, ask." Emma says breaking their silence.

"What?" he asks looking up at her.

"I can tell you are dying to solve the mystery. So go on, ask." she says again her tone harsh and unfriendly, challenging. He pauses for a moment though contemplating his options. He does want to know but he also knows it wouldn't be right to force Emma to tell him something if she doesn't want to.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." he says finally. Emma looks at him, clearly surprised and taken back. Maybe she's just used to him asking her questions, wanting to know more about her.

"We all make mistakes." he says gently. He knows he has made enough mistakes to last a life time and there are things he wishes he could take back and change but they'll forever remain a regret, a mistake that is unchangeable.

"Henry is not a mistake!" Emma yells suddenly getting off the bench and walking to sit under a large apple tree.

"Hey wait, I didn't mean it like that." he says quickly running after her. He can tell he has said the wrong thing, not only from her retreat, but the look in her eyes when he sits down beside her, one of hurt.

"I'm sorry." Emma says running a hand through her hair.

"It's okay." he says gently wrapping an arm around her shoulder and to his surprise she leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder while he rubs her back. He doesn't ask her anything, he doesn't say anything, he just wants her to know that it's okay.

"He's three." she says suddenly. He half thinks she's joking because he might not be a mathematician, he might not even get very good results on his maths test, but even he can do the maths.

"But that means you-"

"I was only sixteen." she finishes interrupting him before he can finish.

"Yes." He sits in stunned silence for a minute. Many sides of the same coin.

"And the father?" he asks cautiously because he is well aware of the walls Emma puts up and he doesn't want to crash into any anytime soon.

"There was one." He can hear the bitterness in Emma's voice and the fact that Henry's father isn't around at the moment says a lot.

"Where is he now, the father I mean?"

"Henry's father doesn't even know he exists and hopefully never will. We're better off without him. We're better off alone."

"No one should have to be alone." To be alone should be simple, easy, but it can be a great burden.

"We're not alone we've got each other and Granny."

"May I ask what happened?" What kind of monster did Henry's father have to be for her to deny him the knowledge of his own child?

"You were right, he broke my heart. I thought he was different, but he wasn't. He was just like everyone else. I should have known really. All my life people have always been letting me down." Emma says sadly half her face in shadow the other half in light, and he swears to himself that he isn't going to let Emma down.

.

Just a warning some people might not like the description of Neal, teacher/student. I am not condoning it and I don't hate Neal, it is just for the purpose of this particular story.

.

"All my life people have been letting me down." she says leaning against Killian and she wraps her arms around herself. Killian's quiet beside her but to his credit he's not running, not yet anyway. She takes a deep breath and steadies herself.

"I used to live in New York." she starts. Tall buildings, lots of people and yet she was still always lost.

"And when I say live I mean in whatever shitty foster home I'd land in. A meal ticket, but nothing more. The joys of life in the system when no one wants you, not even your parents." she bites sarcastically.

"I started school at an early age, I was always the youngest in my class, the youngest and the smartest. When I started high school I did a deal with my school that I'd move up another level. It seemed to help everyone, the sooner I was out of the system the better. So there am fourteen, soon turning fifteen and starting eleventh grade, I was so excited." she says with a sad smile.

"My year had the benefit of having the new English teacher, Mr Cassidy we called him, the headmaster's son and pretty much what every teenage girl in my class's dreamed about, including me." A school girl crush.

"He had a wife but it became common knowledge pretty quickly that he wasn't happy. Tamara her name was, his wife."

"What does your old English teacher have to do with anything?" Killian asks like he's missing something important. She pulls away to look up at him.

"Because, dear old Mr Neal Cassidy, is Henry's father." she announces. Killian gapes at her. He clearly doesn't know what to say, he's speechless.

"You don't have to say anything." she says noticing his lost voice.

"And you can't judge me until I've told you the whole story." she begs because that's what she expects him to do, judge her, it's what everyone else does.

"I was young and when he started paying me special attention. I was flattered, mostly flattered that someone cared enough to notice me. He always said that I was special that he was going to leave his wife so we could be together and I believed him, every single lying word." she says angrily uprooting grass from the ground with excessive force.

"And let's just say we grew close and I thought I loved him. I'd say 'I love you Neal' and then when he didn't reply I'd ask 'Don't you love me too?' and all he'd say was, 'You know I do.' and I did, I thought he loved me. Turns out I was wrong."

"What happened?" Killian asks and she half laughs simply thinking about the answer to his question.

"A month before the end of the year my friend Lily came home one day, we were in the same home together and she said she saw Neal kissing another girl in the year above us. I said she was lying, that she was just jealous, so I went to go find him that weekend, we had this thing that we'd meet at the school on weekends, a secret meeting place and sure enough, when I got there it turned out Lily was right." Neal's office door had been ajar just enough for her to see him kissing a red head, not her, and not his wife.

"I think I was in too much shock to process everything so I confronted him at school the next day. He didn't exactly try and hide it. He said he never loved me that I was just some stupid orphan girl with a schoolgirl crush. He said that if I tried to tell anyone what had happened no one would believe me and I knew that he was right." She can't remember ever feeling so humiliated and betrayed in her life.

"Neal's father, Mr Gold, was the headmaster of the school and the mayor, he had all sorts of power and I was just some dumb kid that no one wanted. He said that it was over." She lets a tear slip out and she wipes it away quickly.

"I was so upset, broken hearted and sick for a few days. Only then I realized I wasn't just broken hearted, I was also pregnant." It hadn't exactly been how she had planned to celebrate the end of year.

"I was going to tell Neal I was pregnant on the day before school broke up, I texted him to meet me after school had finished and I waited in the school hallway for hours, he never came. He never came, but his father did." she explains wondering if Killian is going to say anything or if she's just supposed to keep talking.

"There were all these posters in the hall for all the health students and there was this one about how a baby develops inside the mothers womb, when it develops fingers and toes, when you can hear the heartbeat, can tell the sex and I couldn't stop staring at it. That's how Mr Gold found me and the first thing he said asked was weather I was pregnant. Well it turns out a secret relationship with my English teacher and a few minor cases of shoplifting do wonders for the ability to lie because I didn't even hesitate. I just said, 'No of course not, I'm thinking of taking health next year, thought I'd get a head start over the break of what to study.' It turns out I am taking health this year so it's not entirely a lie she says pointedly.

Basically he said that he knew about my relationship with his son and threatened me, made it perfectly clear who was in control and who wasn't. I just smiled and said I wanted to know if Neal would right me a reference for being such a conscientious student". She's sure she hears Killian chuckle and she smiles sadly.

"The next day Lily gave me all her pocket money and it was enough to get me here, to Storybrooke. I only had a very limited supply of money of everything I managed to save up over the years. I knew that I couldn't stay in New York, I knew Neal and his father would do everything to take my baby if they ever find out that I was pregnant. That's why I didn't tell them, why I still haven't told Neal about Henry. I still have nightmares about social services turning up one day and taking Henry and me never being able to see him again." she admits sadly. When she does have those nightmares she always pulls Henry into a big hug and falls back asleep with him in her arms.

"I found Granny's easily. I thought it would be a good place to swipe some food and some money and I'm standing in the middle of the dinner with half the contents to the till in one hand, a cinnamon bun in the other, an irate Granny in one corner and a very young very eager police intern called Graham. The next thing I remember I'm trying to sit down and end up waking up in the doctors surgery down the road with both Granny and Graham." Even Graham had seemed so young, his hair shorter and curlier.

"Granny was all business until she realized I was all alone and pregnant. Graham wasn't quite as eager to let me off the hook but Granny took me in. She had a daughter too, Granny I mean, but they haven't spoken in years and I think she kind of saw helping me as her second chance. Granny put me in the attached apartment and I started working back the money I tried to take, she was there for me, looked after me, in many ways as if I were her own daughter. Then of course there was the small matter of me being pregnant and what to do with the baby. At that stage I probably still could have terminated the pregnancy, but I didn't want to and I knew that I had to give my baby the best chance and from personal experience, that wasn't in the system. I wanted to keep my baby more than anything. I may have made a mistake getting into a relationship with my teacher, but having Henry, keeping Henry, isn't a mistake, no matter how hard it has been." she means every word. She wouldn't trade having Henry for anything and she'd do anything to protect him.

"Somehow we made it work. I turned sixteen, I had Henry, lived in the one bedroom apartment at Granny's, put off going back to high school to raise Henry until this year, so I can start giving him the life he deserves." she says finally. She's pretty sure there's nothing left to explain. She could be wrong but Killian's just silent absorbing everything she has said.

"Look," she says after a while.

"I don't expect you to understand, or to want anything to do with me, but you have to promise not to tell anyone and I mean anyone." No one apart from a handful of people know. None of them at school and if anyone were to find out, school would be hell and she could loose Henry.

"Killian please, I'm begging you." she pleads not having enough courage to look at him.

"You have my word." Killian says at last breaking his silence.

"Thanks. I get that we aren't friends anymore so I'll see you." she says quickly getting to her feet and walking away because being so close is too hard when she feels the way she does.

"Swan wait." Killian calls but she keeps walking.

"Emma wait." Killian says again and this time there's a hand around her wrist turning her around to face him.

"You're crying." Killian says and she still doesn't look at him.

"I'm fine." she lies.

"Hey," Killian says gently hooking his finger under her chin and lifting it to look at him. She looks at him and there's enough light to see his blue eyes. She expects there to be judgment in them, but there isn't.

"It doesn't change anything." Killian says.

"What?" she asks frowning. She just told him she has a secrets three year old son and he tells her it doesn't change anything.

"This doesn't change anything between us." Killian replies with a small smile.

"But I-" she starts protesting but Killian just shuts her up with a kiss. He's so gentle it surprises her. Killian wipes the tears on her cheek when they break away and offers her a kind smile.

"Go, be with your boy. I'll see you tomorrow."


	17. Asking for help

Killian pov

.

He doesn't actually expect Emma to be at school on Monday. He expects she'll probably still be with her son, Henry, at the hospital. Alas, he is once more wrong about another thing and finds Emma Swan wondering the school corridor just as their year is lining up to go in for their combined Maths test. A Maths test he hasn't studied for, then again, he rarely does.

"Swan." he says in surprise stepping out of his alphabetized order.

"What are you doing here?" Emma's wearing the same woolen jumper she was wearing when she explained about her son's lineage, jeans, tired eyes and her hair looks messier than normal.

"We have a test." Emma says simply sounding flat and drained.

"I didn't actually mean it when I said see you tomorrow. I thought you would take the day off, be busy with other things." he whispers quietly so no one else will overhear them. They are supposed to have English together after the test but he hadn't expected Emma to be in attendance, not in light of recent events.

"I can't not come Killian." Emma points out but he just shrugs his shoulders. He's about to say she should just tell David, or Regina, or one of the Maths teachers that she has more important things to do than sit in a silent classroom with their peers answering stupid Maths questions that are in no way going to be relevant once they walk out the school gates as graduates, but their supervising teacher calls for him.

"Mr Jones." the woman says and he turns around to face her, stern expression, high bun, a teacher of science. Another subject he detests.

"Yes Miss." he says with an easy smile that does nothing to erase her stern expression.

"Inside please. You too Miss Swan." the teacher says peering behind him to fix her gaze on Emma.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you of the importance of this test." They have different definitions of what important means.

"No, you don't." Emma says walking past him and into the classroom. The teacher stares at him expectantly and he sighs before following in after Emma. One test closer to graduation.

.

Emma pov

.

She looks at the test in front of her, half the pages are blank and they might as well be in another language. The worded problems blend together on the page and make both her lack of sleep and lack of study plainly evident. She has never felt so bad during a test, ever, never struggled so much and all she can think about is Henry. What if he has another allergic reaction? What if she's not there? What if it's worse? She's pretty sure she's close to tears, or a panic attack, or both, when people's chairs start scraping over the floor and to her horror when she looks up at the clock she realizes she only has five minutes left until the end of the test. She frantically starts filling in what she can, hoping it measures up to something other than a complete and utter fail.

"Ms Swan." She looks up at the supervisor, the woman's hand outstretched for her test paper.

"Times up." She reluctantly hands the woman her test, grabs her bag and runs from the room. Despite her best efforts the tears come anyway, even when she tries to wipe them away with the sleeve of her jumper.

"Swan." She doesn't turn at the sound of her name even though she knows it's Killian calling for her, no one else ever calls her Swan.

"Hey, Swan slow down." Killian calls after her and she feels a hand land on hr shoulder and turn her around.

"Oh shit." Killian says when she's facing him, crying, upset, tired and distressed.

"Come on." Killian says putting his arm around her and leading her to the nearest classroom. She can't even find the energy to try and protest in favor of going to their English class. Thankfully the room is empty, because she's not sure she can handle anymore embarrassment.

"Here. Sit down." Killian says gently helping her to a nearby chair. She observes him pulling up a chair beside her and he leans his forearms on the desk in front of them. Killian gently takes her hand and waits until she has stopped crying.

"What's wrong?" he asks finally.

"I couldn't do it." she chokes.

"What the test? Yeah, well, you weren't the only one." She knows he is only trying to cheer her up but she's not in the mood.

"I just kept thinking about Henry. I keep worrying about him. What if something happens? What if he has another reaction? What if I'm not there for him? What if I loose him."

"You're not going to loose him." Killian says stopping her before she can proceed any further. She smiles weakly, but she's not just worried about loosing her son to illness.

"Is he still in hospital?" She nods.

"He's coming home tonight. The doctor said he'd tit down with Henry, Granny, and I and talk about everything."

"So he going to be alright." She nods. Maybe she's just a bad mother.

"But the test, I couldn't do it." she says.

"Who cares. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does matter Killian. I care and I can't afford to fail." she protests looking up at Killian because she needs to do well if she's going to have any chance of getting a scholarship into university and create a better future for her and Henry.

"Alright, but I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think."

"Killian, there were still questions that were blank. I couldn't answer them."

"I'm not surprised. You're stressed about everything else and had to spend time with Henry." She nods. Until eight o'clock in the morning she had been at Henry's bedside since she left Killian in the skate park. Thankfully Henry was okay, just in for observation but Killian's right, it doesn't stop her worrying.

"Look," Killian says squealing her hand gently.

"If it is that important to you just talk to David, explain what happened."

"I can't do that." she says quickly. No one else can find out about Henry. She can see Killian is about to say something to counter what she has just said but she just shakes her head.

"I can't". Killian hangs his head a little.

"Well then just make something up. Dear old Dave might not be my number one fan but I'm sure he will let you do a retest, or something to make up for it."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well because whenever he's lecturing me about not doing my work he's always saying something like 'I want you to do well Killian it's just all about showing initiative.'" Killian says doing a mockery of David's voice and she laughs.

"You'll be all right Swan." Killian says with a warm smile brushing a tear from her cheek. She returns his smile hating that she has to do something she hates. She has to ask for help.

.

She finds David in his main classroom when the final bell has wrung and the halls have been cleared of students eager to escape. She knocks gently on the doorframe even though the door is wide open and she can see David sitting behind the teachers desk surrounded by stacks of paper.

"Emma." her teacher says looking up from his work.

"Is this a bad time?" she asks carefully.

"Not at all. Come in." David gestures to the rows of empty desks in front of his own and she sits in the middle seat of the second row, fiddling uncomfortably.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the test this afternoon." she says not meeting her teachers blue eyes and feeling disappointed in herself.

"Ahh." David says and when she looks up he comes around to sit on the front of his desk crossing his arms over his chest. A short strand of sandy blonde hair sticks up at a strange angle.

"Look, I know I stuffed up and I'm really sorry, but I'm willing to do extra work, or do it again, but please just don't fail me." she begs. David smiles.

"Emma, you're a good student. I'm not going to fail you."

"You're not?" she asks looking at her teacher skeptically.

"No. No one is going to fail. The tests aren't even going to contribute in anyway to your overall grade." She looks at him bewildered.

"But you said it was really important, that it would contribute to our grade." she recounts.

"You really think if I told a bunch of senior year students anything else that they'd take it seriously, or even bother to study?" She supposes not.

"The only reason why I said that was so that people would study and would take it seriously and I could get an understanding of where everyone was in terms of progress."

"Oh thank god." she says breathing a deep sigh of relief. David studies her for a moment.

"I had a quick look at your test. You struggled a bit didn't you?"

"Yeah I did." she admits.

"I didn't study and I just couldn't concentrate."

"Why? Does this have anything to do with Walsh and the argument you had with him on Friday?"

"No." she says truthfully, though she does hope Walsh doesn't cause anymore problems.

"Then what's going on Emma?" She takes a moment trying to figure out the best excuse, the best and most believable lie.

"Someone I love was in hospital yesterday". she admits leaving out the part about the person being her son, three years older than David's own newborn son.

"They're going to be okay." she says quickly before she's bombarded with questions she doesn't particularly want to answer.

"Emma, why didn't you say anything?"

"It shouldn't make a difference." She shouldn't get special treatment, she doesn't even want special treatment.

"Of course it makes a difference." David says firmly.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, and I would appreciate it staying that way." The last thing she needs is everyone finding out. David nods.

"Don't worry about the test. You can redo it next week if you want, but the reality is I know you're a good student and I'm not at all worried about you're ability."

"Thanks David." she says with a relieved smile collecting her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Emma." David calls before she leaves the room. She turns around to look at her teacher.

"Take tomorrow off, sort yourself out. I'll talk to Regina and you're other teachers."

"Okay, thank you." she says gratefully.

"And Emma if you need anything, don't hesitate to come and see me, or Regina, or anyone else. We are here for you and it is okay to ask for help."


	18. Falling for Emma

Killian pov.

.

He knows Emma's not at school on Tuesday, not only because he can't find her even in the art rooms where she sometimes spends lunchtime, but because she texted just a school was starting that she would not be in attendance. He can't say he doesn't miss her, seeing the flash of her red jacket, or golden hair standing out in the crowd of students, but he's glad she has taken a much needed day off. He plays with the food on his plate chasing a piece of meat across the plate and skewering it with his fork. Marian is talking beside him but he can't hear a word she's saying because he is too focused on missing Emma.

"Killian!" Ruby says raising her voice and he looks up at his friends and from the expectant look on their faces he's guessing he missed something.

"What?" he asks confused. Robin just laughs.

"Mate, it's like you're off with the fairies." Robin comments and he manages a small smile.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit distracted."

"Is that because Emma's not here? Where is she anyway?" Ruby asks.

"She wasn't feeling well." he lies ignoring the first part of Ruby's question because that is exactly why he is so distracted.

"Speaking of not feeling well, my brother told me all the wild stories of patients he had over the weekend." Visitor starts.

"Doesn't that break some rule about patient confidentiality?" Marian asks. Victor just shrugs and he rolls his eyes at his friend's eagerness to tell stories that aren't his and impress their friends. He tunes Victor out again, something he seems to be good at doing, completely ignoring his friends and focusing on his food. He's not really hungry but he skewers another piece of meat with his fork anyway.

"And then there was this three year old boy who had a severe allergic reaction." Victor says. His fork stops in mid air, suddenly tuning back into what story Victor is telling.

"What did you say?" he asks throwing his fork down suddenly interested.

"My brother, he had to attend to this little three year old boy, I forgot what his name was." Victor says trailing off in thought trying to remember. Henry, he tells himself, he's talking about Henry.

"Anyway, the mother brought the boy in but Gerhart didn't see her and the boy had a massive allergic reaction to some nuts in a cake and she didn't even know he was allergic to nuts." Victor continues and he bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from reaching across the table and giving Victor a stern lecture. His friends all seem fascinated.

"And I asked Gerhart how the mother couldn't know her son was allergic to nuts and he said she just probably wasn't a very good mother." Victor jokes. His fist slams down on the table so hard it makes their glasses rattle and Marian jump beside him.

"Killian." Ruby scolds as his friends all stare at him in confusion, but he's not interested in their confusion, he's angry.

"You tell you're brother to keep his mouth shut and that he has no idea what he's talking about!" he yells furiously turning around and walking away from his friends no doubt leaving them confused and bewildered. They have no idea they're talking about Emma Swan.

.

Somehow he gets tasked with delivering Emma's English homework. He's not really complaining though because it gives him an excuse to see her and check in, but he'll be more interested in talking about things that are not academic related. The only problem is when he walks into Granny's, Emma's nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Swan?" he asks Granny over the counter.

"You're back again I see." Granny observes.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere." he replies and Granny seems to smile.

"She took Henry to lake to feed the ducks." Granny says before moving along to the next paying customer. He doesn't expect her to come back so he takes his leave and makes his way to the lake. It's not far on foot but he's only been to the lake once. Somehow even though it was still apart of Storybrooke people seemed to forget the existence of the lake on the journey towards heading out of town, just off the road, with a park bench in front of the lake, a playground off to the side and all of it surrounded by soft green grass. He finds Emma on the bench near the playground rather than the lake but he recognizes her easily.

"Hello love." he says sitting down on the bench beside her and setting his bag down on the ground.

"Killian, what are you doing here?" Emma asks looking a little startled.

"I came to give you your English work." he says taking out the folder he has safely stored Emma's homework in and hands it to her.

"Thank you." Emma says taking the sheets from him.

"So how did you find me anyway?"

"Granny told me you were here with your boy." he says looking to the playground at the few children playing on the equipment, some playing soccer with a ball.

"Granny told you we were here?" Emma asks and he can hear the skepticism in her voice.

"Aye. Should she not have?" he questions. Maybe Emma doesn't want him here, maybe he's intruding.

"No it's fine I just wasn't expecting you that's all." Emma says quickly giving him a small smile that he returns.

"So how are you, really?" he asks seriously. She had seemed so distraught yesterday, and on the weekend too. He supposes it has been a tough couple of days for her and he just hopes things start to get better, not worse.

"I'm alright, Henry too. I'm glad I took today off, I really needed it." He's not at all surprised the final year of high school is stressful enough without being a full time mother.

"Did I miss anything?" Emma asks.

"No." he says keeping quiet about his lunchtime discussion with his friends, the part about Walsh annoying him before school and a girl named Zelena making eyes at him during English.

"I missed you though." he says placing his hand on hers lying on the bench between them. Emma looks at his hand on hers and he moves a slight fraction closer wishing for the chance to kiss her.

"Killian." Emma warns gently and he sighs.

"Guess it's not exactly appropriate in front of the children." he reasons retreating slightly.

"So which one is yours?" he asks looking around at the kids playing. He saw Henry very, very, briefly, but the kids are so fast it's hard to make out who is who.

"Henry's the one in the blue jumper and gumboots." Emma says smiling fondly. He scans the playground, nothing, then he scans the group playing with the ball and finds Emma's son amongst them.

"He's pretty good." he says watching Henry kick at the soccer ball and chase after it alongside the other boys and girls. The boy's still little and his motor skills still need work, evident when Henry slips over in the muddy grass, but the boy gets up quickly joining in again and looks truly happy.

"Yeah. He is." Emma turns her attention back to him and smiles.

"I wanted to thank you Killian."

"For the homework?" he asks surprised.

"No." Emma says with a chuckle.

"For being so understanding and for keeping my secret." Emma's so genuine with her thanks and he gets the feeling trust doesn't exactly come easy to her, not that he blames her, what with the past he has been informed she has.

"Of course love. I would never betray your trust." he promises truthfully gently squeezing Emma's hand. He'd be a total traitor to betray Emma's trust and that is one thing he knows he is not. He lets go of Emma's hand and leans down to his bag again, but this time he takes out his video camera just as a small soccer ball rolls into view. When he looks up Henry's running toward him. He puts the video camera in his lap before picking up the soccer ball and handing it to Henry with a smile. Emma's son has hazel eyes, dark brown hair and a few scattered freckles across his cheeks and the youngster's covered in mud.

"Thanks." Henry says in a small voice taking the ball from him and running off again. Both he and Emma watch Henry for a moment in silence. He can't remember ever being so young, or so innocent.

"What's the video camera for?" Emma asks finally.

"I thought I'd ask you a few questions." he says setting the camera on record watching Henry through the camera lens before turning it around to focus on Emma.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you the questions?" she says pointedly.

"Yes, but I thought I'd just get a reflection on what you've learned through the assignment." he explains.

"What do you want to know?"

"What has been the best part of the assignment?" he asks her. Emma smiles.

"You mean apart from you? Well I'd say discovering that not everyone are what they seem. I never thought you'd turn out to be such a good friend, or even more than a friend and I didn't expect you to understand me so well." Emma admits. He hadn't expected them to get so close either. A pleasant surprise by all means.

"What have you learnt about yourself?"

"That sometimes I try too hard and that I don't have enough balance. I've learnt that it is okay in some instance to ask for help and to trust people." He smiles behind the camera.

"You're not going to put Henry in this video are you?" Emma asks trying to peak around the camera to look at him.

"Come on Swan." he says lifting an eyebrow.

"I gave you my word. "He'll edit Henry out of his video and edit in his recordings from his daily journal.

"I know. Sorry." Emma says but he can understand her distrust. He will just have to work a little harder to make sure she knows she can trust him.

"Mamma." Henry calls. Emma looks behind him, but he doesn't turn.

"I had better go."

"What about my questions?" he asks he only has one or two more but she doesn't need to know that.

"Are you actually volunteering to do extra work?" Emma asks raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Maybe. After all there's a first time everything. Why don't we continue this tomorrow, or Thursday at school?" he suggests.

"Why do I get the feeling not very much work would get done?" Emma asks smiling. He fakes a look of hurt.

"I don't know why. My intentions are completely innocent." Emma laughs.

"I'm working tomorrow, so Thursday in the library after school."

"It's a date." he adds as Emma gets up off the bench.

"Swan." he calls and Emma turns back towards him.

"Promise me we'll still be friends, still be together once we turn this assignment in on Friday."

"Now who's being paranoid?" He blushes a little and he can't remember ever being so self conscious about a relationship.

"I promise, nothing will change between us." Emma promises and he beams.

"Mamma!" Henry yells.

"I'm coming." Emma says walking towards her son and he laughs training the camera back on Emma as she approaches Henry kneeling down and embracing the boy, mud and all, before mother and son join hands.

"Bye." Henry calls turning back and waving at him. He waves back as Emma laughs and walks off with her son. He sighs. He's falling for her. Hard.


	19. Outed

Emma pov

.

There's a certain spring in her step on the way to school Friday morning. The sun is shinning, she has finished her joint assignment with Killian, it's almost the weekend, Henry is fine, and she's happy. Happiness, a strange concept that is both unfamiliar and unexpected. She and Killian had spent yesterday afternoon in the library working on their assignments. He was making a video while she was doing a scrapbook with all her recordings. Like she expected not a lot of work had got done, more kissing and making out then serious study, but for once that doesn't bother her so much.

There's the usual morning rush of students as she approaches the school gates. Walsh is just beyond them looking very pleased with himself.

"Good morning Emma." Walsh calls as she walks past doing her best to ignore him.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it? It's going to be a wonderful day I can tell, I'm not sure about your day, might not be quite as good." Walsh says. She knows he's only baiting her, but her curiosity gets the better of her.

"What are you talking about?" she asks whipping around to face Walsh.

"You've been given a present."

"I want nothing from you." she spits venomously.

"Oh, but it's not from me, it's from your little lover boy, Killian."

"What are you talking about?" She's trying not to do anything stupid like punch Walsh in the middle of the courtyard, no matter how much she wants to.

"I wouldn't want to spoil your boyfriends surprise." Walsh says taking a step closer.

"You should have stuck with me. Give my regards and thanks to Killian. Enjoy your day." Walsh says and before she can ask what the hell he is talking about he disappears into the crowd and into the school. She pulls out her phone and texts Killian asking where he is because she wants to know what's going on. She looks around and notices that everyone is staring at her. She tries not to pay them any attention walking into the school and hoping the stares don't follow. They follow. Everyone stares at her and she can't understand the looks people are giving her, disgust, contempt, horror, shock. She doesn't understand any of it. She scans the faces around her trying her best to ignore the shame building up within her.

"Chelsea." she says finding one familiar face amongst the crowd and approaching Walsh's former girlfriend. Chelsea is standing by the lockers with a group of younger students and they immediately quieten their hushed whispers when she approaches.

"What's going on?" she asks. One of Chelsea's friends snickers.

"As if you don't know." the girl sneers, platinum blonde hair and a tan that's so fake and dark, it's almost brown.

"Sam!" Chelsea scolds. The hurt registers anyway.

''What's she talking about?" she asks Chelsea who turns to her with a gentle sigh.

"I didn't know I swear."

"Know what?" Chelsea sighs again.

"It's everywhere." the other girl say handing her her phone. There's a video on the screen under Killian's name that starts playing and images flash past quickly.

"No." she says shaking her head in disbelief hoping she's having a really bad dream and that at any minute she'll wake up and she'll be safely in bed, Henry beside her, but the video continues. The tears come easily as she feels what's left of her heart shatter all over again, until finally, the video stops and she's just left staring at a black screen. She doesn't move for a long moment frozen in shock and betrayal.

"I'm sorry." Chelsea says taking her phone back and leaving her alone in the school corridor. The locker behind her slams shut loudly and she's jerked back into reality and quickly tries to dry the tears on her face slinking away quietly, but the stares follow her everywhere. She is going to kill Killian.

.

Killian pov.

Friday morning always seems to be more painful than others because it is so close and yet so far from the weekend. Still, at least his day isn't too strenuous, a study period, followed by English with Emma, a year level gathering, then he's off to present his assignment to a panel of teachers during lunch, followed by sport and finally he and Emma are heading to Granny's after school to celebrate. He spent last night with Emma in the library, mostly talking and mucking around, maybe even kissing a few times, before going home and working on his assignment, one he actually proudly finished. He opens his locker to collect any books he needs for the morning classes, and finds the video camera and journal he locked in his locker yesterday, have gone.

"Have you seen my video camera and my book?" he asks his friends gazing at the empty spot on the shelf of his locker. He's positive he left it there and he knows it's not at home. He doesn't need them to hand in his assignment because his video is stored safely on his USB drive but the content of his video is shared between the video camera and journal.

"No. Now would you hurry up." Robin says impatiently. Marian's in the middle of reading a thick book, Ruby has one headphone in, engrossed in something on her phone, Victor leaning over her shoulder in a gentle embrace with the other headphone in his ear and Robin looks just about ready to ditch them all and go to class.

"It's not here." he says slamming his locker in defeat.

"Can we go now?" Robin asks but he doesn't reply.

"Anything interesting?" he asks Ruby and Victor wondering what's got them so interested in the phone Ruby's holding. Maybe there's a party on the weekend he doesn't know about.

"You posted something." Victor observes without taking eyes off the phone in Ruby's hands.

"What are you talking about? No I didn't." he says confused watching as Robin gets his phone out looking slightly amused, even Marian puts her book away in exchange for her mobile.

''Bloody Hell!" he curses fishing his own phone out and trying to see what his friends are looking at. He has a message from Emma.

'Where are you?'

'By my locker.' he replies before continuing on to see what exactly everyone is looking at. The page takes ages to load and then when it does it denies him access.

"Stupid thing." he grumbles in annoyance. He tries again only to have the same result and he groans in frustration.

"Oh my god Killian." Ruby says earning his attention.

"What did you do?" Ruby asks looking at him with a mixture of mortification and disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. Behind Ruby he can see Emma approaching heading straight for them. She found him.

"Hey Emma." he says with a warm smile wondering why she looks so pissed. Her eyes are slightly puffy like she has been crying which doesn't make any sense, but she looks hurt.

"You alright?" he asks taking a step towards her. Emma answers by raising her fist and punching him squarely in the jaw sending him to the floor. Everyone's eyes look their way, his friends watching in a kind of bemused surprise.

"You bastard!" Emma yells. He looks at her in confusion.

"You promised you wouldn't tell." He's still confused but he can tell she's almost at the point of tears.

"I trusted you." He still has no idea what she's talking about but she doesn't explain turning on her heel and leaving him on the ground his jaw throbbing.

"Emma wait." he yells after her picking himself up from the floor and wanting to chase after her so he can figure out exactly why she's so angry at him, why he has just been punched.

"Killian, you had better see this." Robin says eyes glued to his phone.

"What Robin? What could possibly be so important?" he yells. His friend just hands him his phone. There's a video on the screen and he pushes the button to make it play. It starts with gentle music with Emma's face a school photo from long ago.

'What do you know about this girl?' a voice over asks.

'What do you really know?' The screen flickers ominously like some tacky horror film.

'What ever you think is a lie. Emma Swan is not who you think. Do not be fooled by her pretty smile and pitiful tattletales. She's a lier, a cheat and I, Killian Jones, believe you deserve to know the truth.' More pictures of Emma filter across the screen some he recognizes and he doesn't quite understand how he recognizes the pictures until the video of Henry waving goodbye to him in the park appears. Most of the footage and images are off his video camera.

'This is Emma Swan's son.' the video says as Henry waves to the camera before walking away, hand in hand with Emma. He shakes his head wondering how on earth this happened.

'Not quite so innocent. Not quite as pure as she would have you believe. Now you know the truth, not everyone is who you think they are.' To his relief the video stops and he looks up at Robin who just raises his eyebrows expectantly.

"Great job Kill." Robin says but his friends words are in no way a complement.

"She thinks I-" he starts holding up Robin's phone. Emma thinks he told everyone and anyone about her son, but the didn't. No wonder she was so angry at him, no wonder Ruby's glaring at him like she wants to punch him.

"Here." he says shoving Robin's phone back and taking off after Emma.

"Killian where are you going?" Victor calls out after him but he doesn't answer because he has to find Emma. He has to fix this. Luckily he doesn't have to search very far to find her.

"Emma." he calls running after her, but of course she doesn't turn around and answer, maybe a few days ago, but not today.

"Emma." he calls again catching up to her and gently touching her arm as the school bell rings.

"Don't touch me!" Emma yells turning around to face him and pulling her arm firmly from his grip. He can see the light of the hallway catch the reflection of her unshed tears.

"Don't you dare touch me." Emma continues and he doesn't try to reach for her again.

"Just let me explain." he begs calmly. He doesn't quite know what he's trying to explain, mostly that he never made, or posted the video. Someone did, but it wasn't him.

"What is there to explain? How you proved you're just like everyone else? How you betrayed my trust? How you're not the man I thought you were?"

"Please Emma. I'm sorry just-"

"You're sorry. Sorry is not good enough Killian." Emma says taking a step closer and shoving him lightly. He lets her.

"I trusted you, more than I've trusted anyone in years and you betray that trust by revealing the very secrets I'm desperate to keep. And you know what is worse? You used Henry to hurt me." He watches the tears run down her face.

"It wasn't me." he starts but he knows Emma's too angry and too hurt to listen to him. Especially when Emma's fist hits the corner of his eyebrow and he falls to the ground once more. The bell might have rung but they've gained a heavy crowd, phones out, watching them.

"Don't lie to me again. Don't be a coward about your betrayal." Emma rages but it really wasn't him and he needs her to believe it.

"Swan just listen to me." he starts clumsily standing up.

"You have no idea what you've done." Emma says taking a step towards him as if to hit him again, but he doesn't want to fight her, even if she does. David steps in from the crowd before Emma has a chance to do anything.

"Emma, calm down. "David says managing to slide between them.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Do you know what he did? Emma asks pointing around David to him. He can't see his teachers expression but Emma's expression doesn't change.

"Just calm down Emma." David says again, gently, like he's trying to tame a wild bull, or more accurately a hurt and angry mother.

"He, he-" Emma starts but David catches her before she can do anything more pulling her back away from him.

"No. Let me go." Emma yells fighting against David but their teacher holds Emma back firmly. He touches the side of his throbbing head.

"I hate you." Emma screams crying and her words cut at him like a knife. He watches Emma struggle against David and behind David and Emma amidst the crowd he finds Walsh West smiling at him victoriously.

"I hate you!"


	20. Sweet dreams

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed.

I do apologise for taking so long to update (and not just for this story.) I've been writing more drama for the future chapters and trying to work through hard to write chapters. There'll be more drama soon enough and I'll work on updating some of the other stories I have on the go. Thanks.

.

.

.

.

He gets a bag of frozen peas and a seat in Regina's office. Emma fuming in the seat beside him, Regina's behind the desk and he has never seen the woman look so torn and he has never seen his coordinator look so frazzled. David Nolan's in the corner of the room looking between him and Emma and no one points out that David should probably be teaching rather than standing in Regina's office trying to figure out what to do. He doesn't know what to do, what to say clearly no else does either because no one is in a hurry to break the heavy silence.

"I'm going to class." Emma says finally breaking the silence and making to stand up but he's well aware that David is her teacher.

"Sit." Regina says firmly and he watches Emma reluctantly lower herself back into her chair. She won't even look at him and that hurts more than the bruises he's icing. Regina's sighs heavily.

"You know when we gave you this assignment three weeks ago we were not intending for this to be the result. Obviously things got a little out of hand." That's an understatement. At least they broke down the boundaries of stereotypes.

"Obviously this is the end to your assignment together and you, Mr Jones have some explaining to do." Regina says and all eyes turn to him, all eyes except Emma's. He takes the bag of frozen peas away from his face throwing the bag to the floor and trying to figure out what to say.

"I know this looks bad," he starts because even he knows what the situation looks like.

"But I didn't do it. I didn't post that video." Emma scoffs.

"Ms Swan, please." Regina says before turning her attention back to him.

"Mr Jones I'm sure you can appreciate how this looks."

"I know, but I think someone stole my video camera." he defends.

"You think?"

"I know. It was in my locker yesterday and it's gone now."

"Even if we are to believe that someone stole your video camera from your locker with at least some of the footage from the video, it still doesn't explain how the video was posted in the first place?" David asks eyeing him skeptically.

"There was a journal under the video camera that has been taken too and it had my login details as well as other sensitive information." he says trailing off and Emma's jaw clenches. He's not sure what does more damage, his journal with all the recordings about everything he has learnt about Emma, Neal and Henry included, or the video camera with actual physical documentation of Emma and Henry together as mother and son.

"Why should we believe you?" David asks.

"Because it wasn't me. I give you my word."

"Your word means nothing." Emma bites bitterly and he does his best not to react, to pretend he's not upset.

"Ms Swan, you are excused from today's classes but come and see me first thing Monday morning." Regina says gently turning towards Emma who immediately grabs her bag and heads for the door without a backwards glance. The door slams so hard it echoes in the small office and makes him flinch.

"Did you do it?" Regina asks finally after another minute of strained silence.

"No." he says truthfully.

"For some strange reason I think I actually believe you. You're a trouble maker and a pain in the ass Killian, but even you wouldn't stoop this low. "Regina says.

"Is that my glowing recommendation?" he asks jokingly and Regina just glares at him.

"If it wasn't you have you got any idea who's behind this?" David asks. He pauses for a moment and he remembers Walsh's victorious smile, threats and actions over the past few weeks. Still, accusing a fellow classmate of being responsible is a serious accusation, no matter how much of a jerk Walsh is.

"Try Walsh West. He's got a thing for Emma, or he has it in for her, I'm not sure which. "he admits ignoring the curious gaze of David and Regina. The first time he saw Walsh with Emma, Walsh was trying to make an unwelcome move on Emma, then Robin said a few days later Walsh was threatening her.

"Can I go back to class now?" he asks though he has no intention of attending any classes, he wants to go after Emma.

"Of course, but you are to stay here at school, no running off with your tail between your legs." Regina says like she can read his mind.

"David will keep an eye on you. Understand?"

"Perfectly." he says standing up and walking up to Regina's desk. He takes the USB drive out of his pocket and puts it on the older woman's desk.

"What's this?" Regina asks picking up the USB.

"My assignment. Watch it and if you have any remaining doubts, you might understand why whoever posted that video was most certainly not me."

.

The cafeteria buzzes around him but it's as if somehow he is detached from it all. His usual table is empty, his friends nowhere in sight, not that he blames them. Some people approach him and congratulate him on his great video and others glare at him evilly, he doesn't blame them. He stares at his phone, having kind of created a new temporary account until he's not blocked out and he hates how many views the dreaded video has and he watches the number slowly climb. He thinks about the lovely internet and how easily transferable videos and links are and how soon everyone in the whole entire town will know the truth about Emma's most precious secret. He logs out and instead tries to ring Emma. Tries and fails because the phone doesn't even ring. He sighs and lets the phone drop to the table before putting his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Am I going to ruin your reputation if I sit down"? He pulls his hands away from his face to see David Nolan standing opposite him and gesturing to a seat at the table.

"Go ahead, I don't think it could get any worse." he says bitterly. David sits down beside him and he picks up his phone again to try and call Emma but his finger hovers above the call button without pressing it. Maybe he should respect her space, maybe he should try again, maybe she'll never speak to him again. He doesn't know what to do.

"Are you trying to call Emma?" David asks.

"She won't talk to me." he says in defeat.

"Just give her some space. She'll come around."

"David, she thinks I outed her to the whole school." he points out but more than that, Emma thinks he betrayed her trust.

"So talk to her." David says as if he hasn't been trying to call Emma all day.

"Did you not just hear me, she won't talk to me, won't answer my calls."

"Then find some way to make her listen." David's advice probably wouldn't be half bad if Emma wasn't so bloody stubborn, but he does love a challenge.

.

The first place he looks is the lake, followed closely by Granny's dinner and when he doesn't find Emma at either location he goes around the back of Granny's to the door leading up to Emma's apartment. He's surprised to find it unlocked, no lock picking required and he climbs the stairs up to the landing before knocking on the door. He keeps knocking until the door opens and he's met by Granny.

"I just want to talk to her." he says quickly. Granny doesn't look angry like he expects for someone so fiercely protective of Emma and Henry.

"She doesn't want to see you." Granny replies smoothly. He remembers David's words of wisdom. 'Find some way to make her listen.'

"I just need to explain. Please Granny, just let me talk to her." Granny's lips purse in consideration.

"Do you think I did it?" he asks the older woman.

"No." Granny says finally surprising him slightly.

"But my opinion doesn't matter." Somehow he doesn't quite believe what Granny has just said.

"I just need to talk to her. Please Granny." he begs.

"I'll talk to him." Emma says appearing behind Granny who gives him a parting smile before leaving them alone. Emma's still dressed in the same clothes from when she walked out of Regina's office and she doesn't look as angry, or maybe that's just wishful thinking.

"Swan." he says suddenly unsure of what to say.

"I know your angry and upset and you think I betrayed you but I didn't, honestly. I can't explain it and I know it looks bad but when I prove to you it wasn't me I'll track down and punch whoever it was myself." He's not joking. He'll be having words with whoever it is that released that video and he has high suspicions it has something to do with Walsh.

"Why do you care so much?" Emma asks folding her arms over her chest, but at least she isn't yelling at him.

"Because I don't want you to look at me like the way you are now." he says finally.

"Why do you care how I look at you?"

"Because-" he starts but Emma just looks at him expectantly. He knows if he says the real reason he'll only send Emma running further so he just steps forward and kisses her, careful to give her enough warning to back out if she wants. Emma doesn't back away, she's hesitant, but she doesn't push him back.

"Now do you believe me?" he asks hopefully.

"I already know it wasn't you." Emma says but she's not smiling like he expects.

"You do?" he asks skeptically. Emma nods, slowly.

"Then why didn't you want to see me?" He wants to know how she knew it wasn't him but first he wants to know why she wouldn't want to see him or return his calls.

"Because I figured out why thinking you posted the video hurt so much, because I like you, really like you and the truth is that scars me."

"I suppose it could be worse. At least you don't hate me anymore." he jokes trying to lighten the mood. Emma laughs and smiles easing some of the tension between them.

"No. I don't hate you and I'm sorry that I thought you could do something like that." Emma doesn't need to apologize to him, he's just glad she knows the truth at last. He knows he'll have to work on getting her to trust him more but that's something they can work on together.

"Hey, it's okay." he says stepping in and gently cupping her face.

"It'll be okay." he says before kissing her once more. He smiles against her lips, Emma's hand threading itself through his hair.

"Why are you kissing my Mamma?" A small voice asks behind Emma and he and Emma step away from each other so fast Emma nearly trips over backwards.

"He-Henry." Emma says putting her hand to her mouth and sounding rather breathless.

"Um." Emma steamers and he almost smiles in amusement.

"This, um, this is Killian." He scratches behind his ear as Henry looks at him, head tilting as if making some confused observations.

"That's a strange name." Henry says finally. Emma chuckles.

"Um, yes, well I suppose it is." he says giving Henry a small smile.

"Kiwwy- Killi - Ian." Henry says trying to sound out his name.

"You can just call me Killy if that makes it any easier." he offers the youngster whose eyes never look away.

"I'm Henry." the boys says bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you Henry." he says walking over and kneeling down in front of the boy offering out his hand to shake. Henry takes his hand Henry's hand is so small and soft and somehow fragile.

"I like your shirt." he says gesturing to the blue jumper Henry is wearing with a small green steam train on it.

"Thanks. Are you staying for dinner?" Henry inquires. He and Emma both stammer at the same time unsure of themselves.

"Yes." Granny says suddenly making a reappearance only to disappear into another room without another word.

"Yay. Granny made burgers." Henry exclaims before the young lad follows after Granny.

"You don't have to stay." Emma says coming to stand beside him. He takes her hand.

"I know, but I want to."

.

It turns out Granny makes a fine burger and Henry has quite the appetite, important for a growing lad. While Emma tucks her young lad into bed Granny takes her leave and somehow he ends up staying. He walks around the small living space and Kitchen taking everything in. There are coloured alphabet letters and number magnets on the small fridge hanging up small drawn pictures of a different array of things in the kitchen. In the living space there are posters of everything from the names of shapes and animals to the names of months and seasons along with countless photos of Emma and Henry together. He can tell the space is small and cramped, but more than that he can tell it's a home.

"Not quite enough to show for a home." He turns around from looking at a photo of a young Henry with a face covered chocolate to find Emma standing at the other end of the dark blue couch.

"It's you're home." he says gesturing to the posters and photos, the toys packed away messily in the corner of the room.

"I'm saving up for a bigger place for when Henry gets older but there's a lot to save for."

"I can imagine."

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Swan. What about you? How are you coping?" he asks gently. Emma laughs dryly and sits herself down on the couch.

"I'm alright, tired and I don't know what exactly what else I feel, but I'm okay." Emma says as he sits down beside her.

"I really meant when I said. I had no idea about the video." he says seriously. He knows they have just sat through an entire meal with Henry and Granny but now that it is just the two of them he wants the chance to talk, one on one.

"Killian, it's alright you don't have to keep explaining."

"How is it, may I ask, that you knew it wasn't me?" he asks his curiosity kicking in.

"Well, I was so angry with you when I left school and them I came her and I told Granny what happened but once I calmed down I realized how ridiculous it sounded after everything that has happened. Part of me knew it wasn't you all along but it was just easier to think it was you, to be angry, because I know how to deal with that." Emma explains a small sad smile gracing her lips.

"Also, you might want to send Robin some flowers, or whatever it is that you boys do to display gratitude."

"Robin? What? Why?" he asks frowning in confusion.

"He sent me a video and I'll be honest I wasn't too keen on the idea of watching it after this morning but the gist of it is that it shows Walsh confessing that it was him who released the video. I think some of it might have been harassment but-"

"Wait. So it was Walsh all along?" he asks cutting Emma off.

"Yeah."

"Woah." he says running a hand over his face and scratching at the stubble on the side of his cheek.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Tell Regina and David probably, clear your name." Emma says sounding more flat than anything else.

"You can't let him get to you Swan that's what Walsh wants." he says gently taking Emma's hand.

"I know. I'm not going to let him get to me, I'm not going to stoop to his level, as much as I want to, but I'm not going to let him get to me."

"Did I miss anything at school?" Emma asks changing the subject.

"Nope. Regina reminded us that preferences for what we want to do after high school have closed and if we haven't put anything in and want to, we should go and talk to her." he explains the boring hour of his life spent in a year level assembly.

"Have you put anything in?" Emma asks.

"No. Not interested. What about you?"

"Yeah, I applied for a whole bunch of scholarships. Everywhere from here to San Francisco." Emma's answer doesn't really surprise him. He knows she wants to continue with her schooling, for a Henry's sake if nothing else.

"What do you want to do?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I know I want to do something to help people but I haven't figured out what that is yet. I figure I'll just see what I get offered and go from there." Emma says pulling her knees up to her chest.

"My brother would be suitably impressed, a plan, a desire to help people and the determination to pull it all off." Emma smiles before turning her head down to look at something on the couch.

"Have you ever thought about following in his footsteps, working in the Navy I mean?"

"No, I considered it for a moment when Liam first joined, trying to make big brother proud and all but not anymore."

"What are you going to do with your house when you go off on your boat?" Emma asks looking up at him.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You mean you're just going to leave a perfectly nice house sitting empty while you go off and explore the world?" Emma asks clearly skeptical.

"It's of no burden to leave it be." he explains simply. One day when the world has been discovered he might want to come back to sleepy old Storybrooke.

"How can you afford that?" Emma asks and perhaps he should be a little more gentle considering she's living a life much less financially stable than his.

"When my parents first moved to Storybrooke my father worked for this large law firm and when he moved here he set up another office. We had enough money to buy a large house with one day enough kids to fill it. My mother worked as a mechanic in the repair store down the road and she put all her savings and some money from my father into bank accounts for Liam and I for when we were older. The money my mother saved wasn't in the family account and she gave all the documentation to my father's business partner, William Smee. Then mother died. Father left us not long after taking thousands of dollars he had stolen from clients and most of what we had. Many families lost a lot, Liam and I lost our father and our guardian." It had not been a stable time in his life, so much uncertainty and unrest.

"Mr Smee, made sure we didn't loose anything more, got guardianship of us Jones boys until Liam was old enough to look after me and again when Liam passed. Smee's a lawyer and a friend. He isn't family but he made sure Liam and I stayed together, that we didn't loose our home, or the money we had left. Liam used the money mother had saved to keep us going, got a job, everything." He can still remember nights were Liam would come home and collapse onto the couch in exhaustion. He would always throw a warm blanket over his brother before crawling into bed.

"There's still enough of what mother saved and what Liam saved to last most of my life, that is if I don't go out and buy a Porsche or anything." he jokes.

"Smee still makes sure I stay in line, don't draw too much attention, but he doesn't live with me." A home that used to house four people now only houses one, the other three are all gone. Looking around Emma's small apartment, it feels more like a home than his shell of a house.

"I guess I should be grateful I don't have to worry so much."

"But somehow the money only reminds you of the people you've lost." Emma says as if reading his mind. Somehow she has just voiced his exact thoughts, the thoughts he doesn't even like to admit to himself.

"Yeah."

"But they'd want you to be happy wouldn't they?" Emma asks gently.

"Yeah, I guess." he replies. At least his brother and mother would, he can't speak for his father.

"So why aren't you?"

"Because money doesn't buy happiness Swan." He'd give all the money in the world just to have his family back and he's sure he's not the only one.

"You should be happy, you deserve to be."

"Maybe someday." he says smiling sadly before leaning in and brushing his lips against Emma's. He keeps the kiss brief, well aware that it's getting late and he should go home to his empty house.

"I'll let you get some rest." he says gently squeezing Emma's hand.

"I don't think I'll have any problem doing that." Emma replies and he chuckles before standing to make his exit.

"Sweet dreams love." he says brushing Emma's arm and slipping out the door.


	21. Bigger plans

Bigger plans.

Walsh pov.

He has always hated Mondays but he takes pride in knowing he has dethroned Emma Swan. He had slightly more pride and general happiness on Friday morning before Robin Locksley wrangled a confession out of him. His hand is still sore from the encounter, but he's not worried. The school will be talking about Emma and her son for weeks to come, she'll be miserable, blame Killian Jones and he will be victorious. He doesn't bother about first period, or for that matter second, he shows up just when the school halls are at their busiest, kids running free of the classrooms for a a half hour break before third period. He stands amongst the crowd watching passing students and he spots Emma Swan walking up the hallway. She's smiling and a moment later Killian Jones appears beside her and the two link hands and walk towards him. This was not part of the plan. Emma glares at him as she walks past, Killian whispers something in her ear and they walk off together looking like the perfect happy couple.

"Sickening isn't it?" He nearly jumps with fright and turns to find Zelena Greene beside him.

"Zelena." he says relaxing a little.

"Seeing them so happy together, I mean I can practically hear the wedding bells already followed closely by the pitter patter of tiny little feet. Oh wait, Emma's already got a a set of pittery pattery feet doesn't she? Nice job on that by the way."

"Thank you." he says not entirely sure how to respond to her compliment.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this though." he says looking after Emma and Killian with great frustration.

"Yeah. I hear David Nolan and Regina Mills are out for your head."

"What?" he asks as Zelena suddenly has his full attention. Zelena's wearing a black dress and a small black hat that together somehow make her green eyes and red hair stand out more than he has noticed before.

"Apparently there's some video about you confessing to releasing the video instead of dear Killian." Oh shit.

"Oh, you didn't know." Zelena says taking in his shocked expression.

"I was in to much pain to notice much. I think Robin Locksley broke a finger in my hand." he says clenching his jaw at the memory.

"Oh dear. And it will have all been for nothing." Zelena taunts. He has no doubt that if he's cornered by either Regina or David he will be in serious trouble.

"Perhaps, you should have done something more."

"What could possibly be more?" he asks.

"Well I have an idea on how we can crush Emma so completely she'll have nothing left. Interested?"

"Very, but why would you work with me?" He's not a complete idiot he knows Zelena will have her own agenda.

"Well that Mr Jones is rather gorgeous and with her out of the way I'll be able to sweep in and take him for myself."

"And how do we hurt her exactly?" he inquires curious about the nature of Zelena's plan.

"Her son. The boy Emma truly loves." Zelena says with a wicked smile.

"Henry. We're not going to hurt him are we? "He may want revenge on Emma but hurting a child.

"Oh no relax. This plan will only hurt Miss Swan but I have to say it is rather wicked." He almost thinks Zelena is about to cackle in the spur of the moment but she merely smiles instead.

"The rumors are you took the camera and a journal." He nods. No one around them is paying much attention and he can't get in any more trouble than he's already in the fact that he's in trouble only makes him want to hurt Emma more.

"Killian's journal, I don't suppose there's any mention of me?" Zelena asks looking at him hopefully and he rolls his eyes, though he'll admit he thinks they'll achieve great things together.

"No." Zelena makes a face of annoyance.

"So you've read it?"

"Yeah. Cover to cover." he replies.

"Does he talk about Emma?"

"Excessively." He read Killian's accounts of the first kiss with Emma the first date and all her secrets unfortunately the information in the diary hadn't been of much use for his video but perhaps it will prove useful for this next faze.

"Her secrets?" Zelena asks. The bell rings and everyone filters back into classrooms but he's more interested in Zelena's plan than learning about algebra.

"Yes."

"Weaknesses?"

"Yes."

"Excellent." Zelena says clapping her hands together and looking pleased.

"Then I think it's time we get to work."

Emma pov

"Here's your coffee Mrs Brown." she says setting the cup and saucer down in front of the little old lady.

"Thank you dear." Mrs Brown says looking up from the days paper. The diner is unusually busy for a Wednesday afternoon and they'll close soon, but she doesn't mind the diner being busy because if the diner is busy the time passes quickly. She makes her back to Henry's table where he's playing with Killian. Killian rolls the two die and cheers while Henry groans.

"How comes you win all the time?" she hears Henry ask Killian.

"You want to know the secret to winning?"

"Practice?" Henry asks innocently.

"No my boy. Loaded dice." Killian says with a chuckle.

"Are you teaching my son to cheat?" she asks standing between Henry and Killian.

"It's only cheating if you get caught." Killian says with a cheeky grin.

"I think it's cheating either way."

"The point is you win." Killian says taking a fry from the plate on his side of table. Henry's plate is practically empty. She raises an eyebrow skeptically and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Don't look at me like that." Killian says indignantly.

"Shes making the face." Henry whispers across to Killian as if she can't hear every word her son has just said.

"What face?" she asks.

"The face you make when you're mad." Henry says scrunching up is face as if to demonstrate.

"I do not make that face." she defends.

"You kind of do." Killian says with an amused smile and she glares at him.

"Shut up and eat your fries." she says sliding into the booth beside Killian who only laughs at her childish behavior. Killian moves the plate of fries to the centre of the table and Henry takes a couple before picking up one of the die and examining it intently.

"You're not off the hook yet." she gazing turning to look at Killian beside her.

"I'll just have to find some way to make it up to you." he says with a warm smile. Killian takes her hand under the table so Henry can't see and she laces her fingers with his. They've had a good couple of days. She told Regina and David about Walsh and Killian's innocence, showed them the video Robin sent her. She hasn't seen Walsh since she and Killian paced him in the school corridor on Monday and Killian had talk her out of giving him a black eye. She knows Walsh will be punished but she still hates his guts no matter what. She's pretty sure there isn't much worse anyone can do then what Walsh did on Friday. The backlash hadn't been too bad and Killian had been at her side, defending her honour.

"Isn't he a little young for this anyway?" she asks Killian. She's not quite sure Henry understands what he's playing, just that it's fun and involves food.

"A boys never too young to try his luck." Killian replies.

"He's three." she says pointedly.

"And a bit." Henry says piping up. Both she and Killian laugh. The bell above the door jingles several times.

"I should get back to work." she says standing up again.

"No more cheating." she says sternly looking at Killian who fakes a hurt expression and she rolls her eyes at him before returning to waiting customers. Graham's in his usual booth smiling happily when she brings him his order.

"When did you slip in?" she asks as Graham sips his coffee.

"Just now. I needed the pick me up before I tackle the paperwork."

"Fun." she says sarcastically.

"And I'm working all weekend too." Graham says rubbing his face tiredly. She smiles sympathetically thinking about the extra study she'll be doing on the weekend and even she feels like she needs a coffee just thinking about it. The sound of Henry's laugh pulls her back to the present and the sound warms her heart.

"Who's that with Henry?" Graham enquires. From Graham's position they can only see Henry's face and the back of Killian's head, mop of dark hair and familiar black leather jacket.

"Just a friend from school." she says quickly.

"He must be some friend." Graham says and she can hear the mixture of curiosity and hurt in Graham's voice.

"Do I need to a background check, criminal record?" She laughs.

"No Graham. "she says grateful to have him as a friend so much like an overprotective brother she never had.

"Well, I had better get back to work and tackle the paperwork." Graham says picking up the last of his pastry for the road.

"You make it sound like you're battling some fire breathing dragon." she jokes teasingly.

"I think I'd rather battle the fire breathing dragon." Graham says bitterly and she chuckles.

"See you soon."

.

When every customer has paid and left and the closed sign has been turned around she hangs her apron back up on the hook and comes back to Henry and Killian's table.

"You ready kid?" she asks Henry yawning tiredly.

"Tired Swan?" Killian asks and she nods in agreement. Killian smiles.

"I'd better go then." She's half tempted to ask if he wants to join her and Henry for dinner but thinks better of it.

"You keep practicing." Killian says looking at Henry who nods eagerly and comes to stand in front of her.

"Thanks for playing with him." she says gratefully.

"My pleasure Swan. Oh, I almost forgot." Killian says leaning down to Henry's height and pulling a small blue toy car from his pocket.

"This is for you. "Killian says offering the car out to Henry. Henry looks a up at her to make sure it's okay and she nods in approval.

"What do you say?" she says as Henry's small hands close around the blue car.

"Thank you Killy." Henry says and she smiles proudly.

"You're welcome." Killian says smiling warmly at her son before looking up to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She nods. They'll sit together over lunch, laugh and share stories with his friends and somehow it'll all seem completely normal and natural.

"Look after your mother." Killian says standing up and ruffling Henry's hair affectionately but Henry doesn't seem to mind. It's only when the bell chimes after Killian that the diner truly feels empty.


	22. Knock at the door

Knock at the door.

Note- I don't know how this would work in real life but I just made it up for fictional purposes of this story.

.

Emma POV

.

The Storybrooke weather is wild, stormy and to their little kitten, scary. As thunder cracks in the distance their black and white kitten runs from the room.

"Jess, come back." Henry says running after the kitten.

"Henry leave her." she says calling out after her son.

"But she keep running away." Henry calls back but she knows Jess will be hiding in a small space or alcove, frightened and if there's one thing she has learned, it is that you should never corner someone when they are scarred, no matter if they are cat or not.

"Henry." she says putting the peeler down on the chopping board and following after her son. She arrives in the doorway of their bedroom to find Henry crouched down on the floor peering under the chest of drawers.

"Jess come on boy." Henry says stretching out an arm to try and pull their kitten out into the open just as another clap of thunder strikes nearby.

"Ouch." Henry says quickly pulling his hand back and sitting back.

"Henry, what's wrong." she says coming to his side quickly. There are two large, deep scratches down the back of Henry's hand and up past his wrist.

"Henry." she says gently and she can see the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Jess scratch me." Henry says in a small voice and she smiles gently.

"She didn't mean to." she assures him knowing the kitten will have acted out of instinct and fear, something she's familiar with.

"It hurts Mamma." Henry says tears rolling down his chubby cheeks.

"I know. Come on let's get you cleaned up." she says carefully picking Henry up and carrying him to the bathroom. She closes the lid on the toilet and sits Henry down. His legs aren't long enough to touch the ground yet and they swing in the air. She gently cleans the scratches and they're pretty deep, but she tells Henry not to look because she knows he doesn't like the sight of blood and the last thing she needs is him passing out.

"You have to promise not to go after her when she runs and hides." she says gently. She knows Henry was only trying to help, but he's still young and hopefully he'll learn.

"But he was scared of the thunder and I just wanted to give him a hug because you always give me a hug when I'm scared." Henry says and she smiles gently.

"I know, but Jess is different." she explains applying antiseptic to Henry's wounds.

"Stings." Henry hisses.

"Sorry." she says wiping away Henry's tears and wishing she could instantly make his pain go away.

"Don't scratch or touch it." she says as she pulls out the box of band aids.

"Bad Kitty." Henry says looking over her shoulder and she looks behind her to see what Henry's looking at. Jess is gazing in at the doorway but slinks away again at Henry's words and she turns back to her son.

"Henry." she says sternly as she spots Henry with his hand above his scratch.

"But it's itchy." Henry defends pulling his hand back guiltily.

"I know, but you can't scratch it otherwise it won't get better." she says covering the scratches up with several brightly coloured band aids. Henry sniffs but nods all the same.

"Come here." she says opening her arms and he snuggles into the embrace. The box of band aids is empty and she tries to remind herself to buy some more soon and to ask Granny about fixing the lock on the door downstairs the one that leads to their apartment.

"Better?" she asks Henry as he pulls back and her son nods not looking quite so upset.

"Can we go feed the ducks?" Henry asks suddenly.

"What now?" she asks stunned. Henry nods as if it isn't storming outside.

"There'll be puddles." Henry says smiling and she chuckles.

"Not tonight kid."

"Tomorrow?"

"Saturday. We can go all day Saturday and I'm sure there'll be puddles." she says because their streak of wild weather doesn't sound as if it'll die down anytime soon and at least during the day they might have a chance to see a duck, or two.

"Can Killy come too?" Henry asks interrupting her thoughts about ducks.

"Why would you ask that?" she asks calmly.

"I like him." Henry pronounces and she knows it's mostly because Killian gave him food and toys but it's still enough to freak her out.

"I'm sure he's busy." she says feeling a tight knit in her chest. Henry looks dismayed for a moment.

"Why don't you go and pack up your toys before dinner." she suggests and Henry leaves the bathroom and she closes the door after her son. Henry likes Killian. He's getting attached, too attached, much too attached, but she can't let Killian break Henry's heart when he leaves just like everyone else. Even if it means breaking her own heart in the process.

.

Killian POV

.

After the disastrous way of starting last Friday, heated words, a sore nose, being stuck in Regina's office, he's pretty sure nothing much worse could happen when he turns up at school. He's pretty sure, but he doesn't see Emma until they have English together and when he finally does see her she seems to ignore him. He tries not to think too much of it, at least not until the bell rings at the end of class and Emma leaves without even looking his way. For a moment he thinks maybe he has done something wrong but he can't think of anything, at least not anything he's aware of. He puts his English books in his satchel and chases after her. She's walking slowly and it doesn't take much to catch up to her.

"Hey." he says falling into place beside Emma.

"Hey. What's up?" Emma asks as the walk the corridor together but she sounds flat rather than her cherry self.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emma snaps. He can tell something is bothering her but he doesn't know what.

"I've been meaning to give you this." he says taking his USB out from his back pocket.

"Regina gave it back to me yesterday. It's my assignment, I thought you might like to see it." Emma takes the USB and looks a little uncertain like she can't believe he has actually done any work.

"Thanks."

"I was also wondering if you had plans this weekend?"

"Nothing much, just homework." Emma replies as the arrive at her locker. He raises his eyebrows and folds his arms across his chest. He expected nothing less.

"What?" Emma asks and he just laughs making Emma smile.

"I was wondering if you and the little lad wanted to come out on my boat with me."

"I thought you said you had to do it up." Emma says and something has changed in her stance and tone of voice.

"Yeah, paint wise, but it'll still do the job." he explains. He has done some of the work the boat needs and if Emma's says yes he'll do some more before she and Henry come out with him. He wouldn't risk putting either of them in danger.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." Emma says quickly and he can tell she's trying to brush the subject away as quickly as possible.

"Why not?" he asks curiously.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." Emma repeats not looking at him

"Because, "he prompts for once wanting a straight answer where Emma doesn't try and avoid the issue they're talking about.

"Because I don't want Henry getting too attached only to have his heart broken when you decide it's too much." Emma says in a rush and her words hurt, like verbal lashings he's not prepared for. A moment passes and Emma wears some of his shock.

"I didn't mean that." she says but he knows it's not true.

"Yes, you did. You don't trust me, it's that simple." he says flatly.

"I don't know what more I have to do to earn your trust, but if you keep pushing me away, if you can't learn to trust anyone, you will always be alone." He doesn't want to hurt her but he also doesn't want to continue to be pushed away.

"Killian-" Emma starts but he just shakes his head and takes a step back.

"No. Come find me when you've pulled down those impossibly high walls and when you can find some way to trust me." he says firmly before turning around and walking away.

.

Emma POV

.

She knows she should call or text Killian to apologise and with an early home time thanks to her cancelled health class she has the perfect opportunity, but she just can't think of the right words and the phone just stares back at her blankly. Her guilt only mounts once she has seen Killian's assignment, the real video. Then the strange ache inside her chest only grows.

"Mamma, I'm hungry." Henry says coming out from the bedroom. She puts the phone away quickly.

"Henry, it's not dinner time yet." she says looking at the clock. It might not be dinner time but she could think about starting dinner if they want to have an early meal.

"And you know if you have a snack now you'll only ruin your appetite." she continues taking Henry's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"But I'm hungry." Henry says again frowning in protest. She sighs.

"Alright, let's see what we can find." Henry smiles happily and they walk into the kitchen.

"Let's see." she says opening the fridge and peering in, Henry peeking in a look beside her.

"Cheese, snow peas, carrot, celery sticks, any of those take your fancy?"

"Carrot and cheese please." Henry says. She pulls the carrots and cheese out of the fridge and cuts them into sticks and squares while Henry sits at the table playing with his car and making small engine noises. The sight of the blue car reminds her of Killian and she tells herself to focuses on the knife cutting the food.

"There you go." she says setting the plate down in front of Henry.

"Thank you Mamma."

"How's your arm?" she asks her son as he lifts his hand to grab a piece of cheese and displays his brightly coloured band aids. They look a little tired and she should probably tend to it once more.

"It's fine." Henry says quickly.

"Did you ask Killy about da duckies?" Henry asks.

"No. He's busy kid." she lies though he has probably made grand plans since she shot him down in flames.

"Why don't you finish that in your room and I'll start on dinner?" she suggests knowing she has to text Killian and apologise before she does anything else.

"'Kay." Henry says jumping down and carefully carrying his plate and car back to his room. When Henry's safely in their bedroom she finds her phone and starts typing. She doesn't get very far, though several minutes seemed to have passed without her realising, when there is a knock at the front door. She frowns a little but abandons her phone once more. Granny said it would probably be a few days before anyone could come and fix the lock on their door, but even so, she never has visitors.

"Can I help you?" she asks when she opens the door to find a man with jet black hair and a woman with long, wavy brown hair both dressed smartly standing on her landing. The woman's holding a clipboard. Maybe they're doing a survey.

"Miss Swan?" the man asks speaking with a slight accent.

"Yes?"

"Miss Emma Swan?"

"Yes." she says again at a complete loss. She has never seen these people before. "

How do they know her name? How do they know where she lives?

"My name is Arthur Pendragon and this is my wife Gwen. We're from social services. Might we come in?" Arthur asks with a small smile and she can tell he's trying to be charming, but there's something about him she doesn't trust.

"Um-" she says at a loss.

"Thank you." Arthur says taking her stunned, half answer for permission to enter her home and somehow she ends up closing the door shut behind them.

"Well this is cosy isn't it?" Gwen says smiling but she can tell Gwen is far from sincere especially when the woman writes something down on the clipboard that she can't see.

"Indeed." Arthur says sitting down in an armchair while Gwen sits on the arm of the chair. She sits down on the couch across from them feeling slightly lost.

"I'm sorry, what is it exactly you're doing here?" she asks the couple who are looking around her home with a look of disgust.

"We're from social services." Arthur says.

"You said that already." she points out and Arthur smiles smugly. She can see the social services name tags attached to the blazers Gwen and Arthur are wearing.

"We've come about your son, Henry."

"What about him?" she asks

"It has been brought to our attention, or some people have expressed concerns-"

"What concerns? What people?" she asks interrupting.

"That you might not be a fit guardian to look after Henry."

"What?" she asks scoffing at Arthur's words.

"There must be some sort of mistake." she says desperately.

"No I am afraid there's no mistake." Gwen says in a matter of fact voice.

"And the truth of the matter is Miss Swan, we don't believe you to be a fit and capable parent." Arthur says.

"That's insane. You can't just come into my home and accuse me of not being a good mother." she shouts angrily, temper rising.

"I think it's time you left." she says standing up and pointing to the door.

"I'm afraid we won't be going anywhere without Henry." Arthur says clasping his hands together.

"Wh-what are you saying?" she asks feeling her heart racing painfully.

"We'll be taking Henry into care tonight." Arthur says smoothly.

"You can't". she says knowing what being in care is like and she won't let Henry go through that.

"No, you can't just take him. I'm calling the police." she says realising her phone is still in the kitchen.

"We can if we have cause, if we believe Henry isn't safe in your care."

"I would never hurt my son." she defends hardly able to believe they think she could hurt Henry, let alone that they want to take him away from her.

"Never the less. We must be going. Where's he Miss Swan?" Arthur asks standing up and Gwen writes something on her clipboard. As if Arthur has summoned him Henry appears in the corner of the room. Thankfully with their backs to Henry neither Gwen, nor Arthur spot him and slowly she shakes her head and Henry disappears back towards their bedroom.

"You can't take him. Now leave." she yells. Arthur groans.

"I'll get him myself." Arthur says and before she can do anything he starts off after her son.

"You can't do that." she says taking a step forward until Gwen grabs her arm.

"Get off me." she shouts furiously.

"It would be ill advised to go against us." the woman says coldly.

"You don't know what you're doing, those places- I won't let you take him." She has memories of the system, of the homes she lived in and they aren't fond ones.

"You don't have a choice." Gwen says bluntly just as Henry calls for her.

"Mamma." Henry yells.

"Henry." she yells trying to push past Gwen at every turn. Arthur remerges with her son draped over his shoulder.

"Gwen, let's go." Arthur says pulling open the door and descending down the stairs. Henry has dropped his Dinosaur on the landing, a distinct green against the faded carpet and Gwen steps on it deliberately before slamming the door.

"Mamma!"

"Wait." she yells pulling open the front door and quickly picking up Henry's toy and chasing after the people taking her son. The outer door slams shut before she can reach it and it takes her several times to try and open it before bursting into the outside world. She scans the back court and all she can see is rain and puddles.

"Henry." she yells her voice catching in her throat.

"Mamma." Henry yells and she takes off in the direction of his voice getting stuck momentarily on the branch of an over grown tree.

'Mamma, help me." Henry pleads as she comes out into the front court yard just in time to see Arthur load Henry into the back of a brown car.

"Henry. Stop!" she screams tripping over a chair in her haste to get to the car. Who the bloody hell put a chair in the way? She can hear the car doors slam as she picks herself up from the ground. When she finally gets to the car and tries the door it's locked.

"Open the door!" she yells her hand banging against the window pane. She can see Henry through the window his voice muted by the thickness of the glass, but she can see the tears and the fear in his face. She's frantically trying to get the door open, her hand on the window and Henry's in it's shadow. She can't let them take him but the car starts moving.

"No!" she yells running alongside the car until she can't keep up any longer and the car disappears into the distance with Henry inside.

.

Killian POV.

.

Tuning his guitar isn't quite as calming as it normally is. Still, it loosens his shoulders and softens his fingers, that soon enough he finds them picking at the strings and creating a gentle melody in his empty. shell like house. Sometimes he wishes there were people to fill his house and not just a few sparse music notes, but his mother died long ago and he has no idea where his father is, but the bastard may as well be dead for all he cares. Liam's gone too. He has a sudden vision of Emma chasing Henry, the house full of laughter and love and he smiles sadly before shaking himself and returning to his guitar and reality. He's falling in love with Emma. In fact he's pretty sure he has already fallen, but if Emma can't learn to trust him even just a little bit, they'll never have a chance. He sighs heavily and strums a disonate chord and then makes the guitar screech loudly, almost painfully. The last notes echoes fade into silence. There's a loud knock at the door cutting through the silence.

"No one home!" he yells. A year ago he might have thought it was his next door neighbour asking to borrow the spare key after being locked out, but she moved away at the start of the year. No one else except maybe a lost Girl Scout, or an unwelcome salesperson comes to his door. For a split second he thinks whoever's at the door has gone away, or maybe that he imagined the knocking in the first place, but then it comes again. He looks at the clock by his bedside reading the time from the glowing green numbers. It's too late for Girl Scouts to come knocking. He should just ignore whoever it is at the door, but when the knocking comes again it is so frantic and such a stark contrast to the silence of the house that it's impossible to ignore. There isn't so much as a pause as he makes his way to the door.

"Bloody hell!" he curses in annoyance throwing the door open with excessive force. He's not quite sure when exactly it started raining but from the way Emma's drenched, he's guessing it has been raining heavily for quite some time. There's enough light coming from the porch light above that he can see her clothes are well and truly drenched, hanging heavily on her body, gripped tightly in one hand is a worn and stuffed green dinosaur, her hair falls in thick, dark strands and he can tell her cheeks are flushed and her eyes, puffy and red. He's willing to bet the water running down Emma's cheeks is warm and salty rather than cold rain water. He can't help wondering why she's standing in front of him looking more wrecked than he has ever seen her, even when Henry was sick.

"Emma, are you alright?" he says forgetting any quarrels they may be having. Even as he asks the question he knows Emma is not alright. Something's wrong, very wrong.

"They took him." Emma's voice breaks but he doesn't quite understand.

"They took Henry."


	23. Calling for help

Call for help.

.

Killian POV

.

He doesn't quite know what to do, what to say, but he knows he can't just leave Emma standing out in the rain.

"Come in." he says opening the door and stepping back so Emma can come in. She seems hesitant and lost, but she steps in bringing the rain with her. He closes the door and pulls her into a hug because she looks like she needs one. He almost forgets that Emma's clothes are soaked and he realizes she must be freezing.

"Who took him?" he asks gently.

"Social services they came and-" Emma's voice catches.

"Shush, shush. Come here." he says gently guiding her back towards his room. He stands the guitar against the bedside table and opens his wardrobe to find the smallest clothes he owns for Emma to change into.

"There's a bathroom across the hall where you can get changed." he says handing her the pile of dry clothes.

"Feel free to have a shower if you want and there's a drier in there to, you just turn the dial and close the door." He knows Emma will want to talk and if she wasn't soaked and freezing that's what they'd be doing, but they'll have time for talking when Emma's dry and not shivering from the cold. Emma takes the clothes he hands her.

"I didn't know where else to go." Emma says weakly looking at him in some kind of dazed, trance like state. He knows it's a statement in itself that she has come to him, so much so that it surprises him, but he's not going to think about that until they fix whatever mess they're in.

"It'll be alright." he says gently hoping his words are true.

.

While Emma's in the bathroom he calls Mr Smee on the mobile. There's no answer. He calls Mr Smee's office and gets through to a late working receptionist.

"I'm sorry Mr Smee isn't here right now. Try calling back on Monday." the woman says before he barely has time to get two words in.

"If I wanted to talk to him on Monday I would have called then." he barks sharply.

"I need you to get on to him immediately and yes, I've tried his mobile but he's not answering. Tell him it's Killian Jones and that it's an emergency." he says before disconnecting the call. He can hear the sound of the water running in the bathroom so he knows Emma is having a shower which gives him a small window of time. It takes another five minutes before his phone rings.

"Smee." he says answering the phone on the second ring.

"Killian, what's going on? What's all this about an emergency? Are you alright?" Smee asks in a torrent of questions.

"I'm fine Smee don't worry about me." he says because Smee is the closest thing to family and though they might not be related Smee worries about him.

"Then what's the emergency? I get a call from the office saying you called and Killian, you never call." For the most part Mr Smee is right, he only ever calls him if something is truly wrong. He classifies Emma turning up on his door saying Henry has been taken by social services to be very wrong.

"I know." he says.

"But we need your help. A friend of mine is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Social services took her son."

"Are you with her? This friend, is she there?"

"Yeah, she's here, at home."

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes. Sit tight." Smee says before the phone line disconnects. He knows Smee, trusts him and if Smee says he'll only be ten minutes, he'll only be ten minutes. He tries to busy himself setting a fresh pot of coffee on, along with the kettle and and making a hot chocolate for Emma.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks behind him her voice almost getting caught in the high pitched whistle of the kettle.

"I was just making us something to drink." he says gently. He knows there's a bottle of rum under the kitchen sink but he also knows the rum isn't going to help anyone.

"I called Mr Smee, he's a lawyer. He's on his way and we're going to help you Swan." he promises. Emma nods and his clothes look about three sizes too big for her, like she's lost in them but at least she's dry and warm.

"Here." he says pushing the cup of hot chocolate across the island bench.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" he asks her realising that food is probably the last thing on Emma's mind. Emma shakes her head.

"I was supposed to make dinner." she says in a small voice looking lost. He opens his mouth to say something but before he can say even a single word there's a knock at the door.

"That'll be Smee." he says looking at Emma expectantly but it's like she hasn't even heard him. He sighs and walks down the hall to answer the door.

"Mr Smee." he says opening the door and greeting the lawyer. Mr Smee is dressed in a stylish, expensive suit that sits tightly around the mans short, stocky body and the lawyer holds a red umbrella in one hand and a leather briefcase in the other..

"Killian." Smee says collapsing his red umbrella and offering him out a hand.

"Thank you for coming." he says shaking hands with the man who's the closest thing to family he has left.

"Of course. Where's the girl?"

"Through to the kitchen." he says stepping out of the way and unlike a normal guest Smee's in no need of a tour walking in straight down the hall to the kitchen.

"Emma." he calls following after Smee and reemerging in the kitchen. Emma's exactly where he left her, hot cocoa untouched.

"Emma," he says again and this time Emma looks at him.

"This is Mr Smee. He's a lawyer and he's going to help you." he says repeating his earlier statement.

"How do you do?" Smee says politely.

"Now, you need to tell me everything."

.

He listens quietly as Emma tells Smee everything about Henry. Everything from how her relationship with her teacher began, right down to the colour of her lad's eyes.

"Alright." Mr Smee says when Emma has finished explaining.

"I'll see what I can find out. Just give me ten hours, then we can discuss things from there."

"Will you be here early in the morning?" Smee asks Emma.

"I, ah, I don't know." Emma says uncertain.

"Yeah." he says for her gently touching Emma's hand.

"You can stay here tonight, take my room." Tomorrow they should probably go back to Emma's and if she hasn't already, call Granny, but for tonight, she can stay. Emma nods slowly.

"I'll be back early tomorrow but try and get some rest and try not to worry. They won't hurt Henry." Smee says gently.

"I just let them take him." Emma mumbles but he knows what she says is not true.

"There's nothing you could have done." he says gently.

"I should have fought more." Emma argues.

"Emma-" he says gently touching her hand.

"I can't." she says standing up from the couch and fleeing from the room. He tries to follow but stops when his bedroom door slams.

"Sorry." he says standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Don't worry. I'll come back in the morning." Smee gathering up the notes on the table.

"Thank you Smee." he says gratefully walking the older man to the door.

"You can thank me when we get the boy back." Smee says pulling out his red umbrella and slipping back into the pouring rain. He manages on his own for a further ten minutes, putting the coffee cups and dishes back in their rightful spots and then he has to make sure Emma's okay. He knocks gently on the door and pushes it open.

"Are you okay?" he asks looking at Emma lying on the bed. She's in a foetal like position, the worn, green stuffed dinosaur gripped tightly in her hands pulled up against her chest. Emma shakes her head. He takes a step closer.

"Do you want to be alone?" Again she shakes her head. He walks over to the bed and lies down beside Emma, gently wrapping his arms around her and he rests his chin on her shoulder, her back against his chest. He just holds her tightly until finally she drifts off to sleep.

.

Emma doesn't sleep much, waking every few hours in the grips of a powerful nightmare and he does his best to calm her, to soothe her fears until finally she falls asleep again. He doesn't sleep much either. He's worried about Emma. He's worried about Henry. When the early morning sun cracks in through the bedroom window he carefully untangles himself from Emma.

"Where are you going?" she asks him.

"I'm just going to go and make us some coffee." he says quietly before kissing Emma's head and hoping she'll be able to go back to sleep. The fridge hums noisily as he makes the fresh pot of coffee, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Through the kitchen window he can see that at least it has stopped raining, a few rays of sunlight piercing through the clouds above. It would make a fine day for sailing. He can hear the front door close from his spot in the kitchen and frowns in confusion but when he looks down the hallway he can see Emma and Mr Smee walking towards him.

"You're early." he says looking from Mr Smee to the clock on the microwave.

"I thought I should come as soon as possible." Smee explains. The lawyer has traded in his suit for a smart red jumper and a dark navy blazer.

"Did you get any sleep?" Smee asks them but he just shakes his head.

"No." he says pouring three cups of coffee and carrying two to the small table in front of the couch. Smee and Emma join him, the latter carrying the last cup of coffee.

"What have you got for us?"

"Well they've taken Henry to the old kindergarten in town. That's only temporary though, they'll want to take him to Boston, back to Social Services headquarters, but they can't do that until they've done some sort of investigation."

"When will they do that?" he asks interrupting.

"Today."

"Today!" he and Emma say in unison.

"Yes, today."

"But it's Saturday." Emma says.

"I know, but they'll want to do everything as soon as possible." Smee explains gently.

"They'll start doing interviews today in a few hours and depending on how long it takes, maybe tomorrow too. Then they'll make their decision."

"What happens if they still don't think I'm a good mother?" Emma asks Smee who bows his head looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Then they'll take him back to Boston and he'll go into the system, but hopefully it won't come to that." It could still happen though and he knows that's what Emma's afraid of.

"Admittedly I haven't got much on the social workers themselves, no dirt or background, but I've got my assistant working on that as we speak. In the mean time we do everything we can to show them that you are a good mother." Emma's nodding slowly trying to soak up everything that Smee is saying.

"Who are they questioning?"

"They'll want to question you of course Emma and the woman you live with-"

"Granny?"

"Yes and they also want to question Killian." Smee looks at him like he's missing something important.

"Me?" he asks unable to keep the mixture of surprise and skepticism out of his voice.

"Yes. They didn't say how they knew about you or why they want to speak to you, but they do."

"I'll do whatever I can," he says giving Emma a reassuring smile.

"Emma," Smee says and Emma turns back to face the older man.

"I need the names of anyone else you think they should question. Friends, acquaintances, it doesn't matter, even if you think it's irrelevant." Mr Smee says taking out a small notebook and grey lead with teeth marks on the end.

"Um- There's my friend Graham, Graham Humbert. He's a policeman but I think he's working today. He knows everything about Henry. Then there's Ashley, Ashley Boyd. Her daughter is best friends with Henry, play dates, sleepovers and such." Smee's pencil dances across the page recording everything Emma's saying.

"Anyone else?"

"I don't think so, unless you count my teachers but I don't know if they know about Henry. Some of them will."

"I'll pass it all on and see what happens. Emma there's something else. They're going to want to talk to Henry as well." He can see tears form in Emma's eyes.

"I'll be sitting in with you and Killian for your interviews and I can sit in with Henry too if you'd like. They can't talk to him alone."

"Can't I do it?" Emma begs. Smee shakes his head.

"No. It needs to be someone far enough removed not to have too much of a personal connection."

"What about a teacher?" Smee considers it.

"A teacher could work but they'd have to be pretty neutral, unbiased. Mainly we're just trying to protect Henry so he doesn't get too rattled."

"Regina." Emma says turning to him.

"Regina? You want Regina Mills?" he asks skeptically.

"Tell me you can think of a better candidate?" Emma challenges but he can't.

"Well", Mr Smee says regaining their attention.

"Your interview starts in four hours. You better find this Regina person."

.

An hour later, after a greasy breakfast, a quick shower and a change of clothes for them both, he finds himself running through the empty school corridors, Emma at his side. He's not even sure if they're going to find their coordinator sitting in her office drinking coffee on a Saturday morning but they've got nowhere else to start looking.

A janitor yells for them to slow down but if anything they pick up the pace rather than slow down. They reach the door into Regina's office and burst inside, door unlocked.

"What the -" Regina says looking up with a start.

"What is going on?" she demands looking between them but both he and Emma are panting hard from the run. Emma pants loudly before sucking in a breath and clearing her throat.

"Regina, we need your help."


	24. Interrogation

Interrogation.

.

There are old, fading name tags above bag hooks on the walls at the old kindergarten. Most of the tags have yellowed or peeled, but occasionally she can see a full name still legible like Oscar or Levi or fragments of the beginning or end of names like St- or -ie. She can't find any Henry's.

"Swan." She turns to find Killian behind her. They've wondered away from the rest of the group but she needs the distraction.

"Are you alright?" Killian asks.

"I'm fine." she says nodding her head simply because she doesn't know what else there is to do. Say no and breakdown in the middle of the hallway crying and screaming. She's sure she won't be so composed if this interrogation doesn't go as planned. Killian looks at her as if he can see her train of thought and false assurances.

"Come on." he says gently taking her hand and pulling her back towards the others.

"Smee wants a word before you go in." Mr Smee had not been what she had expected when Killian had said lawyer. She had pictured someone kind enough to care about Killian, but someone taller, sterner and whose hair was the colour of wispy clouds on a rainy day. She likes Killian's Smee better, a jolly, stocky lawyer with kindness in his eyes and though the hair on the top of Mr Smee's head is thinning, it's the colour of thick mud and he has enough to form a bushy moustache. Regina and Granny are standing beside the lawyer.

"Are we going in yet?" she asks Smee.

"Not yet. The two of us will go in when they call us, then Granny and then Killian. I passed on those names you gave me, but there has been no arrangements for further interviews." She has no idea if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

"The main thing to try and remember is not to let them get in under your skin, any of you." Smee says looking around at them all. It is probably just as well the lawyer is sitting in with her otherwise her interview might turn into a boxing match.

"They're going to be looking for any weakness, any excuse to keep you from Henry, don't give them any. Ms Mills your role is just to protect Henry. You can't stop them asking him questions as such, but you're just trying to stop them from upsetting or distressing him any further, especially seeing as he is so young and vulnerable. They might ask you a few questions, but to be honest they probably won't care that much."

"Question." Regina says interrupting Smee.

"Is there a back up plan, I mean in case this doesn't work?" Regina has been briefed on everything, everything from her torrid past, to the messy present.

"Let's just hope this works." Smee says as the door to one of the old empty classrooms opens.

"Miss Swan, we're ready for you now." Arthur says smiling and holding the door open for her. Smee steps up to follow her in but Arthur puts a hand against his chest and pushes Smee back.

"Woah, woah buddy. Just Miss Swan." Smee doesn't seem the least bit put off by Arthur's attempt to stop him entering.

"Mr William Smee. Just delighted to meet your acquaintance." Smee says taking Arthur's hand and shaking it excessively.

"I'm Emma's lawyer and I'll be sitting in in the interview as I'm sure you are accustomed too."

"There's no need for a lawyer." Arthur says and she can tell he's trying to recover control of the situation.

"Yes, but it is Ms Swan's right and I'm sure the reason you haven't offered Ms Swan a lawyers presence is because it was the next thing you were about to offer along with a glass of water, nothing to do with your incompetence. Now, shall we get started?" Smee asks stepping in before Arthur can say anything.

"Indeed." Arthur says after a tight pause. Gwen is already seated at the table in the centre of the room and she and Mr Smee take up positions opposite. She smiles when Arthur places two glasses of water in front of her and Mr Smee before sitting down and clearing his throat.

"Now Miss Swan, you know why we're here?"

"Because you have nothing better to do on a Saturday afternoon?" she bites. Smee gently kicks her under the table and she takes a deep breath. No boxing, verbal or otherwise.

"Because we don't think you are a fit mother for Henry." Arthur says bluntly and she has to force herself not to say anything.

"So, you had Henry when you were what, seventeen?"

"Sixteen." She looks at the posters in the wall, all brightly coloured pictures of flowers, cars and all sorts of fairy take creatures.

"That's very young." Arthur observes.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't happen." she replies. She knows there are teenagers all around the world who have children, probably before they're really ready. She also knows there are also older mothers who aren't necessarily better, or more qualified mothers than those teenagers.

"Who's decision was it to have Henry?" Arthur asks

"It was mine."

"That's a big decision."

"Well it was mine to make. He's my kid." she says with emphasis.

"And you live above Granny's diner located at-" Arthur pauses and flicks through the papers attached to a clipboard on the table.

"8 Jury lane."

"Yes. Like the muffin man as Henry says."

"How can you afford to live in such a place?" Gwen questions.

"I thought you said it was a dump."

"Still, even a high school student serving coffee can't afford to live in a dump like that." The way Gwen says high school student and servicing coffee there's no room to doubt the other woman is looking down on her.

"Not everyone has a cold heart and Granny's is kind." She will be forever grateful to Granny in ways she can never express.

"Have you ever broken the law Miss Swan?" Arthur asks taking control back from his wife.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question please." She looks at Smee but he just nods for her to answer. She sighs and leans back in her chair.

"No." Technically she's not lying. Granny ended up giving her the money and food she had originally attempted to steal free of charge and crime.

"Really? What about seven years ago, you were caught stealing a bag of groceries from the supermarket?" She looks at Arthur stunned

"It wasn't like that?" she bites.

"What, stealing?"

"We were hungry." she says remembering the incident to which Arthur is referring. She and her foster brother, August had been hungry, starving. Their foster family had take all the money rather than spending it on food and clothes for them. She had taken the rap, being the oldest and though their foster parents had originally played the doting parents as not to arouse suspicion, she was back in the system a month later.

"How do you know this anyway?" she asks.

"It's all here in your records. You see criminals don't make very good children, they don't make very good mothers either." Arthur says easily.

"Look, Mr Pendragon can we please get back to the matter at hand rather than discussing irrelevant issues." Smee says seriously.

"Irrelevant, I don't think so. We're trying to work out if Ms Swan is a danger to Henry and not only that, but she's a lier too."

"I would never hurt my son." she says angrily.

"Oh really. What about the scratches on Henry's arm?" Arthur asks raising a questioning eyebrow. Even Smee looks at her questioningly,

"That wasn't me that was the cat." she snaps wondering how on earth anyone could possibly think she would intentionally hurt Henry.

"The cat? And where is this cat now?" Gwen chimes.

"In my apartment."

"Really, so you didn't get rid of it even though it's a danger to your son?"

"She's not a danger, she was just scared because of the storm and Henry put his hand under the chest of draws and she lashed out." She knows how Jess feels. She's about a minute from lashing out and scratching Arthur herself wiping the smug look of his face.

"And what about Henry's recent trip to the hospital?"

"He had an allergic reaction." She's never letting him anywhere near another nut ever again.

"And how did you allow that to happen?"

"I left the room for a minute and Henry got into a slice of cake when I wasn't looking." Arthur writes something down on the clipboard and she has no idea if he's actually writing something or if he's just doing it for affect, but she doubts whatever he's writing paints her in a positive light.

"And what about Henry's father?"

"Henry's father?" she asks momentarily caught off guard by Arthur's question.

"Henry's father isn't in the picture."

"Why? Don't you know who he is?" Gwen asks in a snarky voice.

"Of course I know who he is." she snaps staring at the other woman angrily.

"Then why he isn't on Henry's birth certificate?"

"How do you have access to Henry's birth certificate? Can they do that?" she asks looking at Mr Smee. Smee opens his mouth to answer but Arthur interrupts.

"Of course we can and perhaps you should remember that we're the ones asking the questions, not you. To your knowledge does Henry's father even know about Henry?" Arthur asks. She can't quite work out what Arthur means by to her knowledge. She stews on her answer waiting a moment too long.

"Ms Swan." Arthur prompts. She looks at Smee but he doesn't hold the answer she wants.

"No." she says finally.

"Henry's own father doesn't even know he exists."

"He doesn't deserve to. Bastard." she says angrily.

"Emma." Smee warns.

"You don't seem to like him very much."

"Well at least you got one thing right." she yells feeling her temper begin to rise.

"Do you think your emotion and your hatred are getting in the way of your ability to parent?"

"No. I am a good mother. I don't need you people ruining my life all over again." Her temper rises another notch despite her best attempts to remain calm and in control.

"We're just trying to help". Gwen says and she can see the small hint of a smile on the other woman's face.

"We don't need anyone's help least of all yours. All you are doing is making things worse. You have no idea what it's like. You don't know what it's like being in the system for years and years, seeing other people getting adopted and loved, having these constant questions about why you were never good enough. You don't know what it's been like trying to do my best by Henry, yet you sit there and make me out to be some horrible person. I am a good mother and I am trying my best."

"I think you should clam down."

"No. You're willing to help" she says putting the last word in air quotation marks.

But you won't help people suffering in your stupid system and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of everyone treating me like I have something to prove." She stops talking finally breathing heavily and full of rage and regret.

"I think we should take a break." Smee suggests. Arthur smiles.

"No need. I think we have everything we need."

.

Killian pov

.

He and Regina drag chairs from an abandoned classroom and into the hallway. They're too small and uncomfortable to sit in, but they save the wood panelling from their pacing. Granny's knee keeps tapping up and down and it reminds him of when he was waiting with Emma in the hospital to see if Henry was okay. The same nervous tapping shared between them. The door opens and both he and Granny stand up. Smee comes out followed by a red faced Emma.

"They're ready for you." Smee says to Granny who goes into the room and the door closes once more. Smee sits himself down beside him while Emma throws herself into the further most vacant chair beside Regina. He looks at Emma and sits down.

"What happened?" he asks Smee in a hushed voice wondering why Emma looks a mixture of hurt and angry much like when they were in Regina's office.

"They pushed her buttons." Smee whispers.

"Bloody hell!" he curses.

"That's not good is it?"

"No. No it's not."

.

Granny isn't in the room social services are using for the interview room as long as Emma. When the older woman emerges Emma's face is no longer red but his palms are sweaty because he's afraid he's going to stuff up and Emma and Henry are going to be the ones that pay the price.

"Mr Jones." Arthur calls and he stands up passing Granny on the way into the room. He thinks it's a good sign that Granny doesn't look rattled, but Arthur does. There's already a woman sitting at the table that has been set up, but he doesn't spare her a second glance. Smee and Arthur sit at the table at the same time and for a moment a stiff silence settles over the four of them.

"Alright. Mr Jones, can you confirm you are Kilian. H. Jones, residing at 91 Jolly Street and born to Nora and Brennan Jones?"

"Aye, that's me." he replies smoothly.

"And how do we know you're really who you say you are?" he asks looking between the man and woman on the other side of the table.

"We're from social services." Arthur says pointing to a pinned on badge. But he knows anyone can get a badge and he's disappointed they haven't got any information or dirt on the two members of social services.

"What do you know about Ms Swan?" Arthur asks

"What do you want to know?"

"What is the nature of your relationship with Ms Swan exactly?" Arthur questions pen poised over a clipboard as if the man's going to take notes.

"We're friends." he replies truthfully.

"You're a bit more than friends, are you not?"

"Look, you asked me here for my opinion on Emma and the relationship she shares with her son what does the nature of my relationship have to do anything?" he asks specifically avoiding answering the original question.

"We have reports that Miss Swan physically assaulted you last week." Arthur says changing the direction of the questions being asked of him.

"Where did those reports come from?" he asks feeling more mystified by the minute.

"That's not important. Are the allegations false?"

"She didn't assault me."

"Oh, so the allegations that miss Swan punched and attacked you in a hall full of students is in fact not true." He clamps his jaw together in frustration.

"Why are you asking me questions if you already have the answers?"

"Because you and Miss Swan are in a relationship. You're view is biased."

"Not everyone is dishonest. Besides, it was you who insisted on speaking with me, remember? Why is it now suddenly that my opinion is not good enough? Am I not saying what you want to hear?"

''What exactly are you insinuating Mr Jones?"

"I think you know perfectly well." he says and Arthur glares at him. He glares back.

"Alright next question. Do you think Miss Swan feels she has to prove herself?" This time it's Gwen who asks the question and he breaks eye contact with Arthur to look at the woman.

"Well she kind of does doesn't she? Otherwise you wouldn't think she is an unfit mother."

"Why do you think she didn't tell anyone at the school?" He laughs surprising the woman.

"It's obviously been quite a few years since you were in high school you forget what it's like. Us kids, teenagers, we can be a cruel bunch. People judge each other on what they wear, how they look, what they say, who they hang out with, the subjects they take, the things they like, their social class, how fat or skinny you are, the list is endless. Could you imagine the kind of backlash Emma would get if they found out she was a nineteen year old with a three year old son. High school is hard enough trying to navigate and while some people might understand and be more accepting than others I can imagine it has been a great burden to keep secret."

"Are you saying you think Miss Swan thinks of her son as a burden, that she's ashamed of him?" Arthur says twisting his words.

"No, but what she tells anyone is her business? Do you tell your employer or your friends your deepest darkest secrets?" He knows he's not going to get an answer out of Arthur.

"Look the only thing you need to know is that Emma loves her son."

"And what about you?" Arthur questions.

"Me?"

"You don't have the best track record either and if I had to guess I'd say you have a problem with institutes and people in positions of authority."

"Why would you say that?' he asks genuinely baffled.

"Well because you clearly don't like me or my wife very much, your school records show you hardly ever attend and then of course the navy killed your brother."

"Don't talk about Liam!" he snaps feeling Arthur pulling on the tether of his rope.

"I'd be mad if the navy killed my brother too. "He takes a deep calming breath and plasters in his best pretend smile.

"You'd be right except it wasn't the navy that killed Liam, it was the coward in the car." he says his voice flat.

"So I guess that means I have a problem with cowards."

"And what about you're relationship with Henry?"

"I've only met him a few times." he admits but even in that short time he has learnt that Henry is a happy, bright, young little boy.

"Still you'll probably want to have a go at a relationship with Emma, though her last one didn't exactly end very well and you're not exactly role model material." He does his best at ignoring Arthur's quip about Emma's past relationship.

"So what makes a good role model? Someone who's got a degree, a job, a perfect exam result and a suit to match? Then no. I'm sure you've got some fancy assed degree in intimidation, with some almighty check book to make up for your lack of conscience or moral guide and nothing could ever knock you off that almighty pedestal you think you sit on, could it? You probably think you'd make the perfect role model, but I think you should take a good long look in the mirror, the both of you." he says turning from Arthur to Gwen and back to Arthur again.

" No, I may not be the perfect role model, I might not have the best attendance record at school, I might not show respect to morons dressed in top of the range suits, but it's not as if I'm planning to take the lad along with me for the weekly robbery at the convenience store, or turning him over to my friends on the other side." he says sarcastically leaning forward in his chair resting his hands on the table as close to Arthur as possible.

"It not like I kidnapped him and withheld him from his own mother without a care in the world."

"That's not what we're doing." Arthur protests but they both know Arthur's lying.

"Isn't it? Could have fooled me." he says raising an eyebrow.

"But let me tell you something, mate. If you picked Emma as a weak target to intimidate and shake down, then you picked the wrong girl." A muscle in Arthur's jaw twitches and he can practically feel the tension hanging in the air, think enough to slice through a knife.

"Well I think we're done here." he says standing up.

"We haven't finished." Arthur starts looking flustered.

"Oh I think you'll find we hav."e and without another word he leaves the room along with Mr Smee and shuts the door after them.

"How was that?" he asks Smee hoping he didn't press too far. Smee smiles.

"Well if it was a game between you and Emma verse them, it would be one all."

"Let's hope that soon, it's a knock out."

.

Regina pov

.

She knows the paperwork she was supposed to do has no chance of getting completed. She's pretty sure she'd prefer doing the paperwork than helping Emma and Henry. Not that she minds helping, just that she wishes the situation was different. Emma's a smart girl and she knows everyone has faults, but Emma doesn't deserve this investigation. She waits in an empty room with only a table and four chairs to keep her company. Emma, Killian, Emma's guardian and their lawyer are all still on the other side of the building and even Emma isn't aloud to come in to see the young boy. She is their last chance. She knows the rules. Don't let social services push or upset Henry. Protect him. The door opens and she turns around to see a small boy in the doorway. Henry. By appearance he doesn't look like Emma, no blonde hair, no green eyes, but she knows it's Henry. There's a man standing behind Henry but he's not the man she has come to recognise as Arthur.

"You have three minutes." The man says before giving Henry a little nudge into the room and closing the door.

"Who are you?" Henry asks, his voice so small she almost misses it.

"My name is Regina Mills." she says gently. The last thing she wants to do is scare the poor boy any further.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She smiles. Now she can definitely see Emma in Henry.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a teacher at your mother's school."

"You know my Mamma?" Henry asks taking a step towards her.

"Yes."

"Where's she?" Henry asks looking lost.

"She's okay. She's trying to fix this." she says. She doesn't want to say that they won't even let Emma see Henry and it's driving everyone mad.

"It'll be okay. You'll see her soon." she adds. Truthfully Henry looks like he has been crying already and she doesn't know how much comfort or reassurance her words bring him. There's the sound of voices coming from outside and the door handle rattles noisily. Henry rushes to hide behind her legs clinging to it and looking up at her.

"Please, don't let them take me." Henry begs and her heart breaks.

"I promise."


	25. Missing

Regina pov

.

Arthur and Gwen come in and the four of them take their seats at the table. Henry seems reluctant to let go of her leg to face the monsters no longer fiction.

"So Henry we just want to talk to you about your mother." Arthur says all business.

"Why can't I see her?" Henry asks.

"We just need to talk to you for a little while, that's all.

But we're supposed to go to the park and feed the duckies." Henry insists and she can't help but smile.

"Do you do that a lot?" Henry nods.

"And what else do you do?"

"Stuff. Granny even let's me help with the cookies." Henry says proudly.

"Does your mother ever make you feel scared? Is it scary being with her?" Arthur asks.

"No, esept when we go to see the tiger and it roars really, really loudly." Henry gushes.

"And has Emma ever hurt you Henry?"

"Why would Mamma hurt me?" the boy asks cocking his head in curiosity. Why indeed.

"What happened to your arm then?" Arthur points to two large deep scratches on the back of Henry's hand that run up into the sleeve of his jumper. She can tell the wound had a bandaid or two from the residue layer of sticky adhesive, but the band aids have since been removed.

"Jess scratch me." Henry says taking his hands off the table and hiding them from sight.

"But Mamma says he was just scared."

"And do you have many friends?" Arthur asks changing the topic.

"Just Alex. She's my bestest friend."

"That's nice." Gwen says unenthusiastically.

"And is Emma mean to you, or yell at you?" Arthur asks and Henry shakes his head.

"I miss her when she goes to school, but Granny always look after me, then Mamma comes home and we eat and play and then she read me a bedtime story." Gwen and Arthur might be trying to prove that Emma isn't a fit mother but all that's clear is that Emma is a great mother who loves Henry. Nothing else can compare to a mother's love.

"And what about your father?"

"I don't have a father." Henry replies without meeting Arthur's gaze.

"Everyone has a father Henry." Gwen says like the boy's an idiot.

"Have you ever asked Emma about your father?" Arthur enquires. Henry nods slowly.

"It made her sad." Henry admits.

"And did she tell you anything?"

"We can't be together Mamma and Papa and I didn't want to make her sad."

"But that's not true Henry. Emma's been lying to you." Arthur says and she can tell the man enjoys saying the words, destroying Henry's world.

"Hey," she says stepping in.

"That's not fair."

"Isn't it? Why Ms Mills Emma's even lied to you didn't she? She didn't tell you about Henry." Arthur says and even little Henry looks at her.

"And I've got a student hiding a medical condition, a student who won't acknowledge they need help and a student who's trying to hide the fact they can't pay their fees. What Emma tells me about her personal life is entirely up to her." She gets enough cockiness from hormonal teenagers who think they know it all, she doesn't need anymore from adults who think they know it all too.

"Now I think it's time you let Henry go." she says.

"We are not done." Arthur says and there's not much she can do to argue.

"Did you ask Emma anything else Henry?" the man continues . Henry shakes his head again.

"I didn't want to make Mamma sad. She was crying." Henry adds in a small voice.

"And what about your father, don't you want to meet him?" They all wait for Henry's response and the little boy's nose twitches before he shakes his head.

"But Henry you could be together, a family, don't you want that?" She'll admit Arthur's offer does sound enticing, especially in the minds of young children. She supposes that's what he want, so then he can turn Henry against Emma, but to her surprise Henry just shakes his head again.

"No. I just want want my Mamma." Henry says sniffling loudly. She can tell he has had enough.

"Why can't I see my Mamma?"

"I think we're done here." she says firmly. Arthur doesn't look very pleased.

"I just want my Mamma."

"Well Emma doesn't want you." Arthur yells and the look on Henry's face tells her Arthur may as well have slapped him.

"That is enough! You can't say that. Take it back and apologise right now." she yells. Henry's almost in hysterics crying so hard she's almost afraid hell pass out from all the gasping. Arthur doesn't say anything, mouth set in a firm line and she'll be having words with him. She gets out of her seat and squats down beside the crying boy.

"Henry." she tries gently.

"He didn't mean it Henry. Your mum loves you, she's is waiting for you. It's going to be okay." she promises and Henry looks at her.

"Can I see her?" Henry asks.

"I'll take you." Gwen says answering Henry's question. She watches Gwen rise from her seat, take Henry's hand and slip from the room. She'd prefer to take Henry herself, but as long as he gets back to Emma she doesn't care. She glares at Arthur.

"That was uncalled for, way over the line. You're lucky you're taking him back to Emma." she says stepping out of the room.

"Indeed." Arthur says as she looks down hallway. Henry's nowhere in sight.

"Where's Henry?"

"My wife and I taking him to Boston. He isn't safe here." Arthur explains and as he says it she can see Gwen loading Henry into a car parked just outside the front door.

"Who else knows about this? You can't do this, you can't just kidnap a child." she says loudly. The car door slams and Arthur opens the front door. She needs Mr Smee, she needs Emma anyone.

"We have made our decision." he says simply flashing her a deceiving smile.

"Good day Ms Mills and thank you for your help."

.

Emma pov.

.

A man walks towards them, not Arthur, someone else.

"Which one of you is the lawyer?" the man asks.

"That would me." Smee says taking a step forward. There's a moment of silence and she can almost feel like the two men are speaking some kind of inaudible language.

"Wait here." Smee says before he and the other man walk further back down the corridor.

"What's going on?" she asks looking at Killian.

"I'm not sure love." he says gently putting his arms around her, but even he looks worried. She can't hear what Smee and other man are talking about, she just wants it to be good news. She's not sure she can handle much else.

"What!" Smee yells startling them. She can see the other man trying to calm Mr Smee down, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"You can't do that." Smee says loudly and after another minute the man talking to the lawyer walks away. Smee seems reluctant to rejoin them and after a minute Killian calls out to him.

"Smee, what's going on?" Killian asks sounding on edge. Smee walks slowly back to them and Regina comes running down the hallway behind Smee.

"What's going on?" she asks looking from her lawyer to her year level coordinator. Smee runs a hand across his face and Regina has a look on her face like she has to deliver a bad test result to someone. For a moment no one speaks.

''I'm sorry Emma, but they took Henry." Regina says. She gasps though it comes out more as a cry and if it weren't for Killian's arms around her she'd be on the floor in a heap.

"He's gone."

.

Henry pov

.

The car smells funny. He doesn't like it, and he most certainly does not like the man and woman siting in the front two seats. They are mean and scary. He sits quietly in the back corner seat watching the shops go past, but in the strange smelling car and the darkening day, everything looks unfamiliar and scary.

"Where are we going?" he asks wiping his nose on the back of his jumper sleeve.

"Relax kid we're taking to see your precious mother, that's what you want isn't it?" the woman say without looking at him.

"Gwen." the man says from the driver's seat.

"What I mean it's not like he's going to tell anyone Arthur. Besides this whole thing is based on lies."

"That's true."

"Mamma says it's not good to lie." he says proudly.

"Yeah whatever kid." Arthur says and both the adults snigger, laughing at him. He strokes the toy car in his pocket. He'll be home soon, but when he looks out the window he can see they are driving by the lake. They're not going the right way home. He might be little, but he knows that.

"You're going the wrong way." he says but neither adult appears to hear him.

"Does that mean I can throw out this stupid Social Services badge? I mean, it just doesn't go with my outfit." Gwen says.

"You are such a queen." Arthur says.

"Yes, but I'm your queen." Gwen says winding down the car window and throwing a small badge out.

"Who are you people?" he asks feeling afraid.

"Relax kid where're not going to hurt you."

"Where's my Mamma? Where are we going?" he asks

"Well, you are not going home. There's someone who wants to meet you."

"No, I want to go home." He says moving closer to the adults in time to see them driving past the 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign.

"Kid, sit down and shut up." Arthur says sternly. He does as he is told, too afraid to do anything else. He wants to get out. He wants to go home. The car begins to slow down just as they pass over the town line.

"How can there be traffic in such a small town?" This place just keeps getting crazier and crazier. Arthur says. Neither of the adults in the car with him are paying him any attention whatsoever and hesitantly he tries the handle on the car door. The door gives a little. It's open. He waits a moment until they slow down a little more, almost touching the car in front. Then, he opens the car door and jumps.

.

Killian pov

.

Granny comes into the kitchen just as he's finishing his phone conversation with Mr Smee.

"Aright Smee, keep me updated and let me know what you find." he says.

"Will do." the lawyer says before he pulls the phone away from his ear and presses the end call button.

"Do you want a cuppa?" Granny asks.

"I'll make it." he offers. The old woman looks tired and worn and he has the need to do something useful. He pours enough water into Emma's kettle for three cups of tea, in case Emma wants one too. He sets the kettle to boil before turning back to Granny.

"How's Emma?" he asks, although he's pretty sure he already knows the answer. Distraught, heartbroken, the list goes on and on.

"She's resting." Granny replies.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know. How could they do this? How could they just take him?"

"They didn't." he says crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Granny asks looking up at him. He opens his mouth to reply, but the kettle screeches loudly. He lets Granny's question go without an answer while he pours the boiling water to create two English breakfast teas and adding the remainder of the milk in the fridge, a day past it's use by date, before setting the cups down on the small kitchen table.

"Alright Mister, start talking. What do you know? If you have anything to do with this-" Granny threatens. He holds up a hand in defence.

"This has nothing to do with me, I can assure you of that."

"But you know something." Granny says still staring at him intently.

"Yes. Mr Smee has found something."

"You're killing me with the suspense. I'm an old woman just out with it."

"Smee has talked with all the Social Services offices in the area, even in Boston and New York and they have no record of any complaint being filled against Emma or anything to do with Henry."

"Maybe they're just lying." Granny offers, but he shakes his head.

"No, they're not." Smee's sure and the lawyer doesn't always get information through the 'proper' channels, but it's always right.

"What's more there's no record of any Arthur and Gwen Pendragon on their systems." He says taking a sip of his tea, it's almost cold.

"So who the hell just took Henry?"

"He did however find a Arthur and Gwen Pendragon from New York, but they're hired help advertised to fix tricky problems."

"So what, some random strangers just took Henry? We have to go to the police and tell them."

"Henry's probably already in Boston by now." But he hates to think about it.

"Granny, it's not Gwen and Arthur who'll want Henry, someone else does."

"Well, who would want to take Henry away from Emma?"

.

Emma pov

.

She can't sleep. Everything, the room, the bed, the dinosaur in her hands, smells like Henry and it's stifling. She wants to stop crying, but she's not sure she can or even knows how to. She's a mess, has been since Regina told her Henry was being taken to Boston, without her. She pulls the covers back off the bed, gets out, into her slippers and out of the room. She doesn't make any noise as she shuffles through the lounge room to stand just beyond the kitchen doorway. She can hear voices, talking quietly, but she can still hear them clearly.

"So what do we do now?" Granny.

"I don't know." Killian's voice, rough and smooth all at the same time.

"I suppose we just have to take care of Emma, make sure she's okay."

"You really expect her to be okay?"

"Not really. I just don't want her doing anything rash." Granny admits.

"I don't know how she's going to cope without Henry." Killian says.

"Neither do I." For a moment neither Granny, nor Killian say anything and she doesn't want to go in. She doesn't want to have to pretend to be okay when she's not, she doesn't want them to look at her with pity, she doesn't want any of it. All she wants is Henry.

"Do you think she knows?" She hears Granny ask at last breaking the silence in the apartment.

"Knows what?" Killian asks.

"That Henry might not come back, ever. That Emma might never see Henry again or-"

"You think I don't know that?" she says angrily stepping into the kitchen and making her presence known. Both Killian and Granny stand, chairs sliding back against the kitchen floor.

"Of course I know." she says again, a little angry.

"Emma I-" Granny starts but she talks over the older woman.

"I know that! I know that he's not coming back. I know that this all my fault. I know that Henry's never going to draw me another picture." she says walking across to the fridge and pulling Henry's drawing off and one by one ripping them in half, her hands shaking and her eyes watering.

"You think I don't know I'm not going to need these stupid coloured fridge magnets anymore?" she says pulling the magnetic numbers and letters off the fridge and throwing them across the room. One of the magnets hits one of the cups on the table between Granny and Killian, knocking it over and spilling the remainder of the tea across the table and onto the floor. Killian flinches.

"Swan." he tries stepping forward, but she's walking back into the lounge room before he can finish. Both Killian and Granny stand in the kitchen doorway unsure of what to do.

"You think I don't know that Henry is going to grow up like me? Alone." she yells taking a picture frame off the wall and smashing the picture against the floor, glass cracking. She can't stop, the anger, the tears.

"He is going to hate me. My own son is going to hate me." she says with each word more tears, more broken pictures.

"I suppose I won't need these anymore." she says ripping Henry's educational posters away from the wall when there are no more pictures to smash.

"No animals, no shapes, no numbers." Jess meows from across the room, no doubt a complaint about all the noise she's making.

"Shut up you stupid cat." she yells looking at the fluffy feline across the room. Jess meows again.

"Are you deaf? I said shut up!" she screams reaching for the pile of Henry's toys in the corner.

"He's not here!" She says flinging Henry's toys at Jess. Henry's fire truck, the cash register she bought for Christmas, 'The Ugly duckling.' She stares at the book for a long time, her tears splashing into the front cover. She can't bring herself to throw it.

"He's gone." she says her voice catching. She catches Killian moving towards her out of the corner of her eye and he reaches for her but she steps back.

"No! Don't touch me." she says but Killian just pulls her closer. She hits his chest releasing her anger and broken cries, but Killian doesn't let her go and eventually she just cries.

"Shush." Killian whispers stroking her hair gently. She's making a wet patch on Killian's shirt with all her tears. Eventually, they end up on the floor, but she doesn't cry as much and Killian's ever so gentle and she clings to him like a life boat. Killian kisses the top her head and she closes her eyes and blocking the rest of the world if only for a moment.

There's a knock at the door.

"I will get it." Granny says.

"No." she replies pulling herself from Killian's loving arms.

"I'll get it." Granny doesn't argue with her, slipping back into the kitchen without another word. She doesn't know why she wants to get the door, she just jerks the door open violently only to find Gwen and Arthur back on her door step. She feels her anger boil. She has to get the lock on the other door fixed.

"You are not welcome here and unless you are returning my son to me I have nothing to say to you." she says keeping her voice level devoid of anger or emotion.

"May we come in?" Arthur asks as if the prick hasn't heard a word she has just said. Though the social worker has just asked to come in neither Arthur nor Gwen actually make a move to enter her home. The smug satisfied grins the pair had on their faces the last time she saw them is gone

"I have nothing left for you to take. Now get out of my sight before I push you down the stairs." she yells slamming the door but a foot catches the door before it can slam. The door is pushed open again.

"Graham?" she asks in confusion when the door is pushed back to reveal her friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Emma, can we come in?" her friend asks not looking at all like his cheerful, happy self. She can feel a hand touch her back and she doesn't need to look around to know it's Killian.

"What's going on? What the bloody hell are you doing back here?" Killian asks angrily.

"Graham?" she asks again. She can tell from the look on Graham's face, something's wrong. Graham sighs.

"Henry's missing."


	26. Finding Henry

Emma pov

.

No one moves or says anything for a moment.

"No." She says finally.

"They took him." she says pointing an accusing finger at Gwen and Arthur who find something interesting to look at on the floor, probably a speck of dirt that hasn't been dusted.

"Emma-" Graham starts taking a step towards her, but everything she needs to know is in the way Graham says her name and the way Graham's looking at her.

"No!" she says shaking her head and hearing her voice break.

"Oh God." she says covering her hand with her mouth. Killian holds her as she lets another round of tears dampen his shirt.

"How did this happen?" Killian asks while she cries.

'The boy jumped out of the car." Arthur says.

"What and you just let him go?"

"We tried looking for him, but we can't seem to find him."

"Then try harder!" he shouts.

"What's going on?" She looks up to see Granny come in from the kitchen.

"Henry's missing." she croaks sounding as broken as she feels. Granny opens her mouth to say something, but Graham steps in.

"I know this a shock," her friend says gently.

"And I'll be having serious words with these two, but right now we just need to find Henry. Nothing else matters now." She nods slowly wiping the tears from her eyes.

Graham's right she says looking at Killian and then Granny.

"Nothing else matters."

"Then let's find him." Killian says taking her hand and letting Graham, Arthur and Gwen come into her home.

"I'll make some tea." Granny says, but they all move into the kitchen together. The cup she tipped over and the tea she spilt have been cleaned away and there are no more signs of hysteria.

"Where have you looked?" Killian asks the three newcomers.

"We lost him when we driving somewhere between the town line and the first phone booth on that road." Arthur explains as Graham pulls out a folded map of Storybrooke and spreading it across her small kitchen table. She doesn't bother pointing out there's about a ten minute gap between the two landmarks just described.

"I've got men at the town line as we speak, either side." Graham says highlighting the town line on the map.

"Any idea how much of a head start the lad has had?" Killian asks. Graham looks at his watch.

"Just over two hours." Graham says grimly.

"Bloody hell and I suppose it took you that entire time to realise he was missing." Killian snaps.

"We tried looking for him first." Gwen explains.

"And let me guess if you found him first you wouldn't have even told me. You would have just put him back in the car and kept driving." She doesn't need Gwen or Arthur to answer, she knows enough.

"Here." Granny says handing her a cup of steaming tea. She's not really interested in drinking the hot beverage, but at least it gives her something to with her hands that tremble and shake and almost spill the tea. Killian, Graham, Arthur and Gwen all get a mug too.

"Henry's a fast walker, he could be anywhere by now." she says after a moment.

"And it's dark." Graham sips his tea and scratches behind his ear.

"I'll admit it's not the best situation and we could use some extra hands."

"I'll come with you." Killian offers.

"And I get get a few more hands on deck."

"That would be great." Graham says appreciatively.

"I've called in all the boys that are off duty."

"Might I make the suggesting of having some of your crew in normal clothes, without the uniform. The poor lad's probably scared and he might not be so trusting of the police if he thinks they're going to keep him from Emma." Killian says calmly.

"That's a good point, but we have to try and figure out where he would go." Graham says nodding slowly.

"Well," Killian says leaning over the map on the table.

"I can get a friend to check the hospital, the school, wherever you need." Killian says finger tracing over the map in front of him.

"Emma, have you got a picture of Henry, a recent on preferably, that we can use to show people?" Graham asks her. It takes her a moment to order her thoughts.

"Yeah, there's one in the other room." She replies finally.

"I'll get it and take it down stairs to photo copy." Granny offers moving off into the living room.

"Stay down there, in case Henry comes." Graham says and Granny nods.

"We'll help you look for Henry." Arthur says suddenly. She, Killian and Graham all turn to the man in surprise.

"No." she says firmly.

"Miss Swan-"

"I don't want you anywhere near my son. This is your fault and if you think I am just going to roll over and play nice you are wrong." she shouts angrily. She has had enough.

"Come on." Granny says looking at Gwen and Arthur.

"You two can come with me. I'm sure there are some dishes that need doing." To her surprise all Arthur and Gwen do is look at each other before following Granny out of her home. For a moment no one moves and the silence feels eerie and unnatural.

"Emma." Graham says gently, regaining her attention.

"Any idea where else Henry might go."

"I- I don't know." she admits completely at a loss.

"There's Alex, Henry's best friend and I don't know what else. I can't think of anything."

"Well try and call as many people as you know, just stay here and try and stay calm. We'll find him." Graham seems so certain, but all she can think about is how Henry hates the dark, or how he's scared and alone, if he's injured or if something worse has happened. She can't loose him.

"We had better get back out there." Graham says to Killian who nods, but when Graham goes for the door Killian stays behind.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" he asks her gently.

"What if something has happened to him?" she says voicing her concerns.

"Shush." Killian says gently.

"We'll find your boy and he's going to be just fine." Killian promises kissing her on her forehead and giving her a reassuring smile. She watches Killian leave and Graham. Then, she's alone.

.

Killian pov

.

The stretch of road is bike travels is empty, he's the only one traveling the path. Emma's police friend, Graham, went his own way once he got to school to meet his friends and relay their instructions. Ruby and Victor to check the hospital. Robin and Marian to go put up pictures of Henry with details of who to call and door knocking the sleepy residents of Storybrooke. He even told Regina to check the school and organise someone to go back to Emma. He had suggested perhaps calling David Nolan's wife, but he had left the older woman in charge. He knows Emma shouldn't be alone, even if she insists she's okay. Stubbornness, is becoming a reoccurring trait of hers. He called Smee to check his house, just in case. He's the one following his biggest hunch about where Henry might be. The lake. He knows how much Henry and Emma love the lake and it's not that far from the town line and he even knows there's a secret shortcut to get to the lake from the town line. So if he had to bet about where Henry might go, he'd put his money on the lake. He parks the bike by the side of the road and takes his helmet off. Up ahead he can almost make out the distant flashing of police lights, but he has other things to worry about. He begins his search of the lake, the playground and the surrounding area. At first search he thinks the lake is deserted, that maybe his hunch was wrong, but he keeps looking all the same.

"Henry." he says making the beam of his torch jump across the open area. For a moment he's sure he can see something or someone on the bench, but when he gets close enough to see, he realises it's just a shadow. There's a rustle behind him and he whirls around quickly just in time to catch a flash of Henry running across the park to the nearest tree.

"Henry!" he yells hoping the lad will simply stop. No such luck.

"Bloody hell!" he curses taking off after Henry. It doesn't take him long to catch up to Henry, but the boy is trying to climb a tree and close to being out of reach. If Henry climbs the tree, he'll never get him back.

"Henry." he calls just managing to get a grip on the boys shoulders and put him down in front of him.

"No get off me." Henry yells thrashing wildly almost succeeding on hitting him.

"Henry. I'm not going to hurt you. It's Killian." he says shinning the torch in his face so Henry can see.

"You remember me?"

"You like my mum." Henry says casually. He smiles. The boy's not at all wrong. In fact, like, might be too less of a word, though the word he's thinking of starts with an L too.

"You gave me this." Henry says pulling out the small, blue toy car he gave Henry earlier in the week.

"Do you want it back?" the boy asks voice breaking as if out of everything that's happened, loosing a toy car is the worst thing.

"No." he says quickly.

"It's yours Henry." Henry puts the car back in his pocket and looks up at him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he inquires concerned. He knows Emma's going to be devastated if anything serious is wrong with her precious little boy. He doesn't blame her.

"My arm hurt." Henry admits and it's only at Henry's words that he realizes the boys trying to support his right arm. Other than whatever's wrong with Henry's arm, a tear stained face and a lot of dirt, the little boy doesn't look too hurt, at least not physically.

"They were taking me away and the car smelled funny and Mamma and I were supposed to go to the park and feed the duckies." Henry gushes, words flying out of the lads mouth. He smiles gently, not at all doubting the little boys words.

"I know. It's okay now. No one is going to take you anywhere."

"Promise."

"Promise." Henry's running, hobbling into his arms before he can say anything more and he hugs Henry careful of the injured arm.

"Now," he says lifting Henry up into his arms.

"How about he get you home?" he asks with a gentle smile. Henry nods excessively and his smile grows.


	27. Going on an adventure

Emma POV

.

She washes the dishes twice. Then, she makes a cup of tea just so she can preoccupy herself with cleaning the mug. Every surface in the kitchen is cleaned so that it shines and sparkles and everything in the lounge room is rearranged into a neat and orderly fashion, just as it was before. In that time she's sure she checks her phone nearly fifty times. Nothing. She's going mad with worry and she hates being alone. She's considering going into the bathroom and counting how many tiles there are on the floor when there's a knock at the door. She opens it instantly to find David's wife on her doorstep.

"Mrs Nolan?" she says in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Mary Margaret Nolan is of average height with white skin, soft green eyes and raven black hair, so short it only just curls around the woman's small pixy like ears.

"Mary Margaret please." Mrs Nolan says with a warm smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asks slowly. There's a portable cradle with a baby inside in Mary Margaret's left hand. The sight almost makes her cry. She still remembers when Henry was that little.

"Killian sent me." the older woman explains. Her eyebrows raise a little in disbelief.

"Killian sent you?"

"Well he called Regina and said that he didn't want you to be alone because he said you'd probably be on the brink of sanity, what with not being able to leave and you probably wouldn't be used to an empty home, what with a three year old running around all the time and that you wouldn't like being alone." Mary Margaret gushes quickly.

"Killian did that?"

"Yeah. He must really care about you and Henry to be out looking for him." She can't help wishing it was Killian on her doorstep or better yet, Henry. Mary Maragret is waiting expectantly.

"Would you like to come in?" she asks moving aside.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret comes in and she closes the door quietly.

"Now." Mary Mary Margaret says setting the cradle down on the couch and clasping her hands together.

"You sit down and relax. I am going to make us both a mug of hot cocoa and then I'm going to keep you company. Maybe we can watch a movie." She's going to argue, but Mary Margaret is already moving about in the kitchen. She sits down on the couch beside the baby and wrapping her arms around herself.

"How do you take your cocoa?" Mary Margaret asks.

"With a dusting of cinnamon and lots of cream." she replies looking at the baby in the cradle. She knows he's not very old, simply because Mary Margaret gave birth on the day she met Killian. The baby is wrapped in a soft, baby blue blanket and has a tiny beanie on his head with a parade of tiny dancing elephants and a fluffy pom pom on top. The baby's eyes open and look directly at her, a pale blue colour, before the babe begins to fuss and cry. The maternal side of her kicks in instinctively and she carefully takes the little boy in her arms gently.

"Shush. Don't cry little one." she whispers gently. She jiggles him gently touching the tiny button nose on his round moon face. By the time Mary Margaret comes back in with two mugs of cocoa, Nolan Jr has fallen back into a soft sleep.

"I'm sorry. He was fussing." she explains sheepishly.

"Must have the magic touch." Mary Margaret says sitting down beside her. She doesn't reply.

"I'm so scarred Mary Margaret." She says suddenly crying herself.

"Oh Emma."

"I just want him to come home."

"And he will. Everyone is out looking for him. The police, David, Regina, Killian." Mary Margaret says gently. She sniffles while Mary Margaret sips her cocoa. They sit in silence for a moment. Then, her phone rings, the shrill ringtone sounding much too loud in her small, quiet apartment.

"Umm, I left it in the kitchen." she says after a moment.

"I'll get it." Mary Margaret says standing and squeezing her shoulder gently.

"It's Killian." Mary Margaret says offering her the phone, still ringing. She shakes her head.

"You answer it." she says. She can't take bad news over the phone. The ringing stops as Mary Margaret answers the phone.

"Hello?" The baby in her arms yawns and seemingly smiles without cracking an eyelid.

"Yeah she's here." There's a pause. She's assuming Killian's on the other end talking Mary Margaret's ear off.

"He wants to talk to you." Mary Margaret says holding out her phone, call still in progress. She takes the phone swapping Mary Margaret with a baby.

"Killian." she says holding the phone up to her ear. Her voice crack and she takes a deep breath.

"Swan, I found him."

.

She's running to the hospital so fast Mary Margaret and Granny can't keep up, mere voices in the night as she runs. There was talk of a car before she was running as fast as possible halfway to her destination before Granny and Mary Margaret could argue. She sprints the final stretch turning the corner and she is met with the luminous glowing sign of Storybrooke hospital. She can see Graham's police car along, with Killian's motorcycle parked out the front. The doors part automatically as she approaches. There's no one at the front reception so she runs down the hallways looking for her son.

"Henry." she calls. Please be okay.

"Henry!"

"Mamma!" She turns around and finds Henry standing at the end of the corridor.

"Henry." she says almost choking on relief as they run towards one another and she wraps her arms around her son. There are tears of joy and relief in her eyes as she picks Henry up and peppers him with kisses.

"Mamma you're slobbering me." Henry's grumbles wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. She pulls back and looks right into Henry's hazel eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." she says seriously kissing Henry's forehead. When she looks back down the hall. Killian's standing where Henry first stood.

"Thank you." she whispers walking towards Killian, Henry still in her arms. Killian nods.

"I'm just glad the lad's more or less in one piece." he says as she puts Henry down on the ground.

"What do you mean more or less?" she asks as Killian takes her hand and turns her into the nearest room. Graham, Victor, Ruby and a doctor that bares a resemblance to Victor are already inside.

"Henry's fine, but I think he might have a broken arm." the doctor explains.

"Who are you?" she asks cautiously.

"Emma this is Gerhart, my brother." Victor explains.

"Forgive me if my people skills are a little off. It has been a rough couple of days." she says grateful for Henry's hand in hers and Killian's hand in her other hand.

"Perfectly understandable." Gerhart replies.

"Henry will need a X-ray to see if his arm is broken. I can take him now. I promise I'll bring him straight back."

"Okay." she says slowly and reluctantly letting go of Henry's hand. The doctor takes her son's hand and the pair walk from the room.

"Will I has a cast?" she hears Henry ask before he slips from hearing range.

"We can go with them if you like." Killian offers after a moment.

"Just give me a minute." Killian nods like he understands and she smiles gratefully. Granny, Mary Margaret, David and Regina all come bursting into the room in a flurry.

"Emma thank goodness." Granny says pulling her into a fierce hug. Granny smells like cinnamon and fresh baking.

"I bought these to share." Granny says pulling out the biggest box of cinnamon scrolls she has ever seen.

"Thank you Granny." The thought of food appeals now that she's not sick with worry. Mr Smee arrives along with Robin, Marian, Ashley, Sean and Alex Boyd.

"Ash, you didn't need to come." she says pulling her friend into a hug.

"Of corse we did. What else are friends for?"

"And how are you Alexandra?" she asks Ashley's little girl.

"Tired." the girl replies rubbing her eye and tugging on a blonde piggy tail.

"Where's Henry?" Alex is wearing pink pyjamas with orange pumpkins all over.

"He went with the doctor to get an X-ray. He'll be back soon."

"What's an X-ray?"

"It means they're taking a picture of the bone in his arm." she explains slowly. Alex nods, seemingly understanding and she smiles. Introductions are made, cinnamon scrolls are handed out and the room is simply full of people.

"Miss Swan." She turns in the doorway to find Arthur and Gwen and all the chatter in the room immediately ceases.

"What do you want?" she bites stepping forward. Killian, Graham and Smee move with her.

"We just wanted to apologise for the way things worked out. We didn't mean for Henry to get hurt." Arthur says.

"You are not stepping within sight of my son ever again." she says firmly. She doesn't care who they think they are, what they want or who they work for, she will not tolerate any more.

"And I think it's time you left." Graham adds whistling loudly. A short stocky man with a black beard and no hair on top appears at the edge of the doorway dressed in security uniform.

"Leroy, please escort our guests to the door." Graham says. The man, Leroy, merely looks at Gwen and Arthur and the couple follow without another word. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Everyone except her. She waits a moment, then she slips from the comfort of the room and runs after Gwen and Arthur.

"Hey wait." she calls out as Leroy, Arthur and Gwen approach the front doors. There's a woman behind the reception counter now. Gwen and Arthur stop and turn to her.

"I meant what I said in there." she says.

"You're not going to go anywhere near Henry because I am one pissed off mother and I swear if you do, you will regret ever setting foot in Storybrooke." She keeps her voice low, but there is no mistaking her threat.

'So, I want to to run off back to Boston with your tails between your legs and tell Neal, that I'm coming."

.

She watches the car of Gwen and Arthur Pendragon drive out of sight from the hospital car park and she just hopes it's the last time she has to see either of them. She stays standing in the one spot for a long time, people moving about around her.

"Are you alright?" She almost jumps at the sound of Killian's voice and his gentle touch as he touches her arm. She can tell he's truly concerned and she gives him a small half smile.

"I am now." she reassures.

"I want to say thank you Killian."

"There's no need." Killian says modestly scratching behind his ear nervously.

"No there is. What you've done these past few days, means so much. I'm not sure you understand just how much what you've done means or how grateful I am. I can't repay you for what you've done for me or for Henry, but I just want you to know that it means the world." she says gratefully. She's not just talking about talking to Gwen and Arthur, or having Mr Smee to defend her, but the small things too, like sending Mary Margaret and just being there for her. Killian smiles gently.

"Of course Swan. Anytime. Come on." Killian says gently tugging on her hand.

"Everyone's waiting." She lets him lead her back to the very room where everyone is crammed into, but he stops in the doorway without entering. She looks at him for a moment, slightly puzzled.

"Killian what are we-" she starts, but Killian just holds a finger to his lips.

"Just look Swan." She does as she's told still confused. Henry's back, sitting on the bed eating a large cinnamon roll, talking loudly and having his arm signed on the white plaster by Mr Smee. Alex sits on the bed beside her son looking a little put off that all the attention is on Henry, Ashley and Sean standing close by. Mary Margaret and David are talking with Granny who's fussing over the Nolan's baby boy. Regina's talking with Robin looking completely relaxed. Victor and his brother are talking, as are Ruby and Marian. Graham's standing behind Mr Smee, next in line to sign Henry's cast. Everyone looks happy.

"This is a room full of people who love you and care about you and Henry." Killian explains once she has taken everything in.

"Including you?" she asks looking into the bright blue eyes she has become so accustomed to. Killian smiles making her feel warm and safe inside.

"Aye. Including me."

.

Henry sits beside her a bundle of moving excitement. She's not sure why she ever thought a broken arm would slow him down for even a moment. His right arm has been signed by everyone they know, from Killian to the milkman. There's only a small space of white plaster left for people from his adventure to sign. Granny sits in the seat in front of them knitting something in red wool, relaxed. She's the only one not relaxed or excited. Instead she's wishing she was at school, trying to work out the gradient of two lines or answering questions on the artist she's studying.

"Who's going to look after Jess?" Henry asks suddenly as the wheels on the bus begin to move.

"I asked Killian if he would look after her while we're away. Is that okay?" Henry nods and looks out the window. She doubts they'll be gone long enough for their kitten to miss them, but she knew Henry would ask and Killian had said he didn't mind. She had collected her homework from her teachers yesterday. No one had complained about her missing a few days of school. No one, but her. She takes a deep breath and tries to relax.

"We're going on adventure." Henry says struggling to say adventure properly.

"Yes we are." she says fondly ruffling his hair.

"Yes, we are."


	28. Neal

Emma POV.

.

Boston seems busier than she remembers, people bustling around everywhere, in every direction. She makes sure to hold onto Henry's hand tightly so she doesn't loose him. She finds a hotel, one that isn't ridiculously expensive and pays for a room.

"Enjoy your stay." the receptionist says handing her the key to the room.

"Thanks."

"Can I push the button?" Henry asks as they wait for the elevator.

"Go on then." she says with a soft smile. Henry finds the right button and pushes it making it light up.

"Wow." Henry says in amazement. She and Granny smile. She doesn't ever want Henry to grow up. The elevator doors open and they walk along the corridor, until they reach their room. Room four. As soon as she opens the door Henry rushes inside. Granny sets down the small travel bag they've brought with them and she closes the door.

"Mamma, mamma, look at me." Henry exclaims. She turns to find Henry bouncing up and down on the bed in the middle of the room. She tries not to groan, though thankfully Henry has had the good sense to take off his shoes, though his back pack is still on his back. Granny laughs and she tries to relax. The room is a decent size with a bed, small couch, desk, mini bar and a small television mounted on the wall.

"Are you sure you're alright with the couch?" she asks Granny.

"You and Henry can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." she offers. She has had worse sleeping arrangements than a hotel couch.

"Emma, it's just for one night. I'll survive." Granny assures with a croaked smile.

"Thank goodness for that." she says with a sigh as Henry spins around on the desk chair. Around and around and around. It's almost enough to make her dizzy.

"Henry." she calls as Henry jumps up and runs toward the window, climbing over more furniture to see out over the city.

"Henry." she says walking over to her son and finally gaining her his attention. She kneels down to Henry's height and takes his hand gently.

"Granny's going to take you to see a movie."

"Can I get ice cream?" Henry asks interrupting. The Boston weather is cold and overcast and yet it does not surprise her Henry's asking about ice cream.

"Granny will take you to get ice cream before the movie. Then after you and Granny have had your ice cream and seen the movie, we're all going to go out and have pizza for dinner. We are all going to come back here and stay in the hotel for the night." she explains.

"How does that sound?"

"Why can't you come too Mamma?" Henry asks.

"I'll see you for dinner, promise, but right now I have something to do. Okay?" Henry nods. She refastens Henry's jacket

"You remember the rules?"

"Always hold Granny's hand, no running off and don't talk to strangers." Henry says counting each rule on his little fingers.

"Good boy." she says kissing him in the head and taking his hand in hers.

"Now let's go."

.

She knocks on the door in such a manor that she knows if anyone is inside, they'll have no problem hearing her. She waits a moment, then raises her fist and knocks again. After a moment the door opens to reveal Mr Robert Gold. Gold pales considerably, but she pays him no mind.

"Oh good, you're here too." she says sarcastically before shoving past the old man and walking into the house that is not her own.

"We need to talk." It seems to take Gold a minute to realise what is happening.

"You can't just come in." he says chasing after her as she walks down the hallway. She's not going to apologise. Less than a week ago her home was being invaded. She is simply returning the favour.

"Is your lovely son home? I thought it about time we have a little chat and I haven't got long." It had taken longer to reach the house than she had anticipated and she has to make it to the hotel in time for dinner with Granny and Henry. She sits down at the kitchen table. Gold watches her.

"Yes I expect you've got a busy schedule of lies and deceit." he says.

"And you manipulation and cowardice." she bites back. There's a teapot at the centre of the kitchen table along with several teacups of the best fine china. She pours herself a cup and takes a sip. The fragrant liquid is still warm and surprisingly pleasant.

"So is Neal here or are we just going to stare at me all day?"

"He went for a walk."

"Oh, how nice."

"What do you expect to happen here Miss Swan?"

"That is between me and your son." Gold simply glares at her and she knows he's trying to make her feel scared and in intimidated.

"I'm not scared of you Gold."

"You should be."

"You should be scared of me." she front door slams and their arguments silence.

"Father." She recognises Neal's voice instantly. A moment later, Neal appears in the doorway.

"Hello Neal." she says. Neal stares at her gapping slightly.

"I don't understand what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What you think you can just try and take Henry and you'd never see me again?" she asks sending Neal into silence.

"I thought we should talk." she says putting down her teacup and setting her elbows on the tips of her knees.

"Alright so talk." Neal replies simply.

"Alone." she says pointedly. The only way anything can be fair is if she and Neal sort their issues out, alone, as adults or something resembling mature.

"If you think I'm leaving you alone think again." Gold snaps.

"What you think I'm just going to wiggle my nose and get Neal to do what I want because if that were the case I'd be halfway home by now. Hell I probably wouldn't even be here."

"He's Neal's son too."

"He, has a name you know. Henry. If you're going to talk about my son have some respect. I am well aware of Neal's involvement. I'm not just here for the free tea and company."

"We should take you to court. "She almost laughs.

"You want to take me to court Gold, go ahead. Try. Let's see what people say about a teacher initiating a sexual relationship with his fifteen year old student. Then let's see what they say about you threatening me to keep my mouth shut and then the two of you essentially kidnapping my son." She takes a moment of silent satisfaction when she can see Gold fuming, biting back anything further.

"Maybe I should just leave." she says standing up abruptly.

"We can talk in my study." Neal says before she can make any move for the door. She nods slowly and gestures for him to lead the way. Neal walks through the kitchen and leads her to a large study with a mahogany desk and a lamp that creates soft, dim light. Neal closes the door and sits behind the desk. She waits a minute then she reopens the door. Gold has the decency to look shocked and even slightly embarrassed.

"What part of alone did you not understand?" she barks angrily. Gold opens his mouth to reply.

"It's alright father." Neal says from behind her. Gold closes his mouth and very slowly stalks away. She doesn't close the door until she hears the front door slam and she's sure Gold isn't going to come back and eavesdrop.

"So what do you what Emma, what are you doing here?" Neal asks when she turns to him.

"It's funny I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Bloody hell Emma! You had my son and you didn't tell me."

"Hey! I am the only one aloud to be angry here!" She yells.

"I have a right to be angry too. Did you know?" Neal yells back.

"Like that would have changed anything." she retorts.

"Did you know?" Neal asks again, angrier. She waits a moment, until they have both calmed down.

"Yes." Neal exhales loudly and it takes him a moment to grip everything.

"You knew you were pregnant before you left and then, you just left without any note or anything." She has no idea what Neal expected to happen.

"What did you expect a postcard? Dear Neal, you were an amazing teacher. Hope you're having fun having sex with the red head. It's sunny here. By the way I'm pregnant. Something like that?"

"You know what I mean."

"Don't try and make me feel guilty. Your father threatened me and I wasn't exactly going to tell him now was I."

"What do you mean he threatened you?"

"You remember that time I texted you to meet after school just before we broke for the end of year. You remember how you didn't show up, but your father did." The look on Neal's face says it all. He remembers.

"You still should have told me." She scoffs at Neal's words.

"Maybe I should have, but I am not going to apologise to you. I suppose it's kind of like how you should have told me you were cheating on me and your wife. You lied when we were together, I lied after we broke up. I guess we're even."

"Do you want to sit down?" Neal asks pointing to a spare chair in the corner. She doesn't want to have to stay long enough to sit down, but she's tired and seeing Neal again has drained her energy. She pulls the chair to face Neal, pulls a small pile of documents from her bag, throws them on Neal's desk and sits down.

"What's this?" Neal asks poking the documents skeptically, like he can't quite decide what to do with them, or her.

"Legal bills, Henry's hospital bill and the bill for the hotel."

"I suppose you want me to pay them."

"Yeah, I do." Neal runs a hand over his face looking tired. Killian had offered to fix Mr Smee's bill and even if her pride is dinted a little, the only reason any of the bills exist is because of Neal. He should be the one to pay them. Not her and not Killian or anyone else. Neal puts the bills in a draw after a brief glance.

'How long have you known about Henry?" she asks not really caring what Neal says.

"Why does that matter?" Neal asks. She replies with silence and Neal sighs.

"Just over a week." Neal says at last.

"And in that time I've had Henry taken from me, both of us have been lied to, he has been scarred, essentially kidnapped, his life has been put in danger and you want to know why I didn't tell you I was you I was pregnant."

"I made a mistake." She holds in a laugh at Neal's words.

"Tamara and I aren't together anymore maybe we could-" Neal starts after a pause.

"Don't even finish that sentence Neal. I am not fifteen anymore you can't just say a few easy lines and think everything will be okay because there will always be another girl. You never loved me to begin with."

"That's not-" Neal starts.

"Do not lie to me! After everything, do not insult me by lying. You never would have cheated or let your father threaten me if you truly loved me." Neal stays quiet.

"It doesn't matter now I'm over it, and you." Her words are true. Looking at Neal, the man who once made her heart flutter, she feels nothing. Nothing.

"Look I came here for Henry, so can we just move on to that." she says calmly.

"Fine." Neal says nodding in agreement.

"I want to see him." She's prepared for the request, but it still sends a wave of panic over her.

"You want to see your son, next time you grow a pair and ask me yourself because if you try something like that again I don't care who you send you will never see Henry, ever and don't even think about going behind my back because remember it took you almost four years to find us."

"You can't just keep him from me I'm his father."

"You haven't earned that right." she snaps angrily her own emotions clouding her thoughts. She sighs heavily.

"Please Emma, I would like to meet him." She can tell that Neal is being genuine, hear the emotion in his voice.

"I know. But I'm asking you nicely, please don't."

"What? Are you asking me to ignore that I have a son."

"Yes."

"You have got to be kidding me. You come here, tell me I have a son and then ask me to do nothing." Neal looks shocked by her request,

"Yes." She says again.

"Look, I know this is huge, but Henry's only three, he wouldn't understand any situation we could possibly come up with." The thought of lying any further to Henry doesn't exactly appeal either.

"And you could take me to court and we'd be in this lengthy battle he wouldn't understand. Someone would 'win,' but the only person who would loose would be Henry. So I'm asking you Neal, please, let us go." She can see a muscle twitch in Neal's jaw. She can also tell he's almost considering what she's saying.

"He's my son." Neal says breaking the silence.

"I know."

"Does he even know about me?"

"Yeah, he does. And before you ask I haven't made you into the big bad wolf. I haven't told him what happened, but I'll tell him when the time is right and if he wants to meet you that's his choice and I will respect it. He's happy. Isn't that what's most important?" She's not trying to keep Neal from Henry, she's just trying to protect Henry.

"What's he like?" Neal's voice is quiet, strange. She takes a photo of her bag and hands it to him.

"It's from last month." she explains. Neal studies the picture for a long time. In the picture Henry is down by the lake, feeding the ducks and smiling happily at the camera.

"He has my eyes."

"Yeah." she says smiling softly.

"He loves the ducks, we are always going to feed them, even if it's raining and freezing cold. He likes hot cocoa with cinnamon and toasted cheese sandwiches and fries. He hates broccoli and always licks the icing off his cupcakes. He's smart too and curious. He's got a friend, a little girl the same age, he spends a lot of time with. He might start kindergarten next year and school the next."

"Can I keep this?" Neal asks holding up the photo.

"Sure. I can send you more, current photos. I'll tell you everything about what's happening if that makes it any easier." she offers. Neal sighs.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"You can keep Henry. I won't interfere." Neal assures her.

"And I'll tell father to back off. You have my word." She can tell Neal is being serious. He'll let them go. She nods and stands up, making for the door before he can change his mind.

"Neal." she says turning around when she reaches the door. Neal looks up at her and away from the picture of Henry.

"Thank you." Neal nods.

"Take care of him." She nods and slips through the door letting is close softly after her.


	29. Home

Emma POV

"Do we have to go Mamma?" Henry asks as they wait for the bus, Granny beside her.

"Yes kid." she says squeezing Henry's hand gently. Even she'll admit they've had a nice day exploring the streets of Boston, visiting a few kid friendly attractions and spoiling Henry.

"Maybe some day we can come back and visit." she suggests making Henry beam and jump and down like everything has already been decided. She just doesn't want to have another run in with Neal or his father again, even if they did agree on a peaceful solution.

"When we get home it'll be straight to bed." she says firmly. The sky around them is already darkening as the day draws to it's end, much like their stay. Granny's exhausted, she's exhausted and she knows Henry is too, even if he is too wired up from all the sugar and excitement.

"I'm not tired." Henry protests.

"You will be." she says with a chuckle. Truthfully she'll be surprised if Henry manages to stay awake on the bus ride home. A loud horn blares and she looks across the road and for a moment her breathing hitches, caught in her throat.

"Mamma look, the bus." Henry says pointing excitedly and pulling on the sleeve of her jacket, but she's not looking at the bus coming down the road. She's looking at the man standing across the street. Neal. The bus comes between their gaze, but he's still watching them when the bus pulls up in front of her and Henry. She can hear the doors hiss open.

"Come on let's go." Granny says, but she doesn't move. She doesn't know what to do. She can't read Neal's expression from the distance. To Henry, he would just be another stranger living in Boston, but if Neal walked across the road and introduced himself to Henry, everything would go to pieces.

"Mamma." Henry calls pulling insistently on her sleeve. This time he earns her attention.

"Bus." Henry says pointing to the large vehicle as if she hasn't noticed their mode of transport has arrived. Granny's looking at her skeptically and then looking across the street, but even Granny wouldn't recognise Neal. She kneels down to Henry's height and Henry latches his arms around her neck, a snug fit.

"I'm coming." she promises standing up, but when she looks back across the street, Neal's gone. She scans the pavement around them anxiously, but Neal is nowhere to be found. He's gone.

"Come on Emma." Granny says drawing her back into the moment. They join the thinning queue and board the bus. She settles Henry into his seat and sits down beside him, cautiously relaxing.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Granny asks from the seat in front of her.

"I'm fine Granny." she says as the bus begins to move one step closer to their home.

.

Henry's head rests his head against her shoulder, fast asleep. She knows how he feels. The sun outside the bus window went to sleep hours ago. Henry snores softly and she smiles fondly. She knew he wouldn't last the journey, no matter how much he fought his drooping eyelids and rhythmic yawning. They are the only ones left on the bus along with Granny who is once more, knitting. The bus speaker crackles to life.

"The next stop is Storybrooke Maine. This is the last stop. Have a good night." the driver says before the bus returns to silence. Granny packs up the knitting as the bus begins to slow until they come to a complete stop. They're home.

.

She says goodbye to Granny and carries a very sleepy Henry back to Granny's, up the stairs and in through the door. She doesn't even bother rousing Henry to undress him. She just puts him into bed and tucks him in before heading to the kitchen for a late night cup of tea. When she hits the light switch and the slow and tired bulbs flicker to life she spots the vase of fresh, delicate, beautifully coloured, flowers. There's a small, white, folded card under the umbrella of beautiful flowers. She smiles, picks up the folded card and collapses into the chair to read it.

'Swan, I hope you and Henry have returned home safe and sound. I trust your journey was a success, after all, I have yet to see you fail. Your feline friend was the perfect lady, cleaning herself at two o'clock in the morning when I was trying to sleep, protesting when I pushed her from the bed and then snoring like a small piglet. Other than a boring assembly at school you didn't miss much. I baked you a lasagna, it's in the fridge and there's an apple pie in there too. Don't forget we don't have to go to school on tomorrow, (Friday).

Yours, Killian.

P. S. The flowers are for you. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful Swan.'

She smiles setting the note down and smelling the flowers on the table. They're beautiful. A wave of fatigue washes over her suddenly. She stands, turns off the light and heads for the bedroom, tea completely forgotten. She shrugs off her jacket, climbs in beside Henry and gives into her fatigue.

.

She knocks on Killian's door gently. The wind blows loose strands of hair off her face and repositions them over her eyes. She raps her jacket around her a little tighter and waits. The door opens and Killian stands in front of her. He looks slightly surprised to see her, but they both smile.

"Swan, are you alright?" Killian asks talking a step closer.

"I'm fine, everything's fine I just wanted to say thank you." Henry had eaten almost the entire apple pie before she took him to Ashley's house to have a sleepover with Alex. She just needs some time to herself, some time with Killian.

"It was nothing." Killian says blushing slightly. His generosity and kindness is the farthest thing from nothing. It means everything.

"I was just doing the dishes," Killian says and she notices the tea towel draped over his shoulder.

"But would you like to come in. Maybe we could talk." She has no interest in talking. She replies by stepping forward and kissing him.

"That's quite the thank you." Killian says with a sheepish smile when they break away. She laughs. She's not finished.

"Maybe we could take this inside." she suggests. Otherwise Killian might get some grumbled complaints from his neighbours. Killian takes her hand and the step into the house, together and close the door. As soon as the door closes Killian returns her kiss.

"I bloody missed you." Killian says brushing the hairs out of her eyes and making her heart flutter against her rib cage.

"Well I'm here now." she promises looking into his deep blue sea eyes. How she has missed those eyes, missed Killian. Killian kisses her again all heat and fire, tongue stroking a moan from her lips as she threads her hands through his dark, thick hair. Out of the corner of her eye she can just see the door to Killian's bedroom. She pushes him gentle towards the room, almost tripping over something on the floor until Killian catches her in his arms and sets her straight. They both laugh and lace hands with each other. She tugs the hem of Killian's shirt from his jeans and pulls it up over his head leaving his hair scruffy and leaving her with a magnificent view of his lean, toned, chest, dusted with dark chest hair. She looks at Killian biting her lip nervously. Killian smiles and pushes her jacket off her shoulders. She traces a pattern across Killian's chest, skin soft and warm, making him shiver at her cool touch. She takes his hands gently, putting them on her hip and helping to peel her own shirt from her body. She can hear Killian's breath hitch when her shirt lands beside his. She pulls him in until they're nose to nose, foreheads touching, breath mingling. She looks at Killian, intentions evident and he watches her with a smile.

"Swan we don't have to do this." Killian says gripping her hips gently.

"I want to." she says honestly.

"Are you sure?" She nods.

"I trust you."


	30. No words

Emma POV

.

She wakes slowly, in a warm bed and very aware of the body pressed against her, too big to be Henry. She knows it's Killian before she turns over, but she wants an excuse just to gaze at his sleeping form. The blankets on his side have been pushed aside and she can't help smiling at the memory of the night before. After she had come over and practically jumped his bones, Killian had made them both some dinner and they'd talked for hours, or more accurately, she had talked and he had listened. She told him everything and he had been patient and understanding. Then, there had been kissing and more after dinner activity. She smiles again, before kissing Killian on the cheek and he grumbles sleepily and rolls further into his pillow lazily. She finds Killian's shirt, still on the floor from when she stripped it the night before. She picks the shirt up and slides it down over her head. It's warm and it smells like Killian. She sits up, throws the covers over Killian, who slumbers on and escapes from the warm comfort of the bed, stretching lazily like a cat in the sun.

Killian's bedroom is bigger than hers, but most people's are. There's a large wardrobe on Killian's side of the room, two small bedside tables on both sides of the bed, and a desk looking out over the window to her left. On the desk there's a picture of a little boy with bright, blue eyes and a dark fringe of hair smiling with a woman beside him. The woman in the picture has long, dark hair and the same smile as the boy. She can tell it's Killian in the picture and the woman is his mother. Another photo frame holds a photo of a teenage Killian and a man a few years older with lighter brown hair that fall into his eyes, Killian's brother, Liam. There's a much loved guitar leaning up against the desk and sheet music covering the flat surface. She looks around the rest of the room, drinking everything in. An alarm on Killian's bedside table tells her she should be going to pick Henry up soon. The wall beside the door is entirely covered in posters. She trots over to gaze at them all. Some of the posters she has no idea what they are, but the rest are charts and maps, all to do with the sea, one about tides and currents, another about the times of sunrise and sunset, all different. One map of the world has a red line drawn on it. She traces the red line from a red cross on the map, around the coast and out to sea, totally absorbed in where her finger is traveling.

"Mornin'." Killian says his voice thick with sleep, bringing out just the slightest hint of an accent. Her finger slips off the poster, almost guiltily. She doesn't need to turn around to know he's standing directly behind her, the tshirt is only a thin one and she can feel the heat radiating off Killian's body, among other things.

"Good morning." she replies smiling happily, even if he can't see it.

"That tshirt looks so much better on you." Killian says, his arms wrapping around her midsection. She tilts her head back, resting it against Killian's shoulder and looks up at him. His hair is a scruffy mess, sticking up at every angle, just like Henry when he rolls out of bed, but Killian's eyes are full of adoration.

"What are you doing?" she asks as one of Killian's hands slips under the shirt.

"Just admiring the view." he replies smoothly.

"I see you found my map." he says nodding at the world map on the wall.

"Yeah." she says looking at all the countries spread out across the deep blue sea. The world looks so big and dangerous and yet a small, unspoken part of her yearns to explore.

"So you sail out here?" she says pointing to the red cross on the map.

"Yeah." he says before gently brushing her hair away and peppering kisses on the nape of her neck. She lets out a sigh and moulds further into the contours of Killian's body.

"Then up." Killian says.

"There?" she asks letting her finger rise upwards, but it strays a little too far, almost reaching the North Pole. She's much too focused on the way Killian's mouth dances down her neck and across her shoulder to care where her finger is pointing to.

"A little lower." Killian mumbles, warm breath on her skin, his hands sliding down her stomach and slipping beyond the elastic of her panties. She closes her eyes and makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a purr, a good noise.

"Here?" Killian asks teasingly.

"A little higher." she encourages. Killian's fingers dance and she moans, breathless and needy for something more than fingers.

"How long until you have to pick up Henry?" Killian asks in a whisper, his words tickling her ear.

"I should leave now if I want a hope in hell at catching the bus." she manages because she knows no matter how tempting Killian's fingers, or words are, or just how tempting Killian is himself, if they continue what has already been started, she won't make it in time to pick up Henry. Truthfully she's not sure she'll make it anyway, she's too close.

"We can make it work can't we?" Killian asks.

"Your alarm clock disagrees." she says trying to focus on her breathing and hold on to the tatters of her self control.

"That damn clock's five minutes fast." She laughs.

"You seriously think we could manage everything into five minutes."

"I'm very efficient." Killian says tracing a circle on her inner thigh. He's not wrong about being efficient, but she knows he's more than that, gentle, tender, slow and oh so thorough.

"I remember." she says teasingly rubbing herself against him and pulling at the roots of Killian's hair. Killian groans spinning her around until her back hit the wall. He pins her wrist to the wall, still being gentle with his force. Killian's mouth finds hers and one of the maps falls to the floor. She nibbles playfully at his bottom lip and he moans.

"Now you're just being a bloody tease." he says his voice thick with desire rather than sleep.

"And you love me for it." she says halfway between a joke and a tease, caught up in the heat of the moment and the heat pooling between her thighs.

"I do." Killian mumbles before pulling back to look at her.

"I love you Emma." he says and she can read his face like an open book. There's no lies, no deceit, just a raw honesty. She stands silent for a moment, panting slightly and she knows its not just Killian's lingering hands stealing her breath.

"You don't have to say anything." Killian says quietly. She puts a finger to Killian's lips and they halt. She can feel his breath on the tips of her fingers.

"Wait five minutes." she whispers before pulling her finger back and kissing him gently.

"What for?"

I'm going to call Ash get us that time.

.

Even with the extra time she gets from Ash, they hardly make it. Killian takes her on his bike, no bus required, only a tight grip around his waist. There had been jokes made about the bike being her awaiting chariot, but she had just laughed and climbed on behind him. The wind loosens it's hold on her hair as Killian slows to a stop outside Ash's house.

"Don't leave your shoe behind." Killian jokes, killing the engine and helping her dismount.

"Very funny." she says with a small smile. Killian laughs too.

"Thanks for the ride." she says returning the helmet on her head to Killian's waiting hands.

"Anytime." Killian replies kissing her gently.

"Killian, I have to go." she says in protest and reluctantly he pulls back. She makes for the house while she's free before they can start kissing again.

"Swan." Killian calls out and she turns around just as she's about to knock on the front door.

"I love you." She smiles.

"I'll see you on Monday." she replies as Killian kicks the engine to life and she waves silently as he rides off into the distance.

.

Killian POV

.

He and Robin join the queue of bustling students streaming out of the classroom, trying not to get knocked or bumped in haste.

"I told Emma I love her." he says as he and Robin break free in the corridor. He picks at the cover of the book in his hand.

"Really?" Robin asks surprised. He nods.

"Did you mean it?" His friend's question takes him by surprise.

"Yes, I mean it." he replies sharply.

"Well what did she say?" Robin asks, keen to know the details.

"Well, she didn't say it back if that's what you mean." he says with a hint of sadness. He knows Emma, her history, her secrets, her walls and distrust. Still, it would have been nice to her the three words back.

"I'm sorry Killian." Robin says clapping him on the back, but he doesn't really care for Robin's apology. Together they arrive at Ruby's locker and Emma's standing with their friend. Emma catches his eye and smiles and somehow, his worries seem to dissolve.

"Hey." he says smiling sheepishly.

"Hey." Ruby responds digging around in her locker. He was talking to Emma, but he doesn't say anything.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you and your son." Robin says and Emma tares her gaze away to look at Robin.

"Thanks." she says looking back at him. Robin sighs.

"You've got it bad." Robin whispers in his ear so no one else can hear. He shoots his friend a filthy look, but Robin merely laughs and pulls Ruby out of her locker.

"Hey! I was looking for something." Ruby says in annoyance as Robin shuts her locker.

"Yeah, well you weren't finding it." Robin points out.

"Come on let's leave these two love birds alone." Robin says before dragging a protesting Ruby away. He and Emma smile together.

"How are you Swan?" he asks taking a step toward her.

"Perfectly fine, thank you Killian." she says in a serious tone of voice that is much too hard to take seriously and his lips twitch.

"I thought perhaps you might like to come over later." he says mirroring Emma's serious tone and sounding equally ridiculous.

"Whatever for?" Emma asks innocently as he takes another step forward.

"Why study of course. I thought I'd help you catch up on the work you missed." Like he was paying attention anyway. He can tell Emma's struggling not to laugh.

"You and I both know we'd never get any work done." Emma points out.

"Well you know what they say about all work and no play." he whispers teasingly staring at Emma's lips.

"If I recall we did quite a bit of playing on the weekend." Emma points out.

"Well you know me Swan, I like to keep fit." Emma can't suppress the laugh this time and he smiles at the sound.

"Not tonight Jones. Some other time."

"I'll hold you to that." he promises. Emma simply smiles, closes the gap between them and pulls him in. The kiss takes him by surprise, but he recovers quickly. His book hits the floor as his hand buries itself in Emma's hair, like the school hallway around them falls away and it's just the two of them. Someone clears their throat and Emma pulls away quickly. David Nolan stands beside them, arms crossed and looking not at all pleased.

"Mr Nolan, we were just -" Emma can't find the end of her sentence, instead, turning a lovely shade of red.

"Yes I can see that." David says as if Emma has offered an explanation to agree with.

"Next time, can we try and keep our tongues to ourselves?" David asks sternly.

"Yes sir." Emma replies nodding quickly and David walks away. Emma breaths a sigh of relief and she bends down to pick up his book.

"Well don't look at me. You started it." he points out though he's not at all complaining. He touches his lips at the memory as if he can still feel Emma's lips against his. Emma chuckles, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Come on, let's have something to eat." His phone rings as Emma pulls on his arm. He groans.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." he says taking the book from Emma and pulling the phone out of his pocket. Emma nods and merges with the students left in the corridor.

"What?" He asks the phone.

"Killian, it's Smee."

"Smee, I'm at school." he says in annoyance. He hopes David doesn't come back and confiscate his phone. They've had enough run ins to last a while.

'I know, but you need to come and see me now." He groans at Smee's words.

"Can't it wait?" There's the promise of a half decent meal and a beautiful girl to share it with at the end of the corridor and he doesn't much like the idea of trading that in for Smee.

"No it can't Killian. It's about your father."


	31. Talk with Graham

Emma POV

.

Killian doesn't come to lunch. He doesn't come to school the next day, or the next. She starts to get more than a little concerned when the end of the school week rolls around and there's still no sign of Killian except for in the memory of them getting caught kissing in the school hallway by David Nolan.

"He'll turn up." Robin says when she pesters him for the tenth time that day.

"But you haven't heard from him?" She knows the answer already. No one has heard from Killian. She's pretty sure she has annoyed her friends more than concerned them.

"No Emma." At least Robin has the consideration to be gentle, rather than snap at her in irritation.

"Does he do this a lot?"

"No." Ruby admits as she gazes rounder at the cluster of friends she has adapted in the last term.

"Just go around to his house after school tonight." Victor suggests.

"I did that last night." she admits.

"You probably all think I'm mad to be so worried." she says staring into the mash potato that resembles glue more than food.

"I think it's cute." Ruby says giving her a friendly, comforting squeeze.

"But seriously if he's not at home and he's not here and not answering his phone, then I'm sure he has a good reason and he'll show his face eventually."

"Promise?"

"Well either that or he's just not coming back."

She tries to distract herself with work. Schoolwork requires too much focus so she takes an extra shift at Granny's on Friday night. Every time the bell above the door rings she looks up expectantly, but it's never who she wants to see.

"Excuse me, Miss." an elderly woman says trying to get her attention. She hums and looks at the woman expectantly.

"We ordered two apple pies." She looks down at the pies she has served. Meat, not apple.

"Right." she says giving an apologetic smile and taking the plates back to the kitchen. She returns with the right pies and an apology. She's pouring a cup of steaming hot coffee into a man's cup when the door opens. She looks up expectantly, but is once more disappointed.

"Jesus Christ!" She looks back at what she's doing and with a horrified realisation she finds she has spilt the steaming coffee onto the man's lap rather than his cup.

"I am so sorry." she says quickly putting the pot down and handing the man a pile of napkins.

"Watch what you're doing you stupid girl!" the man yells getting up from his seat and leaving the diner without paying. Flushed with embarrassment she returns to the kitchen quickly.

"All right that's it. Go and have a break." her friend Phoebe says returning from the diner floor.

"What? Why?" she asks. Phoebe raises her eyebrows, small brown lines disappearing into an electric blue fringe.

"You've stuffed up three orders, you just spilt hot coffee over a customer and you charged Mrs Potts from across the road three times as much as you were supposed to."

"So I've had a rough day." she says defensively.

"You've only been working for three hours." Phoebe says, arms crossed, eyebrows still raised, and undeniably right.

"Fine." she says handing over her apron reluctantly.

"Can I at least have two bear claws to go?" she asks feeling about as old as Henry.

"Here. Take them quickly before you do any more damage." Marcel, the chef says handing her a box with an assortment of freshly baked pastries inside, bear laws included. She glares at Marcel, but he just waves his spatula at her. She sighs and disappears out the back of Granny's. She looks at the door up to her apartment, but she's not sure she's ready to go home. Granny's looking after Henry, a last minute arrangement to compensate for her working an extra shift. She finds her feet moving before she really knows where she's going. She walks past the brightly decorated shops, until she reaches the Storybrooke Police Station. Apart from not seeing Killian she hasn't seen Graham, not since the night Henry was returned to her. The station is quiet, walls painted cream by a once white coat of paint and age, sparsely furnished with boring tables and chairs. There are two, barred cells at the end of the room and a small office with the word 'Sheriff' written on the open door. She knocks on the door even though the whole station looks empty. There's a thump and then a curse as Graham emerges from underneath the desk, rubbing the top of his curly brown head and cursing.

"Emma." Graham says stopping when he sees her.

"Hi." she says suddenly not quite sure what to say or how to approach the situation. Graham seems just as lost as she feels.

"Come in." Graham gestures to the empty chair across from him.

"Thanks." she says with a smile, sitting herself down and looking around the office. It seems strangely impersonal.

"Is this your office?" she asks still looking around.

"Once I clear everything out. It seems my predecessor had a knack for keeping things he didn't need and a disliking for technology." Graham says taping the old, box computer on the desk, thoroughly outdated. She smiles and places the box of pastries on the desk and sliding them across to Graham.

"Peace offering." she explains when Graham gives her a puzzled look.

"You haven't been into Granny's for a while." she says slowly, feeling her way in the right direction. Graham begins opening the box, but pauses.

"I thought it would be easier." he explains pulling free a flaky pastry.

"Easier on whom?" Graham smiles sadly.

"Me mostly." he admits. She doesn't know what to say.

"Graham, I'm sorry." she says finally, but Graham just holds up a hand, covered in pastry crumbs and pen ink.

"Emma, don't apologise. I get it. You can't choose these things. They just happen. I guess that's kind of the way I feel about you."

"It's not that I don't like you." she says quickly somehow feeling she has to explain things to Graham who has been so kind to her over the years. She knows he has feelings for her. The only problem is she doesn't return his feelings, not in the way he wants her too.

'Just not in that way.' Graham offers and she nods slowly. Graham smiles sadly like he understands everything. Graham pushes the box of pastries towards her and she picks out a bear claw.

"I thought you'd be upset." she admits half hiding behind her pastry.

"I am, but I'll get over it. I'm a big boy."

"I've missed seeing you at Granny's. Hardly anyone else orders black coffee these days." Graham chuckles in her attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well I suppose I'll have to pop in sometime."

"I really am sorry if I hurt you. You know I never meant to."

"I know." Graham says.

"You must really like him." Graham adds after a moment. She bites her lip to stop herself from smiling.

"It's alright. I mean, friends talk don't they and we can be friends can't we?"

"Yeah." she says with a smile, nodding in agreement, both to the fact that she really likes Killian and that she and Graham can be friends without it being awkward.

"Is he a good kisser?" Graham asks suddenly.

"Graham!" she says shocked, embarrassed and blushing. She has had the same question from Ruby along with ones demanding much more intimate information. She's not sure blushing quite covered her response.

"Oh come on. Isn't that what friends talk about?"

"Not unless we're in pyjamas, painting each other's nails and having pillow fights, which only happens when we're so bored of school we daydream about what we'd rather be doing."

"I would have thought that would be your new boy." Graham teases with a cheeky smile.

"Graham!" she yells throwing the rest of her pastry at him. He ducks easily and laughs.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. Seriously though, I'm glad someone managed to break through all those walls of yours, even if it wasn't me. Maybe he can give me a few pointers some time. You're something special Emma Swan and you tell him, if he breaks your heart, I'll break every bone in his body." She laughs at Graham who looks at her innocently.

"What?" he asks when she still laughs.

"Nothing." she says standing up and coming around to Graham's side.

"Thank you." she says kissing his cheek tenderly. Graham's moustache tickles as he smiles and she pulls away.

"I guess I'll see you around." she says in farewell leaving the half empty box of pastries on Graham's desk.

"And make sure you tell him to take good care of his ticker." Graham adds before she can slip from the room.

"What do you mean?" she asks her confusion rousing.

"It says here that his father died from a heart attack just last weekend." Graham says taping the old computer once more.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Graham frowns at her reaction.

"I have to go." she says quickly, fleeing the police station as fast as she can.

By the times he gets to Killian's place the sun has disappeared behind the horizon line and she's out of breath from running. The bus hadn't wanted to come when she needed it. She bangs on the door with the strength she has left.

Killian! It's me open up. Just like the last time she tried, no one opens the door, the house remains silent and Killian's motorcycle is nowhere in sight. She fishes out her phone and calls him instead. The phone rings, once twice, three times and then Killian's voice repeats his voicemail that she has heard so many times before.

"Dam it Killian! Where are you?"

.

Killian POV

.

He loosens the tie around his neck until it comes loose and he no longer feels as if he's being chocked. Somehow the small room in which he finds himself in seems much too warm or maybe that's just a result of the past few days. His phone rings loudly playing an upbeat melody and buzzing against his leg.

"Sorry." he says rummaging inside his pocket until he pulls free his phone. Emma's face smiles up at him from the screen. She has been calling and texting him the past few days and he has been ignoring her. He hasn't spoken to anyone since school on Tuesday before he got the phone call from Smee. It seems like such a long time ago and yet, not. The phone continues to ring in his hand until he presses ignore and the screen on the phone goes black. He turns the device off all together in case she calls back. No matter how much he wants to talk to Emma, he can't, not yet. The phone finds itself back in his pocket.

"Sorry." he says looking up at the two people sitting on the opposite side of the table. A woman with dark hair and sad eyes and a little boy with chocolate coloured hair and eyes like the sea.

"Now, where were we?"


	32. Return

Emma POV

.

The weekend passes and by Sunday afternoon, she still hasn't heard from Killian. Her phone has remained silent, except for a salesperson calling her to ask if she was interested in investing in some company she had never heard of. She had completely bitten the dude's head off, shouting and cursing, until she had finally slammed the phone down and stormed off.

"Can we has hotdogs for dinner?" Henry asks as she refills his glass of water. Her son looks much too small in the big beach like chairs under the umbrella, but it had been the only place she could settle him. She knows he's reasonably safe out the front of Granny's until she finishes her shift in a little over an hour.

"No Henry." she says gently.

"Why not?" Henry says pouting, but she's in no mood.

Because we made hamburgers last night so we need to make something healthier tonight." she explains gently.

"I hate healthy." Henry exclaims struggling with the th sound in healthy. They'll work on it.

"You'll thank me some day." she says ruffling his soft hair with a small smile before walking back into Granny's, bell tinkering at her entrance. She's almost looking forward to going back to school so she doesn't have so much time to imagine all the different possibilities about why Killian's not in Storybrooke and why he's not answering her calls or messages. Not that she'll be able to concentrate at school either.

"Are you okay?" A middle aged woman with frizzy hair asks after she has taken the woman's order. She manages a weak smile.

"I'm fine. Won't be long." she says and walks into the kitchen.

"Two vanilla slices, a large latte and the guy at table six wants a bacon and pickle sandwich with extra butter." she announces, relaying the orders she has collected end, handing them to Phoebe who puts them on the order board. Granny's washing dishes and looking through the window in the wall that they sometimes open to place incoming orders. She likes the privacy of the kitchen more than peeking in through the window. For a moment she watches Marcel fry up the bacon, sizzling loudly and emitting a lovely, mouth watering smell. Granny stops doing the dishes, drying wet hands on an old tea towel and smiles at her.

"What?" she asks as Phoebe hands her a plate with a thick slice of mud cake.

"I think that's for you." Granny says, still smiling.

"But I did not order anything." she says staring at the cake in confusion.

"I wasn't talking about the cake." She frowns as her confusion grows. Then, she looks out the window and finds Killian standing in front of the door, scanning the room, looking lost, and tired, and beautiful. Granny takes the plate and she runs out of the kitchen at top sped, not stopping until she throws her arms around Killian, who hugs her back just as tightly, burring his face in her hair. She's aware they're in the middle of a restaurant full of customers. She doesn't care. They don't let each other go for a long time and when they do, she realises how sad Killian looks, like he hasn't slept in days.

"Where have you been?" she asks, forehead pressed against Killian's.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do." she says recognising Killian's attempt to back away, but she's not going to let him.

"What's going on? What has happened? Where have you been?" Before Killian has the chance to reply to anyone of her questions, the door opens again and in walks a young boy. The boy worms himself between her and Killian, she takes a step back.

"I'm hungry."

"Hang on, just give me a minute." Killian says to the boy who turns to look at her. For a moment she feels her breath hitch. The boy only looks a few years older than Henry, flat brown hair and sad eyes the same colour as Killian's. The boy leaves again. She looks at Killian waiting for some kind of explanation as to why there's a little boy with his eyes. Suddenly she's not sure she does want to know.

"I can explain." Killian says reading something in her face. She nods because she knows, out of everyone, she can not judge. No matter what.

"Perhaps we should go outside." she offers. At least that way, whatever their topic matter, they're not surrounded by eager, prying eyes. Killian nods, takes her hand and they walk out the front door together. As she and Killian sit down under an umbrella she watches Henry and the other boy at their own table, talking easily. Killian seems to watch them too without saying anything.

"Your dad's dead." she says so suddenly she surprises even herself. Killian flinches looking at her.

"I am so sorry." she says quickly, meaning both for her abrupt rudeness and for Killian's loss. Killian doesn't ask her how she knows such information. Killian's silence leaves her somewhat off kilter and grappling for something to say.

"Does he have a name?"

"Liam. Liam Jones."

"Is he-"

"No!" Killian says quickly as if he can sense what she was going to ask him. Finally Killian looks at her.

"No. He's not. He's my brother." That leaves her just as speechless as any other answer.

"He's five and no, I didn't know. I was just as surprised as you." Killian says. She can only imagine.

"That phone call on Tuesday, when I was supposed to join you for lunch, it was Mr Smee. He told me what had happened, that Brennan Jones, my father, had a heart attack last Saturday. Apparently it took them a while to find me."

"Them?" she asks gently careful not to push Killian and upset him.

"Liam's mother. My step mother. I left that night, Smee came too, but not on the bike." For a moment she imagines Killian's short, stocky lawyer on the back of Killian's motorbike, briefcase in hand.

"When was the funeral?"

"Friday morning. I had to wear a tie. All these people came, people that I'd never met before and they all cried and said what a wonderful man my father was. I think I was the only one that didn't cry." Killian says. His words may be true, but she can tell he is still upset, whether he wants to admit it or not. Henry and Liam seem to laugh in unison, a stark contrast to the thick emotion of the conversation she's having with Killian.

"So why is Liam here?" she enquires gently. Perhaps his stepmother is around too.

"Ciara, Liam's mother wasn't coping. Somehow she reminded me of my own mother, that she actually loved my father. She asked if I could look after Liam for a while, until she can cope with the grief. I couldn't find it in my heart to say no. So, here we are." Granny comes out and looks from Henry, to Liam, to Killian, to her.

"Blimey!" Granny says in amazement. She sends Granny a pleading look that the old woman seems to understand, ushering Henry and Liam inside until it's just her and Killian sitting in the cooling air. Killian looks far away.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have come with you." she says gently taking Killian's hand. Killian gives a trace of a smile.

"I didn't know how to. Nothing feels real. I haven't slept, I haven't cried, I haven't done anything." She nods gently in understanding and waits. Killian looks at her looking lost, and broken, and sad. Then he looks around and seems to realise that Liam's not sitting with Henry at the table opposite them.

"I should-" Killian starts, but she catches his arm gently and he sits back down.

"Liam's fine." Granny will take care of him. she says knowingly. She can tell that Killian's upset, that he needs a moment alone and she's going to give it to him. Killian nods and swallows.

"Swan, I don't know what to do." Gently she puts her palm against Killian's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"You don't have to do anything." she whispers.

"I don't know." Killian says again.

'It's alright." Killian shakes his head, eyebrows furrowing together and clear water pooling in his eyes.

"Em, I don't- He's gone." A tear leaks from Killian's eye and she smiles gently.

"I know." she says pulling him close until his head is resting on her shoulder. Killian cries. She lets him cry, rubbing circles on his back, until there are no tears left and they just sit holding each other.


	33. Staying

Emma pov

.

"Do you think they're really asleep?" Killian asks as she gently, carefully puts a blanket over Henry and Liam's sleeping forms. Both boys have their eyes shut, heads tilted to one side and truthfully, she'd be surprised if they weren't asleep. The two boys have been running circles around her and Killian ever since she got home from school.

"Yeah. I think we're safe." she says stepping back cautiously.

"Perhaps the ice cream wasn't a good idea." Killian admits sheepishly scratching behind his ear. She can't help smiling.

"Welcome to parenting." she teases gently sitting down beside Killian on the carpet, toys all around them.

"I don't know how you do it?"

"Ah, it's not that bad." she replies with a shrug and a smile.

"I'm serious Swan." Killian says taking her hand and staring at her intently.

"I have a new level of admiration for you. You're a wonderful mother. Don't ever let anyone tell you different."

"Well I think you're an amazing brother for looking after Liam, for taking on such a big responsibility." She leans into Killian somehow managing to fix enough room on the floor to lie down, head resting in Killian's lap. Killian's hand strokes her forehead tenderly.

"How's he settling in?" she asks gently.

"I don't think everything has fully sunk in yet. The first day was a bit tense and strange, but I think we'll get there. Just have to take it one step at a time. I set up the office as a room for him and I promised we'd go shopping for him tomorrow, settle him in."

"How long is he staying?" Killian shrugs his shoulders.

"No idea. I said I'd look after him until exams and then see how much more time Ciara needs. I said I'd look after him so I will, until she's ready. That's another thing I have to do, see if I can get him into school for a bit next term, the last thing I want is for him to fall behind."

"If you need anything, want me or Granny to help you in someway, looking after Liam, anything at all, all you have to do is ask." Killian chuckles and she can feel the slight movement of his body at the action.

"Why does it feel like you're giving me my own advice?" She shrugs innocently.

Is it working?

"I'm not sure yet. Ask me in another week. I'll probably half dead and agree with everything you say." Killian says and she gives a small laugh.

"When are you coming back to school?" she asks playing with the hem of Killian's grey shirt.

"Not tomorrow. I'll try for next week, just to collect work and stuff like that. I talked to Dave, he was very understanding, said to take time." Killian explains. She doesn't say anything at Killian's casual mention of David Nolan.

"You didn't tell anyone why I'm not at school did you?" Killian asks.

"No. Of course not. You asked me not to. I told them that you were okay, but that you weren't coming to school for a bit. I had to tell them something because they were worried about you." Killian nods in understanding looking at Liam sleeping on the couch. The youngest Jones brother has had lots of questions for her. Questions like is she Killian's girlfriend? Does she live with him? Are they going to get married? Questions she wasn't quite sure how to answer. She waits a moment.

"I was worried about you." she says with emphasis.

"You were afraid I wasn't coming back." Killian surmises looking down at her.

"No." she says sharply, siting up quickly. Killian looks at her knowingly.

"Maybe a little. I have abandonment issues." she says avoiding his gaze. Sometimes she wishes he didn't understand her so well. Then again, that's one of the many qualities she likes so much about Killian. Not to mention his exceptional good looks. Killian touches her arm and gently guides her back down until she's nestled in his lap, a kind smile on his face.

"I'll tell you something. When you left with Henry and went to Boston a small part of me was scared you weren't going to come back. I thought maybe you'd run off with my heart and not return it." Killian admits.

"What? Why?" Killian's confession touches and shocks her.

"Well I just figured, if you sorted things out with your ex, and he obviously wanted a go, seeing your boy and maybe you'd take him back, that old feelings would resurface and you would play happy families for Henry's sake. I know it doesn't exactly make sense." Killian's face floods with colour and she suddenly realises she's not the only one with insecurities, doubts and fears of abandonment.

"Killian." she starts gently, sitting up and facing him, placing her palm on Killian's cheek and turning it so that they're focused only on each other and she knows Killian will understand what she's about to say.

'You have nothing to worry about. Neal and I history. He is a part of my past you're my future."

"But what about your boy?"

"Henry knows Neal and I can't be together and he accepts it, or as much as anyone can at his age. I've sorted things with Neal and I'll tell Henry the truth when he's old enough and he can make his own choice. Henry deserves a mother that loves him and who is happy. I don't know what the future holds and I don't know exactly what this is between us, but you make me happy Killian and right now, that's enough for me. So you have nothing to worry about, I'm not going anywhere."

"But-" Killian starts. She silences him with a kiss.

'Is that clear enough for you?" she asks as they pull apart, a blissful look on Killian's face.

"I'm sorry I'm not sure I quite caught that." Killian says with a playful smile and she kisses him again, just to be sure.

"I love you Emma."

.

She ploughs through her homework work and by some miracle, she manages to finish all of it by early afternoon. Henry sits on the front carpet playing with a toy truck and making small noises much like an engine. She has no doubt his young sense of imagination is running wild and there's some story to the game he's playing, one she could not possibly guess. Jess sits on the couch, curled up in a ball, sleeping or at least trying to against the noise Henry's making.

"You want a drink kid?" she asks, sliding her chair back against the floor and standing up.

"Yes pwease Mamma." Henry replies ears pricking up at the mention of something to drink. In the kitchen she finds two cups, one plastic, one ceramic, fills them both with milk and turns them into cold chocolate milk.

"Here you go Henry." she says placing both cups on the table. Henry practically trips over his toys in excitement, little feet rushing towards the chocolate milk. Henry picks up the cup shakily and takes a large gulp and when he comes up for air there's a line of chocolate milk on top of his lip. She tries not to wince when he wipes it away with the back of his arm.

"Henry." she says sitting down on one of the chairs and motioning for her son to join her. Big brown eyes peer up at her, waiting for her to say something. She takes a deep breath.

"Henry, you know Killian?"

"Uh huh."

"I just wanted to ask you what you thought about him?" she says trying to be casual. Henry's opinion matters to her and she realises they haven't had a proper talk about Killian or her relationship with him, but they'll save that for another time.

"Is this cause he was kissing you?" Henry asks innocently sipping the last of his milk. She can feel herself blushing.

"When?"

"The other day, he was kissing you." She didn't know Henry had seen that.

"You're all red." Henry observes. That'll be her embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, it's hot in here." she says wriggling under Henry's gaze.

"You weren't red before." Henry says, head tilting in confusion.

"It was the milk." The drink is the only thing she can think to blame her flushed appearance on.

"Are you going to get married?" Henry asks interrupting her train of thought.

"No, nothing like that." she says quickly.

"Why not? Don't you like him?" Henry asks. She's not quite sure how he managed to turn the questions onto her and take their conversation in a completely different turn to what she originally wanted.

"Well, yes, but it's complicated." she says with a small smile.

"But you like him." Henry says again.

"And you're okay with that? I mean you like Killian too don't you?"

"Yeah." Henry says nodding with a wide smile. Then he stops and looks at her.

"I don't have to kiss him too do I?" Henry asks making a face of disgust. She laughs.

"No Henry." she replies wiping tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes.

"You don't." Henry nods, content with her answer and sits back down on the carpet with his truck as if nothing has happened. She smiles and clears the table, glasses in the kitchen sink, books away, everything in its rightful place. Her phone buzzes just as she finishes.

.

Killian Jones

.

SOS. Any good with decorating kids rooms?

.

"Henry?"

'Yeah?"

"Do you want to go and visit Liam?"

"Yeah." Henry says jumping smiles and quickly types a response.

.

On our way.

.

I'll leave the door open for you.

.

The door is indeed open when she and Henry arrive. Henry pushes it open and she closes it behind them and follows Henry who seems to be following the sound of raised voices. It's not hard to find Killian, arguing with Liam, in a room she has never set foot in before. Neither Jones seems to register their presence and she watches the scene unfolding before.

"Why can't I just paint a bloody great ship on the wall?" Killian says clearly frustrated about something.

"Because I told you, I don't like ships." Liam replies with just as much frustration.

'How can you not like ships?"

"Because they're boring and ugly." Killian pulls back and she can tell, whether he knows it or not, Liam has insulted Killian.

"Ships are not boring and ugly." Killian retorts.

"I don't think it's going well." Henry says beside her, readjusting the backpack on his shoulders.

"I don't think so either." she says in agreement with a small smile. She looks back at the two Jones boys, mid argument, arms folded angrily, getting nowhere. They totally look like brothers. She whistles loudly, cutting through the argument and finally earning some attention. Liam and Killian turn to her and Henry, as if they're surprised by their presence.

"Hi." she says looking from one brother to the other.

"Now, what's going on?" she asks calmly. Both Liam and Killian try to explain in a rush, talking over each other so she can't hear a word.

"Don't make me whistle again." she warns and they fall silent.

"Killian, just let Liam explain.'

"But-" Killian starts.

"Sit." she orders pointing to the bed behind Killian. Slowly, reluctantly, Killian sits down on the mattress looking rather sorry for himself. Henry goes and sits beside Killian, gently touching his shoulder and Killian smiles. She turns her attention back to Liam, kneeling down in front of the boy and taking his hands.

"Now, what's going on?" she asks once more, hopeful for a clear answer.

"Well, Killian said we could decorate the room however I wanted, make a mural. He said he could paint a ship, but I don't like ships and I don't want to have one on the wall. It's supposed to be my room, not his." Liam says in a huff. She can understand how Liam must be feeling, the sense of upheaval, leaving everything known, for something new and scary, having a desire for something completely yours so no one else can touch it.

"I just thought-" Killian starts only to fall silent when she gives him a quick look. She doesn't want more damage being done.

"Didn't you two go shopping yesterday?" she asks looking around the room. Apart from the bed Killian and Henry sit on there's a small table with a lamp on top, a tiny chest of drawers and a bag of what she's guessing are clothes.

"Where's everything else?" she asks curious as to why the large room seems so bare.

"This is everything." Killian says with a frown. She sighs.

"Have you at least got some paint?" she asks the art student within itching for a paintbrush.

"Only black and brown for the ship." Killian says. She takes another deep sigh.

"Killian why don't you head over to the paint store and Liam and I will have a chat about what to paint." she suggests. Killian seems to take her suggestion, nodding and standing up.

"What colour do you want?" Killian asks.

"I'll text you." Killian nods again and leaves.

"Now," she says looking at Liam and tying her hair up, away from her face.

"What do you like?" Liam shrugs dismissively, but she's not going to give up on him that easily.

"Come on Liam, there must be something you like. I'll tell you what, why don't you go and find some paper and draw what you like, anything, whatever you want to put on the wall. Henry why don't you go with him, help him think of some ideas." Henry leaps off the bed, trots over to Liam and takes the older boy's hand, dragging him from the room.

"Come on. I can draw too. I like duckies and Mamma always says I'm best drawer." She smiles and watches the boys go, hand in hand.


	34. Paint

Emma pov

.

"How's it going in here?" Killian asks sticking his head into the room.

"Good. Are the boys asleep?"

"Yeah. I put them in my room so the wouldn't have to inhale paint fumes all night." Killian explains. She replies with a smile waving her hand for him to come into the room.

"Woah. Impressive." Killian says looking around at her handiwork.

"You forget you're talking to an art student here. I'm even using paint for one of my final pieces." she explains.

"Will there be a sneak preview of this art?" Killian asks wrapping his arms around her waist. She leans into him, relaxing at the embrace.

"You'll get to see it when everyone else sees it, at the art show next term." she says seriously. Killian groans. Not so long ago the art show seemed like so it was so far away, but it's only next term, along with exams, graduation, formal, the end of high school and the start of the rest of their lives. That slightly scares her. In fact, it terrifies her.

"I do have one question. Why did you have to paint flying saucers with crazy little people inside them?" She laughs at Killian's question.

"Well, your little brother happens to love space and they're not just crazy people in those flying saucers. They're people Liam wants and you're in there." she explains with a smile.

"No. Swan, you didn't." Killian says in realisation, shock and disbelief. She just laughs again. The mural she has painted has a bright blue back drop with stars and planets scattered around, one orange, one green, one a strange kind of beige and in addition to the planets and stars are the flying saucers with people inside.

"But that looks nothing like me!" Killian says moving to the wall and touching the second largest saucer. The largest saucer, a green one, has Liam as it's driver. Killian's is the next largest, black saucer and she's not boosting when she says the painting of him looks exactly like the real live version standing in front of her. Henry's riding in a yellow saucer in the top right hand corner and her red one is right beside him. In the left corner is who she is to understand as Liam's parents, Killian's father and step mother.

"It was all Liam's doing." she explains. She had to get instructions off the youngest Jones of what he wanted everything to look like and once he had been happy, they had started painting. The boys had helped her with the painting, the vast amount of blue making for an easy canvas, but it had been a team effort, a family effort. In addition to the mural the room has also gained some more furniture and it feels like a room, a child's home.

"Thank you for your help." Killian says seriously.

"That's okay. He's a great kid. It's just going to take some time for you to get used to each other and not want to tare each other limb from limb." she says gently and Killian smiles in amusement.

"Any idea how I'm going to do that?" She shrugs. Even she doesn't have all the answers, mother or not. Killian stares at her intently.

"What?" she asks. Killian smiles and kisses her gently.

"I'm just glad you're here". He whispers when they break apart.

"I'm not going anywhere." she promises and Killian smiles, kissing her once more. She responds instantly, putting her arms around Killian's neck and pulling him closer. Killian breaks the kiss to pull her singlet over head and neither of them complain when the only thing she's wearing above her waist is a simple bra.

"Your singlet had paint on it." Killian explains when she raises a questioning eyebrow.

"So you're saying we should take off everything with paint on it?" she asks an idea forming in her mind as she eyes the wet paintbrush siting on top of a large paint tin on the chest of drawers behind Killian.

"I knew you'd get it." Killian says when she pushes him back a bit so she's close enough to reach for the handle of the paintbrush. She swipes the wet bristles across Killian's thigh, leaving a bright yellow stripe of paint across his jeans. The look on Killian's face is priceless.

"Swan. These are my favourite jeans." She clutches her side when she gets a stitch from laughing. It takes a moment, but finally Killian smiles too, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Well if the lady insists." Killian says unfastening his jeans and sliding them off his legs until she can see the anchor patterned boxers underneath.

"Like what you see?"

"I'm not sure yet." she replies teasingly. Killian raises her teasing smile and wet paint brush and acquires his own paint brush, red paint on the end and dips his hand into a pot of blue paint.

"That's not fair." she says slowly backing away. Killian smiles.

"Who knew paint could somehow turn into foreplay." She manages a small half laugh before Killian lunges for her playfully. She lands a quick splash of paint on his shirt, right between his shoulders and Killian wastes no time in skilfully loosing the shirt altogether, giving her a challenging look.

"Oh it's on."

"Killain!" she yells narrowly missing the wrath of the paintbrush, running around the room in a crazy fashion. They're both laughing. She gives a small, high pitched shriek when Killian's hand snakes around her stomach, the blue paint cool and wet on her skin.

"Stop it." she yelps painting the side of Killian's face yellow trying to force him away. She feels the instant his hand hits her butt, the paint soaking into her own jeans.

"Get them off." Killian whispers before kissing her, hand going to her cheek and she doesn't even care that it's going to leave a blue mark. They're both covered in paint and obviously want the same thing, something that involves not being covered in anything at all.

"What are you doing?" Killian pulls away at the sound of Henry's voice straightening to face Liam and Henry in the doorway. Liam's in his pyjamas, Henry in his and they're both wearing the same confused look. Killian clears his throat.

"I was just helping your mother clean up." he offers and she nods trying to cooberate his story.

"But it's not clean." Henry points out.

"And why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Liam asks. She looks at Killian feeling a little caught out and embarrassed and she can't help wondering how on earth he managed to get paint on his lip and in his hair. She watches Killian look from her to the paint and back to the two boys standing in the doorway. She's grateful they at least came in before anything too adult related happened. A slow smile spreads across Killian's face.

"I'll come back for you." he whispers in her ear, just loud enough for her to hear. She frowns, but before she has the chance to ask Killian what he means, he's redipping his hands into the left over paint.

"I'm going to get you." he yells turning to Liam and Henry in the doorway. Both boys scream loudly and run away as if Killian really is some kind of scary paint monster.

.

Killian pov

.

He's having a wonderful dream about Emma. The feeling of her lips pressed against his, the sun catching her golden locks, her smile radiant and happy, when something smacks into his side.

"What?" he asks jerking awake. His dream fades as he rubs his eyes and looks around his room. Emma's at the edge of the bed, a scramble of movement, hair ruffled and untamed, barely dressed except for the singlet she struggles into.

"Your alarm didn't go off." she says angrily. He looks at the clock, the numbers fuzzy, until his eyes focus and he realises why Emma's so frantic. There's only just over half an hour until school starts. She's late.

"I warned you it needed replacing." he defends. He has slammed his fist down on the snooze button one too many times.

"Not funny." Emma says glaring at him as she finds her pants.

"It's the last day of school, just blow the day off." he suggests. He knows what the end of any term is like, kids mucking up, counting down the hours, minutes, until the bell rings and freedom and holidays reign. He's glad he doesn't have to go.

"I can't just not go. It's school and I'm supposed to get your homework." Emma points out. He can do without the homework. There are much more enjoyable things he'd rather be doing. He sits up letting the covers fall away and grabs Emma gently around the waist.

"Come back to bed." he whispers kissing her soft lips and it's better than his dream. Emma moans as he holds her cheek gently, pulling her back towards the bed.

"No I can't." Emma says pulling away quickly. He groans from the loss of contact.

"Don't give me that face." Emma says as he tries his best pouting face, not above begging.

"Just think, only one more day then I'm yours for two weeks. Two whole weeks. We can do whatever you like. Sleep ins, visits to the park, zoo and anywhere else the boys want to go." Of course her suggestions are mostly kid friendly. Between his brother and Emma's son he's sure they might not have as much time as they'd like.

"We can even do each other." Emma says smiling as he groans again.

"Bloody minx. That's just really not fair."

"It's your alarm clock that made me late, remember." she points out, stomping into her shoes and dragging her hair into a ponytail.

"I'll let you take the bike." he offers.

"You serious?" He nods. He already knows Emma's more than capable of riding a motorcycle and he trusts her enough to return in one piece. There's no way Emma's going to get to school, on time without the bike.

"Thank you. I'll make it up to you later."

"You sure you don't want to stick around for breakfast?" he asks teasingly. He hopes that he can at least get another half hour of sleep before Liam and Henry come to wake him up, bouncing on his bed and yelling at the top of their lungs. His head just isn't ready for that amount of noise so early in the morning. Emma throws him his shirt and he chuckles. She's cute when she's mad, then again, she's cute all the time. He watches Emma reach for her jacket on the chair, but she picks up his and shrugs it on without looking.

"I'll see you later." she says reaching for her bag before he has the chance to tell her she's wearing the wrong jacket.

"Learn lots." he shouts after her jokingly.

"Bye." The door closes and he collapses back into the sheets, exhausted before the day has even begun.

.

Emma pov

.

She only just makes it to school on time, parking Killian's bike and running through the halls to her locker just as the first bell rings to initial the start of the day.

"Where have you been?" Ruby hisses as she slides into her seat as Regina begins marking attendance. Half the year level is missing from the room, but apart from Killian, the rest of her friends are all present.

"Alarm troubles." she replies without meeting Ruby's eye.

"You're all red." Robin examines.

"I was running." she says blaming her flushed appearance on running rather than the memory of Killian in bed, shirtless trying to entice her to a day of leisure and pleasure rather than an academic one. She had been very tempted. Perhaps it's not too late for her to sneak out.

"And why are you wearing Killian's jacket?" Victor asks. She looks down at her arms and realises he's right. Her arms are clad in black leather rather than red leather. She opens her mouth, trying to think of a reply that's not the truth, but she has got nothing. Ruby gasps knowingly, dramatically and squeals earning the attention of everyone around them. Regina stops calling manes for a moment and peers at her over the clipboard. She tries an innocent smile, though Regina doesn't seem entirely convinced. Ruby's still staring at her and she wishes she'd cut it out.

"It's not a big deal." she whispers when Regina resumes role call and they've lost the attention of everyone else.

"It is a big deal. You two had-" She clamps her hand around Ruby's mouth before her friend can finish her sentence. Mercifully the bell rings and everyone moves to first class.

"Ruby, just leave it alone." she begs letting go of her friend. She doesn't want to be swept away by a thousand questions, she already has Liam and Henry for that. Ruby smiles.

"I still think it's adorable how cute the two of you are."

"Yeah well, just don't go telling half the school."

"What that you slept with Killian Jones?" Ruby teases quietly. She hits Ruby playfully on the arm.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

.

"That's it everyone. Have a good holiday." David says as the bell rings for the end of day and there's the usual scramble of students eager to be anywhere but school when there's the holidays have already begun.

"Don't forget practice exams are the first week back and yes, you must all sit them." David yells and from the third of the class that's left there's an audible, collective groan.

"Emma, can I see you for a moment?" David asks as she finishes packing away her books. She ignores the way the few students around her jeer as if she's in some kind of trouble. She's used to ignoring them because she knows there are more important things to worry about.

"You wanted to see me Sir." she says approaching David's desk, bag slung over her shoulder when everyone has finally cleared the room.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you how Killian's doing." David says. The question takes her somewhat by surprise and she's half surprised that she isn't in trouble.

"He's alright. Adjusting to everything, especially taking care of his brother, but I think he's okay." she says. David nods.

"I don't want it to seem like we're picking favourites with letting him take some time off."

"Favourites Sir?"

"If you ever need some time off to take care of your boy or extensions or extra help, you just have to tell us. Especially everything that you've been through this term."

"I know. I'm okay, really." she promises, grateful for David's offer of support all the same.

"Thanks, but I think you're the one who needs some extra help. When was the last time you slept?" she asks looking at David's tired eyes and weary smile.

"Yeah well, Leo hasn't been sleeping very well the past few nights." David explains scratching his chin. She smiles sympathetically.

"Well you know Mary Margaret has my number if you ever need some extra help. I mean I've got Henry, Liam and Killian what's one more?" David chuckles.

"Be careful or she might just take you up on that." She likes David's wife, even if he is her teacher.

"You'll be sure to pass on any work to Killian?" David asks and she nods.

"I'll make sure he does it all."

"I know the two have gotten close recently and I'm glad he has a close friend like you to look out for him. Just next term try and keep the PDA's out of the hallways." She frowns, confused by David's words.

"PDA?"

"Public displays of affection. Isn't that what you kids are calling it these days." David says clearing his throat uncomfortably. It's amusing to see him so uncomfortable. She smiles.

"I'll do my best Sir. Have a good holiday." she says turning away ready to start the holiday.

"Emma." She turns back around to David who's shuffling with papers on his desk not looking up.

"Nice jacket."


	35. Holidays

Emma pov

.

"Come on Killian, you can do this." she encourages gently. Killian stares at his text book as if he wants to murder it and she's sure he would if he could.

"Here." she offers writing the formula at the top of his page, trying to help, but she's not sure she's helping anyone. She knows Mathematics is Killian's weakest subject and seeing as English and math are the only two subjects they have in common, it's one of the only ones she can really help him with.

"But this doesn't even make any sense." Killian says tapping his pencil against his page in agitation. She can see the line of frustration drawn into his features.

"Just have a go." she says and she waits patiently as Killian tries what she tells him to, writing something, then furiously rubbing it out with the other side of his pencil. Killian growls, slams his book shut and drags it across the table until it falls and crashes to floor beside her chair. She waits a moment for Killian to let out the breath he's holding.

"Okay. I guess we'll move on from math." she says bending down and picking up the fallen book.

"What's the point? These practise exams don't even matter for anything." Killian grumbles running a hand across his face.

"Hey, it's alright to be worried or scared about this." she says gently brushing a stray strand of hair back from Killian's face.

"I'm not scared." he defends, shoulders tense. Even as he says the words she knows they aren't the truth, but she's not going to push Killian.

"Why don't we move onto English." she suggests picking up their English novel from the pile of books spread across Killian's table.

"Did you reread it?" Kilian scoffs.

"I tried to read it to Liam and he said it was the most boring book ever." She smiles and opens to a random page.

"Let's read some together and then we can try and go through one of the practice questions together."

"I have a better idea." Killian says standing up, chair scraping against the floor and putting his hand on the page of the book preventing her from turning the page.

"Killian, what are you doing?" she asks looking up at him. There's a mischievous glint in Killian's eye that makes her heart beat a little faster as he smiles down at her.

"Nothing." he replies innocently stepping behind her chair and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I just thought you might like a little break." Killian's warm breath tickles the hairs on her neck, full of suggestion and temptation.

"Killian, we're supposed to be studying." she says pointedly. Killian groans in frustration.

"Swan, we've been at it for hours." She knows he's not wrong, but she's afraid if she puts down the book, she won't be able to pick it up again and the only thing she'll be able to concentrate on is Killian. She knows he would have no qualms with that.

"You remember that meeting Regina made us all go to about how we should take breaks when we're studying and how it's important to exercise."

"And let me guess this is what that is, a break and some exercise."

"Thirty to forty minutes at least, perhaps even more." Killian's voice is low and cheeky and she does her best not to focus on his offer or how much she'd like to take him up on it.

"Study Killian, remember." she says holding up the novel as if to prove a point, but she's not sure it's working.

"I promise I'll be attentive, thorough, precise and diligent. And if you like, afterwards I'll give you a perfect recount, though I'm not sure that's the kind of story the examiners are looking for." Killian says kissing a line down her neck as his hands travel down to her waist.

"Admit you're not tempted and you can lecture me about that boring book all you want." Killian whispers

"I never said I wasn't tempted." she says leaning back to expose more of her neck for Killian's kisses. Killian growls and this time she knows it has nothing to do with frustration or anger.

"Why must you wear so many clothes?" Killian asks as his hands try to get under all her clothes.

"Because it's getting cold and unlike you, I don't have man hair to keep me warm". she replies.

"You like my man hair, especially my chest hair." Killian whispers, his voice husky as his hands finally touch skin, travelling up her body. She can't even remember what subject they're studying for. She looses her fight, turning around in her seat to meet Killian's lips and wrap her arms around him. Killian kisses her fiercely, tongue meeting hers and igniting a fire within her. Killian lifts her up to sit on the table and in one swift motion wipes all the books from the table's surface, falling to the ground loudly. She's about to open her mouth in protest, but Killian pulls off his shirt and words fail the view that greets her.

"Lie back." Killian mumbles meeting her lips as she lies back against the table and Killian rests his shirt under her head. She takes a moment to consider his consideration as his tongue strokes at hers. She knows they should be studying, but as Killian pointed out, they've been working hard for hours, a short break can't hurt. Killian draws back, crawling lower as his hands find the button on her jeans. She touches his cheek gently and his eyes lock on hers.

"Just one round." she says sternly. Killian smiles knowingly.

"Whatever you say Swan. I love you."

.

"I thought you said only one round." Killian says as he readjusts his shirt while she does up the zip and button on her own jeans.

"I can't help it if you have wondering fingers." she replies not even pretending to be any form of embarrassed, not with Killian. Killian smiles lightly watching her re fastening her jeans and stepping closer. He takes her hand gently, drawing an invisible pattern on the back of it. She watches his fingers until he lifts her chin up so she's looking up at him.

"I meant what I said." Killian says.

"What about?" she asks teasingly.

"When I said I love you. I do. I mean it and I just want you to know that." She gives him a small smile, but it's not quite true.

"I know and I want to say it back, I do, but-"

"It's okay. Em, I get it. You don't ever have to explain yourself to me." Killian says cutting her off mid sentence with sweet words. She does love him, the way he stares at her with such love and adoration, the way he is with Henry and Liam, the way he's simply Killian, but she just can't say the words, not yet.

"I can be patient." he promises her and she leans forward to press a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you. Now, about this study."

"Why don't you come over tomorrow and we can try round two?" he suggests with a grin, hands on her hips.

"Round two of study or this?" she asks gesturing between them and making his smile widen.

"Which ever you prefer."

"Well as tempting as that offer may be, I'm busy tomorrow. I promised Mary Margaret that Henry and I would look after little Leo." She explains. Killian responds to her words with a dramatic, teasing sigh.

"You're such a teacher's pet." She knows Killian's only teasing by the huge, goofy grin on his face, but she smacks him playfully on his bottom anyway.

"Careful love. You don't want rouse the tiger."

"Really? Because I quite liked the tiger." Killian groans and leans against her shoulder deeply.

"You bloody minx." She can't help but laugh, but she can tell it does nothing to quench his growing desire.

"Come on. Let's finish studying so we can focus on more enjoyable activities."

.

Killian pov

.

"You know I can buy my own ticket." Emma says tucking her wallet away safely.

"I know. I just thought I'd offer." he explains. The movies were his idea and he knows Emma has more important things to spend her money on, even if the both deserve a day off before they go back to school.

"Well, how about you pay for snacks instead?"

"Sure." he says pulling a twenty out of his wallet and handing it to Emma. Emma looks at him, then at the money in her hand before looking back to him.

"What?" he asks because he can tell from Emma's face, something's not right.

"Twenty dollars between four people? I know your maths skills aren't that bad." He sighs and hands Emma his whole wallet.

"Will that be enough?"

"I'll make it work. Thank you." Emma says pecking him lightly on the cheek, before linking arms with Marian and going to stand in line for the snack bar.

"You're in trouble now." Robin says clapping him on the shoulder, but he just smiles.

"So how are things between the two of you anyway?" Robin asks changing the topic.

"Good, I think." he says looking away from Emma to turn to Robin.

"What do you mean think?" Robin enquires.

"Nothing. I mean, everything's fine, we're honest and happy and I know she has got Henry and I've got Liam and we're both stressed."

"But?"

"But what?" he asks. Robin raises an eyebrow.

"I sense there is a but, somewhere at the end of that sentence." He sighs in defeat hating that Robin is of course right.

"I told Emma I love her." he explains shoving his hands into his jacket and tracing a pattern in the dirty carpet with the tip of his shoe. Robin whistles loudly.

"Wow, the big L word. Did you mean it?" He hits robin over the head with his hand.

"Ow." Robin says ducking away from his reach and rubbing his head. Emma and Marian look back at them both wearing equally confused expression. He gives them both a reassuring smile.

"Of course I meant it. What kind of bastard to you take me for?" he whispers angrily when both Emma and Marian have turned their attention away.

"Okay. So what's the problem?" Robin asks still rubbing his head.

"Well, she didn't say it back." he explains hating how childish he sounds.

"I mean, I know I shouldn't push and it's not like I don't know how she feels and even Emma said she wants to say it. They're just words right."

"Right." Robin says slowly.

"I mean its not like it's the actual lovemaking that's the problem because that's fine."

"Ah dude eww." Robin says sounding disgusted and making a face to match.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marian asks appearing beside Robin and Emma reappears beside him holding what looks to be half the snack bar, Marian doesn't look much better.

"Nothing." he says quickly under Emma's watchful eye.

"Do you want some help with that?" he asks pointing to the assortment of things in Emma's hands and coming out of her pockets. quickly trying to change the subject of discussion. Emma hands him a medium sized carton of popcorn and a coke, before taking a chocolate covered ice cream cone out of her jacket pocket.

"They only had vanilla." she explains.

"Thanks." Emma seems to notice Robin staring at her.

"What?" she asks innocently.

'You need to get out more." Robin says in amusement.

"Shut up." Emma says flushing with embarrassment. He drapes his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, Robin's just teasing." He says pressing a kiss to Emma's lips as Robin makes a noise of disgust.

"Come on you too. You're not going to be making out the whole way through the film are you?"

"Of course not, just the previews." he explains with a cheeky smile.

"Hey." Emma says poking him in the ribs.

"The previews are the best bit."

"You should have brought Henry and Liam." Marian says her warning gaze flicking from Robin to Emma.

"No way. All that action and blood and killing it would scare them for life." Emma says quickly and he happens to agree. He and Emma have already been to the zoo and the lake and Granny's with his brother and her son.

"I doubt think it's the movie scaring them for life." Robin says as they share a kiss.

"Seriously, shut up." he says glaring at his overly talkative friend. The rest of them laugh and he links him arm through Emma's, careful of everything they're carrying.

"Come on let's go and find our seats."


	36. School

**A**

**.**

**Killian**

**.**

**Liam holds his hand tightly as he walks his little brother into Storybrooke Primary, past the screaming kids running through the halls, the ones trading cards quietly and the ones who hug their parent's legs. He can't remember the last time he saw so many kids in the one place. **

**"This is you." he says to Liam as they stop outside the last door in the corridor where most of the younger children group together. A group of boys run past Liam at top speed, almost clipping him and Liam hugs his leg. Liam's classroom door opens and Mary Margaret comes out, raven hair, pale blue dress and a large, friendly smile. **

**"Ah, hello Killian." Mary Margaret says, greeting him warmly. **

**"Hello Mrs Nolan. I didn't realise you'd be here."**

**"Yes. I'm filling in for the term and honestly I'm glad to be doing something that isn't changing diapers all day." He lets out a small chuckle while Mary Margaret smiles and kneels down to Liam's height. **

**"You must be Liam." Liam shies away, hiding behind his leg. He offers Mary Margaret an apologetic smile placing his hand gently on Liam's head and his brother looks up at him with a look of innocence.**

**"He's a little nervous." he explains in a hushed whisper. **

**"I'll give you a minute to say goodbye." the older woman says in understanding, moving into the classroom to greet other students back to a new term. He kneels down to Liam's height. **

**"Do I have to go?" Liam asks him once more. **

**"Yes Liam."**

**"Henry doesn't have to go to school."**

**"Henry's too young for school. You are not. Besides it's only for a little while and then I'll come and pick you up." he says. Liam has his backpack over his little shoulders and the bag is filled with fresh, crisp books and pencils and even a hand picked pencil case to house all the stationary. Emma helped him with preparing Liam for his first day and she had even offered to come with them for support, but he had politely declined. He can't quite work out how he has become so in love with Emma, but he has, truly and completely. He loves Liam too.**

**"Promise?" Liam asks skeptically. **

**"I promise." He says looking Liam dead in the eye so his brother knows he means his word. He may have his flaws, but he's not deserting anyone.**

**"Now, come here and give your big brother a hug." he says pulling Liam into a hug in front of the other students. Liam grumbles, but moulds into his arms, holding him just as tight. **

**"Now, Mrs Nolan is going to take good care of you and I know you'll show her what wonderful manners you have." Liam makes a face at his words.**

**"None of that little brother. You're a Jones boy now and we have a certain reputation to uphold." Liam stands up tall and proud.**

**"Good lad. Now, go and learn something and I'll see you at three o'clock." he says brushing a hair out of Liam's eye. Liam sighs heavily, preparing himself before walking into the classroom.**

**"Liam." he calls standing up and stretching slightly.**

**"Yeah?" Liam asks looking back at him. **

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too Killian." Liam says smiling and waving to him before the bell rings and the classroom door closes shut.**

**.**

**He checks his phone for any messages or missed calls as if he expects the primary school to need him, for Liam to need him, but the phone is blank, no matter how many times he checks it. His phone is snatched from his hand and he looks up to find Emma sitting down across from him.**

**"I swear you have checked your phone like fifty times today."**

**"Come on Swan. I haven't been that bad." he defends reaching for his phone, but Emma holds it firmly.**

**"Killian, we've only had three classes today and two of those have been practise exams." Emma points out and he sighs in defeat, playing with his lunch with the end of his fork.**

**"Can you blame me? I'm not used to all this responsibility." Emma's face softens in understanding. All his friends might be supportive of the fact that he has to look after his little brother, but Emma understands. **

**"Killian, I get it." Emma says leaning across the table to take his hand gently in hers.**

**"The first time I left Henry I was a mess. I kept checking my phone every fives minutes, getting told off by teachers, calling Granny at lunch just to check up on them. I drove her crazy by the end of the week, drive myself crazy, and it took time, but I realised that even though I wasn't there Henry was okay. You're always going to worry, it's part of caring, but Liam will be fine."**

**"But what if -"**

**"Killian, did you pack his lunch?" Emma asks cutting him off. **

**"Aye, a mackerel and mayo sandwich, a packet of chips, an apple, a small bottle of water and a small chocolate."**

**"Did you pack a book for him to write in and some pens?" He nods at Emma's question.**

**"Did you dress him in relatively bland clothes and put both shoes on his feet so he doesn't get picked on by other kids?"**

**"I did. I dressed him in a plain blue shirt with no holes and I even taught him a few moves in case anyone tries anything." Emma looks at him pointedly.**

**"And lastly, did you tell him you love him?"**

**"I did that too."**

**"Then you've done everything you can and Liam is going to be okay. Trust me." Emma says before he can protest again. He looks at Emma and she gives him a small reassuring smile before handing him back his phone. There are no new messages.**

**"Want to go out and get some fresh air before we have to go back in?" Emma asks standing up and offering him her hand. Even in the cafeteria there's a certain chill in the air, one that turns Emma's nose bright red, even with her usual red leather jacket and grey beanie.**

**"It's cold out there." he points out, but Emma just shrugs as he takes her hand.**

**"I'll keep you warm."**

**.**

**He's sure he's only eight minutes late, perhaps fifteen at the most, but the hallways of the primary school are practically empty, no screaming kids, no scolding teachers, just emptiness. He blames the teacher in charge of supervising his last practise exam for his tardiness. She had been late, took forever to set up and wouldn't let him leave when he'd finished, making him wait the full hour and a half and in turn making him late. He's just glad it's Friday and there are no more practise exams, not until the real thing. Finally, he finds Liam sitting on the step of his classroom, backpack on his shoulders, head in his hands, crying. **

**"Liam, what's wrong?" he asks when he has caught his breath enough to ask the question. Liam looks up at him, his face red and his eyes swollen. His brother wipes his face with the sleeve of his jumper, sniffing loudly. They have managed almost an entire three weeks without any tears and yet less than one week at school and his brother's tears are back. **

**"Where have you been?" Liam asks angrily.**

**"I got held up." he explains trying to understand why Liam is so upset.**

**"You said you'd pick me up, you promised!"**

**"I know. Come on lad it's not that bad." he says gently.**

**"It is a big deal." Liam replies.**

**"Okay, I'm sorry. Now, let's go home." he says moving to take Liam's hand, but his brother stands up and moves away, crying and breathing heavily as if he wants to say something, but can't draw in enough breath to do so.**

**"Liam, what's wrong?" he asks trying to establish what exactly it is that he has done wrong.**

**"I thought you weren't coming!" Liam yells, words hitting him hard in the chest and for a moment neither of them speak and the only sound in the hallway is Liam crying. He steps forward, leans down and pulls Liam into a hug. Liam tries to push him away, but he doesn't let him, keeping him close until finally, Liam hugs him back, tears sinking into his shirt. When he pulls away he brushes the falling tears off Liam's face and waits. **

**"Papa was supposed to pick me up from the movies and I waited where he told me to and I didn't talk to anyone like he told me not to and I waited, but he never came. It took them ages to find me and it was dark and scary." Liam's voice shakes with emotion and he understands what his brother isn't saying. Their father never came to pick Liam up from the movies because he had a heart attack and died.**

**"I thought you weren't coming." Liam says again, voice low.**

**"Liam, nothing is going to happen to me." he promises.**

**"Don't say that. You can't promise that. You could get hit by a bus or fall down the stairs or get abducted by aliens." He raises a skeptical eyebrow.**

**"Abducted by aliens?" At least he knows there's nothing wrong with his brother's overreactive imagination. Liam manages a small, slightly strangled laugh.**

**"Well first off, there's no such thing as aliens and second I'm not planning on getting hit by any buses or falling down any stairs."**

**"But it could happen." Liam protests.**

**"Alright well how about this, I promise to be careful and I promise I will never leave you." Liam sniffs, his nose twitching.**

**"You promise?"**

**"I promise."**

**"Pinky promise?" Liam asks holding up a tiny pinky. He looks at his brother's finger and then at his brother before lifting his own pinky with a sigh. **

**"I promise." He seals the promise with a big brotherly hug picking Liam up and swinging him onto his back. Liam laughs, and clings to his back, fears gone.**

**"Now let's go get something to eat. How about pizza?" he suggests because he can't find the energy within himself to want to cook and he feels like something warm and comforting to beat away the cold.**

**"Pizza sounds good."**


	37. Gifts

Killian pov

.

"Guess who?" a voice whispers in his ear, hands coming around to cover over his eyes. He doesn't need to see her face to know who it is. He smiles.

"I know it's you Swan." He's rewarded with a brief kiss on his cheek as her hands come away and he can see Emma's smiling face, siting down beside him and letting her bag slide to the floor. Robin nudges his shoulder, but he ignores him, taking Emma's hand gently. Their classmates surround them, talking in excitement as if they're gathered for a sports carnival, but he only has eyes for Emma.

"So I was wondering if I would be able to borrow your key." Emma says leaning closer so he can hear her over everyone else.

"And what would you want that for?" he enquires teasingly. He can see the slight blush creep up Emma's neck to rest in her cheeks.

"I was planning to surprise you with something."

"What about the boys? Are they included in this surprise?"

"Granny said she'd take them for the night at my place as long as that's okay with you and Liam. The surprise is adults only." He understands Emma's words perfectly and he groans in frustration wishing they were somewhere alone, with less clothes.

"I'll drop Liam off promptly then. He'll love to spend the night playing with Henry. As for the key, I'm afraid I can't give it to you." Emma looks hurt at his words for a moment, as if he has said something to upset her.

"If you'd rather I not come that's okay." she says simply, but he can still tell he has said the wrong thing. He can't give Emma the key to his house because he doesn't have it, but he can't tell her where it is either.

"No. I want you to come over, but you can just break a window or something." Emma raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"Just break a window or something?"

"What's wrong with that?" he asks innocently earning a smile from Emma.

"Sometimes I'm not sure I'll ever understand what goes on in that head of yours." Emma says, but he can hear the affection in her voice. He closes the gap between them and presses a kiss to her lips and ignoring everyone else around them. Robin clears his throat loudly and he pulls away in time for their classroom door to open and Regina to step inside.

"Good morning. Now, we have a lot to get through so I don't want any interruptions. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miss Mills."

.

As soon as he steps inside, having dropped a happy Liam off at Granny's, the smell of home cooking comes to greet him and makes his mouth water and his stomach rumble.

"Swan." he says throwing his bag into his room and wandering eagerly down the hall. Emma greets him at the end of the hall wearing the soft pink dress she wore on their first official date, her hair pinned back out of her face and its curling ends falling gracefully around her shoulders. The sight of her makes him stop short and admire the beautiful view before him.

"Wow." he says, unable to think of anything more to say. There's a rosy blush on Emma's cheeks as she smiles shyly.

"If I knew you were going to look so beautiful I would have at least put a clean shirt on." he says, looking down at himself and what he's wearing from school. Not exactly date material.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you have certainly done that." he says, stepping forward to capture Emma's lips with his own. He's suddenly hungry, just not for food.

"Enough distractions." Emma says before he can pull her towards the bedroom and revel in the beauty hidden beneath her dress.

"What's the occasion love?"

"I'll tell you after dinner." Emma says returning with two plates of steaming lasagna which look suspiciously like Granny's handiwork.

"Um, I tried to make us dinner but let's just say your kitchen and I didn't exactly get on or more accurately, we got on like a house on fire." Emma says, sitting down opposite him. He looks at his kitchen. It's a bit of a mess but he can see a burnt tea towl on the bench and when he inhales deeply the air is singed slightly with smoke.

"You know when I said you could surprise me, I didn't mean for that surprise to be no longer having a house." he says teasingly.

"Sorry." Emma says managing a smile. The lasagna smells amazing, but he's more interested in their occasion. He knows its not Emma's birthday, nor Henry's so he's pretty sure he hasn't forgotten anything.

"Eat your dinner and then I'll tell you."

.

"Killian."

"Hmm." Emma looks at him pointedly.

"You've been staring at me constantly for the past five minutes. You shouldn't stare."

"It's not my fault. You shouldn't look so beautiful." he says, giving Emma a warm smile and reaching his hand out to take Emma's.

"So are you going to tell me what this lovely surprise is in aide of?" he asks, because he has all but licked his plate dutifully clean and Emma has finished her meal. Emma takes their dishes.

"Stay there and close your eyes." Emma says sternly and he closes his eyes for a moment, the sound of Emma's footsteps receding. He cracks an eyelid open in the hope that he might see something.

"Killian Jones are you peeking?" Emma asks.

"No." he replies innocently, clamping his hands over his eyes so he won't be tempted to peek. For a moment he's sure he smells smoke again, but then Emma's footsteps return and he forces himself to wait patiently, to let Emma have her moment without him spoiling it.

"Okay. You can open your eyes." Emma whispers, so close to his ear he can feel her words tickling against his neck. He peels his hands away and opens his eyes. Presented on the table before him is a decadent chocolate cake, three burning candles in the middle and the words, 'Happy Birthday Killian!' written around it's circumference. There's a beautifully wrapped present beside the cake, complete with a blue bow. He can't help frowning in confusion.

"Swan? What is this? My birthday isn't for another another-" he trails of trying work out how long exactly it is until his next birthday.

"Nine months. I know. I know you don't like celebrating your birthday because it's the day your brother died, but I thought you should still have a day. A day that isn't tinged with sadness and tears, one just for you, in honour of you and today is nine months until your birthday, your conception. You can tell me if you hate it." He can tell Emma's actually worried he'll hate her thoughtfulness. He could never hate her.

"No. I love it." he says honestly. He doesn't tell her he was born two months early and caused havoc for the doctors. Her smile is all he needs.

"Make a wish." He closes his eyes and blows the candles out. He doesn't need to wish for anything. The one thing he wants is standing right beside him.

"Open your present." Emma says, practically buzzing with excitement. He lets out a small laugh watching her and reaches for his present. It seems too beautifully wrapped to open, but carefully he unwraps it to reveal a clear glass bottle. Inside the bottle is a small model of a ship.

"I know it's not quite like yours, but I just thought of you when I saw it." The intricate detail of the ship is almost magical, everything depicted, right down to the tiniest detail.

"It's perfect." he says, pretty sure there's a tear forming in his eye.

"Thank you." he says, putting the bottle safely down on the table and turning to Emma who beams proudly. He takes Emma's hand and pulls her down until she's sitting in his lap, the chair groaning from the extra weight.

"I love it. I love you." he says leaning in to kiss her, slowly, gently, passionately. He can't remember the last time anyone did something so special for him. Than again, no one is quite like his swan. Emma smiles at him as she pulls apart to take a breath and then leans in once more. He raises his hand to cup Emma's cheek and slide it into her hair until he finds the clips that hold her hair and he gently takes them out so Emma's hair falls freely.

"Happy pretend birthday Killian." Emma whispers, her lips looking a little swollen in the room's lighting. He smiles and pulls her back to him, revelling in her kiss as he finds the zip at the back of Emma's dress and works it down. He traces his fingers across Emma's back until she shudders against him.

"What about your cake?" Emma whispers, but her fingers are already unbuttoning his shirt, making speedy progress.

"Later. You're all I need."

.

"What's this?" Emma asks through a mouthful of cake as he hands her a small box like parcel. Unlike his special present, Emma's isn't wrapped. He hopes she won't mind too much.

"Open it." he says, taking her plate so her hands are free. He can't decide if it's possible for Emma to look even more beautiful wearing nothing but his old oversized shirt, her hair wild from his hands and there's even a red mark on her neck where his teeth might have slightly grazed her skin playfully. Emma looks at him skeptically before opening the box. Killian-"

"I know." he says quickly, the surface of the key reflecting in what little light there is in his bedroom.

"I know this is still new and I'm not asking you to move in necessarily because I know you and Henry need your own space. It just seemed right to give you a key. That way you don't have to break any windows." Emma lets out a small laugh. She must think he's insane and he wouldn't blame her. Emma hasn't even said she loves him and he's giving her a key to his house, but it feels right, beyond his reasoning.

"It's up to you what you make of it. I mean, I'd love to share a house with you someday, but that someday doesn't have to be anytime soon. I know we said we'd take this slow. I just want you to know how I feel." Emma smiles, the key clasped in her hand.

"Thank you." she whispers, placing the key on his bedside table, giving him a lovely view as his shirt rises up over Emma's body at the movement. Emma seems to catch him peeking and he turns away innocently. The bed groans slightly at the loss of weight, but he trains his eyes on an old stain beside his hand.

"So," Something soft hits his face and as he pulls it away. It's his shirt or more accurately, Emma's.

"Are you ready for round two?" He looks up at Emma, telling himself to be a gentleman and keep his eyes glued to her face, but she makes it bloody hard. There's a cheeky, knowing smile on her face. He pulls her back onto the bed with a small squeal.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	38. The right words

Goodbye.

.

Emma

.

"You know you're staring right?" Granny asks, sounding slightly amused beside her.

"I know." she says, still not taking her eyes off Killian sitting at his usual table, Liam beside him and Henry on the other side. There are empty plates and half a bowl of cold fries in front of them, half drunk milkshakes beside their plates and she watches as Killian and the boys laugh, the sweet sound filling the diner and making her smile.

"You could just go and join them. You're not doing much work here." Granny points out and she looks down at the orders in her hand. She should probably get to work on them.

"I like watching, when they don't know I'm watching." she admits. Somehow her boys look happier and more carefree that way. Killian doesn't look stressed about exams, Liam doesn't look touched by grief and Henry, well Henry's always happy.

"How long is it until exams now?" Granny asks her, plucking the orders from her hands. She turns away from looking at Killian and begins putting plates out for the orders. Cup and saucer for the herbal tea, small bowl for the nachos, and a plate for the chocolate cake. She wishes she could remember her course content as well as her orders.

"One week, four days and I'm guessing you don't want to know how many hours." she says trailing off.

"Are you worried?"

"Honestly, a little bit." she admits, somewhat reluctantly. Knowing that so much hinders on her performance in the next few weeks, the fact that it has the ability to mould her future, that scares her.

"You can always work here." Granny says with a gentle smile and she hugs her, squeezing Granny's shoulders with great affection. She knows Granny means it, that she could work in the diner and she and Henry could live in their tiny home forever. But their home, however much home, is tiny and she knows Henry will grow, already is at a rapid rate and she knows at some point, they won't fit into the one bed. She and Henry and Jess are going to outgrow their home like a pair of old jeans. She can't help that the thought makes her sad. She gets a flash of Henry in Killian's house, Killian chasing him through the halls and both of them laughing.

"What are you thinking about?" Granny asks, interrupting her pleasant daydreams.

"Killian. He gave me a key to his house." she explains, as Granny sets a piece of chocolate cake on the plate and puts it out ready to be served.

"That's nice."

"'That's nice.' Granny how can you only say that?" she asks, voice rising. Granny turns to her, egg flip in hand.

"Emma, that boy loves you. What do you want me to say?" She shrugs. She knows Granny's right. Killian has told her, whole heartedly and openly, that he loves her. And she still hasn't said it back.

"I just thought you might have reservations." she admits. She knows technically Killian didn't ask her to move on with him, but a key means something, something meaningful. She's just not sure what.

"You know I've said this before and I'll probably say it again because getting things through to that brain of yours is no simple thing. Just because you have a son doesn't mean you don't deserve to live your life. Henry will always be your number one priority, that's normal, and the amount of love you have for him you could never do anything to hurt him, but you still matter. Even single mothers can have friends and fun and apparently a more than healthy sex drive." Granny says with a smile.

"Granny!" she exclaims, flushing with embarrassment.

"What? I have seen what your boy looks like. I'm old, not dead. If I was thirty years younger I might stand a chance." She'll be sure to pass Granny's flattery onto Killian.

"Now, pass me another plate." Granny orders, pointing the egg flip at the cupboard behind her.

"Why?" she questions, fetching the plate and handing it to Granny, who puts another piece of cake into the ceramic dish.

"Because you are going to sit with the man and the boy who love you. You're young and you own Killian's heart so just have fun and let him romance you with those big dreamy eyes." Granny says in a firm, 'Don't argue with me.' voice. She takes the plate and heads for the doorway.

"And Emma, stop worrying." Granny says, attention once more on food and delivering it to paying customers who don't need life advice. She shrugs and smiles.

"I'm a mother. It's my job to worry."

.

"Remind me again why we're in the library?" Killian asks as she taps her pencil against her exercise book impatiently, waiting for the rest of their group to arrive for their study session. Apart from another boy sitting on the other side of the room, the librarian sitting behind the desk and lots of books, they have the library to themselves.

"So we can study and not get distracted. This way we're in public and there's nowhere to fool around." she whispers, keeping her voice low.

"Actually there's this little alcove-" Killian starts, but she puts her pencil to his lips, quietening him.

"Focus." she says firmly.

"How can I focus when you're planting thoughts in my head." he asks innocently. There's a certain twinkle in his eyes but she tells herself to ignore it, concentrate on getting through the next two weeks.

"Because exams are in only five days and -"

"Please don't say the hours." Killian begs, putting his hands together as if he's praying.

"Fine. Then tell me the chord for C major." she says, picking up Killian's music book and flicking through the pages.

"C, E, G."

"How many sharps in G major?

"One. F sharp." Killian answers, just as Ruby, Victor and Robin walk in. She waves at them, handing Killian back his book and he takes it with a look of immense relief.

"Hey." Ruby says, sitting down beside her, pulling books and pens from her bag to scatter across the table.

"She makes more mess studying than she does at any other time." Victor announces, pushing some of Ruby's stray pens back and sitting down on the other side of his girlfriend. She looks at Robin who looks slightly lonely.

"Where's Marian?" she asks, looking at the last, empty chair around their table.

"She couldn't make it." Robin says, looking at Killian and then down at the table. She looks at Robin uncertainly and then at Killian who catches her gaze but simply shakes his head.

"So, how'd you go in your practise exams?" Ruby asks brightly, dressed in a light blue cardigan with a red, fluffy scarf wrapped around her neck and a buret over her dark hair.

"I need to work on my legal studies and health too. I think I'm alright with Art and English and I did okay in mathematics." she reports. If she has extra time, grows an extra limb and bends time to her hand, she'll lend mathematics some more study.

"Robin?"

"I'm working mostly on history and science."

"And what about you Killian?'' Ruby asks finally. Killian bites his lip, jaw clenched with his tension.

"Maths is killing me." he says tightly. She takes his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. She knows how much he's struggling, knows how much he's trying and not getting it. Somehow, even though she knows Killian is struggling with his own studies, he always seems to be supporting her, encouraging her and telling her she can do it, even if she's not sure she can.

"Well, I did fabulous in most areas but Emma I want you to read this practise essay I wrote." Ruby says, handing her two folded sheets of lined paper with Ruby's tiny handwriting.

"Me! Why me? You know I suck with spelling and punctuation." she admits, slightly embarrassed.

"Well buster over here is always telling me the book is too boring to read essays about." Ruby says, gesturing at Victor leaning over his textbook, deep in study and no it paying attention.

"Ouch. That was my shin Rubs." Victor says, jumping slightly. She smiles and starts reading Ruby's essay, only managing to read half of it before Killian's phone rings. Everyone stares at him and even the librarian looks disapproving. There's a sign on the wall that says, 'No phones allowed. No loud talking.' Killian finds his phone and looks at the screen. She can see the moment of hesitation.

"Sorry. I have to take this." Killian says, standing up and slipping out the library door, phone pressed to his ear.

"So, what'd you think?" Ruby asks. She looks at the paper in her hands.

"It's really good." she replies, handing the essay back to Ruby. She hasn't finished, but she doesn't need to. Ruby has a way with the written word that none of them do. She watches Killian through the glass door, pacing on the landing outside looking tense, strained and slightly defeated. She pulls herself together and begins reading over her legal notes. She knows each word as she reads it, but under pressure everything seems to evaporate from her brain. Finally, after she has read all her notes twice and handed Ruby her book to test her, Killian comes back into the library. She can tell something's wrong immediately. There's a sadness in his eyes, a new sadness.

"What's wrong?" she asks gently. Killian fiddles with his phone, spinning it round and round in his hand.

"That was Ciara." Killian says finally.

"Who?" Robin asks, evidently lost.

"Liam's mother." she explains.

"Your stepmother?" Victor says. Killian seems to flinch ever so slightly at Victor's words.

"Aye. She said she's feeling better, a lot better. So, I told her that we have exams next week, that we're all busy studying and she said I should concentrate on my studies, that I didn't need any addition burdens or responsibilities."

"She's coming to get Liam." she says in understanding, piecing together why Killian's so upset. Killian looks up at her, seemingly surprised she has worked it out.

"Aye."

"When?" she asks gently, feeling for Killian, knowing he's hurting. Everyone else is quiet, waiting for Killian's answer.

"Tomorrow. She's coming tomorrow. Liam's leaving tomorrow. "She stands up, pulling Killian into a hug.

"It's okay." she whispers gently in his ear.

"It's going to be okay."

.

Killian

.

"I don't want to go." Liam says, yet again, having expressed his opinion in several ways, several times over the past twelve hours. He doesn't blame his brother. He doesn't want Liam to leave either.

"I know Liam. I don't want you to go either." His hand is slightly sweaty slotted into Liam's tiny hand. He looks at Emma standing beside her son, a look of sympathy on her face as he looks at her, the neon sign of 'Open' glowing behind her. He knows Henry and Liam have become fast friends and Liam has even managed to bond well with Emma.

"Then why do I have to go?" Liam says in exasperation, as if the whole notion of standing outside Granny's dinner waiting for Ciara is stupid.

"Because your mother is coming to pick you up."

"But I want to stay with you."

"I know, but your mother misses you and you need to go home with her. She's not so sad anymore."

"But you said you'd never leave me. You're supposed to me my brother you can't abandon me."

"I'm not abandoning you Liam." he says as an old, grey car pulls up on the other side of the road. He and Liam watch as Liam's mother steps out of the car. Wrapped in a thick, brown coat, Ciara looks worn but better than last time he saw her, grief stricken and devastated. He gives her a small, tight lipped smile.

"You promised you'd never leave me." Liam says, turning to face him again as Ciara walks across the street towards them. He takes Liam's hand tightly, wishing saying goodbye to wasn't so hard. A few months ago he didn't even know Liam existed, but he's gotten so used to his cute little brother, learnt to love him, that saying goodbye is hard, even if he knows it's not forever.

"We'll always be brothers. Nothing can change that." he promises sternly. Liam sniffs, but nods slowly in understanding. He pulls his brother in for a hug, feeling Liam's tears on his shirt despite the fact that it's almost winter. He can feel the tears on his cheeks too.

"Now, you be good for your mother, take care of her." he says, pulling back and wiping away Liam's tears as Ciara stops in front of them. He stands up, taking in a deep, shaky breath and giving Liam a light tap on his shoulder. Liam rushes towards his mother, who bends down to hug Liam. There's a lump in his throat he can't swallow as he watches mother and son. Finally Ciara stands up and looks at him, already holding Liam's hand tightly.

"I don't know how to thank you." Ciara says.

"You don't need to. We've had a grand time." he says honestly, smiling at his brother. Part of him wishes Liam didn't have to go. He knows logically he should be happy. Ciara looks behind him, where he knows Emma and Henry are standing and he realises he hasn't introduced them.

"Sorry. This is my girlfriend, Emma and her son, Henry." he says finally and Emma and Henry step forward, Henry between Emma's legs and Emma's hands on her boy's shoulder.

"You have a wonderful son." Emma says, giving a welcoming smile to Ciara.

"Thank you for looking after him. All of you."

"Can Liam come back? I don't know anyone likes aliens." Henry says in a small voice, shying away into Emma's legs at the crowd.

"I think that can be arranged. We should probably go though. Thank you so much and good luck with your exams." He nods numbly.

"I'll come and visit you when school has finished." he promises as Liam hugs him one last time, arms wrapped around his legs before taking Ciara's hand and walking across the road to the car. He waves, even when the car begins to move and until it disappears out of sight and he drops his hand. Emma takes his hand, gently giving it a squeeze and he realises he's crying again. Emma leans against him, the gesture strangely comforting.

"I love you." she whispers so low he almost misses the words. He turns to her, stumped.

"What'd you say?" he asks, his voice surprisingly steady. Emma gently wipes the tears from his cheeks, just as he did with Liam and smiles.

"I said I love you."

"Say it again." he begs, smiling.

"I love you." He kisses her, Henry muttering something of a protest, but he kisses Emma all the same.

"Say it again." he says pulling back.

"I love you Killian Jones." He can see the amusement in Emma's face as he makes a complete lovesick fool of himself, but he doesn't care. Emma Swan loves him.


	39. School's out

Emma

.

Her stomach feels as if there are a hive of bees swarming around her stomach, until she almost feels sick with nervousness. Her palms are sweaty and her heart keeps fluttering against her chest, information swirling around her head.

"Hey. You okay?" Killian asks, tenderly taking her sweaty hand. He doesn't look at all wrecked, a figure of calm and control.

"I think I'm freaking out." She says, desperately trying to remember all the characters in their English novel and all the hidden themes they've been analysing for the past few months. Killian smiles gently.

'Don't freak out. Don't be nervous, or anxious. You are going to be fine. This is what you've been working towards all year." Killian says soothingly, holding her hand firmly so she doesn't have the urge to shake. She wishes she had his calm nature.

"But what if it has questions I don't have answers for, or what if I forget something?"

"Then you'll think of something brand new with that big smart brain of yours." She can't help smiling at him.

"Are you okay?" she asks gently. Killian cocks his head to the side in silent question.

"About the exams or about something else?"

"About everything." she says gently. She knows Killian is still readjusting back to not having Liam to look after. She knows he misses his brother and despite his calm exterior, he too is nervous. She's pretty sure everyone lurking in the hall with them is nervous. She's not sure who wouldn't be when they're about to sit their first final exam.

"I'm alright Swan." Killian promises though some of the light behind his eyes seems to have dimmed slightly at the mention of Liam.

"We'll be okay, won't we?" she asks as someone begins calling through the the dozens of students.

"Of course we will love." Killian says kissing her gently on the head. It's enough to make her heart stop fluttering so erratically.

"I love you." she whispers, making Killian smile.

"I love you too, but better go. They're about to call my name. Good luck Swan." Killian says, walking off to take his place in the line of students that has emerged. She takes a deep breath, calming herself. The exams are about to begin and she knows that she will never be more prepared. There's nothing more she can do.

.

As soon as she steps out of the exam room she feels as if an invisible weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She feels lighter, happier, as if she's walking on air. She has finished her exams. High school is over. Dozens of her classmates all swarm out into the hallway with the same happy buzz. It only takes a moment for Killian to find her, wrapping his arms around her and swinging her around in a circle making her squeal with glee.

"Killian, put me down." she says laughing. He puts her down and kisses her, all heat and tongue and she wishes they weren't in their school hallway, there was no one else around.

"Oi. Cut it out you two." Victor says bumping into Killian's shoulder purposely. Killian groans and pushes Victor away playfully until the two somehow end up playfully ruffling each other's hair. She just smiles.

"Sometimes I can't believe we're going out with them." Ruby says coming up beside her.

"Come on, they're not that bad." she replies as Killian and Victor straighten, Killian fixing his jacket and taking her hand.

"I'll meet you outside." Victor says taking Ruby's hand and walking down the hallway of students, waving to them before disappearing from sight.

"Vic is having a party to celebrate at his house. Do you want to go?" She smiles and hooks her fingers into the waistband of Killian's jeans, pulling him to her until there's hardly anything between them. Killian quirks an inquisitive eyebrow, silently questioning her.

"And here I thought we could celebrate just the two of us." she whispers letting her words do the work as Killian groans and leans in to kiss her. She puts a finger against Killian's lips, halting the kiss.

"But, we can go to Victor's instead." she teases, enjoying the way Killian shakes his head quickly.

"No. Stuff Victor's. All I want is you." he says and she hates how convincing he is, but she is equally stubborn.

"Come on, we're going to be late." she says taking Killian's hand and tugging him down the hall. Most people have dispersed out of the hallways, eager to enjoy their freedom and start the next chapter of their lives.

"But I thought-" Killian starts in confusion.

"We're going to Victor's." she explains.

"Bad form, Swan. Teasing a man like that, playing with my heart."

"I don't think it's your heart I'm playing with." she says smiling to herself. Killian wraps his arms around her, making her shriek happily in surprise.

"I love you." he whispers kissing her cheek, then her nose and then finally her forehead.

"I love you too." she replies, unafraid and happy.

.

"So has Killian officially asked you to the school dance yet?" Ruby asks, eager to gossip and tell girly secrets, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She looks around the room filled with people, trying to find Killian. She can't see him anywhere. There are too many people, her classmates all having fun, talking, laughing and celebrating.

"He has." she finally answers, slowly taking a sip of her drink, purely nonalcoholic. Ruby squeals, almost drowning out the music and partially deafening her.

"Oh my god that is so exciting." Ruby says in a rush, barely understandable.

"Easy Ruby. Not so loud." she begs, wincing at her friend's excitement. Only Ruby would get so excited about the prospect of a party.

"So what are you wearing? I need details, now."

"Don't get so excited, I'm not wearing anything." She doesn't have money to throw around on fancy new clothes. "Not like that." she says quickly, catching Ruby's raised eyebrows.

"So you don't have anything special to wear. That means we need to go shopping." Ruby says drifting.

"No. No shopping, Ruby. I can't afford anything." she says slowly. Sometimes she hates that she doesn't have enough money to just buy whatever she or Henry want.

'Just because we can't buy you a designer dress doesn't mean we can't find you something special to wear on a budget."

"This is Storybrooke. There's no such thing as designer." she says with a chuckle. Ruby laughs in agreement. They might not have designer dresses, but she knows Ruby keeps up to date in all the latest fashion trends, what's hot, and what's not. She suspects wearing the same jeans almost all year is not trendy.

"Come on Emma. We need to make you look hot so Killian drools all over you. Plus, it'll be a nice distraction." She knows Killian is a gentleman, an understanding gentleman who'll probably announce he doesn't care what she wears to the schools dance, but even he deserves something.

"Fine." she says, sighing in defeat. Ruby squeals, doing nothing to mend her already sore ears.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're not going to regret this." She's pretty sure she already is.

"What about Marian? Are you going to invite her?" Ruby shakes her head, excitement finally dwindling.

"No. It's just going to be the two of us." She looks around the room, searching for Killian, but she can't find Marian either.

"Where's Marian anyway?" she asks. Ruby shrugs.

"Who knows. She and Robin are probably off making out somewhere." Somehow she doubts it. She hasn't seen Robin and Marian in the same room in what feels like months. She feels a pair of warm, familiar arms snake around her abdomen and she smiles, breathing in Killian's scent and leaning back against him.

"Want to get out of here?" he asks, whispering in her ear.

"Sounds good." Killian takes her hand, pulling her away from Ruby.

"Hey, what about our plans?" Ruby asks, yelling over the music.

"I'll text you." she promises before she looses sight of Ruby, holding onto Killian's hand for guidance.

"What was that about?" Killian asks as he pulls them out of the house of people and out into the street. All the houses look perfect from the outside, the kind of houses she dreamed of owning as a kid. She can't help wondering if Henry wishes he lived in a nice house, with his own room and a backyard to play in.

"Ruby wants to take me dress shopping for the dance. She's going to make me 'look hot.'" she explains quoting Ruby.

"You are hot." Killian says looking at her.

"Killian." she says raising an eyebrow. "I'm wearing a jumper with pumpkin stains on it." She pushes her jacket off her shoulder so Killian can see the stain on the shoulder of her grey jumper.

"That doesn't mean you're not hot." he says sweetly and she smiles at him. Sometimes he knows just the right thing to say. She kisses Killian's cheek and moves to take the spare helmet for Killian's motorcycle.

"So where are we going?" she asks clipping the helmet in place. Killian just smiles and climbs onto the bike.

"You'll see."

.

"What are we doing here?" she asks, as they pull up alongside the path down to the beach. She climbs off the bike and puts the helmet back, as Killian does the same.

"I've always found the ocean calming." he explains, gently taking her hand and leading her down the path, slightly rocky underfoot, until they reach the beach. She doesn't visit the beach often, not even with Henry, but it is beautiful.

"I thought you might like to see it." Killian adds, wrapping his arms around her. She closes her eyes and leans against Kilian, listening to the gentle lapping of the water, breathing in the smell of salty air, the wind on her face.

"It's nice." she says simply, feeling herself relax against Killian. She has no idea if she's relaxing because of the ocean, or because she's finally alone with Killian and school is over.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Killian asks, whispering in her ear. She smiles at the memory, their first date. It feels like such a long time ago, but so much has happened since.

"How could I forget? We went swimming with nothing on." Killian laughs, and she can feel the vibration of it through his chest.

"And here I was trying to be romantic."

"You are romantic." she says pointedly. Killian gets brownie points for things that might not normally impress other teenage girls, like the way he loves his brother, the way he treats Henry, and the way that he accepts her for how she is, with all her flaws and scars.

"But don't get any ideas about going swimming again. That water was freezing last time and it's almost winter."

"Does that mean you'd rather go somewhere else and take all our clothes off?" She turns around and hits Killian playfully, making him laugh even harder. She laughs too, she can't help it. When he stops laughing and she looks up at him, the sky slightly grey and cloudy behind him, she can tell he's thinking of something. She can tell that something's troubling him. It's not often she sees him truly troubled.

"What's the matter?" she asks frowning slightly. Killian should be happy, they both should be.

"It's nothing." Killian says, but she can tell he's just trying to ignore the subject.

"Tell me." she says, gently reaching out to touch his cheek. He nuzzles into her hand, and she can feel the prickles of his scruff against her palm.

"We finished school." Killian says with a sigh.

"I know. That doesn't answer why you look so upset."

"Because we finished school. The one thing that connected us above anything else is over, and now the future starts. You're going to get amazing scores and go off to University, and you'll have Henry, and I'll be here fixing up my boat. We'll never see each other and, well, I'm scared you're going to run away with my heart." Killian explains. She stares at him. He's scared.

"Killian, you have nothing to worry about."

"Really? So, you're not going to go away to University when that offer comes in?"

"Well…" She stops herself. She doesn't know what to say. "I don't know. But it's not like we're never going to see each other just because school is over." she points out.

"I just hate the thought of losing you." Killian admits, looking at her and she can tell he means it. She wishes she knew what to say, what the right words were without lying. She sighs, hating how heavy her heart suddenly seems.

"Look, I don't know what the future holds, or what's going to happen in a month or three, but I know I love you. I love you Killian and that doesn't change just because school is over."

"Promise?" Killian asks hopefully.

"I promise." she says, pulling him gently until she can kiss him, gently and tenderly. When she pulls back Killian smiles at her, fears erased, or at least stored away for another day. They still have a couple of months before they even find out how they went on their exams, before they really know what their futures look like.

"You're very good at that." Killian says, and she laughs in amusement, pushing a long strand of Killian's hair out of his face. His hair has grown out a bit, a little shaggier on the ends but she likes it. She loves Killian no matter what hair he has. Killian looks at her and she can't help but blush slightly under his gaze.

"Stop looking at me like that. You're going to burn a hole in my head." she teases, but Kilian just smiles and she fits herself against his chest once more, Kilian's arm draped across her shoulder.

"Do you need me to take you home?" he asks, but she just shakes her head. She knows that Henry and Granny will be waiting at home for when she does arrive, but she promised to arrive before dinner time and she still has some time.

"No, not yet."

.

"Mama, Mama, we made cake." Henry announces, throwing himself into her arms. She catches him, practiced in the art of Henry's excitement and energy. Sometimes she wishes she still had Henry's energy levels and his innocence too.

"I see that." she says, balancing Henry on her hip as she takes her bag off. School is over.

"And how was my little monster?" she asks, blowing a raspberry on her son's cheek until he squeals with laughter, wriggling in her arms.

"I was good. I help with the cake and the dec- deco-"

"Decorations." she supplies helpfully.

"Yeah that one." Henry says nodding in agreement.

"And I made the card." Henry adds.

"I helped with the writing." Granny offers, coming into the room carrying two plates, both with a gigantic burger and thickly cut chips.

"Celebration dinner." Granny explains, setting the plates down on the table beside the cake and the card. Henry eyes the food longingly, as if he has had no food to eat all day which she knows is not true. She sits down on the couch, Henry in her lap. He reaches forward to steal a chip from the plate in front of her.

"Oi!" Granny scolds' playfully smacking Henry's hand away.

"Wait for yours. Then we can all eat together. "She explains gently walking off into the kitchen to get the last plate. Henry scrunches up his face in annoyance.

"Henry." she says gently and he smiles innocently' understanding her warning note. Granny returns with a third, smaller plastic plate for Henry. As soon as the plate hits the table Henry pounces, snatching a chip and shoving it into his mouth before she or Granny can even attempt to stop him.

"I thought I told you to wait." Granny scolds.

"Sorry." Henry mumbles through a mouthful of food. She shakes her head in amusement.

"Don't talk with your mouth open." she says.

"Yes Mamma." Henry responds, disobeying her request in the first place. She loves him anyway.

"So how'd it go?" Granny asks, sitting down in an armchair and almost melting into the cushions.

"I think it was okay." she explains thinking of all the questions on her final exam. She didn't leave any blank and she had enough time to check over her work.

"It's all over now." Granny offers and she nods in agreement.

"Can I have another chip Mamma?" Henry asks, interrupting to peer up at her with his big brown eyes. She looks at Granny who nods and Henry pounces on his food. At least she knows he won't let it go cold or to waste. A growing boy is always hungry. She watches as Jess jumps up beside Henry who offers the kitten a chip. Jess sniffs the chip dubiously and curls up beside her instead. She strokes the cat's soft fur.

"You could have invited your boy for dinner." She knows Granny's not talking about Henry, but rather Killian.

"We had some time together before I came home." she explains remembering the two of them on the beach. Granny raises an eyebrow.

"Not like that we just talked." she says quickly, glad that Henry is too absorbed in his food to pay attention to the conversation and too young to understand. Granny nods and she picks up her plate, suddenly ravenous. The sandwich she packed for her lunch disappeared hours ago.

"You two are so alike." Granny says shaking her head fondly. She and Henry share a look both smiling. Henry swallows his last mouthful of burger, his mouth covered in crumbs and tomato sauce and turns to her.

"Can we eat cake now?" he asks.

"You only just finished your dinner." she points out, only half way through her own meal.

"Please." he begs and his pleading face and big eyes are enough to give in her weakness.

"Only if you promise to go and change into your pyjamas and get ready for bed straight after." she bargains. Henry makes a disgruntled face clearly not keen on her suggestion.

"Will you come and read to me?" he asks finally, and she smiles knowing she has won the bargain.

"Of course I will my little duckling." she says kissing Henry's cheek and taking a serviette from the table to wipe Henry's face.

"Yay cake." Henry says happily practically bouncing up and down on the spot.

"I'll get the candle and the knife." Granny says standing up.

"I'm not sure you get a candle for finishing your exams." she points out. It's not her birthday for months.

"I don't see why not. You've earned it." Granny replies walking off into the kitchen.

"Mamma?"

"Yes Henry." she says looking at her son and stroking his hair gently.

"Does this mean we can go and see the duckies tomorrow?"

"Of course we can my little duckling." she promises as Henry smiles happily. They haven't been to the lake to see the ducks in at least a week, not together anyway and she knows it is Henry's favourite thing to do. Granny comes back with a large knife to cut the cake with.

"Here you are." she says handing the knife to her.

"Cake." Henry squeals in excitement.

"Shush calm down kid. Remember it's off to bed after this."

"Cake!" Henry squeals and she sighs in defeat. No matter how hard she tries, there's just no taming his excitement.

"Make a wish." Granny says sternly as she cuts into the cake. She looks at Henry's smiling face and wishes for him to be happy, for nothing to take the smile from his face.


	40. Graduation

Assign

.

Emma

.

"Mama!"

"Henry!" she yells as her son bursts through the bathroom door and she barely has enough time to grab a nearby towel to cover herself with. Henry doesn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she's completely naked and would have liked another few minutes to get dry and put some clothes on. It's a miracle she got enough time alone to have a shower.

"Mama, Granny's trying to choke me." Henry says, trotting forward to tug on her towel. She secures the towel and bends down to pick Henry up.

"What are talking about? "she asks in confusion, his big, beautiful eyes staring up at her. She ruffles his still damp hair, slightly curly from the damp and kisses his forehead.

"With the black snake thing." Henry says, trying to imitate someone being strangled. There's something about watching him that's impossibly amusing.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"She was trying to tie it and it was all tight and choky." As if on cue, to explain in a coherent way her three year old cannot, Granny appears in the doorway of the bathroom, a small black tie in her right hand. Finally, she understands.

"Henry Swan, you get back here and put your tie on." Granny says in her best stern voice. Henry turns in her arms to face Granny.

"No." he says stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Granny raises an eyebrow and she tries to stifle a laugh, slightly cold and wet in only her towel.

"Mama." Henry begs looking back at her.

"I don't think I can help you kid." she says shrugging in amusement.

"But mama." Henry pleads as Granny steps into the bathroom, tie still in hand.

"Come here, mister." Granny says, looping the tie around Henry's neck and fixing it in place. Henry makes a feeble noise of protest until Granny steps back to admire her work.

"There, and don't you going trying to take it off. It's your mother's graduation and you are going to look presentable. Now, come here." Granny says firmly, opening up her arms to take Henry from her. Henry wiggles from her arms and drops to the floor, sprinting from the room at top speed. Granny groans and she offers a sympathetic smile.

"Henry." Granny grumbles following after her son. She closes the door after Granny, sighing with relief as she gets the bathroom back to herself. This time she locks the door.

.

By the time she steps out of the bathroom, fully clothed, dry and clean, it's almost time for them to leave. When the doorbell rings Henry appears in a blur, racing to get it before she can take a step towards the door.

"I'll get it." he yells. She knows it's Killian, otherwise she wouldn't let Henry anywhere near the door. For a moment she's sure Henry's going to run right into the door instead of open it, but he stops just in time and she watches as he uses the little stool to the side of the door to stand up and open the door.

"Hello lad." Killian says when the door swings wide open, thudding against the wall. "Don't you look handsome."

"How come he don't have to wear a tie?" Henry asks taking one look at Killian and turning to her. She sighs, closing her eyes in defeat.

"Because everyone at school has to wear the same thing." she explains.

"That's no fair." Henry grumbles as she helps him down from the stool. Killian stands uncertainly in the door, looking from her to Henry in confusion.

"Don't ask." she says pulling him in for a quick kiss and closing the door behind him.

"Henry." Granny calls from the kitchen and Henry hides behind her leg.

"It's a madhouse in here." she explains. Killian just smiles.

"It's always better than silence."

"Henry, come and put your shoes on." Granny calls, appearing from the kitchen with a pair of tiny, black, dress shoes. "Don't you look sharp Mr Jones."

"Thank you." Killian says blushing slightly. In a clean white dress shirt, black trousers and familiar black leather jacket, Killian does look very dashing, though she's pretty sure he'd look good in a potato sack. Even Granny has put on her best cardigan. It's just Henry that seems to have a problem with getting dressed.

"I don't want to." her son says, still hiding behind her leg as if the position might somehow save him from Granny's wrath.

"Henry." she says gently, kneeling down until she's almost the same height as her little boy.

"I don't want to mama. Please." he begs again. She looks down at Henry's feet, little yellow gumboots covering them. It's not exactly part if any dress code, but he's only three. At least his gumboots will match her painting. She sighs in defeat looking up at Henry's pleading face.

"Okay. You don't have to wear the shoes, as long as you promise to be on your best behaviour and try not to get into too much trouble or get food all over your lovely outfit."

"I promise." Henry says nodding eagerly. She's not sure how much good her words will do, but at least she has tried.

"Well, we should get going. We don't want to be late and you have to sweet talk all those fancy art judges." Killian says.

"Try not to remind me. I'm nervous enough as it is." she says standing up and taking Killian's hand.

"Why would you be nervous? You're great." Killian says raising her hand and kissing her knuckles gently. It's almost enough to take away her nerves, to make her forget about what it would mean if she could win the art show, the money she could get for her and Henry, the university opportunities, everything.

"All right you two, enough ogling." Granny says and she blushes slightly, both from Granny's words and Killian's loving gaze. "I'm going to get my camera and take a picture. Stay right there, no moving." As soon as Granny has disappeared into the kitchen, Henry takes off down the hallway, vanishing into the bedroom. She doesn't bother trying to stop him.

"Remind me again why we're going?" she asks turning to Killian.

"Because, you're going to win the art show and we can't miss our own graduation, even if there are a million other things I'd rather be doing." Killian says with a small smile.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" she asks playfully and the smile on Killian's grows.

"I found the camera." Granny announces, appearing before Killian has the chance to answer. "Where's Henry?"

"Coming." Henry yells, appearing from the bedroom hazardously carrying their kitten, paws splayed at odd, almost dangerous angles.

"Henry, be careful with her." she says gently as Jess's green eyes peer up at her desperately. Sometimes she's sure Henry loves the kitten too much.

"He's fine." Henry says, coming to stand beside them. One day, she's going to make him understand that their kitten is a girl.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Granny says holding up the camera. "Smile." The flash on the camera is so bright it's almost blinding.

"Bloody hell." Killian curses, blinking repeatedly.

"Language." Granny scorns pointing to Henry, too concerned with trying to reposition Jess to pay attention.

"He can come too, can't he mama?" Henry asks when he notices her watching him.

"No Henry. You leave her here and she'll be here when we get back." Henry blinks.

"But-"

"Come on Henry." she says holding out her hand. Finally Henry puts the kitten down and she runs right back down the hallway to the sanctuary of the bedroom.

"Okay." Henry says in a small voice, and finally they leave the apartment and make their way towards the school.

.

Somehow, in amongst the crowd and the buzz of people she manages to loose not only Granny and Killian, but Henry too. She's not officially panicking but she wouldn't mind knowing where at least one person is instead of wondering around the hall feeling slightly lost.

"Relax Swan." Killian says appearing out of the mass of people and putting his hand gently on her hip.

"You're talking to a mother. 'Relax,' isn't even in my vocabulary." Killian chuckles.

"Well, the last time I saw the lad he was swiping three chocolate chip cookies and two chicken drumsticks from the food table." She groans, trying not to think about the possible mess Henry will be when she eventually finds him.

"I should-" she starts, but Killian catches her waist again.

"Granny's with him."

"But I should still go and find him. What if there's nuts in the cookies or he touches something he's not supposed to." she says in a rush.

"Emma, breathe. Killian says, touching her cheek gently and pulling her closer until it's almost impossible to escape. "He's fine. Henry's fine." She deflates a little, leaning her head against Killian's shoulder, breathing in the smell of him. He still smells faintly of leather even though he's not wearing the jacket anymore.

"Can we go home yet?" she mumbles into Killian's shirt, the warmth of him radiating out from beneath the thin fabric.

"Not yet, darling." he says kissing her head as she straightens up. "Everyone's talking about your artwork."

You're just saying that so I won't be such a nervous wreck.

"I'm saying it because it's true." Over Killian's shoulder she can just make out her painting of Henry and Jess. She's pretty sure the only people who know that it's Henry are the people she loves, unless Henry has proudly boasted and told anyone and everyone willing to listen. She tried to capture his innocence in the picture, his back to the viewer, dressed in only his yellow raincoat with a tuft of brown hair sticking out. Jess is in the picture too, an oversized yellow rain hat on her head, puddles and rain surrounding the two. She's pretty sure it's not normal to bring three year old children to your own graduation, but she doesn't care.

"At least I won't be this stressed at formal." she points out, though she'll probably still stress about tripping over and falling flat on her face. Ruby won't stop texting her about the celebration, a steam of smiley faces and other strange emojis on her phone. She actually managed to find a dress, one that wasn't completely over the top or expensive. The midnight blue dress even makes her feel beautiful and from what Ruby has told her, Killian's going to have a matching tie. Somehow she thinks the matching detail was more Ruby's idea than Killian's. As long as they get a night out together she doesn't care about anything else.

"See, no need to worry." Killian says pulling away. She frowns at him though he just smiles as something tugs on the hem of her black skirt. She looks down to find Henry peering up at her. There are only a few crumbs on his face, nothing on his clothes and his tie is still in place.

"Mama, I need to go." Henry says, doing his little jig when he needs to use the bathroom, his hands in front of his pants. She's grateful they're at least not down his pants. She can tell he really needs to go, no chance of holding on.

Alright then. Come on. she says looking around the room for where to take her son.

"I'll take him." Killian says suddenly. She looks at her boyfriend skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'll take him. This is your night. Enjoy it while you can. I'll take the lad to the bathroom."

"Will you be alright with that Henry?" She's pretty sure she could say anything and he'd agree just based on how desperate he is. Henry nods. "Alright then. You go with Killian and be a good boy okay?"

"Yes mama." Henry says linking hands with Killian and tootling off in the direction of the bathroom. She watches them go, a small smile on her face, their joined hands a tangible link of the bond that seems to have formed between her two boys. She loves them both.

"Emma." She turns around to find David Nolan standing behind her. In his clean crisp black suit and matching tie, he cleans up nicely. Little Leo isn't attached to any of David's body parts so she's guessing either Mary Margaret has the little one somewhere in the hall, or the little fella is still safely at home.

"Mr Nolan." she says greeting David with a small smile.

"Please Emma, just David is fine. School has finished, remember?" She does remember, though she's not sure she can believe it.

"Sorry, David." she says quickly. She's pretty sure some teachers and members of school staff will always be Mr, Mrs or Miss. Somethings are engrained within her.

"Where's Killian?" David asks looking around her for her boyfriend.

"He just went to the bathroom." she explains, gesturing in some vague direction she hopes leads to the boys bathroom.

"Well never mind. Come with me."

"Why?" she asks, her curiosity peaking before she can help it.

"Because there are some people who are dying to meet you. They're very interested in your artwork."

"Really?" She can't keep the excitement out of her voice. David smiles as if he can sense her excitement.

"Yes, really. Now come on, best not keep them waiting."

"How do I look?" she asks, pulling self consciously on the hem of her shirt glad to find that it's still clean free from stains and markings.

"You look perfect. Like a young woman about to start the rest of her life."

.

Somehow the teachers and staff manage to get the entire Year 12 cohort up on the stage, all sitting quietly, nicely presentable, and ready to begin. Everyone else seems to find a seat in the audience. She spots Henry and Granny sitting side by side. Henry waves to her excitedly and she smiles back at him rather than waving and making a complete fool of herself in a crowd she's sure exceeds three hundred. The chair beside her is empty and she can't help frowning at it. She's sure she has seen every single on of her classmates so she can't understand why she's not sitting next to whoever's before her alphabetically. There's a slight murmur from the end of the row and she looks down to see Killian coming towards her, collapsing into the empty seat beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asks in a hushed whisper.

"What?" Killian asks innocently, straightening up his shirt. Only a few other people are staring at Killian in confusion.

"You're not supposed to sit there. We're supposed to be in alphabetical order. You're Jones and I'm Swan." she says in a rush. Killian shrugs.

"Well I thought I'm supposed to be here, by your side." She can't keep the smile from her face.

"You're such an adorable dork sometimes." she teases taking Killian's hand.

"I'm devilishly handsome. I am not adorable." Killian says sternly.

"You know they don't announce the art show winners until after this." she points out.

"I know, but that doesn't make me want to sit here any less. Plus, I slipped Trevor over there twenty dollars to swap seats with me and keep his mouth shut." She shakes her head in amusement, leaning her head down to rest on Killian's shoulder.

Regina walks up the stairs to the podium, black, high heeled boots clicking against the wood. Everyone claps as Regina takes her place, takes out a nicely folded sheet of paper she has no doubt has been practiced and polished at least a dozen times, and clears her throat, ready to begin.

"Thank you all for coming on this very special, very magical night of celebration. It's not often in a school year that we truly get to celebrate or maybe that's just because we get caught up in everything else, exams, friendships, relationships, succeeding. But every single student sitting up on this platform tonight has succeeded." Regina says, gesturing to all of them sitting on the stage. "You've gone through a lot in your thirteen years of school. You've grown, supported each other, learnt and achieved great things, and it's your friends and families who have supported you on this whirlwind adventure. Now is your time. This next stage of your life is a time of endless possibility, a time where all your hopes and dreams can come true. So reach out and grab them because each and everyone of you deserves your own happiness. Be proud of who you've become." Killian squeezes her hand, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

"Now I'd like to invite our Principal up on stage to read out the names of our graduates." Regina says. There's a round of applause as the principal comes to take Regina's place, though the man lacks Regina's easy confidence, half stumbling over his words in a rush to read out the names. One by one each name is read out and slowly the seats in front of her empty for the students to stand on the steps, graduation certificates in hand.

"Killian Jones."

"That's me." Killian says, getting to his feet and trying to discreetly make his way through the empty chair in front of them. There's hardly any room though and Killian almost ungracefully tips three chairs before quickly righting them and making his way towards Regina and the Principal on stage. She watches him shake hands with Regina, taking slightly longer than the students before him. If she knows Regina she's probably giving Killian a lecture about switching seats, but he doesn't seem to care.

She waits impatiently for her own name to be called, knee bouncing slightly.

"Emma Swan." There's a loud, piercing wolf whistle as she gets to her feet and follows the path of all those before her, shaking hands with Regina.

"Congratulations Emma." Regina says with a genuine smile.

"Thanks." she replies moving away to make way for the next person called. Killian winks at her as she takes her place amongst her classmates and turns towards the applauding audience.

.

"Maybe she just go." she says, fighting against another yawn and the urge to fall asleep on Killian's shoulder.

"Emma Swan! We are waiting." Granny says sternly.

"But the judges are taking forever and it's not like I'm actually going to win." she points out, deflating somewhat.

"It doesn't matter." Granny says. She has no idea how Henry is still awake and alert. It's way beyond his bed time. It's way past her bed time. There's less than a third of the people in the hall than there was for when she and Killian officially graduated. The only people left are her art classmates, their families, the art teachers and a few other stray teachers.

"I should get him to bed." she says pointing to Henry chasing after a half deflated balloon.

"Hush. Here they come." Granny says as the judges all appear on stage. Henry catches the balloon and comes to stand beside Granny.

"I can't see." he says trying to see over the people standing in front of them. She has no idea why they cleared away the chairs, forcing everyone to stand.

"It's alright. We'll go soon." she promises. The microphone screeches a little as one of the judges takes it from her art teacher.

"First, we just wanted to congratulate everyone here tonight. Everyone should be congratulated and very proud of themselves. The standard of work is phenomenal and it has been very hard deciding a winner. But we have decided on a winner and it seems only fair to announce them and end the suspense." She wishes they'd all left as soon as possible. She's not quite sure she can watch someone else win, even if she knows she should be happy for whoever does win.

"Please can we just go." she begs. Granny waves a hand and Killian just smiles in amusement. She sighs in defeat turning back to the judges on stage. A clipboard is handed to the judge with the microphone.

"And the winner is : Emma Swan." She shakes her head, sure she's misheard as she stands frozen with shock while everyone around her claps.

"Swan, you did it. You won." Killian whispers giving her an encouraging push forward towards the stage. Her feet seem to obey even if she can't quite understand what has just happened. The judges all wait to greet her, smiling and shaking her hand, shoving envelopes into her hands.

"Congratulations." they all say in unison and she actually manages a smile, turning around to look at everyone still clapping. She finds Granny, cheering enthusiastically and unless it's a trick of the light, the old woman has tears in her eyes. Killian just smiles at her and perched on his shoulders, high above the crowd is Henry, cheering loudly, cheering for her.

.

By the time they arrive back home, Henry has fallen fast asleep on a Killian's shoulder, his arms dangling loosely at his sides.

"You really didn't have to carry him." she says in a low whisper, closing the door behind them.

"It's fine. Where do you want him?" Killian asks her, looking around the apartment for somewhere to put Henry.

"In the bedroom." Killian nods, moving off down the hallway. She throws down the pile of papers in her arms, still in a strange state of disbelief. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she pulls it out, turning it on silent and opening a text from Granny.

.

I'm so proud of you.

.

Granny hadn't been shy about demonstrating affection, practically pulling her off stage and into a warm, comforting hug. After so many years together she owes a lot to Granny.

"Swan. He's all tucked in, off on all his little adventures." Killian says reemerging, without Henry asleep on his shoulder.

"Thank you." she says smiling as she throws down her phone and steps into Killian's arms.

"I'm so tired." she whispers, yawning before she can say anything more.

"I can imagine. I can't believe it's all over."

"I'd offer for you stay, but there's no room." she explains, feeling slightly bad that Killian has to get on his motorcycle and ride home, especially considering he walked her and Henry all the way home.

"It's fine. I'll see you on Friday anyway for the formal. Maybe you can stay the night then. Liam and his mother are coming to visit on Saturday so we might not get much alone time after that without being interrupted."

"I'm sure we'll manage." she says looking up and kissing Killian slowly, finally glad to have just him without the craziness of her life.

"I should go." he says drawing away, somewhat reluctantly. She nods, yawning again. He kisses her on the forehead before heading for the door. "Goodnight Swan."

"Goodnight Killian." she says closing the door after him, locking it too. She kicks off her shoes, walks down the corridor, half blindly stumbling into bed. Henry's already asleep, snoring softly with Jess purring noisily on the pillow. She pulls Henry close, careful not to wake him, throws the covers over them and falls fast asleep.

.

Reviews are always welcome


	41. Pancakes

"Did it hurt?" she asks, tracing the outline of the tattoo on Killian's shoulder. His shoulder blades move beneath her fingers as he shrugs.

"Not in comparison to loosing Liam. I don't think anything could compare to that pain." Killian says seriously. She can hardly imagine what it would be like to loose a brother. She has never had any family to love or loose. Regardless, she knows the pain Killian experienced when he lost his brother was more than real.

"It is beautiful." she says. She never thought she'd be one for tattoos, but Killian's means something to him and there's a beauty in its simplicity. A grey anchor with a blue outline and the name 'Liam Jones' in the curve of the anchor, the word 'brother' in the cross.

"Is that your artistic side talking?" Killian asks, his mouth pulling up in a half teasing smile. She smiles shyly without answering. "I'm actually thinking of getting another one."

"Another tattoo?" Killian nods. "Of what?" she asks curiously.

"Same design but smaller, for Liam Jr. I know he doesn't need anything to remember him by, but maybe eventually I'll get a third for me at it will be Jones brothers three."

"Soon you'll have a mural." she teases and Killian laughs.

"Not unless I have another half a dozen brothers I don't know about." Killian says, only to seemingly retract as if he has said something wrong.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." she says gently, reaching out and brushing the hair off his face, trying to brush the sadness away too. It's a task not so simple.

"Have you ever thought about it?" He asks peering up at her from beneath his fringe.

"About what?" she asks in confusion, not quite sure she understands the question.

"Getting a tattoo." She laughs, finally understanding.

"No."

"Scared Granny will ground you and keep you locked up for all eternity?" Killian inquires, eyebrow raising in a teasing manner.

"No."

"Maybe it's me, the big bad wolf. Bad influence, sneaky little wolf out to still your innocence and virtue." Killian says dramatically. She just raises an eyebrow and looks at him pointedly.

"I have a three year old son. There's no innocence left steal." Even if there was, Killian's always a gentleman. He's not stealing anything.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe I've still come to tempt you to the dark side and lead you from your path." Killian teases rolling them over so she's pinned beneath him, his arms like tiny walls that she's happy to be stuck between.

"Please, Granny would tear off your left arm if she thought you were going to hurt me. Then I would tear your other arm off if you ever hurt Henry." she points out, not that she thinks Killian is going to hurt anyone.

"However would I kiss you then?" Killian asks, leaning down to kiss her cheek and then the other one.

"Well, I never said anything about tearing your mouth off." she points out. Killian chuckles, burying his head in her shoulder and almost collapsing on top of her.

"But I wouldn't be able to hold you." he says, rolling over and pulling her close. He's warm and comforting, and safe. She loves Killian, trusts him.

"I do love it when you hold me." she admits, tracing Killian's jawline with her finger and kissing him, slowly, deeply. Killian returns her kiss, then groans and pulls back a little.

"We shouldn't." he grumbles. She stares at him in surprise.

"What's the matter? Did I wear you out already?" Killian laughs.

"You will never wear me out, but we should sleep. It's late and you look tired." Killian says pulling the covers up until they cover her shoulder, as if he's trying to tuck her in.

"What happened to beautiful?" she asks remembering Killian's face when she'd opened the door and he'd seen her in her formal dress. She'd thought his chin was going to drop to the floor and Henry had to poke him just to get any response. Killian smiles, almost as if he's having the same memory.

"You'll always be beautiful Swan. Nothing can change that, but you need to sleep." She has no idea what time it is, but she knows Killian's right. It's late and she is tired.

"Okay. Well, good night." she says, turning away from Killian so she can snuggle against his chest, his arms wrapped around her as she waits for sleep to come.

"Good night Swan."

.

The morning sunlight is warm and bright on her face as she slowly opens her eyes and blinks in the sight of Killian's ceiling. The weight of Killian's arm rests on her stomach and when turns around to she look at him, his mouth is open in a soft, mid snore and his face is relaxed. She runs a finger down his cheek and he grumbles and rolls over. She smiles to herself and climbs out of the bed, careful not to disturb her boyfriend. She finds her favourite of Killian's tshirts and slips it over her head, stepping over her blue dress. Killian's tie hangs over the only lamp he has on display and just thinking about the formal is enough to bring a blush to her cheeks. She trails a finger across the maps on Killian's wall and leaves him to sleep peacefully as she makes her way down the hallway. The kitchen is clean and quiet as she thinks about what to make for breakfast, opening cupboards, drawers and the fridge for inspiration. She thinks about making bacon and eggs but there's no bacon in Killian's fridge. Instead, she settles on a packet of pancake mix, something warm and unhealthy. She busies herself getting the right ingredients and mixing them with the mixture until it's the right colour and consistency for cooking. The mixture sizzles when she sets some of it on a hot fry pan, waiting for it to cook enough for her and Killian to eat. When half the mixture has been cooked she organises some plates, cutlery and condiments, reaching up for the sugar stashed on the shelf above her. She almost drops the sugar when a pair of warm, familiar arms snake around her waist.

"That's a lovely view to walk in on." Killian whispers in her ear, his breath tickling the tiny hairs on her skin.

"It is your shirt." she points out, looking down at the oversized, over washed shirt she's wearing, a printed anchor on the front of it.

"I'm not talking about the shirt." Killian says and she smiles, picking up the spatula to turn the pancakes.

"I'm making pancakes for breakfast." she states flatly.

"It smells delicious." Killian says kissing her neck.

"It's just from a box." she points out, trying to keep her voice steady as Killian unwraps his arms from around her and puts a hand on her hip, hitching the shirt up to rub circles slowly across her skin.

"I wasn't taking about the pancakes." Killian says, his voice deep and husky as he kisses along her neck. She turns to meet his lips, fusing them with her own rather than her neck and kissing him deeply. Killian groans and responds with equal favour, his hot hands slipping under her shirt all together.

"What about the pancakes?" she asks, slightly breathless as she pulls away. She takes a moment to appreciate that Killian's not wearing a shirt, hardly wearing any clothes except a pair of light blue boxers. His hair sticks up at odd, slept in angles and his eyes are on her, a smile on his lips. She's no longer hungry, not for pancakes at least.

"To hell with the pancakes." Killian says, reaching behind her to turn the stove off before picking her up. She squeals as Killian turns them around and props her up to sit on the island bench, kissing her once more.

"Killian." she whispers threading her fingers through her hair before letting them trail down his back.

"Yes, my love." Killian replies, shivering under her touch. She can't think of anything to say as Killian's hand trails up beneath her shirt, his other hand working in an upward trajectory on the inside of her thigh.

"Never mind." she says, pulling at Killian until they're both lying down on the island, the bench hard beneath her head but Killian has a way of making her forget her discomfort as he kisses his way up her stomach, moving her shirt further and further up.

"Killian." she breathes pulling him closer and kissing him until she's sure her lips are bruised.

"Still want pancakes?" Killian teases, heat radiating off him until she feels as if she's absorbing all his heat and some of his desire too.

"I want you to finish what you started." she manages, tugging ever so slightly on the leg of his boxers.

"As you wish." Killian says, touching her cheek gently before taking the hem of her shirt. There's a thud from down the hall but Killian doesn't seem to notice, pulling her shirt higher and higher until -.

"What are you doing?" Killian swears under his breath, drops her shirt back down and looks up.

"Liam?" Killian says in surprise as he climbs down off the bench and helps her down too. She frantically tries to pull her tshirt down further, feeling awfully exposed and suddenly wishing for more clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Killian asks, managing to sound relatively normal.

"Mother and I are coming to stay." Liam explains simply. The boy still looks confused, looking from her to Killian with a curious gaze.

"You're not supposed to be here until two." Killian says looking as if someone has stolen his Christmas present and deflated the air from his balloon.

"We decided to come early." Liam explains excitedly. He's dressed for the cool Storybrooke weather, a thick blue rain coat, brown pants and backpack on his shoulders.

"Did you now?" Killian whispers under his breath, tracing a circle on her back. She tries not to shiver or do anything to give them away.

"What were you doing?" Liam asks tilting his head to the side as if the world might make more sense that way.

"We were just - making pancakes." Killian replies, scratching behind his head and gesturing to stove behind them, half a cooked pancake on it.

"That's not how mother makes pancakes." Liam says innocently.

"Yes, I expect not." Killian says, managing to keep a straight face as she tries to hide behind him.

"And why aren't you dressed?"

"That's enough questions, little brother." Killian says, shooting Liam a look to keep quiet. From down the hall, without the distraction of Killian's hands or mouth or just Killian in general, she can hear hurried footsteps. For a moment she panics thinking of Henry, but to her relief Ciara steps into the room.

"Liam, I told you to wait." Ciara says only focused on Liam.

"But I have the key." Liam explains holding up the blue key in his hand.

"But it's polite to knock." Ciara explains. Killian clears his throat and the older woman looks up at them.

"Oh." She tries not to let any colour into her cheeks. "Liam we should go. We're interrupting something." Ciara says turning back to her son.

"But they're making pancakes." Liam grumbles crossing his arms over his chest. Stubborn, just like his brother. "And I like pancakes." Ciara coughs and looks very uncomfortable, clearly sensing Liam's explanation of what they were doing doesn't entirely refer to food.

"I'm so sorry. We were going to come later but then we decided to drive up early. We tried to call first, but you must have been... busy. We shouldn't have interrupted."

"It's fine." she says, desperate to move out, to leave the room and put some clothes on. Everyone looks at her, even Killian with his pitiful, puppy face. "I should go and have a shower. Killian will finish making you breakfast."

"I will?" Killian asks looking confused at such a suggestion. She gives Killian a pointed look and gestures to the small pile of pancakes that have already beencooked, turning cold, and then to Liam and Ciara, waiting. After a moment he seems to finally catch on.

"Right." he says slowly, reluctantly. Before she can be further distracted, she slips past Killian, past his brother and mother in law, down the hallway and finally into the sanctuary of the bathroom. She makes sure to lock the door before looking around the room. Killian's bathroom is almost twice of the size of her own, shower and bath too separate things, and with better decoration too. When she strips off Killian's shirt and turns the hot water on it actually comes out hot. She doesn't even have to wait for it to heat up as she steps into the shower and slides the screen shut, grateful for the warmth of the water and the steam that begins to cloud the room. After enough time has passed, her muscles relaxing and forgetting anything beyond the warmth of the shower, she reaches for the shampoo in the corner of the shower.

"Mind if I join you?" She almost screams as she turns around to find Killian in the frame of the shower, smiling and not wearing anything. She drops the bottle of shampoo and it narrowly misses her foot.

"What are you doing?" she asks when she can finally manage to form a sentence. Killian just raises an eyebrow as if the answer is obvious. "I mean... How did you get in here? I locked the door?"

"It's my house." Killian replies, stepping into the shower and closing the screen behind him. She's very aware how close they are to one another and that they're in the shower, neither one of them clothed.

"Right." she whispers.

"Would you like me to get that?" Killian asks taking another step closer, hands finding her hips and making no move to retrieve the shampoo on the floor. The water seems to have gotten warmer, almost painfully hot against her skin. Killian's lips find hers once more and she moans a little as he pushes her gently back against the wall, her lips opening to Killian. His hair is already wet from the pouring water as she strokes her hand through it, Killian kissing a path down her neck, down her shoulders and then down further.

"What about your brother?" she says almost beyond caring. Killian pulls back and looks at her, brushing his warm wet nose against her own until she giggles at the gesture.

"I told them to go to Granny's and come back later." he explains, a beautiful smile crossing his face. "Now, where were we?"


	42. Special requests

Emma

.

"Hey Liam." she greets as the bell above Granny's door chimes and the two Jones brothers walk in, or rather Killian walks and Liam runs.

"Hey Emma." Liam says, smiling and sliding into the booth right in front of her. Killlian kisses her cheek and slides in beside his brother, grimacing slightly.

"So, what can I get you?" she asks looking between the two brothers. Liam looks at Killian first, as if he's searching for approval or the answer to her question.

"You can order what you like." Killian says.

"Really?" Liam asks, his whole face lighting up. Killian gives Liam a look and the younger boy grumbles something under his breath.

"Not hungry?" she offers, tapping the pencil against her notebook, waiting. Liam sighs.

"Chips please, a hot chocolate and a hot dog please." Liam says, smiling while she writes down the order. Killlian rolls his eyes and groans a little. Liam just pokes Killian who only winces.

"And for you sir?" she asks, poking Killian with the end of her pencil and giving him a teasing smile. Killian returns the smile, though it seems more forced than normal.

"Coffee, black, and whatever Granny has going."

"Alright. Back in a sec." she says, turning around and ripping the order off for dramatic effect. She opens the kitchen door and gives Granny the order who grumbles and shoos her out back onto the dinner floor. Everyone else has already had their orders taken so she goes back to Killian and Liam, the two fussing between themselves about something or other.

"What are you two doing?" she asks.

"He's grumpy." Liam explains, pointing an accusing finger at Killian.

"I am not grumpy." Killian defends. Liam pokes his brother and Killian gives something close to a growl. "It doesn't help when you poke me."

"See? He's grumpy." Liam says as if he has proven his point. "Where's Henry?"

He's out the back, playing." she explains as Liam looks around the dinner, searching for her son. "You can go and play with him. I'll bring your food out when it's ready."

"Yay." Liam says, his face lighting up in excitement. She watches as the little boy hazardously climbing over Killian in a tangle of limbs and low grumbles.

"Liam –" Killian starts as Liam runs down the corridor towards Henry. He's out of sight before Killian can finish his sentence. Killian groans and she can't help but smile.

"Bad day?" she inquires.

"He's a rascal I tell you." Killian explains, shuffling further into the booth.

"He's your brother." she points out giving Killian a meaningful look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks. She shrugs innocently. "Are you saying it's my fault he's such a handful?"

"I'm saying maybe it's a Jones thing. Regina would probably attest to you being a handful too." she says teasingly. Killian doesn't really smile, or give any indication he understands her joke.

"Killian, it's a joke." She says gently, sliding in beside her boyfriend.

"I know." he says finally and she touches his shoulder tenderly, but Killian flinches at the touch.

"What's wrong?" she asks, pulling her hand back and trying not to feel slightly stung to have him flinch away from her touch. Killian looks at her and seems to read the slightly hurt expression on her face.

"It's not you." he says quickly. "It just hurts a little that's all. That's why Liam keeps saying I'm grumpy." She frowns, not quite understanding, but after a moment it finally clicks.

"You got the tattoo." she says in a gasp. Killian just nods, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. I got the tattoo."

"Can I see?" she asks excitedly. Killian pulls out his phone and she waits for him to unlock it before he passes it to her. The photo shows Killian's original tattoo with Liam's tattoo but now, attached to the bottom of the anchor is another, smaller anchor with the inscription "Liam Jones Junior" in the curve of the anchor.

"It's not that exciting." Killian says with a shrug, but she thinks it's pretty cool as she hands him back his phone, the photo fading from the screen.

"Can I see it on you?" she asks. Killian looks around, almost like he's checking no one else is paying attention before pulling his jumper up.

"It's still covered." Killian explains as she examines his back, shoulder covered by a white plaster. She touches it gently and Killian hisses.

"Sorry." she says, quickly pulling her hand away. The area around the bandage does look a little red and tender, but she's almost excited to see it properly. Maybe she's just excited to see Killian shirtless again.

"Oi! Put your jumper back on young man. There's a dress code in here." Granny scorns, appearing beside the table with Killian's order. Killian hurriedly pulls his jumper back down, a flush on his cheeks.

"Sorry Granny." he mumbles, taking a sip of his coffee. Granny just gives her a small smile when Killian's not looking.

"Is Liam's order ready?" she asks.

"It's on the counter." Granny explains, nodding in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll take it out to him." she says, kissing Killian's cheek and slipping out of the booth.

.

"Mama, Mama, look at that one." Henry says, pulling on her arm until she's sure it'll fall off if she doesn't follow him.

"What is it?" she asks, wishing Henry wouldn't pull so hard. Finally, Henry stops pulling, stopping in front of the toy store window. The display is filled with an arrangement of various shiny new toys. Train sets, remote controlled helicopters, miniature cars, Lego blocks, puzzles and everything else any child could want. The window has already been decorated with snowflakes, Christmas trees and candy canes, though Christmas isn't for another few weeks.

"Look at that one." Henry says, pointing to a beautiful blue train set. "Can we get it?" Henry presses his face against the glass and her heart sinks knowing she can't give him what he wants, not with the price tag attached to the train set.

"Henry." she starts gently, hating that she is about to crush his dreams.

&amp;Please Mama." Henry begs, turning to her with big pleading eyes, eyes that make her feel guilty inside.

"Not today Henry." she says, as if they might be able to come back tomorrow and magically be able to buy it.

"Why not?" Henry asks, the smile and hope falling from his face.

"You have toys at home." She points out. Henry looks longingly back at the train.

"But not like that one." he says in a small voice. She knows he's right. Most of the toys Henry does have have been more than loved, most of them second hand and some of them in need of replacing. If she knew they had an infinite amount of money coming their way she wouldn't hesitate in buying Henry all the toys his little heart desires. But she's afraid to tip the delicate balance of savings and surviving above water.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you put it on your list for Christmas." She can't take all of Henry's hope, not when he never asks for anything.

"But I already put a book on the list and a new snuggle ducky and Granny says if you ask for too much Santa might not come." Henry says sadly. She smiles and reaches out to stroke Henry's cheek gently.

"Why don't you let me worry about Santa? I'll tell him what a good boy you've been this year." she says giving Henry a cheeky wink.

"But won't you get in trouble. I don't want anything if you get in trouble." Henry says in a small voice. She pulls him into a hug, unable to stand seeing him so upset.

"No one is going to get in trouble." she promises, stroking Henry's hair gently. "Now let's go home and make some dinner, and you can put that train on your list."

.

Something hits the side of her face and she groans, cracking an eye open and trying to work out why she's being disturbed from her sleep. Something hits her again, soft and fluffy, and she looks up at Henry, his stuffed duck in his hand.

"Henry?" she grumbles, trying to snuggle further into the bed covers and ignore the possibility of getting up.

"Mama, mama."

"Henry, come back to bed." she begs, closing her eyes and trying to will Henry to come back to the warm comfort of the bed. She hasn't had nearly enough sleep to justify getting up, having spent half the night organising Christmas stuff for Henry while he slept soundly. She's exhausted.

"Mama." Henry says, practically poking her in the eyes until she jerks upright, groaning and rubbing her eye.

"Henry." she grumbles.

"Sorry." he says, his tiny, excited face peeking up at her. She pulls her hand away from her face, blinking to get her vision to focus properly. Then frowns and half sits up, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks finally, wondering what could be so important that Henry has to wake her up on the one rare day they can sleep in.

"It's raining white." Henry exclaims, practically bouncing up and down with his uncontainable excitement.

"What?" Henry points to the one small widow in their bedroom.

"It's raining white. Come see," he says again, as if perhaps she has misheard him. Henry catches a hold of her hand and pulls as hard as he can. It barely does anything.

"It's snowing." she explains as Henry gives up and runs to the window, climbing up on her desk chair so he's tall enough to see out over the sill.

"But it never rained white before." She pulls the blanket up over her shoulders in an attempt to keep warm, and climbs out of the bed to stand beside Henry. She puts half the blanket around his small shoulders, though she doubts he feels the cold with how excited he is, and peers out of the window. A blanket of fresh clean snow has settled over the ground for as far as she can see. It's beautiful.

"It just must have been the right conditions for it to snow this year." she explains simply. Henry just looks out at the snow-covered surroundings with a look of awe on his face.

"Can we go play?" Henry asks, turning to look up at her, the blanket falling from his shoulder.

"After breakfast." she promises kissing him on the head and leaving in front of the window while she does to make them something to eat.

.

When she has made sure Henry has eaten all his breakfast, put him in his thickest coat and pants, beanie on his head, scarf around his neck and gloves on his tiny fingers, she finally lets him out into the snow. Considering it's the first time he has even seen snow he treats it with a careful curiosity, as if half afraid it might jump of the ground and attack him. She watches her son with a small smile of amusement, a cup of warm, steaming coffee in her hands.

"It's wet!" Henry exclaims, taking a glove off and digging a hand into the white snow.

"And cold." she says, wishing he wouldn't take the gloves off. The last thing she wants is for Henry to get a cold, especially when they're only days from Christmas.

"We should call Killy and Liam and show them." Henry says, as if the snow has only covered their little courtyard.

"Henry, the snow is everywhere." she explains.

"Over the whole world?" Henry asks, looking at her in confusion.

"No." she says with a chuckle. "But Killian will see the snow too, and Liam and his mother have gone back home."

"Will they come back?" Henry asks, looking worried that he might not be able to play with Liam again.

"Of course, just not for a little while."

"What about Killy?"

"He lives here, in Storybrooke." she explains, though she knows her boyfriend will go up to see his brother after Christmas.

"Won't he be lonely?" Henry asks, pushing snow into a small pile and proudly sticking a leaf on top.

"What do you mean?" she asks, not quite understanding what Henry is asking.

'No one will spend Christmas with him." Henry says sadly, like the prospect of Killian being alone for the holiday truly saddens him. She doesn't know quite what to say. Henry doesn't seem too bothered that she doesn't answer, too preoccupied with the snow on the ground to really pay attention.

"Henry," she says as Henry shoves a handful of clean snow into his mouth. "Don't eat the snow."

To her relief Henry doesn't try to eat any more snow, just totters around the snowy courtyard, almost tripping over his own two feet as she sips her coffee, glad of something warm in the cold surroundings.

"Mama?"

"Yes Henry."

"Can Killy spend Christmas with us?" The question takes her completely by surprise and for a moment, she almost drops her mug in shock. Henry doesn't give any indication he understands quite what he's asking. He wants Killian to come for Christmas. It's not as if the thought hadn't crossed her mind, but she had dismissed it as quickly as it had come. She clears her throat and sets her mug down on the step beside her.

"Is that what you really want?" she asks watching Henry. He turns to her, his mittens still attached to his hands by a thin piece of string. Henry nods, finally falling over only to land safely on his bottom.

"Are you sure?" she asks again, wanting to make sure that Henry's not being pushed into anything, even if it was his suggestion in the first place.

"Yes. I want Killy to come. Maybe he can bring me a present." She chuckles, stands up, and plucks Henry from out of the snow. Somehow there are bits of snow stuck in his fringe, peeking out from beneath his beanie. She brushes the snow away.

"I'll ask Killian if he would like to join us for Christmas." she promises. The smile Henry gives her lights up his face and warms her heart better than any coffee.

"Now, how would you like to build a snowman?"

.

Killian

.

He has no idea who could possibly be knocking on his door. Regardless, he walks down the hall and opens the door.

"Swan?" he says in surprise, finding Emma on his doorstep. She smiles at him, her arms wrapped around herself as if to ward off the cold. There are snowflakes stuck in her hair and falling around her, the air cold and chilly.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, moving aside so Emma can come inside. He knows she has a key, but she always knocks and waits for him to answer, as if she doesn't quite feel comfortable using it.

"I just needed to talk to you." Emma says, stepping into the house and out of the snowy afternoon. He can't remember the last time he saw it snow in Storybrooke.

"You know we have phones for that." he teases as Emma unzips her coat and follows him back down the hall to the kitchen.

"I wanted to talk to you in person." Emma says pointedly.

"Sounds serious." he says looking at her. It does seem as if there is something on Emma's mind, not quite wrong, but troubling her.

"Are you doing anything for Christmas?"

"Apart from finding the rum and waiting up for Santy Claus?" he teases jokingly.

"Killian, this is serious." Emma says sternly and the joking smile slips from his face.

"No. no, I'm not doing anything for Christmas." he says, clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably. Emma pauses, still silent.

"Would you like to spend Christmas with Henry and I?" He stares at her and Emma tilts her head to the side in a silent question. "Killian?"

"Of course." he says quickly. "I would be honoured."

"Granny will be there too of course, but Henry wants you to come as well, and so do I."

"You had me seriously worried with how serious you were." he says with a soft chuckle. "I almost thought-"

"What?" Emma asks looking up at him when he doesn't finish. He shakes himself. It takes a moment for the thought to clear.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. But are you sure this is what you want? I would understand if you just want it to be you and the lad." Emma would do anything for Henry and he knows just how much it even means to be asked, to receive such an honour. He also knows in no way can he refuse. Not if he wants any future with Emma and he does want a future with her. He wants the future he doesn't even know exists yet, the impossibility of it, and yet he still wants it.

"I want you to come. If I didn't I wouldn't ask. Henry's only three and still believes my lies." Emma says almost coldly, but he can hear the protectiveness in her voice too, almost daring him.

"Then I would be honoured to join you." he says. He can see the relief on Emma's face as she breaks out into a smile.

"Good." Emma says simply, though he can tell she's happy.

"Can you stay?" he asks, putting a hand on Emma's hip and drawing her closer. With his other hand he brushes the snow still clinging to her hair away.

"I wish I could, but I have to get to the toy store before they close and before Henry wonders why I'm taking so long." Emma explains, her finger stroking the back of his hand placed on her hip.

"Then I should come with you." he says, looking around for a jacket or coat. He can't find any, but he knows his faithful black leather jacket is hanging in his wardrobe. A look of confusion passes across Emma's face.

"Why?"

"Well, Christmas requires presents." he explains simply. Christmas is supposed to be a time filled with happiness and love, surrounded by family and presents. He hasn't had any of those thing in years, not since Liam died.

"Killian, you don't have to do that." Emma says, finally understanding. He shakes his head.

"Yes, I do." he says dipping his head to kiss Emma's cheek and tug gently on her hand. "Come on. We're going to be late."


	43. Christmas and lunch

She has never seen so many brightly coloured, festively wrapped presents sitting proudly under the Christmas tree. The tree itself is beautiful. Henry took the honour of putting the star on top, sitting on her shoulders and practically bursting with excitement. She and Henry both helped put the decorations on the tree and around Granny's, tinsel and mistletoe hanging around the room.

"Presents now?" Henry asks excitedly.

"Not yet kid. Just wait a little longer." she says, picking up another nearly empty serving tray and carrying it back to the kitchen, feeling as if she might explode from all the food she has eaten.

"But I waited forever." Henry says dramatically, following her into the kitchen. Killian stands at the sink, his hands covered with tiny soap bubbles as he washes the dishes and carefully places them on the drying wrack. He looks completely at peace, as if he belongs in the small cluttered kitchen. She puts the tray down beside the sink.

"I can't believe we ate so much." he says, picking up the tray and submerging it in the soapy water in the sink. "There was enough food to feed a small army."

"Henry is a small army all by himself." she points out as the door opens, Henry joining them all in the kitchen and Killian smiles.

"Presents?" he asks again, as if perhaps she has forgotten what it he wants. Granny, bending down at the oven turns around to look at them all, a steaming tray of cookies in her hands. Henry eyes the cookies with delight.

"Alright, that's it. Everyone out of my kitchen." Granny says, a hand on her hip.

"But cookies and presents." Henry protests, looking longingly at the cookies.

"And I'm doing the dishes." Killian points out.

"Out!" Granny says again and she knows there is no point arguing.

"Come on Henry." she says, taking hold of her son's arm and giving a little tug until Henry leaves the kitchen. She follows him and a moment later Killian emerges too. Henry runs to the Christmas tree, picking up the first present he can find and giving it a small shake.

"Henry." she says sternly.

"What?" Henry asks dropping the present and hiding his hands behind his back. She just gives him a stern look and Henry moves away from the Christmas tree.

"He's excited." Killian says taking her hand and lacing his fingers through her own. Jess, waking from her hour log nap beside the heater, rubs herself across the back of Henry's legs. She watches Henry sit down on the floor and pat the cat, the tip of his Santa hat dangling in front of Jess. Somehow, she gets the feeling Henry loves his pet more than he'll love anything under the tree, even the train set he so desperately wanted.

"So are you." she says looking at Killian who blushes slightly. The Christmas jumper he's wearing is voluntary rather than forced upon him by Granny. The red of the Christmas sweater brings out the blush in his cheeks.

"It's not every day you get to spend Christmas with someone you love." he says. She doesn't point out that all Christmases should be spent with loved ones. She understands what he means.

"Was Christmas a massive thing in your family? You know before – "

"Everything turned to shit?" Killian supplies helpfully.

"Yeah, that."

"I remember Liam always trying to make an effort, but it always felt worse trying to pretend we weren't missing the rest of the family. There's a photo of my first Christmas where everyone looked happy and father didn't have a bottle in his hand." Killian says with a sad smile. "What about you?"

"I never had Christmas." she says with a scoff. "At least not before Henry where Granny made the celebration compulsory. In the system and the crappy homes I was in, there was never any magic, no sparkling lights or warm fuzzy feelings. It was just another day filled with more crap, more heartache and a constant reminder that my parents didn't want me."

"Things are different now. That's in the past." Killian says confidently, as if the hurt of the past doesn't matter anymore.

"Cookies are done." Granny announces, swinging out of the kitchen with a plate piled high with freshly baked cookies. Henry helped Granny with the mixing, though she suspects he probably did more eating than helping.

"Yay." Henry cheers, picking Jess up off the floor and heading for the plate. He takes one and still whole, shoves it in his mouth. She watches in a mixture of horror and amazement. Henry picks up another cookie and for a moment she thinks he's going to try and shove that in his mouth too, but instead he offers it to Jess. The cat sniffs the cookie and turns her head away. Henry slips the cookie into his pocket, as if he's afraid the whole plate of cookies will magically grow legs and he won't get the chance to eat them all.

"Presents?" Henry asks through his mouthful of cookie and looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Go on then." she says with a sigh. Henry squeals, though it's a little hard to tell with the mouthful of cookie. Without any hesitation, he runs towards the Christmas tree, putting Jess down on one of the chairs, and pouncing on the presents.

"Make sure you look at the tags, Hen, and only open the ones for you." She doesn't want him opening anyone else's presents but his own.

"This one's from Killy." Henry announces, squinting at the written tag attached to the carefully wrapped parcel. Henry holds it up proudly.

"Well go sit down and open it." she says taking a cookie and pulling up a chair, glad to be able to sit down as Henry rips into his present. She's not sure she could say anything to try and come between Henry and his gift. When all the paper falls away Henry looks down, puzzled.

"What is it?" Henry asks, holding up the yellow vest so she and Granny can see too.

"It's a life jacket, so I can take you and your mother out on the water." Killian explains.

"Can I wear it?" Henry asks, still looking puzzled.

"Of course. Come here." Killian says, beckoning her son forward. She watches, nibbling on her cookie as Killian puts the life jacket on Henry.

"Look at me Mama." Henry says proudly.

"What do you say Henry?"

"Thank you Killy." Henry says obediently.

"You're welcome my boy." Killian says, ruffling Henry's hair fondly. She smiles at the sight as Henry runs off to get another present.

"It's a lovely gift." she whispers leaning into Killian sitting beside her.

"I will take you out on the water when everything is in ship shape." he promises. She nods. Killian doesn't have anything to prove. The fact that he's sitting beside her, spending Christmas with her lets her know he loves her more than any words. She turns back to Henry as he gasps, the train from the toy store window across his lap.

"Thank you." Henry squeals and the smile on his face is better than any Christmas present under the tree.

"Merry Christmas Henry."

.

"Do you think Granny would give me a job?" Killian asks. She almost splatters him with hot chocolate as she sets the cup and saucer down in front of him.

"You want to work for Granny?" she asks, managing to somewhat hide her shock and surprise.

"Well, I should find myself a job". Killian points out, looking a little amused at her reaction and a little embarrassed too.

"I repeat. You want to work for Granny?"

"You make it sound like such a bad idea." Killian says, almost as if he's disappointed that she's not thrilled at the idea.

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea. I just wasn't expecting you to suggest it." she says gently.

"Maybe you're right." Killian says taking a bite of his toast. She has no idea why he wants to eat plain toast when Granny has an assortment of pastries, cakes and anything else he could possibly want.

"I thought you wanted to be off travelling the world." she says, wincing slightly from the tone of her voice. She doesn't want Killian to go. Part of her doesn't want to leave either. That's what worries her so much, the uncertainty.

"It almost sounds like you want me to go." Kilian says, dropping his toast back down onto his plate. She fights against the urge to wipe the crumbs from the corner of his mouth.

"That's not what I meant. I just know how much you wanted to leave and sail away once school was finished." she explains. Killian's bedroom wall is a mural dedicated to his dreams, dreams of escaping and being free. She doesn't have a wall full of dreams. She has Henry.

"Yeah well, things are a little different now. For one thing, the old girl isn't ready to go anywhere without some serious work." She tries not to roll her eyes that Killian calls his vessel, 'The old girl,' as a nickname. "And for another thing, there's Liam to consider. I don't want him to think I've just taken off at the first opportunity. I'll do the old girl up, get her ship shape, make sure Liam and everyone else is okay. If everything is alright in six months or so, I'll reconsider the plan."

She nods, something loosening in her chest.

"Okay." she says finally. Killian raises an eyebrow at her response.

"Okay? Say something else."

"I just didn't want to be the thing holding you back from going.'' She has had people leave and abandon her her whole life. The thought of Killian leaving should be different. She knows he'll leave, that he's chasing his dreams and she knows she can't be the one to stand in the way of what he wants.

"Would that really be so bad?" Killian asks, reaching out to take her hand and squeeze it gently.

"I don't want to hold you back from your dreams."

"Sometimes dreams change." Killian points out, but she knows nothing is that simple. She doesn't want to be the one to take the hopeful smile from his face either. She reaches out and finally wipes the crumbs from the corner of Killian's mouth, the mess too much for her to tolerate. Killian smiles and kisses her hand.

"And what about you?" he asks when her hand falls away.

"What about me?"

"Have you heard from any universities? Booked your ticket out of here?"

"Yes and no."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Killian says, pushing his plate away from him, half the toast still untouched. For a moment, the smile does fall from his face and she realises he really thinks she's leaving. Leaving Storybrooke. Leaving him.

"Killian, not like that." she says quickly. "Yes, I've heard from the universities, but no, I'm not leaving."

"Really?" Killian asks hopefully.

"Yes, really. I've accepted a scholarship for a university in New York, but not I don't start until mid-semester. I'm staying here until term starts. I need to save and earn as much money as I can." She might be on a scholarship and she might have six months to save up money, but she's under no illusion about how fast those savings can be spent.

"Did you hear that Robin and Marian broke up?" Killian asks, spinning the conversation in a whole new, unexpected turn.

"Yeah, I did. They broke up just after exams. Ruby told me." she adds at Killian's questioning look. She remembers studying in the library, Robin being distant and Marian being absent. She can hardly remember the last time she saw them together.

"Apparently, Marian has already left to go visit some family overseas." Killian explains.

"Okay, that I didn't know." She and Marian weren't close, but still the news is unexpected. No goodbyes, no postcards. Nothing.

"What about us?" she asks after a moment. Killian frowns, tilting his head to look at her in confusion.

"What about us?" he asks, echoing the question back to her.

"I mean, I'm leaving when school starts and you're leaving when you finish your boat or ship or whatever nickname you've given it, and you can't exactly keep a long-distance relationship going. I mean, how would we communicate? Carrier pigeon?" She knows it would be much less painful if they broke off before she has to leave. The less time they have to get further attached the better. But somehow, she thinks it's almost too late. She loves Killian too much. Henry loves him too. She doesn't want to have to say goodbye until she absolutely has to, no matter how painful.

Killian smiles, though she can see the sadness behind it too.

"I guess we'll just have to make the most of the time that we have." Before she can protest Killian pulls on her arm until she's close enough for him to kiss her and take away the worries of the future. Some of them at least. The bell above the door chimes and she pulls away, straightening up to smooth down her skirt as David and Mary Margaret Nolan walk in the door.

"Hello Emma." Mary Margaret says, pulling her in for a hug before she can so much as reply. She has managed to get used to Mary Margaret's habit of hugging at every opportunity, though she still stiffens a little.

"Hi." she manages when Mary Margaret pulls away. Thankfully David doesn't try and hug her, offering a warm smile instead. Strapped across David's chest is little Leo, his eyes looking up at her and lighting up as he wriggles in excitement.

"Hey Leo." she says reaching out to ruffle the little boy's blonde strands of soft hair.

"We just came for some lunch." Mary Margaret explains.

"Well why don't the three of you take a seat and I'll bring you some menus."

"Hello Killian." David says, noticing Killian in the very corner of his booth, half trying to hide from view. Unsuccessfully trying to hide.

"Hi, Mr Nolan." Killian says, clearing his throat and fidgeting uncomfortably. She watches him in amusement. He looks like Henry when she has caught him doing something wrong. Only Killian hasn't done anything wrong, at least not that she's aware of.

"You can call me David. After all, we aren't in school anymore." David says.

"I guess that means you can't tell me off for kissing my girlfriend anymore either." Killian says smiling, giving her a side wink, even as she blushes. David makes a strange, strangled noise.

"Well I'm not going to be seeing you as much so hopefully that means I won't be scarred any further." David responds, still looking uncomfortable. She would imagine that in his years as a teacher David has stumbled upon many things he would rather forget. She watches Leo's legs dangle out, his legs covered with blue pants and his feet covered by tiny baby shoes with stars on them. She still has some of Henry's old baby clothes. Sometimes she can hardly believe he was ever so small.

"Have you decided what to do with your results?" David asks, though the question seems to be more for Killian than her.

"Emma's decided on a university and I'm going to go look for a job." Killian says, taking one last bite of the toast on his plate though she knows it'll be stone cold.

"You know it's not too late to change your mind. You got good results. You could still apply for a course if you wanted to." David points out. Killian has never expressed any desire to pursue further education after graduation. She has never really pressed the matter about why.

"Thanks, but University just isn't for me." Killian says slipping out of the booth and kissing her cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." she says watching him slip out the front door before turning back to Mary Margaret and David. "Right, let's get you some lunch."


	44. Invitation

"How's your brother?" she asks Killian, watching Henry climb hazardously over the play equipment. She's not really worried about him falling and hurting himself, more worried he'll stray to the bigger playground in the distance with equipment far too big and dangerous for him.

"Who Liam?" Killian asks, his hand stroking her shoulder.

"Unless you have another brother I don't know about. Yes, Liam."

"He's alright. I talked to him yesterday. I told him that I got a job at the docks."

"Did you tell him you come back smelling of fish?" she asks teasingly, though Killian smells fine, nice even. Killian pokes her in the ribs and she squeals in an attempt to get away.

"I haven't heard you complain about that before?"

"That's because Granny throws you out of the dinner or we go out." she says, still teasing.

"What about the time you came over for dinner?" Killlian asks, a smile on his face.

"I made you get in the shower before you touched anything."

"Hmmmmmm. Dessert before dinner." Killian whispers, his breath tickling her neck.

"Be good. We're at the park, with kids and Henry." she says in her best pretend angry voice. She's not exactly sure it'll do any good at getting Killian's mind back on the more innocent side of things.

"I'm always good Swan." Killian says, putting his arm back around her. For a moment, she half expects his hand to move or for him to tease another innuendo, but he doesn't.

"What did Liam say?" she asks turning the conversation back to where she originally started.

"He said he was fine."

"And is he?" she inquires, catching something in the tone of Killian's voice when he says 'fine.' It's the kind of tone that suggests a lie, or at least not the whole truth.

"Not really. Ciara said he has been having a tough time fitting back into school."

"I don't blame him. With everything that has happened, your dad dying, coming to live with you, then going back home. That's a lot for someone to deal with, especially at Liam's age."

"I know." Killian says, nodding in agreement. "Hopefully it gets better soon. I want him to like school. Life is hard enough as it is."

"Hey." she says, gently putting her hand on Killian's knee. "He'll be okay. He's a Jones."

Killian manages a small, weak smile at her tease and she squeezes his knee until the smile grows enough to put dimples in his cheeks. She can tell he's happy.

"Come over tonight." Killian says looking at her and still smiling.

"I came over last night." she points out, trying not to blush under Killian's gaze and the shared memories. They had both been tired, exhausted, but somehow, they had still mustered up enough energy to be happy and in love teenagers.

"Is it a crime that I want to spend time with my girlfriend?" Killian asks teasingly.

"Killlian, we're spending time together now."

"You know what I mean." She does know what he means.

"I can't come over all the time, even if I want to. You know that. I still have to be a mother to Henry and that means not disappearing every night." She doesn't feel guilty. Not yet at least, but if she spends all her free nights with Killian, she will.

"You could bring him over. He could stay in Liam's room." Killian says and she laughs a little at the thought.

"Not if you want there to me anything more than hand holding on the couch." Henry's too young to have traumatic childhood memories of walking in on anything going on between her and Killian.

Killian groans something of a protest.

"But I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." he says, nuzzling into her neck and laying his head to rest on her shoulder.

"That's because you've been working at the docks and on your ship. Plus, I've been working too and babysitting for David and Mary Margaret." Even though she told Mary Margaret she was happy to babysit without any payment, that she knew what it was like just to need a night off, the older woman had insisted on paying her, all but shoving money into her hands. David had just told her to accept it because Mary Margaret wold never change her mind. After the third time, she gave up trying and just took the money gratefully.

"You know after high school you can stop sucking up to the teachers and their families." Killian says teasingly.

"Shut up." she says pushing him away playfully, but laughing at him too, the way his face scrunches up in an attempt to be hurt. "They're nice people."

"David's not even my teacher anymore and he's still getting in the way of my love life."

"I saw Regina the other day too."

"Don't tell me she wants you to babysit her kid too?" Killian jokes.

"No. She doesn't have any kids. She said that she would be happy to babysit Henry some time."

"Finally, a teacher that's on my side." Killian says with a triumphant smile. She can't help but roll her eyes at him. Somehow, she gets the feeling Regina's offer wasn't designed to benefit Killian.

"So, you can take me out to dinner on Friday." she promises, mentally making sure she's not double booking herself and trying to remember Killian's work schedule.

"Alright then." Killian says pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "It's a date."

.

"Henry?"

"Yes Mama." Henry replies, poking his head out of the castle he has made for himself. A castle made of bricks and imagination.

"What would you like for your birthday?" she asks watching him. It never seems to bother Henry that they don't have anywhere near enough blocks to build a castle, that sometimes he has to use containers, strange objects or sometimes nothing at all.

Henry thinks about her question for a moment, his face scrunching up in concentration.

"Can we have chocolate cake, with sprinkles and lots of candles?" Henry asks, finally managing to climb out of his castle, knocking over a tower of blocks in the process.

"I'm sure if you ask Granny very nicely she'll bake you anything you like." She hasn't seen Granny really deny Henry anything she couldn't give him. They might not be an average family, but she knows that Henry has people who love him, who would do anything for him.

"Will there be presents?" Henry asks, planting himself on the couch beside Jess, the cat stirring at the movement.

"There might be." she says, thinking about what she should get for Henry, not what he needs like a new pair of shoes that don't have any holes in them, but what he actually wants.

"I'm four." Henry says, reaching out to stroke Jess, the black fur flattening under his palm.

"You will be, yes." She can hardly believe how fast Henry is growing up. She doesn't want him to grow so fast, shoot up out of his clothes, past her head until he's taller than her and going off to live his own life. He'll always be her little boy.

"Can we invite Granny?" Henry asks.

"Granny will come anyway. She always celebrates with us. I have another idea though. Why don't we have a party to celebrate how big you're getting?" Henry gasps, clapping his hands together in excitement.

"A party!" he squeals. Jess jumps off the couch and runs off down the hall to the bedroom.

"Would you like that?"

"Yes." Henry says, then pauses after a moment. "What about you Mama?"

"What about your birthday?"

"That doesn't matter. We'll just celebrate your birthday."

"You should invite some of your friends too. We can both celebrate."

"Okay." she says, though she's not sure who she would invite.

"Can we make it dress ups?" Henry asks. She can practically see his little brain thinking up hundreds of different ideas and questions. She knows she'll have to be the one answering them.

"I don't see why not. What theme were you thinking of?"

"Pirates and Princesses. You have to be a Princess." Henry says sternly and she knows she can't argue with his request.

"Okay then. We'll have to make some costumes and some invitations."

"Can I invite Alex, and Liam?" Henry asks, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"You can invite whoever you like." she promises.

She takes a moment just to enjoy the pure happiness on Henry's face as he beams at her. It will be the last time he has his birthday in Storybrooke before they move. She hasn't told Henry about the moving yet and she doesn't want to uproot his fragile world until the very last minute. They're moving so she can go to university, get a job and make a better future for Henry, but that doesn't make the prospect of moving out of the only stable home either of them have ever known any easier. On the outside world there'll be no Granny, no Killian, no one to take care of them, just the two of them. As long as she has Henry, nothing else matters.

.

"Killy!" Henry shouts, all but flinging himself at Killian as soon as he walks through the door to Granny's. Killian manages to catch her son, hoisting him up into his arms and ruffling Henry's hair.

"Hello lad." Killian says looking past Henry to smile at her. She smiles back, watching her two boys.

"This is for you." Henry says, handing Killian the invitation in his hand, slightly crumpled from his excitement.

"For me?" Killian asks in surprise. She and Henry both nod though she's not sure which one Killian takes as permission to open the envelope, still holding Henry at a slightly awkward angle.

"Come here kid." she says, coming forward to take Henry out of Killian's hands, though he seems slightly reluctant to let go of her boyfriend as Killian pulls the invitation out, opening it and releasing a small trickle of glitter.

"We make them." Henry says proudly.

"We made them." she corrects, brushing a stray hair out of his face.

"Mama helped." Henry adds. She watches as Killian scans the small piece of yellow paper. Henry chose all the colours and materials for the invitation and added his own personal suggestions of what to write, but she did most of the assembling and writing. Henry's 'Please come.' wasn't quite enough information for a birthday party.

"I'd love to come." Killian says finally and she lets out a silent breath of relief. She knows Killian would never intentionally crush Henry's hopes, but sometimes she can't help being protective.

"Yay." Henry cheers, doing something of a strange excited wriggle in her arms. She can't help but laugh as she sets him back on the ground.

"Go and play in the back for a bit."

"Will you-"

"Yes, I'll bring you something to eat." she promises.

"It's on a Saturday. Don't be late." Henry says sternly, struggling slightly with his pronunciation.

"I won't be." Killian promises. They both watch as Henry runs past the tables to disappear down the back corridor.

"So, are you going to come as a pirate or princess?" she asks turning back to Killian. He gives her a pointed look and she just shrugs.

"What are you coming as Swan?" he asks.

"Henry said I have to come as a princess. Birthday boy orders."

"You'll be a beautiful princess." Killian says with a charming smile. "I suppose that means I had better come as a pirate then."

"You do have a ship." she points out, a ship that Killian loves and plans to sail the sea with. A true pirate.

"It's not quite ready for sailing yet, but she's getting there." Killian explains, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table tucked into the corner.

''Ship or no ship, I think you'll make a fantastic pirate." she replies, returning Killian's compliment, but meaning it too. She's surprisingly excited to see everyone dressed up in celebration of Henry's birthday.

"You can be my treasure. A beautiful princess from a far-off land. I'll ransom you for jewels, though you're the best jewel of them all." She laughs at Killian, half imagining them far out at sea together. She doesn't point out that there'd be no one to pay any ransom, no parents or relatives besides Henry.

"Why do I feel like we've fallen into one of Henry's fairy-tale books?"

"I don't know. Does the story have a happy ending?" Killian asks.

"It depends which version you read."

"Then we'll just have to make our own happy ending fairy-tale." Killian says seriously.

"I had better go get something for Henry to eat. I'll bring you something too." she promises, knowing that Henry's patience is limited, especially when it comes to food and toys. Then she remembers the invitation for Liam in the pocket of her apron. "This is for you to give to Liam."

"I'll be sure to pass it on." Killian promises, taking the invitation from her outstretched hand and tucking it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Ciara can come too of course, but Henry wanted to make sure Liam knew the invitation was for him." she explains.

"I'm sure he'd love to come." Killian says as she slips away to get some food.


	45. A party

"So, what do you think?" she asks, gazing around the transformed version of Granny's and then back at Henry.

Henry turns around to stare at everything, the pink and purple castle on the wall, the pirate ship on the opposite wall. Streamers and balloons are in every corner. Black balloons with skulls and crossbones for the pirates, and pink balloons with little white stars for the princesses. There are a few stray balloons on the floor and tied to the railings of chairs and tables, though she's pretty sure she's all out of breath to blow up anymore. There's a big banner hanging across the middle of the room reading, 'Happy 4th Birthday Henry.' Her name has been tucked on to the other side of the banner by Granny, though she's pretty sure it's too late to celebrate her fourth birthday.

"It's amazing." Henry shouts, jumping up and down in excitement.

"See, I told you he'd love it." Granny says, coming out of the kitchen carrying a large plate of neatly cut sandwiches. Somehow, Henry persuaded Granny to dress as a princess too. It seems so strange seeing the older woman in a flowing dress, even if it is grey and a little less extravagant than her own.

"Thank you, Mama." Henry says, hugging her legs in a tight grip. He looks like a pirate in his costume. A dark raggedy jacket over his shoulders, stripy pirate shirt underneath the jacket. With the pretend eye patch, black pants and the sword in the belt keeping everything together he almost looks fearsome. The only thing that doesn't quite match the pirate attire are Henry's yellow gumboots, but at least they match the yellow tablecloths in the room, a stark contrast to all the black and pink. Henry is her little pirate.

"Come on you two. I'm going to take a photo." Granny announces, putting the platter of sandwiches down of the nearest table and pulling a camera out of her apron. She lifts Henry up into her arms as Granny tries to work out the camera.

"Need some help?" she asks, gently teasing Granny and her lack of understanding.

"No. I can do it. Now, be quiet and smile." Granny orders and she obeys, smiling as the bright flash of the camera goes off, half blinding her.

"Ow." Henry groans, rubbing at his eyes with his small hands.

"Don't rub." she says, catching at Henry's wrist. "You'll smudge your face."

Somehow, she managed to get Henry still enough to put a few smudges of black on his cheeks and draw a fake cut across his cheek. She at least wants someone to see it before he smudges it beyond recognition.

"Hello?" Henry stops trying to rub his eyes as the door opens and Killian appears.

"Killy!" Henry shouts happily. She can't help stare at Killian as he crosses the room, flinging his bag onto an empty table.

"Wow." Granny exclaims, staring at Killian with an amused smile. With his long red coat, puffy white shirt, black leather pants and long black boots, he looks exactly like the Disney version of Captain Hook, minus the bad hair. It helps that Killian's left hand has been replaced with a hook.

"You look-" she starts, trying to find the right word to describe how Killian looks.

"I know." he says, holding up his hand, and hook in surrender.

"He's a pirate Mama." Henry says.

"I know."

"That's Captain to you." Killian says gruffly.

"Alright you lot enough talking. I'm trying to take a picture. Huddle in." Granny says. Killian stands beside her, Henry still in her arms. "She's not a cactus Mr Jones. Put your arm around her or we'll never get anywhere."

Killian, blushing slightly, pulls himself closer to her, arm around her waist. The camera flashes again and Killian mumbles something not quite coherent. Up close she can see the thick line of eyeliner under both his eyes. The makeup helps to accentuate his deep blue eyes. The stubble along his jaw a little more dense and darker than usual. He really looks like a pirate.

"No wig?" she asks teasingly, silently grateful his hair is his own.

"No. I love you Swan, but a line must be drawn somewhere." She smiles as Henry squirms in her arms, a silent demand to be put down. She puts him back down on the ground, readjusting his jacket as it slides slightly down his arm.

"I think they're alright." Granny says squinting at the camera.

"I'm sure they'll be great Granny." She has no doubt there'll be plenty of photos and photographers. She's not letting Henry's birthday pass by without a mountain of photos to add to the collection she already has.

"I almost forgot." Killian says, walking back to pick up his bag, setting it in the corner and pulling out a present wrapped in bright blue paper, red ribbon set on top. Killian hands the present to Henry. "Happy birthday lad."

"It's not another life jacket, is it?" Henry asks, eyeing the present in his hands with great suspicion.

"Henry." she warns.

"No. it's not another life jacket." Killian replies, not the least bit offended.

"Then what is it?"

"You'll just have to open it and find out."

"Later." she adds, taking the carefully wrapped parcel from Henry before he can rip into the paper. For a moment Henry pouts, but then the door opens and Graham and Robin walk in, both dressed in pirate costumes. Henry runs to greet Graham as she puts Killian's present down on the table in the corner, tucked enough out of the way that she can keep an eye on it in case Henry decides to be cheeky.

"Look at this one." Henry exclaims, coming up behind her with a present in his arms almost bigger than him.

"Wow. Who's it from?" she asks taking the present from Henry before he drops it.

"Graham."

"Did you remember to say thank you?"

"Thank you." Henry shouts as graham appears behind him.

"Your welcome." her friend says, ruffling Henry's hair before he disappears as the door opens again.

"You know, I'm not sure how I feel about dressing as a pirate." Graham says, coming to stand beside her. "I'm a law-abiding man Emma Swan."

"What can I say Graham? We all have a little mischief in us. Besides, it was Henry's request." she explains.

"But I'm one of the good guys. Straight and narrow." Graham says, making a line with his hand as if to demonstrate his point.

"You still managed to make friends with a rascal like me." she points out, smiling at him.

"That I did. I suppose there's always an exception to the rule." he says, nodding in agreement.

"How are things on the force?"

"Thankfully crime in Storybrooke is always slow."

"That's a relief."" she says teasingly. She half expects to find Graham's gun or police badge buried beneath his pirate attire. He's the only policeman in Storybrooke she knows by name and considers a friend. She has spent time on the wrong side of the law and running from it, but she has tried to turn her past around. At least with Graham, she knows he's in her corner.

"So, how's the boy?" Graham asks as she watches Granny bring out a tray of steaming sausage rolls, the meaty aroma filling the room.

"Are you talking about Henry or Killian?" she asks, turning her attention back to Graham rather than the food coming out of the kitchen.

"Either."

"They're both fine."

"Is he treating you well?" She knows without asking that Graham means Killian rather than Henry.

"Yes, Graham." she says, supressing an eyeroll at his protectiveness.

"You know Captain Hook was the villain of the story?"

"Peter Pan kind of gives me the creeps though." she says, watching Killlian from across the room.

"If he tries anything-'

"Graham." she starts, interjecting before he can finish. "Killian's a good guy. He's good with Henry and his brother. He is good."

"I know." Graham says with a small smile. She has put Graham and Killian in the same room together on only a couple of occasions and in that time, they have almost managed to make friends. She's pretty sure Graham is always going to be protective. He's like the big brother she chose, or who chose her. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't." she promises, pressing a kiss to Graham's cheek. "Be nice, and try not to be too protective."

"I'm not making any promises." Graham says as Regina half stumbles in the door, almost knocking Robin over, only for Robin to straighten Regina back on her feet. Regina, wearing something close to a corset and a pirate hat, walks off toward the table with the sandwiches on it, Robin staring after her.

"Mama." Henry exclaims, running towards her.

"I should go find a drink." Graham says, politely excusing himself as Henry tugs impatiently at her skirt.

"What is it Henry?" she asks, kneeling down to his height as Graham walks away.

"She's dressed as a pirate." Henry says, gesturing in Regina's direction.

"I know." she responds, wondering why Regina's outfit is so newsworthy.

"But she's a girl. She's supposed to be a princess." Henry exclaims in a huff.

"Girls can be pirates too Henry."

"But -" Henry starts, breaking off as he stares past her.

"Henry?" she asks, turning around to look at what he's staring at. Ruby and Victor walk through the door, followed closely by Ashley and Thomas, and finally, Alex. The little girl stands in the doorway of Granny's looking around the room until she finds Henry and walks towards him. With blonde hair falling freely and her puffy dress, Alex looks very cute. She can't help smiling at the fact that Alex's dress is yellow. Henry's favourite colour.

"Hi Henry." Alex says, stopping in front of her son.

"Hi." Henry says shyly.

"This is for you." Henry takes the present from Alex and all but shoves it at her.

"You look pretty." Henry mumbles, but Alex smiles happily all the same.

"Thank you."

"Mama, can we go and play?" Henry asks finally sparing her a look. She stares at him in surprise.

"Don't you want to stay here?" she enquires, looking around the room at all the people.

"No. I want to play with Alex."

"Okay." she says, not quite sure what else to say.

"Come on." Henry says turning back to Alex.

"Hi Emma."' the little girl says, before she and Henry run off across the room and disappear from sight.

"What are those two up to?" Killian asks, offering her a glass of cold coke. She takes it gratefully, her dress making her feel too warm.

"I don't know." she says honestly, taking a sip of her drink, ignoring the fact that it comes in a pink cup and focusing on that it's cool and refreshing.

"Your present isn't coming until later, but I wanted to give you this." Killian says, holding up a gold tiara, a pretend red ruby in the centre of all the gold. The colour of the ruby matches her own dress.

"Killian –" she starts, but he just holds up his hook and she falls quiet.

"Every princess needs a tiara." he says simply. Before she can object any further, he somehow manages to fit the tiara onto her head. "There."

"Thank you." she says, as Killian steps back to admire his handiwork.

"You really do look beautiful." he whispers so that only she can hear.

"Don't make me blush." she begs, swatting his arm playfully and taking another sip of coke, not quite as cool as the first one.

"I think it's too late for that." he teases.

"Emma." She's slightly grateful when someone calls her name, grabbing her arm and pulling her in for a hug before she has any chance of objecting. She knows it's Mary Margaret, even before her friend releases her from the hug.

"Hey Mary Margaret, David." she says taking in Mary Margaret's elegant purple dress and pinned hair, along with David's pirate costume and the slight scowl on his face, though he smiles warmly when she turns to him. "You look amazing."

"Sorry we're late. Someone didn't want to get into their costume." She nods assuming Mary Margaret means Leo, only when she looks around, the little one is nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" she asks slightly confused.

"No, not Leo. We managed to get a neighbour to look after him. I mean this one here." Mary Margaret says jerking a finger into David's ribs.

"Ow." David grumbles, rubbing at his side. "I just don't think it's right to dress up as a pirate. Why couldn't I have come as a prince?"

"Because it's a pirates and princesses party." Mary Margaret replies. David just grunts and she can't help smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." she says looking at the pair.

"This is for you." Mary Margaret says holding up a small pink gift bag.

"But the party is for Henry."

"We have something for him too, but this one is just for you."

"Thank you." she says, taking the bag from her friend and resisting the urge to peek inside.

"Where would you like us to put Henry's present?"

"Just put it on that table and introduce yourselves to anyone you don't know." she says gesturing to the table with a healthy pile of presents on it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the ladies."


	46. Fight at the party

Because the party is so long I have updated early. Enjoy.

.

When she steps out of the bathroom, the old rusty pips still hissing from usage, she finds Ruby, Robin and Victor all peeking in the window to the spare room, the room Henry uses as a play room.

"I think this is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Ruby says.

"Yeah, but the poor little fella is too shy to make his move." Robin says.

"But it's so adorable." Ruby says again.

"What are you doing?" she asks, finally making her presence known. Ruby shrieks and all three of her friends turn around with guilty looks on their faces. She's seen Henry look more innocent when he's trying to sneak an extra cookie when he thinks she's not looking.

"God, you are like a cat! Don't you ever knock?" Ruby asks, a hand clasped over her heart.

"It's a hallway, Rubs. In a restaurant." she points out raising an eyebrow.

"Right."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Robin says quickly, in a tone that implies whatever her friends are doing, it is not nothing. She stares at the three of them, waiting for one of them to crack.

"We're spying on Henry." Ruby says, finally buckling.

"Ruby!" Robin and Victor scold at the same time.

"Sorry." Ruby says, though she can't tell who Ruby is apologising to.

"Can I ask why you're spying on my son?"

"Well, one, because he is as cute as button, and, look at this." Ruby says, stepping away so that they can all pear in the window. Unlike the rest of Granny's, the play room hasn't been decorated in any way. She watches Henry and Alex for a minute, the two of them side by side, a pretend tea party taking place in front of them with empty cups of tea and sandwiches.

"So, what's so entertaining?" she asks, watching Alex pick up the tea pot and pretends to pour Henry a cup of tea.

"Aren't they just the cutest little thing you have ever seen?"

"I bet he'll try and not so subtly take her hand." Robin says beside her. She stares at her friend.

"Are you betting on my son?"

"What?" Victor asks when she looks at him too.

"Well, I don't care who wins what. I totally ship it." Ruby says, looking through the window with a wide smile.

"Ship it? Ruby, he's four and they've been friends forever." she says, or at least as close to forever as it gets when you're four.

"I know. You have to give him points for getting in early." Victor says, somehow managing to actually sound impressed. "Are you willing to put money on that Rob?"

"Sure." Robin says.

"How much?"

"Ten bucks."

"Done."

"Hang on. That's my son in there and they're just friends." she says, finally managing to get a word in. Victor just scoffs.

"Please. He couldn't get more smitten if he tried. It's like those cartoons you watch where the characters have eyes or hearts." Victor says. She just stares at Henry through the pain of glass. Maybe she has been missing something. She shakes herself.

"Alright, that's it. Out, all of you." she orders, turning around and pushing her friends back into the main area of Granny's.

"But we want to see what happens." Ruby protests.

"Don't you have anything else to amuse yourselves with?"

"Please Emma. We'll just watch."

"Go!" she says, pushing Ruby forward until they all reimmerge back with everyone else. "Be good."

She watches her friends slink away, quietly talking to themselves. She shakes her head and snags a quiche from a nearby table just as the door opens once more. No one else seems to really notice as Liam steps in a little shyly. Half of his left legs has been loosely bandaged, but she can tell it's just part of his costume.

"Hey Liam. You look great." she says. The pirate scarf wrapped around his head obscures most of Liam's hair from view, only his fringe hanging free.

"Thanks." Liam replies with a small smile. With Liam still in the doorway, and the door still hanging open, she can see Ciara watching from the table outside in the distance. She waves at Liam's mother, getting a wave and a small smile in return.

"You can come in." she says. Ciara shakes her head.

"Thanks, but I won't. Happy Birthday. Have a good time Liam." Ciara says waving. Liam manages a weak wave before moving out of the doorway and letting the door fall closed.

"Henry is out the back playing." she says and a moment later Liam shoots off to find her son. She grabs another quiche and heads back to her friends, all of them staring after Liam.

"Fifty bucks says Henry gets jealous." Victor says. She almost chokes on a mouthful of quiche, coughing until she can swallow properly.

"Fifty?"

"Done. But within the space of half an hour." Robin says. For a moment Victor considers then holds his hand out.

"Done." Robin takes Victor's hand and shakes just as Killian appears with a platter of mini pizzas.

"What are we all talking about?" he asks as they all reach for a pizza, still too hot, but only Ruby grumbles at the temperature.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." she says before anyone else can say anything. "Your brother's here."

"Nice of him to say hello." Killian says raising an eyebrow.

"I think he wanted to play with Henry." she explains gently.

"Granny is going crazy in there, ordering me around with what to do." Killian says nodding to the kitchen door.

"Can't take the heat, huh?" she teases.

"I know it's kind of your birthday, but I'm still trying to eat here." Victor grumbles, blowing on his steaming pizza.

"I had better go and make sure Granny is alright in there."

"I'm going to talk to Regina." Robin says as she moves towards the kitchen and out of earshot.

"Granny?" she asks, pushing the kitchen door open. The warmth of the kitchen, combined with the aroma of various food makes her mouth water and her stomach grumble as she wolfs down the pizza in her hand.

"You can't be in here?" Granny says, standing over the stove, three pans sizzling away.

"How much food are you making?" she asks, staring in wonder at the countertops pilled with platters and dishes, each still full of food. On a separate counter, away from the rest of the food, are two cakes. One cake in the shape of a four for Henry, and the other in the shape of an E.

"Enough. Now you get out." Granny says, through there's no anger or malice in Granny's voice.

"Granny, are you okay?" she asks gently.

"I'm fine." She doesn't believe her for a moment.

"Granny, are you crying?" she asks in astonishment. There's a film of unshed tears over Granny's usual bright eyes.

"You're just growing up so fast." Granny says, wrapping her in a bear hug.

"Me?" she asks in astonishment, hugging Granny back. "What about Henry?"

Granny pulls back and waves a dismissive hand.

"He's a kid, I expect him to grow quickly. But you, you've finished school, you're going to university. You're growing up."

"Oh Granny, don't be sad." she begs, almost on the verge of tears. "I'm not really that old, I promise. I'm always going to need you."

Granny manages a weak laugh and wipes at her teary eyes.

"Somehow, I doubt that's true, Emma Swan."

"It is true! Now please stop crying. Go out and take some photos for me, blind my guets with the flash." Granny chuckles.

"Did that boy of yours send you in here to rescue him?"

"Killian might have mentioned something."

"I was just trying to toughen him up for you." Granny explains and she laughs.

"Well, I think he's plenty tough. Now come on she says pulling on Granny's arm and dragging her back into the party. Granny doesn't complain and quickly falls into conversation with David and Mary Margaret when she lets go of her hand. She looks around the room and finds Killian and Graham talking at a nearby table, Ashley and Thomas talking to Ruby and Victor, and strangely, Robin and Regina talking in the corner, Regina actually laughing at whatever Robin says. Killian catches her eye, Graham still talking beside him, and she smiles. Only a scream from the back room disturbs her happy bubble. Quickly she runs down the hallway to the back room and opens the door, not quite sure what she's expecting.

"Henry?" She quickly catches her breath and looks around the room, half expecting an intruder, or a huge spider. But there's no spider, and no intruder. Instead, Liam sits on the floor clutching his pretend bandaged leg as if he's in pain. Henry stares at him, his pretend sword on the floor at his feet and Alex looks between the two boys.

"What's going on?" she asks, looking at the three kids and trying to work out what's wrong.

"What happened?" Killlian asks, stopping beside her and looking around the room.

"He hit me!" Liam snaps, pointing one hand accusingly at Henry and the other still holding his foot. It takes her a moment to process the information.

"What?" Killian asks, responding before she can ask the same question.

"He stood on my foot and then he stabbed it with his sword." Liam explains.

"Henry, is this true?" she asks, moving towards Henry. Killian crouches down beside his brother and touching Liam's foot.

"Ow!" Liam yells, though there are no tears in his eyes, more anger and confusion. Henry doesn't say anything.

"It's true." Alex says finally. "We were just playing and talking and then Henry stood on Liam's foot, and stabbed it with his sword."

She stares at Henry, though he won't look at her. Then she looks at Henry's sword on the ground and Killian trying to gently touch Liam's foot.

"Alex, would you go and tell everyone that everything is alright and not to worry?" she asks in a gentle and calm voice. Alex nods, disappearing out the door.

"It hurts." Liam protests as Killian tries to inspect Liam's foot.

"It would help if you stopped moving." Killian says.

"But it hurts!" Liam says again, as if Killian hasn't understood a word he has said.

"Killian." she says gently. "There's some ice in the freezer in the kitchen. It'll probably be easier to look at it in there."

Killian nods and scoops Liam up into his arms, carrying him out of the room. She closes the door behind the brothers and turns to her son.

"Henry, look at me." she begs, kneeling down in front of Henry, her red skirt pooling on the floor. Henry doesn't look at her, starring at his own two feet with great fascination.

"Look at me Henry." Finally, Henry looks at her. The skin around his eyes is a little red, though he doesn't look upset, more angry, his jaw clamped shut.

"Henry what happened? Why would you do that to Liam?" she asks, trying to make her tone even more gentle. Henry sighs.

"I had to go and when I came back Alex and Liam were playing together without me."

"Okay?" she says slowly, wondering where the bit where Henry stabbed Liam with his pretend sword comes into things.

"And then Liam said he liked Alex." Henry says, as if everything has been explained. She's still lost.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Alex is my friend. Not Liam's." Henry grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest as if he's the one doing the telling off.

"She can be friends with both of you." she points out.

"No!"

"So, you stood on his foot?" She can hear some of the disappointment in her own voice even as she tries to keep her tone neutral.

"But I don't want Alex to be friends with Liam." Henry says, almost stomping his foot in frustration.

"No Henry." she says shaking her head. "You can't decide that. Both Alex and Liam are allowed to be friends with whoever they like. You can't decide that for them and you can't hurt Liam just because you're angry."

"But it's my birthday." Henry protests, as if the fact that they're all trying to celebrate him is a good enough excuse to do whatever he likes.

"It doesn't matter. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can hurt people. Liam's your friend." Finally, Henry seems to deflate, his head falling in shame.

"I'm sorry mama." he says in a small voice. She knows it means something that he understands he has done something wrong, that she doesn't have to pry the apology out of him. He's a good boy. Most of the time.

"I know, but you need to go and apologise to Liam, and to Alex too." she says gently. She hopes that Henry hasn't done anything to hinder the few friendships he has. She wants him to be happy and to have friends. Henry nods.

"And I don't want you playing in here anymore, anyone."

"But mama-" Henry protests.

"No buts. I want you stay with everyone else." she explains. If Henry is with the rest of the group she can keep a closer eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything else.

"Okay." Henry says and she can tell by the tone of his voice that he feels like he's unhappy enough, though she knows they'll still have to talk later once everyone has gone home and she's not dressed like a princess.

"Come on then." she says giving Henry a gentle push towards the door, his little feet scuttling away to join the rest of the group. She takes another minute to take a deep breath, composing herself before following after him. When she steps back into the front room, everyone is still talking and chattering amongst themselves as if nothing has happened. She finds Robin reluctantly handing Victor a fifty dollar note. She snatches the note before Victor can take it.

"Hey!" he says.

"I told you to leave it alone." she snaps back, annoyed that her friends are being almost as childish as her son.

"Emma-" Ruby starts, but she holds up a hand.

"No. I'm going outside to get some air."


	47. Honesty

"Hey." Killian says, peaking out the door at her with a curious expression and stepping out to stand beside her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed some space." she explains, trying, and failing, not to feel guilty. She can faintly hear the voices of everyone else still inside, laughing and having a good time. Killian closes the door behind him and the noise fades.

Hiding away without me? That's just bad form Swan. Killian teases playfully, leaning against the wall so that their shoulders are touching. She manages a weak laugh.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Liam. I've never seen Henry like that." she explains looking up at the blue sky. There's no clouds in sight, just a flat, sky blue, a bird flying above once in a while.

"Don't worry." Killian says. She's glad he's not angry, at her or Henry.

"How's Liam?"

"He's fine. Vic took a look at his foot, bandaged it up, even though I'm not sure it needed it and Graham pretended to take his statement and asked if Liam wanted further action taken. Liam just said he wanted an extra large slice of cake and a cookie." She can't help letting out a small laugh and turning into Killian, her head resting on his shoulder. "I told him he was pushing his luck too far. And poor Henry looks like someone has stolen his prized duck."

"How did this happen?" she asks him, letting out a small groan.

"These things happen. Don't be too hard on Henry. He didn't mean any harm." Killian assures her, stroking a hand up her back. She just groans again and Killian laughs. She can feel the vibration of the laugh as she looks up at him, some of the worry ebbing out of her as Killian meets her gaze.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" Killian asks.

"You might have mentioned it. Though it's always nice to be reminded." she points out, taking a step back to do her best princess twirl, the red skirt of her dress chasing after her as she twirls. When she turns back to Killian she raises her chin, hands on hips in a silent challenge.

"Come here you." he says, hooking his hook into the front of her dress and pulling her closer.

"You better not tear it." she warns as Killian tugs until there's no space between them.

"Maybe it could be useful later." he whispers with a teasing smile. "For tearing the clothes off the beautiful treasure beneath."

"I had something else planned for later." she says simply, doing her best not to react to Killian's tease.

"Oh? And what would that be, Princess?" Killian asks, arching an eyebrow as he looks at her.

"I thought we could both play pirates." she says, leaning in closer to whisper in Killian's ear. "Wait 'till you see the outfit I found."

Killian groans and spins them around so that she is the one against the wall, the bricks against her back.

"Bloody temptress." he grumbles, leaning in to kiss her, but she puts a finger against his soft lips before they can reach their mark.

"I said later." she explains at his confused look. She is well aware there's a crowd of people waiting for them to return to the party, even if she does want to escape with Killian.

"Have a heart Princess. You're such a beauty in that dress, though there's far too many ruffles for my liking and these pants are so very tight." Killian says playfully, tilting his head to the side and giving her a pleading look.

"Yes, I see that." she says pointedly, looking Killian at from head to toe. "Sorry Captain, but I believe you're just going to wait."

Killian stares at her in disbelief and she can't help smiling.

"Just a taste then." he says, and before she can protest or say anything more, he leans down to capture her lips. After a moment she gives up and returns the kiss as Killian puts his arm around her. Maybe he's right about having too many ruffles because she can hardly feel where his hand ends up.

Something bangs against the door. With one last kiss, Killian pulls away as the door opens and Ruby appears in the doorway. Ruby looks at her and then at Killian.

"Come on you two. Enough canoodling. Granny says there's cake." Ruby says quickly, before disappearing back inside.

"Well, until later Princess." Killian says with a small smile as he follows after Ruby. She takes one last deep breath and steps through the doorway to rejoin the party.

.

Killian traces the line across her stomach, the one remaining mark of baring Henry. It tickles slightly, but she doesn't shy away from his gentle touch.

"Would you ever think about having more kids?" Killian asks, peering up at her. His question surprises her.

"Why are you offering?" she asks teasingly, readjusting her arm behind her head and simply enjoying the relaxed and satisfied feeling of lying in bed with a Killian.

"I just I was just wondering." he says, looking a little self conscious and blushing. There's something enchanting about Killian when he's self conscious and uncertain. She loves him all the time, but the his vulnerability makes her remember that she's not the only one on the tightrope. They're in the relationship together.

"I've never really thought about it that much." she says honestly. She has had her hands full the past four years running around after Henry.

"You don't have to answer."

"No, it's okay." she says, running her hands through his newly short hair. Short hair isn't nearly as satisfying as his usual slightly longer strands. She misses really being able to run her hands through his hair, having something to grip and tug when Killian's kisses become a little too hot and intense.

"I think after the mess I made of it last time, anything is more desirable, and Henry would be a great brother. He would all protective the way I imagine older brothers being." she says truthfully, and a small, sad smile graces Killian's lips thinking of Liam no doubt.

"So yes, I'd think about having more kids when the time is right." Hopefully when she has a job and a partner and isn't quite so young.

"I wouldn't trade Henry for anything, no matter what mistakes I've made." she says in all seriousness. She loves Henry and she's grateful she decided to become a mother, even if the journey has been hard, stressful, and taxing. She peers down at Killian, listening intently to her answer. "What about you do you want kids?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Killian admits, leaning his head on her bare stomach, stubble scratching at her skin.

"You would make an amazing father."

"It's not like I have much to go on or live up to."

"That doesn't mean anything." she says, though she knows that at least Brennan tried to be a better father to Liam. "I mean my parents gave me up from the start. They were nothing and no one."

"You didn't think about that?" Killian asks.

"Of course I did. I thought about everything. What if I was just like them? What if I couldn't do it? What if I wasn't strong enough? But in the end, I just knew I wanted my kid to be loved. I never wanted them to think there was no one in the world that loved them, because that's what I thought for a long time. Maybe we needed each other. Henry gave me the one thing I always wanted. Love, family and a home."

"I think you were incredibly brave." Killian says, kissing her stomach, her belly button, before moving up to lie himself on her chest.

"I don't mind the thought of adopting some poor kid with no home either. There's more to family than blood. Granny taught me that. Though it would probably be hard to get them to trust that they were safe." she admits, thinking of every time she'd start a new home, cautious and uncertain, with only faint hope it would be different. Every time that hope faded. She was even cagey with Granny in the beginning.

"I'd teach them to sail." Killian says, interrupting her thoughts on painful memories. She smiles and strokes his cheek.

"Someday, you'll make some lucky kid very happy." she says, slowly feeling herself fall asleep. Killian rolls off her and pulls the covers up over both of them. She snuggles against him for extra warmth and security.

"You make me happy." Killian whispers as she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

.

"What time do you have to go back to work?" she asks, waiting for the computer in front of her stir to life. The device still works, even if it feels like it takes years just to load the home screen. Still, if she had the money to spare she would put it on the list of things in need of replacing.

"My shift starts at nine. I'm going out on the water tonight and then I'm going up to see Liam when I get back." Killian explains, pulling photos and knickknacks off the shelf, examining them with his inquisitive blue eyes.

"So, I won't see you for a little while." she says sadly as the computer finally loads enough for her to drag the internet up and log into her emails.

"Is that your way of saying you're going to miss me?" Killian asks.

"I always miss you." she promises, leaning her head back over her chair to watch him.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I always miss you." Killian says, smiling lopsidedly at her as all the blood rushes to her head and she has to turn the chair around and sit up in order to stop feeling dizzy. "The other lads are always teasing me for having such a soppy heart."

"No teasing here." she promises. Killian picks Henry's duck up off the bed, looking at it curiously, as if it might have some hidden secret under the yellow material. "Though if you mess with Henry's duck he will not be happy."

Getting her look Killian puts the stuffed toy safely back on the bed.

"I wouldn't dream of coming between a boy and his duck." She gives a small chuckle and turns back to the computer, her emails open and waiting. One particular email sitting unopened and waiting gains her attention over whatever Killian is looking at or saying. She quickly opens the email and scans it.

"Seriously though. Why is Henry so obsessed with ducks? I would have thought he'd be obsessed with swans given your last names and everything." Killian says, trailing off slowly when she doesn't reply. she stares at the computer screen blankly.

"Swan?" Killian's hand touches her shoulder and a moment later his hand touches her cheek and she flinches a little as he strokes it. "Emma what's going on? You're crying."

She sniffs and slams the computer shut, the email vanishing from sight though the words stick.

"It's nothing." she says, standing up and crossing the room, keen to put some distance between herself and the computer, and Killian too.

"It's not nothing." Killian says, frowning at her in concern. She's just glad that she doesn't have to pick up Henry for another few hours. Hopefully by the time she gets to Ashley's she'll be able to put on her best poker face, one her son can't read. Killian on the other hand, can read her like an open book.

"What's going on?" Killian asks, looking from her to the computer and then back again. For a moment, she thinks he's going to reach for the computer and expose the email all over again.

"No, don't." she begs, but Killian doesn't reach for the computer. Instead, he reaches out a hand for her.

"Then please tell me what's wrong." he begs.

"It was an email from Neal." she explains, though that itself isn't what has her so upset.

"As in your bastard ex? What the bloody hell did he want?"

"Ever since I went to see him, the whole fiasco with the social workers and Henry, I've been sending him photos of Henry. I told him that I didn't want him to meet Henry, not yet. I know I'll have to explain to Henry someday why it's just me, but when we're both ready. By then Henry can decide what he wants for himself. If he wants to meet Neal, have a relationship with him, then I won't stop him." she explains. Henry's happiness, his future, is the most important thing in the world to her. She might not like Neal, or more accurately the history they have together, but Henry deserves someone else to love him. "But I've been sending photos to Neal, nothing special, just everyday things. Him playing with Jess, feeding the ducks, a few from his birthday and Christmas. I didn't want Neal to hate Henry."

"You didn't mention that." Killian says watching her explain.

"It's no big deal. There's nothing in them, nothing between us. But if I was in Neal's shoes, even after everything that he did, I'd want to know my son was okay."

"So, what has he done? Why are you so upset? Has he asked to see Henry again, or custody?" Killian asks, looking back at the computer as if it might speak the answers to his questions.

"No. it's the opposite in fact. He said that he's moving, to Paris, that he's starting a new life and that he doesn't want me to send any more photos or email again. He said he doesn't want to ever meet his son." she explains, the tears muffling her words until Killian takes her hand and pulls her into him and holds her tight.

"It's alright." he whispers gently, stroking her back soothingly.

"He doesn't want to meet Henry. Ever." she grumbles, somewhere between angry and sad. "I should have let him see Henry when he asked. If I had let him-"

"Hey, it's not your fault." Killian promises, cutting her off before she can finish, but the guilt mixes with the sadness regardless.

"He doesn't want to meet Henry." she says again as if she can repeat the words enough for them to sink in. Killian doesn't say anything, just holds her tightly as she cries into his chest.

"It's his own loss." Killian says when she has calmed down somewhat, enough for the tears to stop. Killian lowers them onto the bed, side by side, Killian's arm still holding her close. "Henry's the best little boy there is."

"But how am I supposed to explain that his own father doesn't want to even meet him, that it's my fault for taking him away."

"Hey," Killian says, putting a finger under her chin and tilting it up until their eyes are almost on the same height. "It's not your fault, okay? No matter what you might think, it is not your fault. You love Henry and you were just trying to protect him. If Neal really wanted to be a part of Henry's life, he would have waited until you were all ready. He would have understood."

Slowly, she nods, knowing that in some part that Killian is right. Perhaps she and Neal are to blame, too messed up and screwed up to work anything out. She can never trust him enough. She couldn't trust him not to break Henry's heart. She still dreads the day she'll have to explain everything to Henry.

"Henry has your love and that's all he'll ever need. You love him enough." Killian says with a small, cautious smile. "And Granny loves him, and I love him too. He's a strong little boy. He'll be okay."

"Promise?" she asks, as if Killian has the ability to see the future, to assure her that Henry will be okay. Killian smiles.

"I promise."


End file.
